The Bridge Between Two Peoples
by Can't think uva user
Summary: Scott Gallagher had lost everything in the blink of an eye. His fiancé, his memory, and most importantly, his humanity. When he stumbles across a dying and desperate old man, visions of his past come rushing back to him. He becomes more and more suspicious of the woman who rebuilt him into what he is today, Moira, and in a divided world, he can't help but wonder where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I delve deep into my mind to find out what new story I'll spend most of my time thinking and theorizing about. I want this story to be a little more dark than my other ones, at least in an inventive way. I always thought the struggle between omnics and humans was an under appreciated topic in the Overwatch universe. It raises serious questions about the future of humanity, and how far we can advance before we lose sight of what we once were. Almost like the tale of Icarus in a way, a story I'd like to base some of the future themes of this story off of. Anyways, let's get back to it, and I hope you all enjoy reading this first chapter! Be sure to tell me what you think about it!**

Chapter 1: Oily Shadows

The thunder of the engines in our aircraft roared to life, launching us forward through the skies, every agent around me nearly toppling over in their seats as they were propelled backwards. I smirked, not exactly against seeing them in pain as they stumbled back into their seats. I was prepared for it, having gripped my seat beforehand, holding onto it tight enough to break an ordinary person's arm straight in half. It endured. So did I. I couldn't quite tell if it was sad to know I had more in common with a seat than the people around me. I also couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or not.

My eyes scanned the people around me, watching as they either purposely met or avoided my gaze. I suppose I wasn't exactly the most cuddly looking man in the world. The others who met my eyes stared at me, furrowing their brows as they analyzed every part of me, struggling to piece together which part was human and which wasn't. I didn't mind. In fact, I welcomed it. I enjoyed challenging the agents around me, both physically and mentally. Though they rarely allowed me to train with them, either out of fear or prejudice. The ignorance of those around me here at Talon never ceases to amaze me. I guess I'm not exactly looking in high places, but still, it'd be nice to finally meet someone who could match my own intellect, or one when in an argument wouldn't resort to petty comments or false statements about how "human" I am. The word "clank" has practically become my name around base, rather than my actual name, Scott Gallagher. How they loved to remind me how artificial I was. And oh how I loved to remind them who was superior to them in every single way. I suppose it wasn't the worst thing I've been called in my life. "Clank." The word danced along my tongue, as I slowly realized I said it out loud, gaining the attention of the others.

The man across from me sneered, scar stretching upwards as he grinned in amusement. "Your sockets shortin' out? Need me to find an outlet?" The others laughed at his remark, as my mechanical hands subconsciously clenched into fists, the familiar hiss of the locks on my arm releasing as I sighed. "Lucky for you I'm gonna ignore that comment." I replied to the Brit, staring him down. His smile dissipated, turning into a scowl. "Ooh. Real scary. Gonna go mad on us like the omnics in the crisis?"

Once again, people associated me with the omnics, which was false. I was still over seventy percent flesh and bone, with tubes and titanium metal holding me together. I was a personal project of the Irish "doctor" Moira O'Deorain and her coworkers at Talon. They saved my life. From the tales she told me out of pity, I could piece together what little she told me of my origin. I was a former SWAT specialist before being nearly killed in an explosion set off by Overwatch over seven months ago. My arms were blasted off in the explosion, and my legs were severely burned. I earned a scar that went along the edge of my jawline, looking like two claws dug deep into my skin, causing my sharp beard to be unsymmetrical. Near the top of the left side of my head were two small pieces of black titanium interwoven with my skull. Moira had told me that shrapnel was lodged into my skull, with no flesh left to be stitched back up. They replaced it with metal, although it was noticeable when you got close to me how fake it was. Although Talon and it's higher ups were not concerned with my handsome face and ability to woo the ladies. They wanted a weapon, and they got one. They spent millions of dollars on bringing me back to the land of the living, though not completely intact. My arms were replaced with pure black titanium that ran to my sternum, along with implants near the edge of my eyebrows allowing me to see through smoke, walls, or any type of barrier. Without them, I'd be nearly blind, since shards from the explosion cut through both of my pupils, leaving them damaged. They were replaced with mechanical ones, with white lenses that could zoom in and out as I analyzed things around me, almost like a camera.

The room quieted down as I growled, my left forearm retracting inwards on itself, then replacing the limb with a sharp blade, the length of my arm. If I wanted to, I could've killed him, but luckily enough for him I learned restraint. Stopping the blade just before it penetrated his shoulder, I frowned. "Well if I do Duncan, I can guarantee you you'd never see it coming." My gruff voice met the air, breaking the silence. The threat seemed to cause him to back away, offering a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Agent Gallagher! Am I gonna have a problem with you?" I heard the easily recognizable snarl of Reaper come from my right, as I recalled the blade back into it's original position, my artificial limb taking it's place once more. I turned to the shadowy figure, watching as short, black tendrils of smoke rose from his pointed shoulders as if he fumed in anger and rage. My eyes scanned him, noticing his faint heartbeat, HUD displaying the freezing temperature of his skin. His skull mask hid his appearance, though not his identity, as I had read up on his files. No mask or hood would prevent me from knowing, as much as that probably angered him. He crossed his arms, claw-like gloves meeting his biceps. His cloak flapped behind him as he huffed. "Not at all sir." I answered quickly.

I didn't call him by his actual name, Gabriel Reyes, preferring to keep it on a strictly professional level. As much as he probably doubted it, I did respect him and his privacy. What happened to him wasn't exactly the greatest of things. After all the years he'd spent with Overwatch, leading the strike team, only to be cast aside for Morrison and his pretty smile. It couldn't be easy. I nearly pitied the man and his tragic past, relating to him on a few levels. I had read many reports on Overwatch and it's fall from grace. It was once the pride of the entire world, responsible for ending the Omnic Crisis, and keeping peace between the nations. But after years of scandals and corruption being exposed to the public, along with the explosion in the Swiss Base that killed both Strike Commander Morrison and many other agents. Overwatch's time in the sun came to an end, being shut down and any Overwatch activity being deemed illegal by the UN. That is what allowed Talon to rise like it has, allowing our plans to come to fruition. Moira had told me stories of her time in Overwatch and how they saw her experiments as dangerous and cruel, along with her admitting to having tested on herself. I suppose she got her revenge watching Overwatch fall like it did. Reaper was much less comfortable speaking about the organization, preferring solitary and quiet to relax. I usually kept to myself, much like him.

"Good. I've seen what you can do, and I intend to make full use of your skills." Reaper replied. His attention turned to the other Talon agents as they readied their gear, their black armor shining under the lights of the aircraft. "Listen up! We've got a tornado on it's way, so we can't afford to make mistakes. We need to get in, neutralize the targets, and get out. This one should be quick. They won't be expecting us, and Scott will be sent in first to short out the power, giving us a chance to slip in and take them out. They're ex-Overwatch scientists, who hold data Dr. O'Deorain requires to complete her projects. We need to destroy all evidence of their work, and destroy all the information tying us to them. No mercy." He explained to us all, as I prepared myself for lethal encounters. Running a hand through my short black hair, my enhanced eyesight allowed me to see my reflection in the window clearly, despite the heavy rainfall. My hair could use a cut. The sides were mostly shaved, leaving the top long as it fell down to one side. I scratched at my chin, feeling the cold metal of my fingers meet my coarse, sharp facial hair.

"Our main priority, is this man here." Reaper began once more, using the monitor on the screen in front of us to zoom and enhance the photo of him. He was bald, with a sharp nose, and glasses that rested over his small brown eyes. He should be easy to spot. Even easier to eliminate. "He's ex-Overwatch, having been one of their most accomplished scientists. Rumor has it he's planning to expose our plans and connections to multiple corporations, along with our base locations. He's been trying to find us for years. That ends now." He swiped once more, a photo of a base with exposed holes in the roofs and damage to the infrastructure. "This is the base we're attacking, an unfinished, and poorly protected resting ground for the scientists. It's construction was never finished ever since the omnics destroyed most of it, leaving it abandoned until now. Inside, it's not a pretty picture."

"Let me guess, the place was filled to the brim with high tech security omnics, and when shit went down, and they all went schizo the place got gruesome real fast." Duncan spoke up, turning his attention to me as he said it. I returned it with a disapproving glare. Once again, people blamed me or other omnics for the crisis. It was a tragedy out of everyone's hands, yet people insisted to have a scapegoat, and the blame shifted to omnics, and unlucky people like me who've been augmented. For some reason, people believe any kind of artificial enhancement automatically makes the person untrustworthy. As much as I tried to prove their superstitions false, they always found a way to blame me when things went wrong.

"Duncan, since you're so quick to interrupt me and jump on Scott, you'll be heading down there as well. We could use it anyway. Both of you will clear out either side of the base, taking out any straggling guards along the way. Meet up, and let us know when it's clear to enter." Reaper snapped at him, causing Duncan to groan. "Aww come on, it won't be too bad. It's like a date." I mocked him, as he scowled, loading his gun. "In your dreams Clank." He retorted, as I snickered.

"Agent Gallagher, ready up. You're cleared to drop whenever you're good. Keep the others and I updated. Shut the power off, and we'll do the rest." Reaper told me, offering me a short nod. I returned it, standing up.

Tapping my implants that went along my dark eyebrows, I allowed my HUD to scan for any life below me as the hatch opened, the cold air hitting me. I placed a hand out, watching as the rain trickled down my mechanical hand, balling my hand into a fist, before opening once more. Just as responsive as always. 'They spared no expense on me.' I thought.

With one final inhale, I spread my arms out, and dove headfirst into the water below, watching as the waves crashed against the base we needed to infiltrate. It towered above the water, built like a small island as the rain poured outside. The wind brushed through my hair as I descended rapidly. I watched as I passed the rain, falling at a faster rate than the precipitation as I zipped into the water. Upon impact, the rebreather implanted into my lungs during the operation that saved my life began to supply my body with the oxygen necessary to continue breathing as I swam upwards, going against the current of the oceans that tried to drag me away. Lightning struck near the base, thunder cracking the sky with a boom, echoing through the heavens as I ascended one of the legs that kept the base above water.

Arriving at the top, I wasted no time scanning for any signs of life. Two men, Caucasian, young age, healthy, heartbeat going at an average pace. I skimmed through the information I could gather just by looking at them and using my enhancements. I watched as they walked around, patrolling the area, much to the dismay of one of them. I kept quiet, following them as they chatted with one another. Noticing a slight hesitation in one of the man's steps, I analyzed him, watching him limp slightly. He had just undergone surgery around a month ago judging by his movements, still getting used to it. I didn't bother giving either of them a chance to react, cracking his leg with a swift kick, slashing his throat with my blade as he dropped to his knees. Snapping around to the second man, I slammed both blades deep into his sternum, before kicking him off the base and into the rushing waters below.

Releasing a sigh, I continued moving forward. "Duncan, how's it going on your end?" I asked, and I heard him grunt, along with the snap of someone's bone. "Fine. The only problem is," he sighed, clearly frustrated with something. "I can't bloody get past this door. Hacking never has been my strong suit." He admitted, and I chuckled in response. "You should be good at it. Lots of colors and shapes. Just remember red is bad."

"Fuck you mate." I heard him huff back through the communication device, and I smiled. Those were the moments I lived for at this place. I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about our mission here in Talon or our big plan for strengthening the world and the people around us through conflict. Moira and the others could probably tell. But I did enjoy messing with the others. It's probably the only thing that keeps me human anymore these days.

The rest of my objective went smoothly, with little to no resistance from the guards. They were more of an annoying distraction rather than actual obstacles to get past. Easily disposable. Although I preferred a non-lethal approach to conflict, my orders were clear. We couldn't take any chances. As much as others here in Talon might disagree, I do try and be a pacifist, and would be more comfortable sneaking by people than killing them. But I suppose my thoughts and morals weren't taken into consideration when they rebuilt me. A weapon is what I'll always be. I'm barely even human anymore.

When I found Duncan's unhappy frown once more, I radioed in to Reaper, letting him know they should get ready to land. Once I did that, I hacked into the base's mainframe, using a few tips and pointers from Sombra, along with my prior knowledge from training. Sombra, although I knew little about her since her records and files have been practically wiped clean, presumably by her, I still considered a friend. Someone I could at least have a chat with. She was smart, knew her way around a computer, and her tongue was just as sharp as her mind, as if every word and action was deliberately manufactured and calculated to get under your skin. Although she just seemed like a woman with a quirk for hacking, she had ambitions, and her mind was set on something bigger than all of us.

Snapping back to reality, the crackle of thunder above us caused me to focus back up on what I was doing. I finally finished, watching as the lights above and inside the base went out simultaneously, and I smirked, satisfied with my work. "Reaper, your team is good to go. Duncan and I are headed in to pick up any stragglers. Good hunting." I informed him, as I heard him release a grunt of acknowledgement. "Nice work. Seems like you're Moira's favorite toy for a reason."

I couldn't quite place why that comment bothered me, but it did. Perhaps it was because it simply made me seem like some tool, used and disposed of accordingly. I suppose I sort of was to Talon. They poured millions of dollars and resources into me to use me. They wouldn't have saved me if they wanted another mediocre agent. I was the future of humanity. I was the "next stage in evolution" to Dr. O'Deorain. My flesh and tissues had fully integrated with the high tech in my body, keeping my heart pumping and organs working. Without technology I'd be dead. I should be happy about it. I was superior to everyone around me. The machine and I were one. I could calculate a million equations in a few seconds. I can punch through a brick wall. I'm nearly unstoppable. But deep down, I felt like something held me back. Like I was being kept in the dark. That I was some hunk of metal rather than human. I could feel something wrong with me, but I kept that to myself. There was no need to worry the others. It was probably my mind still adjusting to the augmentations I received over seven months ago after the explosion. The body is strong, and will recover. But sometimes the mind isn't so resilient.

My mind once again focused back on the mission as Duncan and I dropped down after the shouting and gunshots had ceased. Reaper and his team were efficient, that was clear. Bodies of the scientists lied strewn about, blood covering the white and sterile walls of the lab. Their equipment was being sabotaged at the moment, with agents crushing the computers and holovids under their heels. The scientists had barely put up a fight. The mission was all but confirmed to be a major success for Talon.

I shifted through the rubble, someone's raspy breathing catching my ears. They were crushed under debris because of the explosion. I scanned under the rubble, finding a man barely alive. I listened intently as his breathing hitched, a sharp pain running through him. He twitched, and I leaned down, picking him up out of it. His ribs were broken, shards of glass in his lungs, along with broken glasses. Sharp nose. Small brown eyes. Bald. The target was in my hands.

My hand retracted back into a blade once more tonight, as I prepared to plunge the pure titanium deep into his heart, ending his misery. I stopped when he sputtered a few words, catching my attention. "S-Scott? I...I remember y..y-you. You're...you were Megan's fiancé. We...we met before...what happened to you..." He muttered, barely able to speak. His heart was beginning to slow. He was dying. I needed to hear him. He said he recognized me. I never knew my origin. I never knew where I came from. My life before I became what I am today.

"I-I thought you died in that explosion. M-Megan...she...she didn't..." He coughed, blood coming up along with it. "She didn't what? She didn't what?!" I demanded, holding his neck tight enough to snap it. I had never wondered about where I came from in my months spent working for Talon. I always accepted the stories Moira told me. The others kept it a secret from me. My higher ups refused to enlighten me. But now, with this old man dying in my hands, I couldn't help but demand answers. I had so many questions that only now popped into my head. It was as if I'd been brainwashed to forget about my life. My curiosity had been stripped of me. But now here I was, staring down the only man willing to answer me. My grip on his throat loosened as I noticed his body stop moving, his eyes going blank. I scanned for his heartbeat, finding none. He was gone.

Who was Megan? Fiancé? How did he know me? Who really caused the explosion that made me what I am? Was it actually Overwatch? Was it someone else entirely? Had Moira been lying to me the whole time? Or was this man lying to me, in a delirious state muttering words that came to mind that held no relevance to what was happening? I felt my augmentations become overwhelmed, multiple errors flashing in bold red letters as I felt like my mind would shatter. I needed to know what happened. I needed to know...who I was. Who I am. My nose was filled with oddly familiar but at the same time foreign scents as I flashed back to a time I didn't know existed. I felt so many sensations at once, as the touch of a lover met my cheek, along with a woman's laughter, lips brushing against mine, soft whispers between a woman and myself, a proposal, the feeling of someone's body against mine, the warmth of my fingers running along another's hand, the smiles of recruits in SWAT that felt oddly comforting despite my lack of knowledge of who they were. I began to smile, before the entire vision began to reverse on itself, the woman in front of me disappearing, my flesh turning back into the metal it was now, as I felt the burning pain of fire consume me, pieces of shrapnel piercing my skull. A woman released a final shriek of terror, reaching out to me as she was dragged away from me before a gun was fired, silencing the memory. The last thing I saw was Moira and others smiling down on me as robotic limbs from above began to make incisions into my chest, connecting bone and metal as I screamed in agony, thrashing around in tremendous pain.

When I realized what I had done, it was too late, my blade having cut the man clean in half, his intestines dangling below him as I kept his body suspended with an arm, his neck broken from the pressure I placed on his fragile bones. Dropping him, I couldn't help but watch as my right arm began to tremble, hand clenched into a fist. "I think you got him." Reaper muttered in amusement, placing a hand on my shoulder, walking past me, joining the others. That left me, as I stared blankly at the man who spoke so little, but left such a big impact on my mind. I was left in shambles, thinking of the life I had before, and what could've been. Shaking my head, I turned my HUD off, allowing myself to calm down and ignore the problems with my augmentations for the moment. Moira would fix this. She'd explain it all. I'd ask every question I have, and receive answers. This didn't matter. I was just a machine anyways. What really did remain of my humanity? What else did I lose besides some limbs and tissues Talon deemed unnecessary? Hopefully, I'll finally get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Whistleblower

People offered me the same looks I had gotten used to around base, with the usual scowls and at times curious gazes. I'd generally try to avoid eye contact, especially because of how shaken up I truly felt from the whole ordeal a few hours ago. The dying man's words still echoed in my head, reminding me of the life I've been stripped away from. My augmentations seemed to be worsening with each passing moment, with an occasional flicker of darkness, to searing pains being sent through my head, along with a twitch in my lower left arm. At times it would jolt outward, dislocating itself from the rest of my arm. Of course it didn't hurt, but bothered me, and the unsynchronized movement could get me killed in combat.

While I was busy moving at a brisk pace to Dr. O'Deorain, I had trouble keeping my mind off of that man. Or at least what little he had to say. A woman. Megan, wasn't it? I couldn't help but get lost in my own feelings, which that in and of itself was also another problem I was seemingly trying to wrap my head around, all while ignoring passing glances. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I wasn't supposed to feel anything. So why was I so conflicted? Even my body seemed to be in disarray, rejecting the synthetics implanted into my body after months of harmony, as if my own body refused to be a part of O'Deorain's experiments.

An agent bumped into me, his shoulder sending mine back, for once a spark of pain shooting through me for the moment, his eyes meeting mine. "Watch your step Clank." He bulldozed his way past me, though despite his words he had clearly made contact with me purposefully. I kept my mouth shut, turning a corner and finding myself outside of O'Deorain's office, for once feeling nervous outside of it. The woman isn't the most welcoming or kind, lacking some bedside manner, but all the same intelligent, deadly so. That statement worked both figuratively and literally.

Stepping into her office once she replied to my unintentionally forceful knocking, my arm insisting on being a nuisance rather than a useful limb. Her room was as sterile white as any form of lab could be, with lights both above and around the room illuminating it, barely even a shadow cast throughout the organized room. The woman raised a long, singular finger towards me, signaling for me to keep quiet and wait until spoken to. Doing as the tall woman said, I kept my left arm steady with my right one, figuring it'd be better to maintain silence. The woman's short vibrant ginger hair contrasted with both the lab coat she wore and the room itself, looking like a single flame as her bangs poked out in multiple directions. Watching as the doctor conducted some form of experiment, a rabbit encased in a glass container, O'Deorain gently petting it's head, comforting it. But in an instant her hand contorted, small metal tubes that went along her fingers began to release a purple liquid as it seemed to consume any bit of life in the animal. The poor creature kicked and squirmed, trying its best to free itself from the grasp of Moira's handiwork, but it was no use. Within seconds the creature was nothing but a lifeless husk, only faint twitches of it's paws as it released a final and painful squeak before dying. Even with most of my ability to show emotions was stripped away from me to help me become an asset to Talon, I couldn't help but feel intimidated in the woman's presence.

O'Deorain released a seemingly satisfied sigh, turning to meet my gaze after writing down something on a notepad I couldn't read. Her right eye a dark orange, the other a light blue, that feature at times dividing her face into two halves. Her pointed nose and small lips seemed to twist to my direction, a faint smile gracing her lips. "Ah, Scott, how have the augmentations been treating you?" She asked, a slight Irish accent revealing itself as she spoke. Shifting under her gaze, I stumbled. "I came to see you about just that Doctor. My left arm has been twitching ever since the mission, along with my implants near my eyes. I disabled the HUD for a moment, but my vision is a little blurry."

"Sit. Allow me to repair the damages." Moira said, and I followed her orders, taking a seat on an open desk, holding myself still as her cold fingers met my flesh. Her hands gripped the sides of my head, staring into my eyes, analyzing their movements. Frowning, she watched as they zoomed in and out at random without me having told them to. "It seems to be some form of neural shock, or something is stimulating your body's reaction and rejection of the implants. Extend your arm." The woman ordered, and I did as I was told, holding my left arm up as she glanced at it, holding it in her hands.

She released the locks on my arm, allowing her to pry her way through the metal, the artificial muscles opening up like a hatch with a familiar hiss. I watched diligently as she fiddled with wiring that ran it's way to my brain. A small smirk came to her lips, as she moved one upwards, sending my arm up as well. I frowned, raising a curious eyebrow at her. "Simply testing the wires and their connection with your spine. I may need to sever them for the moment and recalibrate them to your nervous system. You may feel a sting." O'Deorain warned, before removing the wire, a slight sting rushing down my spine, almost like an electric current. My limb went limp, as I slumped over slightly, the metallic platings holding me down like a dead weight. "This only should've happened because of a mental shock. The brain is still adapting to your implants, so any form of a revelation may send your brain into a dazed state of confusion, causing it to refuse to cooperate with the augmentations. Have you experienced any form of visions or hallucinations?" She asked and I hesitated to answer for the first time since I was rebuilt.

The doctors who operated on me insisted they never placed any sort of chips or adapters in my brain to make me think a certain way, but at times I found the thought of revolting or keeping a secret from Moira an impossibility. Perhaps it was just my way of showing thanks, not that I trusted them at all. They rebuilt me to suit their needs, not my own. That came as no surprise to me, I was well aware of Talon's ruthless reputation. I respected it rather than feared it. During my time in SWAT I must've made similar decisions. Not that I could remember.

"Yes. During the mission, the target he..." I trailed off, thinking about him. The stench of blood covering him, fear in his eyes as his pupils dilated and focused multiple times behind the frames of his broken glasses. Bruises covered his body from the rubble, my hand gripping his throat hard enough to snap bone or pierce his soft skin. "He spoke of a woman. Megan. He claimed he knew me before, something about being a fiancé to this supposed Megan. You never informed me of her. Is what the man said true?" I asked, and I noticed her shoulders tense up, before relaxing once more. "Ah. I see." O'Deorain paused, turning to me for a moment. "I anticipated this moment." Moira muttered to herself, continuing to confuse me further.

"You're conflicted aren't you? Are memories resurfacing since the man spoke of Megan?" She asked, and I shook my head. "No ma'am. I'm completely focused on our mission here at Talon." I assured her, though not entirely sure myself. O'Deorain hesitated, sending a look my way I couldn't quite decipher. "Please, it'd be better for us both if you didn't lie."

I sighed, glancing down at my shoes in shame for a moment. "Who is Megan? What was I before all of this?" I asked, determined to finally get some answers. I refused to allow them to dismiss my concerns and lie to me. No more. "Megan Pierce was an intelligent woman, who devoted much of her life to science. You both met, and fell in love. But, as we both know it didn't work out as planned. Dr. Pierce was killed by agents that found her in your apartment. You were barely clinging to life after the blast that destroyed most of your limbs and internal organs. Camera footage showed her being dragged away from you. Sadly, we only recovered her body, and were unable to save her as we did with you. By the time we arrived, we could barely even tell she was human at all. The fires had rendered her body unrecognizable."

For a moment, I let that fact sink in, trying to figure out how I was supposed to feel at the exact moment. Although I couldn't remember her, something about her death made my stomach twist into a knot. An unfamiliar pang of guilt struck me in the chest. "Why was I in that explosion? Why was I targeted?" I pursued more answers, and she shook her head. "You were researching things you shouldn't have. You investigated too deeply into things that were best left alone. Blackwatch agents came after you after you exposed some of their deeds and crimes they committed, revealing Blackwatch, a black ops division working with Overwatch, to the public. Outraged, people demanded justice. Overwatch was exposed for what it truly was, and it didn't take long for even more people to turn against them. Their corruption was put to an end, and the U.N. declared any Overwatch activity illegal. It took them years to track you down, but eventually they found out who destroyed their reputation, and both you and your former team in the FBI were murdered. Except what they don't know, is that you're still alive. That should count for something."

Yes, I suppose it should count for something. Yet I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all of this. I was responsible for Overwatch's downfall. But I was also responsible for the deaths of many innocents, a fact the hung over my head by a loose thread. I felt an overwhelming anger towards those who had destroyed the life I had. I was silenced because I knew too much. But no longer. I'll help Talon destroy those who worked for Overwatch, along with the naive fools who still believe in them. We're better off without them. "Doctor, I know this may be a lot to ask, but may I see what remains of Megan? I never have been given an opportunity to investigate what happened myself, and perhaps I can finally get some closure."

O'Deorain watched my movements, analyzing my furrowed brows and clenched fists, able to understand the rage I felt just by looking at me. "I doubt you'll find much. It may only open old wounds. But I believe you deserve the chance to see for yourself. What you do with this opportunity is up to you. I need you at full strength if we are to eliminate our enemies." She didn't even seem to be answering my question, more of justifying her decision whilst arguing with herself about what she believed was best. The woman did talk to herself at times.

"As you wish. I'll send you the coordinates located in London. I'll try to pull some strings to grant you access to the morgue, which may prove difficult seeing as it is still being looked into by the police. But I'll do my best. I promise that you'll receive the closure you wish for. But I can't promise that you'll like the answers you find."

* * *

I sighed, glancing up at my door, reading the unwelcoming sign spray painted onto it. 'Fuck off Clank.' It read, as I grunted, almost amused by how often I found my property destroyed or vandalized, and even further amused by the incompetence of the janitors here at the headquarters. I had requested a new coat of paint for my door to hide the message, but that was over a month ago and I still haven't heard back from them. I suppose I may end up having to do it myself.

Though that will have to wait. Opening my door, I scanned the room, my HUD finally working again. I couldn't detect anything, though I was still on guard, aware of someone else's presence. I could feel eyes on me. My mind was on the opportunity that Moira had surprisingly granted me, giving me a chance to finally see with my own eyes what I had before. The doctor wasn't exactly known for her gestures of goodwill and kindness, but I suppose she had a reason. If I was to be at my best, I'd require closure to silence the troublesome thoughts that I couldn't escape from. "Lights on." I said, as the lights in my room flickered to life, illuminating the mess that was my room. Stacks of holovids and paperwork lay strewn carelessly about, covering both my desk and the sofa I had. Cracked glasses and bottles of liquor rested on the table in front of my sofa. Empty boxes of cigarettes were crushed in irritation, filling up my trash can. All of the cigarettes and alcohol was a fruitless attempt to numb the pain in my first months here. I soon found out the hard way it took countless bottles to even make me feel a buzz. Along with that, empty containers of prescription drugs were lying on the floor, having been knocked over multiple times during my attempts to grab them with my newfound limbs. The pills were supposed to help numb the pain, though I always found a way to feel something. I was still struggling to get used to everything.

I entered the bathroom to the right of the front entrance, looking at the cracked mirror to my left. A note was stuck to it, reminding me to ask for it to be replaced. I had still yet to do so. It was the third time I've destroyed the mirror. The first two were in fits of rage and random acts of needless destruction, I had found myself unable to comprehend the machine looking back at me in my reflection. This time was an accident. I simply tried to wipe away a smudge on the glass with a towel, but I placed too much strength into it, cracking the glass. Gently turning the faucet on the sink, I was careful not to break it. Placing my mechanical hands in the water, splashing it into my face in an attempt to wash away my worries. I'd find Megan tomorrow. But for now I needed to relax and get my mind off of that old man's last words.

Walking back towards my own personal kitchen, which was granted to me because of my importance to the higher ups in Talon, I opened the refrigerator. Sighing, I settled for another bottle of whiskey and some cold chicken from a few nights before. I didn't particularly mind what I ate, seeing as my body always found a way to give my body a boost of energy.

Sitting down on my couch, I attempted to unwind once again, setting both my food and whiskey down on the table in front of me. Withdrawing the last cigarette from it's box, I placed it in my lips, igniting it. Inhaling, I felt it's smoky flavor and scent work it's way down into my chest, filling my lungs. Exhaling, I watched as the smoke rose into the ceiling of my room, before disappearing altogether. "Those'll kill you, ya know that right amigo?"

I turned, finding Sombra right beside me, her bright purple gloves and dark coat seemingly brightening the room. Her dark blue, nearly purple eyes met mine as she offered a familiar and cocky smirk, her gloved hands taking the cigarette out of my mouth and setting it down on the ashtray in front of her. Her gloves were black, with a blue running along her fingers, until her artificial nails turned into a light purple. Her vibrant outfit matched her joking and confident demeanor. The nails had wiring that ran down her hands and into her arms, before being concealed by the long sleeves she wore. The coat was darker than the rest of her, though on the inside of it's collar it was as bright as any other part of her. The left side of her head was shaved, leaving the right side long as her hair ran down to the edge of her collarbone. The ends of her hair were dyed into the same purple as the rest of her. The woman seemed to get a kick out of standing out in a crowd. In this kind of place, it was a wonder the higher ups even allowed her to wear such a thing. But she was invaluable to them, her hacking skills unmatched. And a part of me feels like some of them even fear her, and with the knowledge she has on nearly everyone of her colleagues, none of them would dare cross her. Sombra's large eyes narrowed as she frowned at me, noticing my irritated expression. "Qué? What's with all the brooding Scottie?"

"Nothing. Thinking I suppose. Didn't I tell you to stop breaking into my room?" I answered, responding with my own question. Sombra smiled, shrugging in response. "Yeah, but then what am I supposed to do when I'm bored?" I reached for my cigarette once more, placing it back in my lips. "Work? I don't know. Maybe even train. You should work on that accuracy." I quipped, and she scoffed. "You should work on cleaning your room." She replied, motioning to the mess surrounding us. At that I smiled a bit, releasing a grunt of acknowledgement. "Touché."

Both of us sat in silence for the moment, as I took a sip of my drink. Lounging in my couch for once, I didn't bother changing into more comfortable clothes, instead staying in my long and dark trench coat which hid most of my augmentations. I almost looked normal with it on. My mind flashed back to the same visions I had before, of Megan, her screams as she was dragged away from me, before once again being silenced by a gunshot. Fires climbed up my limbs, burning my legs, as I yelled in agony. Next I could see Talon agents surrounding me, ready to leave before a woman stopped them, convincing them to salvage me from the charred remains of my apartment. The same woman who made me what I am today. Moira O'Deorain.

I soon snapped back to reality as Sombra called my name. "Scott!" She bumped me, as I turned to her, confused. Her eyes glanced towards the glass I still held up to my lips, which was now cracked, my arm immediately loosening its grip as I realized what I had been doing.

"Dios mío! Scott, what the hell is wrong with you? Do I need to get the doctors?" She asked, and she for once seemed genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. That was a first for me since I had been rebuilt. "No. No I'm alright. Just shaken up is all." I dismissed her concerns with the wave of a hand. Sombra rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. What's really going on man? You've been acting weird this whole time." She commented, and I released a shaky exhale, hesitant to tell her. She might inform the others of my worries, or of how conflicted I truly am. I can't have them doubting me. If Moira and the others suspect that I am a poor investment, they'll be sure to dispose of me accordingly. But Sombra was the only one I truly trusted, as dumb as that sounded. She was probably the most manipulative of them all. I didn't even know her actual name. Yet I trusted her all the same.

"During the mission tonight, I came across a man who knew who I was. Before all of this. When I prepared to kill him, he started sputtering all this stuff about me, and a woman named Megan, who was apparently my fiancé. He died before I could get any more information. Ever since he talked about it all I can see is visions of my past. It's messing with my head, making my augmentations become a nuisance. I talked to Moira about it a while ago." I confessed, and Sombra placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shit man, sorry to hear that. What'd Moira say?"

"She told me about who I was before. Said that I caused Megan's death. That I was responsible for my squad's death in the FBI. Apparently I dug too deep, found out shit I wasn't supposed to about Overwatch. I exposed Blackwatch to the public, and they got shutdown. But they found me years later, and attempted to kill me. Moira told me there wasn't much left of Megan, and a day later on the news the death of my former squad was displayed. I'm the only one alive. I got innocents killed. Moira seemed to...pause before answering me. Like she feared the moment I'd ask her this." I spoke softly. Sombra raised an eyebrow, humming to herself. "Well that's not suspicious at all." She muttered sarcastically, and I nodded. "Yeah. But she said I could see Megan's remains. She said that I could see it for myself. I suppose I'm just hoping for some closure, that maybe I'll feel better when I know for sure what happened."

"Espera un minuto. Police are still investigating what happened right?" She asked, jumping up from her seat on the sofa, as I watched her pace back and forth, shrugging as I answered. "Yeah. I don't follow." I replied, and Sombra shook her head. "They must still have camera footage on what happened that night. Perhaps cameras from outside your apartment, or maybe even inside since you were an FBI agent recorded what went down! You could finally be sure who really did all of this!" The hacker exclaimed, smiling at me. "Blackwatch was responsible. All the evidence points to them." I said, and Sombra shook her head. "Tsk tsk. You're a fool if you believe Moira told you the whole truth. She might be misguiding you, or even downright lying to you!"

Why would she lie to me? What would they gain by misguiding me? What if not all was as it seemed? Or perhaps Sombra was wrong, and this whole thing was some big conspiracy. Either way I needed answers. And the only way I could find them was by going to London. First thing in the morning, I'll leave. The truth is out there, and I will hunt it down to the ends of the earth if I must.

"Let me come with you tomorrow. Perhaps I could help you acquire the camera footage, and besides, if things go wrong, you could certainly use some back up." She practically begged, and I frowned. "Why do want to help me? Most people would just wish me good luck and let me go. Why is this so important to you?"

Sombra stopped, and her smile faded. I was met with a serious stare. "Well, I-"

Before she could explain her interest in my mission to find out what happened, an incoming call was displayed on the screen of my holovid. Moira appeared, which surprised me, as I quickly picked up. "Ma'am?" I turned to her, and she offered a light smile, before it quickly faded. "Scott. I see you're feeling better. Ah, Sombra, lovely you're there as well. I've got a mission for you both. It won't be too out of the way, seeing as you're going to London, Scott. In King's Row, tensions between normal citizens and omnics has hit a boiling point, and Lacroix's successful assassination attempt on the life of Tekhartha Mondatta has pushed them to the brink of a civil war. It's even worse than in the uprising."

"What do you need us to do?" Sombra asked, and she answered quickly. "You must help eliminate anti-omnic activists. They label themselves human 'purists', pushing for more action to be taken against the omnics ever since the uprising and countless terrorist attacks against humans. But if we allow them to win the public over, our civil war shall never happen." She explained, but I frowned, deeply concerned with what we were doing to people. "What do we gain from a civil war? Shouldn't we attempt to unite the people to strengthen our bond together?" I asked, and soon regretted it as the doctor's brow furrowed, scoffing. "You are a fool if you believe that would ever work. We can never truly unify the world. Conflict is inevitable. Without loss and suffering, we never learn, we never become stronger, we never evolve. Of course we may lose people, but we will emerge from the fires of war a stronger people, and rebuild all that was destroyed. Our species is inherently violent. Without violence, we lose who we are."

I frowned, though I decided to bite my tongue and nod, struggling to agree with her. "I understand." I said, and she offered a smile. "Good to hear. You'll receive more information in the debriefing tomorrow morning. I'm certain you'll have time to pursue your personal endeavors after the mission is completed. Good luck to both of you. We're counting on you."

And with that, Sombra and I were left in silence. In a silent exchange, our eyes shared worried glances, our lips staying shut though, neither of us courageous enough to sabotage the mission or speak out against them. "Well, I guess we'll be working together tomorrow." I offered a comforting smile, and she smiled as well. "I guess so Scott. I haven't forgotten our actual mission there. We'll find out what happened to your fiancé, and who's truly responsible. I promise you." I nodded, though unsure about what we were doing. "Thanks. I appreciate it." I expressed my gratitude, keeping my worries to myself.

But I couldn't fight the feeling that we were poking a hornets' nest, and maybe some stones were best left unturned.

* * *

 _The flashing light of an explosion once more haunted me, the same stinging pain of fire crawling it's way up my skin, shrapnel piercing my skin, the force shoving me back. I looked down, my hands replaced with pure black titanium, as I released shrieks of fear and confusion, the ground around me transforming into a lab, with me at the center of it. Glass windows surrounded me, Talon scientists studying me as I watched in horror as mechanical arms extended downwards towards my chest, cutting through my flesh, replacing my organs and what little remained of my upper body. To my right, looking down on me with a satisfied and twisted grin, stood Moira O'Deorain, my eyes widening in fear as the syringe in her hand got closer and closer to my skin. My voice echoed throughout my head as I ran my artificial fingers along the same equipment that made me what I was. "I never had a say in what happened to me._.."

My eyes snapped open as I jumped, arms shooting out as I jolted upwards. Breathing heavily, I looked around, analyzing my surroundings. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed, annoyed that I had fallen asleep again. I needed to stay alert. The woman to my right on the tram didn't notice my spasm, neither did any others. The place was packed, with both visitors and people on their daily commute to both work and home. Although citizens weren't exactly comfortable with omnics sitting right beside and behind them, they were forced to deal with it. But I could tell Moira was right. Tensions were at an all time high. Both omnics and I received looks of disdain and disgust. Some of them avoided their gaze, trying to turn the other cheek. But others like me were getting tired of being treated like dirt for something out of our hands entirely, meeting their gazes and standing our ground. I won't be segregated or hauled off to some camp in the middle of nowhere. Yet it's a possibility. People, especially in London, are pushing for the U.N. to address growing concerns about the relocation of omnics for the safety of both humans and themselves. Despite many people being against it and preventing the prejudice and hate around them from compromising their view of the world and who they are, the world is changing, and not for the better.

The train stopped, as I exited my tram to walk into the streets outside. People around me were busy hurrying to their destinations or greeting family and friends. A drone flew over my head, it's camera studying all of us. The police had begun tightening security around this place, readying themselves for any attacks. Though I doubt it'll hold them off forever. Gray rain clouds stormed overhead, threatening to rain soon. Litter blew by my feet as the strong winds rushed against my dark trench coat, running through my hair. Multiple holovids displayed the news, a reporter interviewing a omnic rights activist who was busy condemning the omnics responsible for a bombing last week that caused the death of twenty others. In the distance I could make out police harassing and threatening omnics, blocking their entrance into the train station, demanding their papers. I figured it'd be for the better if I got out of here quickly. Something felt off about the air to me. Placing my hands in my pockets, I walked through the crowds.

I noticed Sombra walking by, lacking the bright coat and nails she usually wore, instead opting for a dark hoodie and blue jeans, her bag slung over her shoulder. She bumped into a man, and they both exchanged apologies as he bent down to help her retrieve her bags. I watched as his face contorted in disgust as he noticed her implants in the left side of her head that ran to the back of her skull, the metal reminding him of an omnic. Once more, people associated any augmentations with omnics. It was my first time seeing it happen to someone else. "Watch where you're going." He spat, before strutting off without another word. Kneeling down, I helped pick up some of her gear, handing her phone to her. "Allow me to help you Miss." I said, our eyes meeting. "'Miss?' Seriously?" She giggled, her lips curving upwards into a smirk. I grinned in response. "Well I could've went with sweetie."

"Glad you're here. Didn't wanna end up waiting on you." Sombra spoke, as we both stood up, walking towards the entrance of the train station. "This is kind of odd, don't ya think?" She glanced back at me, and I grunted. "What?"

"Well, isn't it the least bit suspicious that as soon as you begin to question Moira about what happened to you she just so happens to send you on a mission? It's almost like she wants you to forget about Megan. Or maybe she has something else planned?" I stopped her, grabbing her arm. "What're you trying to say?" I demanded, and she scoffed. "Oh come on! Don't you see? She's just distracting you. I'm almost one hundred percent certain she's doing this to buy time for her to destroy any evidence and make it to where you can only see what she wants you to see! You've gotta open your eyes, pendejo." I sighed, continuing to follow her as a guard approached us. He wore heavy armor, ready for some type of shootout. His gloved hands reached out for Sombra's papers. She placed them in his hands, allowing him to make sure they were legitimate. During that time, I analyzed him using my HUD, noticing he was missing his appendix, and showed early signs of liver cancer. I didn't expect a fight, but it became a habit to learn the weaknesses of any possible opponents.

He reached out for mine, and I hesitated, meeting his judging eyes. The lenses in my eyes zoomed in and out, before Sombra nudged me. "Don't cause a scene Scott." I did as she said, withdrawing my paperwork and handing it to him. Once he confirmed it was real, he handed them back. "Keep moving." He ordered, and I locked eyes with him as I walked by, irritated by his clear prejudice against me.

"I swear it's gotten even worse these days. Everyone is so scared of the omnics here, always taking second glances at them, even people like us who've been augmented. I doubt it'll be much work to start a war here." I watched as a woman hurried her child away from me, as if she was scared I'd snatch him up like some monster. I growled. "Yeah. Well I can't blame the omnics for hating people here. Keep treating anyone like this and eventually they'll start acting like animals. Everyone has a breaking point." I replied, and Sombra nodded. "And everyone here seems to be far past it." She added.

"I don't even think we could prevent conflict from happening even if we tried. It's inevitable." I muttered, and Sombra snorted. "Careful. You're starting to sound like O'Deorain."

We were stopped once more as we arrived in the train station, another guard demanding our papers. Struggling to hide my irritation, I bit my tongue, as both of us gave him our papers. I looked around, noticing the crowds moving around like schools of fish. The natural buzz of life here I guess.

"Don't do anything stupid." The guard warned, as we walked by, ascending the stairs to the center of the station. Sombra stopped me, placing a device in my hands. "Ear piece so we can keep in touch if something goes wrong." She said, and I chuckled. "Expecting something?" I asked, and she shrugged. "Better safe than sorry, I always say." I placed it in my ear as I turned back towards her. "Now, we need to focus on finding these 'purists' and-"

Loud explosions sounded behind us, both of us snapping to the entrance of the station. My HUD began to detect and target multiple possible exits as the dust and rubble came flying towards us, the screams of terror and panic flooding my ears as the all too familiar feeling of being shoved back by the shockwave of an explosion sent me flying back.

Groaning, I shakily forced myself to my knees, my enhanced hearing haunting me as the screams of those dying filled my head, people begging for help, for their lives, for their loved ones to be okay. Looking to my right, I found Sombra, who coughed, standing up slowly. "You okay?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yeah...yeah. Let's get out of here."

She leaned on my shoulder, keeping close to me in order to not get separated in the chaos. The echoes of faint yells were silenced by another explosion, causing the ground to tremble, dust falling down from the ceiling. The air was filled with soot and smoke, rendering it nearly impossible for any normal human to see or even breathe. My rebreather began humming as it filtered out the oxygen I required in the air, releasing the rest. Sirens outside began to blare as police and firefighters rushed to the scene. I looked around at the floor, stepping over the countless bodies and shell shocked people. Some simply stared into their hands, unable to move, paralyzed with fear. Others stumbled around aimlessly, calling the names of loved ones, though no one ever responded.

Stopping, I noticed the yells of a young girl, calling out for help amongst the crowd. I released my grip on Sombra, turning to her. "You hear that?" I asked, and she nodded slowly. "Dad! Daddy! Someone help!" She called out, and I met Sombra's worried frown. "I'm gonna try and find her." I informed her, and she didn't resist. "Alright. Just be careful Scottie. We'll talk later." She said, tapping her earpiece. Nodding, I turned back to the desperate screams of a young girl, as I pushed past the rubble in my way, avoiding the fires beginning to spread and cause the air to be even more toxic.

The girl's yells became louder and louder as I approached her, noticing her small figure knelt down beside multiple large rocks of rubble that must've fallen. She was desperately scrambling to free the man under it, who must be her father. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Someone help!" Turning to me, her tears rolling down bloodied and soot covered cheeks, her bloody hands meeting my artificial limbs. For once, they didn't seem to notice how cold the metal was. "You've gotta help! My dad's in there!" She begged, and I nodded.

"Alright move. Let me help." I said, bending down, placing my hands under the large and heavy rocks covering the man. My HUD activated, detecting the man located beneath the rubble. Nearly eighty percent of his bones were crushed, and internal organs were failing, heart faintly beating. Groaning, I lifted the rocks off of him, shoving them to the side. The man's hand shot out, gripping my wrist tightly, his broken fingers struggling to hold on, as his grip tightened one last time before his hand went limp. I watched as his bloody hand slowly slid out of my hand and back into the rubble that covered him.

The young girl kept calling after him, ordering him to wake up, to get out of the rubble. I slowly stood up, detecting no life signs below the concrete. I frowned, hands turning into clenched fists as I thought of those who had done this. What do they gain from all of this? All of this pain. All of this suffering. I closed my eyes for the moment, steadying myself, trying to block out the cries of the young girl.

I will hunt down those who have caused this. They shall be punished. These people's pain shall be repaid, a thousand fold.

Their darkness must end.

 **Woo! That was a long one. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! I can't wait for you all to read what I've got in store. Thank you guys so much for all the support and reviews. I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read my stories. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: See the World for What It Could Be

 _The cold night air snuck its way through the open window to my left, scattering the papers upon my desk. Aggravated even further, I quickly approached the window, slamming it shut. I looked down, my hands clenched into fists, my knuckles turning white. Glancing at my reflection in the glass, I released an exhausted sigh. My dark hair was a mess, eyebrows constantly furrowed as I focused on my work. I hadn't slept in two days, bags under my eyes. I had also yet to leave my apartment for four days. My work was too important._

 _I heard my door creak open behind me, finding Megan's concerned eyes. Her long brown hair fell down to her shoulders, her mouth twisting when she saw me. My fiancé frowned at me, taking cautious steps towards me. "Scott, why are you still working?" She asked once more tonight, and I turned, running a hand through my hair. "I'm almost there! I can feel it! I'm on to something! I just...I just need more time." I explained, not even bothering to apologize. I was done apologizing for my actions. "Even you've got to sleep Scott." Her soft hand touched mine, as I squeezed it gently. Megan was just as tired as I was. But she refused to allow me to continue down this path. She cared for me too much. I don't deserve it._

 _"No I can... I can fix this! I can prove to everyone what's really going on! They weren't just average criminals. They had a plan, funding, resources, someone pulling the strings behind the shadows! They ambushed us, and they had access to information that was kept secret from the public." I ranted to myself, as Megan stared at me. I was beginning to sound more insane by the minute. "Just listen to yourself! You're crazy! You can't keep this up! You need to get some sleep. You're so obsessed with this operation that you're not only neglecting me, your friends, your team, but you're neglecting your own needs! You haven't eaten anything today!"_

 _"I don't need to eat!" I snapped, staring her down. Her soft gaze saddened, looking up at me. "Scott, you need to stop. I'm sorry about what happened to Philip. I know it's hard to lose him, but he'd want you to rest. You're killing yourself over this. I'm worried about you. Everyone is." Megan pleaded, but I turned away, unable to look at her. How could she not understand what this meant to me? I'd track down those responsible for my best friend's death. I'd finally bring justice to the ones manipulating us behind the scenes. There's more to this than my boss is letting on. He knows something I don't. I know it._

 _"I have to do this. They can't get away with it. Philip deserved better." I muttered, placing my hands on my desk, analyzing the papers I had strewn about. "You can't seriously hope to take them all down by yourself! Your boss gave you a week to rest up and work past this, but you have done the complete opposite! You've turned our bedroom into some sort of makeshift office!" Megan yelled, and I growled, slamming my fist into my desk. "I'm nearly there! I'm on to something bigger than all of us. Everyone is connected. Vishkar! Overwatch! Blackwatch! Talon! Helix! LumériCo! They're all connected! Companies have more power than the government! Innocent people are dying, while they play their game! People behind the scenes control and manipulate everyone through the media! I have to stop them!"_

 _"Would you stop with the conspiracies already?! There is no kind of 'Illuminati'! There is no connection! You need to sleep!" She demanded, and I turned to her, frowning. "I can't. I just can't. I can save people. Try and change the world. I can't sleep knowing what's truly going on Megan. I'm sorry." I apologized, and I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry too."_

 _Slamming the door shut behind her, I was left in silence. Alone. Truly alone this time. I wanted her to see. I wanted everyone to see. I'm not crazy. Those looks everyone gave me at the office. All of them doubting me, claiming I'd truly lost it, and gone off the deep end. But I haven't. I'm just ahead of the curve. Turning to my desk, I sat down in the chair, finding myself in a familiar position. My head was in my hands, elbows resting on the desk, trying to keep myself awake. I had to keep digging. "I'll never stop looking." I told myself._

 _For a few moments, I stared at my work. Admittedly, I was barely able to keep my eyes open. But I refused to allow my friend's death to go unavenged. Even if that means my name and reputation have to be destroyed. I had earned everyone's respect, having never failed an investigation. I'd never lost a squad mate...up until now. People believe my obsession with finding the truth will be my end. It will not be my end. But it will be theirs!_

 _Before I could continue working, a rumble came from beneath me. As I was beginning to process what was happening, an explosion erupted in my room, the shockwave forcing me back as flames engulfed the room. My work, desk, computer, everything was destroyed in the blink of an eye as I flew back into a bookshelf. It collapsed on top of me, crushing me. The glass window I had shut shattered from the force of another explosion, as I yelled in agony._

 _The next thing I could remember when I regained consciousness was men in dark combat gear analyzing the room, shifting through the scorched papers in the room. The flames were still ablaze, as I could feel sharp pains come from my chest, my ribs broken. Wheezing, I gained the attention of the men inside what remained of my bedroom. Their guns pointed towards me. Ignoring them, I focused on Megan, who was being dragged away, reaching out towards me. "SCOTT!" I could barely make out her screams and desperate cries, my ears still ringing from the explosion. In an attempt to speak I coughed up blood, spewing the red liquid to the floor. Looking upwards, I noticed something that sent a shiver down my spine. They were the same men who killed Philip. I could remember their dark uniforms. They had arrived to finish me off, and silence me before I could expose them. Reaching out, my face contorted into a horrified expression as I noticed my arms were gone, replaced with a bloody mess of flesh and bone sticking out of my burned skin. I released screams of terror as I realized what had happened to me. I noticed a woman looking down on me, a terrifying smirk spreading wide across her face._

 _Unable to move, I found myself completely paralyzed as metallic snake like creatures squirmed their way up my torso, moving down my shoulders. They penetrated my skin through the stubs left behind from the blast, replacing my limbs with black titanium, hardening as the locks tightened and hissed, all while I shouted in fear. I could hear Megan calling my name, before a gunshot silenced the memory._

I snapped awake, sitting up, realizing I was back in reality, away from the nightmare. I wiped away the cold sweat running down my forehead, as I looked down at my arms, the same metal locks hissing at me, as if assuring me that nightmare had come true, and my past was even scarier than my future. Clenching my hands into fists, I threw the blankets off of me. Looking to my right, I noticed it was still late at night. Exhaling, I tried to shake everything off. I couldn't help but hear the screams of those trapped in the train station, calling their loved one's name in hopes of locating them. I could still feel the man's grip on my arm as he died, tightening his grasp before releasing it all together. Shuddering, I reached for my cigarette box in a desperate attempt to calm my thoroughly unsettled nerves. Of course, it was empty. Throwing it at the wall in a fit of rage, I growled.

Sombra and I met up quickly after the blast, hurrying out of the way as police and firefighters rushed the scene. As much as I wanted to help those still trapped, I couldn't compromise our mission. We needed to leave. We ended up staying at a hotel to lay low for a while. Despite the looks I received from the owners and employees here, they allowed me in. I guess a bombing can put people on edge.

Turning on a holovid beside my bed, I watched as the news displayed riots breaking out across the world, especially here in London. The police were having trouble keeping people calm, with molotovs being thrown, rocks hurled, hell even guns were fired. Multiple assaulted officers, countless omnics murdered and ruthlessly beaten. People wasted no time blaming the omnics for what happened in the train station. Humanity always loved to have a scapegoat. Something to turn all their rage towards. The demands for the UN to do something about these countless attacks and acts of aggression were becoming louder and louder. Millions of people wanted omnics to be relocated, to be herded into cities specifically created for them. They were ghettos, but I doubt anyone cared. A second Omnic Crisis was on the horizon. The future of this world couldn't get any bleaker.

" _I'll never stop looking."_ I grunted, my mind flashing back to the fateful night that made me what I am today. The reoccurring nightmare continued to pester me with visions of Megan being dragged away, of Moira stumbling across me after the explosion, of my flesh being replaced with machine and metal. Nothing frightened me more than myself. I've still yet to get used to my body. I don't know if I ever will. I needed to stop these visions. I'll never truly conquer this fear until I see what happened with my own eyes. I need to go to the morgue, and see what remains of my past. Conflict within myself won't help me fight my future battles. Just like the world around me, I'm divided.

Standing up, I grabbed some clothes to slip into and got ready. I wore a long sleeve black shirt to blend in with the night, along with dark jeans. Placing my trench coat on in order to hide most of my augmentations from people, I stepped out of my room, locking it behind me. It was late at night, and I figured disturbing everyone else in the hotel wasn't a good idea. Sighing, I braced myself for what I may see when I get there. But for now, I'll have to focus on not being noticed by a mob of 'purists'.

"Tsk tsk. Leaving without me huh amigo?" I heard the familiar voice of Sombra come from behind me. Grimacing, I forced myself to turn back to her. I was hoping to go alone on this. But now that she's seen me, she'll surely follow me, whether I like it or not. "What were you doing back there?" I asked, ignoring her question. I watched as her fingers ran along a purple hologram in front of her, but she closed it before I could tell what she was doing. For some reason, I felt uneasy about how much Sombra hid from me. I didn't even know her name. Yet she knows every single thing there is to know about me. That's her weapon I suppose. How she gets leverage over all of us. I need to be careful about who I discuss my thoughts with. With her reputation, I wouldn't be surprised if Moira knew every single word that has come out of my mouth since we left.

"Just reading up on some things. World has really gone to shit hasn't it?" She asked, offering a smirk. I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, it has. It's a new world." I muttered. "And it's a world where they fear people like you." The hacker replied bitterly. Rather than asking her what she meant by that, I questioned her once more. "Any clues on who is responsible for the bombing?"

A wide grin graced the woman's lips as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on. "As a matter of fact I do. There is a man named Aiden Foxx. His fingerprints were found all over a bomb that failed to explode a few meters from where we were. In an attempt to hide, he's probably with his fellow 'purists' in some hideout. Still trying to find out where. But here's the kicker," Sombra paused, stepping beside me. "The police already know about this. I found out by hacking through their database. They've hidden this information from the public."

"Think they're scared it'll make omnic-human relations worse?" I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Maybe. Doubt it could get much worse though. I think they've been paid off. Someone might be behind this. And the only people I can think of is those behind the bombing. We're going to have to find out the hard way. We've gotta find Mr. Foxx. I'm quite certain you'll be able to make him squeal."

Offering her a nod, I silently agreed to the plan. Though my mind was on where I was actually going, and the real reason why I was here. Nothing else mattered. I needed to rid myself of these nightmares. I refuse to wake up in another cold sweat in the middle of the night with the feeling of fire slowly trickling its way up my arm. Or what needed to pass as my arm.

Sombra offered me another look I couldn't decipher. Every movement or slight contortion of her face was a mystery to me. "Yet you didn't know that plan. And you were leaving already. So, where is it you thought you'd be going?" She stepped forward, devilishly smiling up at me. I hesitated, though keeping up the facade well enough. "I was out for a walk. If I wanted you jumping down my throat every time I moved I'd have asked by now."

"Struck a nerve huh? Sorry Scottie. How about we call a truce? No more sarcastic remarks from me, and you can't avoid my questions any longer. Deal?" A sharp eyebrow raised as she met my eyes. Scanning her, I detected a lie, her heartbeat quickening. She's good at hiding her true intentions, but not good enough to fool me. Besides, Sombra has a hard time keeping comments to herself. Reluctantly agreeing, I shook her hand. "Deal."

A silence came between us as our eyes met. Her dark blue hues against my own camera-like lenses as they zoomed in and out. A smirk came across her face, as she stepped towards me once more. "Permission to ask a quick question?" The hacker asked, and I scoffed. "Denied. But you'll ask anyways so what's the point?"

"Were you planning on heading to the morgue without me?" I raised an eyebrow. Quickly nodding, I didn't falter under her gaze. "Yes. I figured why wake you up. I need to find answers." I answered, and she smiled. "You realize we're supposed to focus on our mission against the purists right?" Sombra replied, and I shrugged. "It can wait. This can't." I muttered.

"Good answer. If you don't mind, I'd like to find out what truly happened just as much as you, so I was wondering if I could tag along. You could probably use me anyway. You seem likely to try and sneak in."

Contemplating my decision, I struggled to calculate what would truly be the best choice. Could I trust this woman? No. No I probably couldn't. But something keeps me from pushing her away. And I think she can sense my hesitation. "Alright. I could use some help to get information from the database. Probably some sort of camera that caught what happened."

"Here's hoping."

* * *

The way inside was easy. A few garage doors, some passcodes and broken locks, and we soon found ourselves in the morgue. It was brightly lit, as sterile as most hospitals. Every step forward I took I could listen to as they echoed off the walls. We weren't supposed to be in here. But I couldn't care less. Officers were still investigating, and were on scene. They were little trouble to get past. There was something going on here. I lacked the final piece of the puzzle to make the bigger picture. I was blind. But not for long.

Sombra was always close behind, studying my movements. Each uneasy breath, hesitation, grunt, pause, clenched fist. Though she stayed nearly silent, only offering looks of both approval and wariness. The woman didn't fully trust me herself, and could sense how truly on edge I was. But I could scarcely help it. Being so close to what caused all of this. To know that I'll finally get my memory back. That I'll be able to put these nightmares to rest. Yet a part of me felt reserved, and conservative. 'I can't promise you'll like the answers you find.' Moira's words ran through my head. What awaited me inside?

The room was dead silent as I stopped in front of the correct number according to the files Sombra managed to pull up. "File 2187." I muttered to myself, gripping the handle. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Sombra. She nodded, preparing herself.

When the cabinet slid open, I found her. Or what was left of her. Her burnt body lay stiff on the slab, though completely cold to the touch. No warmth radiated through. The body was kept frozen to keep it from crumbling or dissolving into dust. No skin was left on the bones, only charred remains of muscle and flesh. The fires had not discriminated, burning her face as well as her body. A sudden neural shock went flushing through me, a warm and soft hand running along my cheek. A faint giggle in my ears as her soft hazel eyes met mine.

Shaking my head, I felt Sombra place a hand on my shoulder gently. "How're you holding up Scottie?" She asked, and I waved her off. "I'm fine. Just a vision." I spoke softly; unable to find my voice, much less my confidence. "Do you have any recordings? Video files? Data?" I asked, though never taking my eyes off of what remained of my past life. My titanium arms clenched tightly around the metal handle of the cabinet. I heard her curious humming as she searched through the database with her tools. A faint click of a button on a bright purple hologram and there it was. Scanning it, she skimmed through the information.

"Yep. This is Megan Pierce alright. Got the blood samples, along with DNA tests. Police lack definite answers on why she was murdered, and can't explain your disappearance afterwards. They link her death to what caused the explosion in the first place, which they believe was made by Blackwatch, or at least what's left of them after everything that has happened. Others theorize she died because of her studies. Perhaps a disagreement between her coworkers beforehand?" Her sharp eyebrows raised, lips tightening into a thin white line.

"Any recordings?" I demanded, failing to hide the urgency in my voice. I ran a hand along Megan's body, feeling the rigid flesh run against my smooth locks and joints. Although I can't remember her, I can't help but feel an emptiness inside. I suppose I didn't need to see this. But I wanted to.

There was a slight shift behind me, an unsettled sigh. Sombra met my eyes, before dropping her gaze. "You might wanna see this. I'll keep the audio off. It's...disturbing." She finished, enlarging the video with two fingers. I moved closer to her, focusing on the footage in front of me. There I was, just like in my dream, hunched over my desk, head in my hands, desk covered in books and papers. I sat up as the camera trembled from the shaking of the explosion. Flames engulfed the room I was in, spreading up my arms and legs, shrapnel finding its way into my body and skull. A bookcase collapsed on top of me, shattering some of my bones under the immense weight. Sombra looked away from the screen, shaking her head. "Sorry, it's just..." she paused, unable to find the word to describe it. Or she simply didn't want to find it.

The camera was barely able to capture any footage afterwards, the screen cracked, and the recording mechanisms badly damaged by the temperatures of the blazing fire. I watched as men in familiar uniforms destroyed most of my home, dragging Megan away from me as she called for me. I was grateful Sombra had muted it. I reached out for her, noticing my lack of arms, blood spilling onto the floor.

The camera went black, before returning once more. This time, Talon agents shifted through the rubble, searching for anything of use. They must've been tipped off by the explosion, hoping to catch Blackwatch in the act and eliminate them. Moira stood above me, ordering others to retrieve my body from under the rubble. By that point, my limbs were nothing but bloody stumps, the fires cauterizing the wounds naturally. My face was bleeding from the scratch that went along my jawline, along with shrapnel from the upper left edge of my head.

The film stopped there, and I paused, scratching my chin. I was hoping to get answers. But I received nothing. Nothing but even more visions to haunt me in the future. Sighing, I realized this endeavor was completely pointless, and served no purpose other than to infuriate me even further over what happened to me all those months ago.

Stopping me, the hacker grabbed my wrist. "Scott wait! I've got something..." She said, rewinding back to when the Talon agents were searching through the rubble. Zooming in, her brows furrowed as she analyzed a man. His long, light blonde hair stood out, contrasting with the dark uniforms. His gun was pointed at me, preparing to put me out of my misery. Moira stopped him, speaking with him. His blue eyes widened, before he ordered the others to pick me up to salvage the bits and pieces of my body.

"Well I'll be damned...ain't that interesting?" She hummed to herself, a small smirk meeting her lips. Frowning, I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked, and she giggled.

"Well, that, my dear friend Scott, is Aiden Foxx."

My eyes widened in surprise, turning to her. "How? What?" I stammered, completely caught off guard by that revelation. Her small smile turned into a frown, her brows furrowing as she thought to herself. "I don't exactly know. Aiden Foxx is the man linked to the train station bombing, probably using the money he has to bribe the police and keep them off his tail. But why in the hell would a former Talon agent become a human purist?"

Even more confused than I was, she began flipping through all the information she had on the former agent. "There has to be something..." she mumbled, focusing. During our entire mission she had seemed completely calm, as if everything was going exactly according to one of her many plans, yet now she is completely thrown off, struggling to figure out why this had come to be. It was my first time seeing her shocked. "Perhaps he grew tired of our attacks on humans and quit?" I suggested, and she shook her head. "There has to be more to it than that. Maybe there's something in his files in Talon."

Her face went white, blood flushing from her face. "Qué? There isn't anything in here. Aiden Foxx's files have been wiped completely clean. It's as if he never worked with Talon. Hell, I don't even remember ever seeing him at the base those months before what happened to you. Who is this guy?"

I paused, looking at her. "We'll find out together. You said you might know his location?" I asked, and she shook her head, finding her confidence once more. "Y-Yeah. I might be able to track him down in a few hours." Sombra replied, and I nodded. "Good. It's time we got answers. You said it yourself. I'll make him squeal. He'll tell us everything we want to know, and then we make him disappear." I assured her, placing my hand on her shoulder. A smile returned to her face. "I like the sound of that Scott."

'And then I'll finally figure out who I was before all of this, and who is responsible for what happened to me.' I thought to myself.

* * *

 _The cold night air-_ ah! Another vision passed by, causing me to shake my head in frustration. I'll stop these visions in the coming minutes. This ends now.

The so called "base of operations" Sombra tracked down through Foxx was a small, private shack miles away from the city of London. I was surprised by the lack of guards or defenses. I suppose they didn't think anyone would track them down since the police have kept information about Aiden Foxx to themselves. A fatal mistake.

Looking down, I scanned the interior of the shack from above on the roof. Life signs were directly below Sombra and I as I prepared to breach through the weak and fragile ceiling. Twelve men, two of them right beside each other near the door, another two in separate rooms. The other eight were scattered amongst each other. They'll come running when they hear their friends' cries for help. And we'll be waiting.

Motioning for Sombra to follow me, I bent down on one knee, digging my fingers into the metal to get a grip before slowly peeling it upwards. None of them seemed to notice. Dropping down behind the two men, I used the cover of night to my advantage. The shack was poorly lit, making this all the more easy. Sombra was right behind me, as I slammed my blades into their spines, puncturing their lungs simultaneously. Neither of them could make a sound as they died, only succeeding in quickening their deaths as they gasped for air. Moving quietly, I ignored the concerned looks coming from Sombra. Ordering Sombra to take the man to our right out while I took out the one to the left, we both nodded at one another. Both men died in their sleep, mine barely putting up a fight as I slit his throat. I heard Sombra use a pillow to suffocate the other.

At the end of the long hallway, a closed door stood between us and the remaining purists left. These people made me sick. What is so pure about killing hundreds of innocents? What justice is that?

I didn't hesitate to kick the door off its hinges, sending it careening into one of the men, crushing him under the weight. While he struggled to get up, the others withdrew their weapons, but not quick enough. Sombra began to spray them down with a barrage of bullets from her sub machine gun. I preferred a more personal touch to my kills. Rather than using the silenced pistol I was equipped with, I dashed into them. Smacking the gun out of one man's hand, I quickly disposed of him with a swift decapitation. His head hadn't even touched the floor before I slammed my blades into the throat of another man, watching his face flush and lose its color, before draining of life. I took a pleasure in knowing a "clank" such as myself was killing these men. It was ironic in a way. Two men were left, one of them a familiar blonde. The man we were here for. Sombra crushed the neck of the man who had been hit by the door under her heel, reloading her gun while doing so. Stabbing the man through his hand, I felt his arm dislocate as I pulled my arm upwards, leaving his abdomen exposed. Elbowing him in the gut, I released the mechanism in my arm, allowing the titanium blade to shoot through my forearm and out my elbow, impaling him to the wall. His blood splattered onto the wall behind him as I yanked the blade out sideways, splitting him in half with one clean cut.

Smirking, I stepped up to Foxx, who was now begging for his life as I punched him in the cheek, sending him sliding across the bloody floor. I looked up at Sombra as he groaned in pain. Her eyes were wide with both shock and disgust looking at me. "They're still people Scott. You didn't have to do that." She said, and I scowled. "Did you forget what they did to those people in the train station?" I demanded, and she shook her head. "No. But I-"

"Then you must also remember the hundreds of innocent lives they've taken and destroyed in mere months! These purists need to be put down like the mad dogs they are!" I cut her off, as she frowned. "It's not that simple! Violence breeds more violence. This will only cause more deaths, and divide omnics and humans even further. You know exactly who they'll blame for what happened here. The omnics have it bad enough without you making it even worse for them by brutally murdering men without a fair trial." She argued, and I smiled.

"Yes. Oh yes it is that simple. I came here to punish the men responsible for the train station bombing. I will not allow those who died to go unavenged! I came here to kill the sick bastards who bombed those innocent civilians. You can either step aside or fall in line, but you will not get in my way!" I yelled, silencing her. For once, the hacker seemed at a complete loss for words. Initially, I stood by my words. But now that my adrenaline wasn't pumping, I could think straight. I reached a hand out. "Look, I'm sor-"

I attempted to apologize, before she waved a hand. "Yeah." The woman dismissed my apology, and a sudden sting of guilt struck me. I was wrong to have lashed out like that. But before I could brood over my poor choice any longer, I needed to tend to the reason we came here.

Aiden Foxx was still recovering from the blow, struggling to get to his knees. Hoisting him upwards, I looked him in the eye; fear shot through him. Slamming him down into the desk behind him, I held his arm behind his back while holding his head to the desk. He screamed in pain as I twisted his arm upwards, feeling his humerus snap from the pressure. "Ah! Argh! Stop! What do you want?!" He begged, the realization that he didn't have much time hitting him.

"Why'd you create those bombs?! Why'd you kill those innocents?!" I demanded, as Sombra pressed the barrel of her gun to his head, as he made an audible gulp. "What're you talking about?! I didn't do anything?!" He defended himself, but I only tightened my grip, nearly fracturing his forearm. Wincing, he began to struggle. "Do I look like the kind of person to lie to right about now?! I just slaughtered eleven men, and I won't hesitate to add your name to the list!"

Sombra twirled a lock of his blonde hair around in her fingers, looking him in the eyes as she teased him. "I'm afraid my friend here isn't very patient. I'd give him what he wants." She advised, and Aiden nodded at her. "Okay...okay okay. I planted the explosives in the station. But it wasn't my plan! I didn't want to!" He admitted, and I growled, slamming his head into the desk once more. "Who came up with the plan?!" I demanded.

"I-It was my boss. Maximilien! He told me it was necessary for his plan!" He answered quickly. Sombra raised an eyebrow. "Maximilien? He works with Talon. He sympathizes with our plans. Why would he bomb the train stations? It doesn't make any sense. If the higher ups at Talon wanted the station blown up, they wouldn't of sent us here. Maximilien must be furthering his own plan rather than ours." She said. I had to take her word for it. I read the files we had on this Maximilien, though there wasn't much to go off of. He was an omnic that operated in France. Some type of big wig, owned a lot of land. He was a leader here at Talon, having met with Akande Ogundimu, aka Doomfist not long ago while I was still recovering. What was the omnic up to?

"What's his plan? Is he operating alone? Does Talon know of his plans?!" I asked, and he shook his head. "I don't know! He never told us. I'm just one of his goons! Expendable! He said that we're going to change the world!" He yelled, and I stopped. "What's next in his plan? Where is Maximilien?!"

"I don't know. He keeps things secret from everyone, even Talon obviously. Moira sent me away to work with him! I don't like doing his dirty work, but it pays well! I promise I ain't got nothing against omnics! Moira clearly didn't know about this! Or maybe she's lying to you!" He explained, and I shook my head. He's just trying to distract us. Moira wouldn't lie to us. She gains nothing from our failure here. "WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?!" Aiden released a frightened yelp as I gripped his neck. "France! He owns a casino in Monaco! You'll find him there! He always works there!"

"Thank you." I spoke softly, snapping his neck with the flick of my wrist. Releasing his body, I allowed him to fall to the floor. My eyes met Sombra's, and she sighed. "I guess rather than finding answers we only found more questions." She muttered, and I nodded. "We need to inform the others. Perhaps we could get some back up." I offered.

Before we could continue the conversation, I overheard the footsteps of someone else in the shack. They were lightweight, with an odd buzzing accompanying their movements. Some type of engine strapped to their chest whirring to life every so often. Sombra heard it too, readying her weapon.

A flash of blue light went between us. Using my enhanced senses, I noticed a woman's presence behind me. Another flash of blue light was interrupted by my hand, and a surprised gasp for air followed by coughing. I held the slender woman by the throat as she kicked and squirmed, her large brown eyes staring at me in both confusion and terror. The woman wore bright orange track pants, along with a pilot's jacket with a British flag on the shoulder. Her messy hair poked out in all directions, her shocked eyes staring at me from behind orange tinted goggles. I easily recognized the woman as Lena Oxton, the pilot from the failed experimental flight called Slipstream, but more importantly, the poster child of Overwatch. "Lena Oxton. What brings you here Tracer?" Sombra asked, looking at her. She only scowled defiantly, punching my arm in a feeble attempt to break free. Her eyes widened when she noticed my titanium limbs. I almost found it amusing.

"You're not supposed to be here. I should just tie you up and leave you to the police. No doubt they'd enjoy locking up an ex-Overwatch agent. Probably be in for quite the raise... But I have a better idea." I said. "No...you don't have to do this! We...we can work...together!" She struggled to speak as I choked her, and I growled, a spark of rage rushing through me. "Never." I replied. These people were responsible for what happened to me. Once I exposed them and who they truly are to the public, they tried to have me killed. Sadly enough for them, I'm as stubborn as they come. I won't roll over and die so easily.

With a quick punch to the temple, the agent fell unconscious in my arms. Clenching my hands into fists, another fit of visions passed me by. I was only becoming more and more frustrated as I delved deeper into this rabbit hole. I don't know if I'll ever receive answers. Sombra and I exchanged a look, silently agreeing to take Tracer to the others in Talon. I'm quite sure Reaper will be happy. He may finally be able to destroy Overwatch for good, if, no, when he squeezes the information from her.

* * *

Nothing but the whir of Tracer's chronal accelerator made a noise as we awaited the arrival of our aircraft to take us back to base. Sombra had gone to retrieve some of her things from her room at the hotel, leaving Lena and I by ourselves at the docks. Lena sat there, lying against my bags, staring at me with a look of both anger and pity. The waves crashed against the wood, shaking the docks we sat upon. I kept my eyes away from her in hopes of avoiding any more conversation. I needed some sleep. I just needed to wait until the airship comes here, and I'll ask Moira about everything. All of that after some well earned rest. Perhaps I could finally repaint my door.

My thoughts were interrupted by the short woman to my right. Directing my stern gaze at her, she mumbled something, though the tape over her mouth prevented me from understanding her gibberish. Rolling my eyes, I ripped the tape off her mouth, causing her to release a pained sigh in response. "Ah. Thanks I s'pose." The Brit muttered. "I got tired of you mumbling. Figured I'd let you speak." I growled, my voice even coarser than usual. "How'd you find us?" I asked, and she shrugged. "Wasn't lookin' for ya honestly. I just got lucky. I'd been on the trail of those purists for months. If I had been quicker, maybe I could've stopped the bombing." Lena looked down in shame. "No use wondering what could've happened. Move on." I muttered.

"So, we nearly there yet?" She asked, and I sighed. I could tell she was attempting to bait me into getting close enough for her to escape. But surprisingly enough I mustered up enough patience to stop myself from knocking her out again. I was easily irritated. "Keep this up and you won't get there."

Lena laughed at that, which surprised me. "You remind me of a man I once knew. One of my former commanders." I instantly thought of Reaper, and his past with Overwatch. In a drunken stupor he told me a story about his time with a perky young agent on one of her first missions. I never reminded him about it. But I could only assume the woman he spoke about was Lena Oxton. She sure matched the description. Talkative, clever, and swift.

For a while, she kept silent, as if thinking about the commander. I relished in the quiet, until she spoke up once more. "Why do you do this? Cause all of this chaos?" The question caught me off guard, and I scoffed. "If you think we're behind the bombing, you're wrong. Leave it up to Overwatch to always assume. Shoot first ask questions later, no?" I taunted her, and she coughed, her throat still sore. "I just don't see why all of this needs to happen. Why do we need to keep killing each other?"

"We will emerge from the fires of war a stronger people, free from any flaws. Omnic and human will learn to live as one. The strengths of both. The weaknesses of neither." I explained, sounding more and more like Moira as this mission went on. I guess she's had an influence on my views. More than I'd like admittedly. "Is that what ya truly believe? Or what you've been told to believe?" Lena replied, and I hesitated. I looked down at my titanium limbs, wondering what else they replaced. 'They replaced who I am, both physically and mentally.' I thought to myself. "That doesn't matter." I muttered.

"But it does mate. You don't have to live your life takin' orders. You can be free. Redeem yourself." The woman encouraged. A part of me felt convinced that she actually pitied me. That she was sincere. 'Am I truly that far gone?' I asked myself, unsure of the answer. "What? And take orders from somebody else? From some former Overwatch agent? No. Never." I said, and she giggled. "I never said to do that. You don't have to live this life. Find someone. Settle down. Live your life." Lena said, and I frowned. "This is the only life I have left. It's what I am. My past life was stripped away from me. By Overwatch. Sometimes I can still feel my arms, even my fingers twitching in the middle of the night. I can feel everything you all took from me. I figure why not repay the favor."

"Ya can't know for sure that we're responsible for what happened. You need to figure it out yourself." The woman nudged me with her shoulder, still tied up. "That's what I'm doing. I'll find those who've wronged me, and punish them." I replied, and she nodded. "That won't help. Killin' them will only cause more pain. You need to find it in ya to forgive 'em." She offered, and I scoffed. "I don't need your advice. I'll pull the trigger, and I'll live with the consequences." I assured her, and she sighed. "I wish you could see it the way I see it. You don't have to let what happened to you consume ya. You're still the same person you once were. A few metal limbs ain't gonna change that."

I kept quiet, unable to think straight. I should've kept the tape on her mouth. Would've saved me a lot of trouble. "You don't understand the way people look at me. I'm not human any longer."

"You look human enough to me. A few bits of metal, but I don't mind." Lena joked, and I chuckled. I couldn't help but find myself enjoying the banter between us. "If only everyone saw it like that. The world wouldn't be such a shitshow." I wished, and she giggled. "Don't see the world for what it is. Dare to see it for what it could be."

Looking at her, I raised an eyebrow. "Who said that?" I asked, and she smiled. "A great scientist. And another great scientist before him. He was a good friend. He saved my life." I smiled, despite not having told myself to.

I shook my head, thinking about Lena. I struggled, completely divided. I needed to bring her with me. I'd be able to get more answers. I could find those in Overwatch who did this to me. Of course we'd have to interrogate her, but as long as the ends justify the means. I'll never rid myself of my constant nightmares and visions as long as I'm kept in the dark like this. Moira would also be much more likely to help me after bringing Lena Oxton to her. But what would they do after they get the information they require? Kill her? Hold her captive for years? Parade her body through the streets as some sort of trophy? Give her to the police? The options were seemingly endless, getting worse and worse as I thought about it. Could I truly condemn this woman, a woman I truly believed was a good person, to death because of who she used to work for?

I reached a decision.

By the time I released her from the ropes that held her, she had yet to comprehend what I was doing. Putting her wellbeing before mine, I offered her a light smile, though uneasy. "Go. Just go. Before I change my mind." I ordered, and she grinned from ear to ear. Blinking off with her chronal accelerator, she turned back to me by the edge of the docks. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Scott." I answered without thinking. "You're a better man that you give yourself credit, Scott. Thanks." Lena said, offering me a two finger salute before dashing off.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Sitting down, I realized what I had just done. "I'm fucked." I muttered to myself, thinking about the consequences. If the others find out I released her, I'll be murdered for sure. What if she goes and tells other people about Talon, and where we were and who we worked with? It's not like she isn't talkative. Rubbing my temples, I sighed in frustration. I'll just have to hope she's as good a person as I think she is.

Or else I'm royally fucked.

 **7722 words! My goodness my hands hurt. Mostly my head though. This chapter was a tough one to get out. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I just wanted to make this chapter as realistic as possible. I didn't want to rush things, and I wanted to make Scott's development, however little, make sense and not seem stupid or unbelievable. Thanks for all the support! You guys really make my day when you leave reviews or even take the time out of your day to read my story! Thanks again! I'll try to refrain from allowing the wait for the next chapter to be as long as this one! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been much too long! I'm so sorry for going on hiatus like I did! I simply didn't have any time to get any writing done, and I've been struggling with how exactly to continue this story! I definitely haven't given up on it, but I feel like I may end up needing to take a little longer between each chapter than usual, but I assure you it's to make my writing better! I apologize once again for my absence! I really love this story and the potential it has, and I'm glad you're all being patient! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 4: Hate

"You did what?!"

Sombra hadn't stopped shouting at me since the moment she arrived. I should've known it was coming, and honestly I probably deserved it. The hacker was risking her life for me and my personal endeavors, and Lena, a woman who could lead me to the answers we're both looking for, was just released by my hand.

"Look I know. I let her go. I probably shouldn't have. I get it. But I just couldn't..." I struggled to defend myself and my actions, but I didn't want to answer the question. If I told her what I really thought, she'll know of my treachery. I can't trust this woman, as much as she may claim to be my friend. I can't trust anyone. A chill ran down my spine as the cold breeze flew freely. Sometimes I wish I could be like the soft white clouds above me. Pursue whatever my heart desires, and go where the wind may blow. I instead found my gaze back down to the wood of the docks, painfully aware of my predicament.

"What do you mean you couldn't?! This was a huge opportunity for us both. Especially for you. She could've led us right to those who killed Megan!" She spat, and I stepped towards her. "And what if she couldn't?! What then?! Leave her to be tortured for the rest of her miserable life?! You and I both know exactly what would've happened to her in Moira's hands!"

"Since when did you give a shit about anyone but yourself, much less an Overwatch agent?" Her question rang through my head, and I sighed, not sure of the answer. "You just fucked us! Talon has already sent an aircraft to retrieve her! What the hell are we supposed to say?! Do you ever use that robotic head of yours, or did the augmentations only go to your biceps?!"

"Lena deserved better!" I growled, and she scoffed. "Lena huh? I'm so glad you two have made such fast friends. I hope she cares enough about you to mourn you when Talon gets us. Imagine what Reaper would do to us if he knew we allowed her to escape. If we even survived to tell the tale, we'd never hear the end of it!"

"Then they don't have to know!" I offered, and she smiled, brows furrowed. "And how do ya propose we do that? Apologize?"

"We kill whoever they sent here to retrieve her. We dispose of the bodies, or mutilate them enough to where they're unrecognizable. We do whatever the hell we have to just to get by. I won't allow you to jeopardize the mission, so you follow my orders from now on. We're getting answers, whether they like it or not."

Sombra raised an eyebrow at me. "Rather ruthless of you. It's unlike the Scott I know. I think you might want to get some rest. This mission is destroying you."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." I muttered, shrugging the offer off. I needed to find answers. Though I just threw away the best chance I had at answers. After a long silence I sighed and turned back to her. "We need to find Maximilien. It's our only hope of figuring out what truly happened to me that night."

Sombra shuddered at that, turning her gaze away from me for a few moments. "What? Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, a little suspicious of her sudden doubts. Is there something she's holding back? Her gaze faltering under mine, she offered a shrug. "It's nothing. I just... I don't know if this is a good idea Scott. What if you don't like the answers you get? Or what if someone else is behind what happened to you? What's your plan?"

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out on the way there. I suppose I may need to beat the answers out of him." I guessed, and Sombra rolled her eyes. "It's not that simple. Maximilien is one of our most trusted and loyal assets at Talon. If we go breaking his door down and demanding answers he'll surely tell Moira and the others. There's got to be another way."

"So be it. If we have to betray the others, then that's what we'll do. We're going. If you want out, catch a ride back from there." I stated, and she growled. "And what then?! This is exactly what I'm talking about; you're so reckless! You never think these things through! You may squeeze the answers out of Maximilien, but what then?! Talon will strip us of all our assets, expose our names to the public, and hunt us down to the ends of the earth! We cannot betray them and get away with it!"

"Why're you so hell bent on preventing me from doing this?! Is there something you're hiding?" I demanded, and the hacker punched me. I stumbled back, clutching my cheek as I winced. "It's because I don't want you to just die for no reason! You're throwing your life away! I'm sick and tired of seeing you forget all the things you've still got! You're still human, although you'd rather forget that and brood about the life you can't even remember!"

I turned away, though not able to run from the accusations. Sombra offered a groan of frustration in return, and I sat back down at the pier. A long silence came between us as I found myself at a loss for words. I soon heard her footsteps coming up from behind me, and before I could object she sat down beside me. Crossing her legs and leaning backwards, she looked up at the night sky. "I'm sorry Scott." She mumbled begrudgingly, as if she didn't want to say it. I snickered, turning to her. "That's the first time I've ever heard you apologize for something you said."

The hacker smiled at that, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not leaving you yet pendejo. I've still got your back. I just wish ya didn't leave all the planning to me." She muttered, and I nodded. "You're the only who does anymore. And I get what you're saying. Moira will have our heads for this..." I trailed off, finding myself more and more uncertain. Sombra shook her head. "No she won't. I've got a few friends that would be willing to help us out."

"And who would that be?" I asked in plain curiosity. Obviously, she wouldn't give me a straight answer. The woman is a riddle I've yet to solve. Hell I don't even know her actual name. "I'd prefer for it to be a surprise."

I muttered something under my breath, confused by what she gained from toying with me. "What do you want from me?" I asked, and she smiled. "I just want you." I raised an eyebrow, and she giggled. "Not like that of course. But I want you for my own. I want to have you by my side; with you by my side I could fulfill my dream. I'll change this world for the better." Her ambitions were laid bare in front of me, and for once I felt like I was actually getting to know the woman inside, not the Talon agent. "What do you want, Scott?"

"Answers." I replied quickly, and she smiled. "Of course you do. But what else is it? Do you want the life you had before? Or something else entirely?"

Confused, I shook my head. Now that I thought about it, I didn't have some big dream or flame that kept me going. I didn't fight for someone I cared for, and I didn't fight for myself, because I constantly put myself in harms way in an attempt to feel pain. Pain was the only feeling I'd been accustomed to since I was rebuilt. It was the only way I felt human. "I don't know. I don't think I have one." I admitted, and she frowned.

"Perhaps we'll find your reason to fight soon enough. Are you with me?" The hacker asked. I looked up in the sky as we both noticed the aircraft nearing our position. I spotted the Talon insignia, my eyes zooming back out and focusing on Sombra again. I offered a grin.

"Uh-huh. Ever at your side."

* * *

I was still washing the blood of that Talon agent off my trench coat when Sombra called me over. I walked over to the copilot's seat, leaning over her as I rested my arm on the chair. My eyes widened, quite surprised by the size of Maximilien's casino. He certainly wasn't trying to hide his wealth. His mansion sized casino was filled to the brim with classy cars, fancy architecture and furniture, along with both excited and displeased guests; no doubt from the gambling. The net worth of the people in there combined could probably free a few countries from debt.

I scowled; I hated places like these. All the big-wigs gathering together to flaunt their money in others' faces. With all the omnics in the crowd you'd forget we're nearly at war with our counterparts. I suppose ignorance is bliss here. I just can't help but think of all those still in Kings Row, being beaten for being an omnic, or being mugged on the side of the street. How can we sit back and let this happen? I guess I don't have any room to talk. The work I've done with Talon only made things worse, and I couldn't stop the train station bombings. All this suffering, all this death. Was I being selfish by only pursuing this mystery rather than working to try and solve the socioeconomic problems in the world, and rid the world of its injustice? Perhaps. But I doubt I'd fix anything. Despite Moira's monologues about my being the "next stage in human evolution", I'm just one man. This world may be too far gone.

"We're here. The main event." Sombra mumbled, and I nodded. "Yeah.." I said, a little nervous about the whole ordeal. What did I even truly want to hear? That Overwatch was truly responsible? Or that it was someone else's fault entirely?

"Having any doubts?" She asked, and I shook my head, lying to both her and myself. "Just wondering how this is gonna go down. You said you've got friends?" I turned to her, and she nodded, and a familiar smirk spread across her lips. "I've already alerted them. They'll show up fashionably late as always."

"It seems you place a lot of trust in them." I remarked. The hacker paused, as if it only occurred to her now that she relied on them. "Well, I had to earn their trust as well. It took over a year. And it's good to have friends in high places. I've sort of become their leader nowadays." I raised an eyebrow. The woman usually stuck to herself, rarely ever counting on someone else to get their job done. How did she keep these "friends" of hers from being found? She must be even better than her files would have me believe if she can keep an entire group of her own away from Talon.

We landed a bit away from the casino in order to not attract any unwanted attention. It allowed us the take in the sights of Monaco. Not that I was in the right mind set to appreciate it to the full extent. The cold chill of the night air blew through my coat, sending a shiver down my spine. Pulling my coat closer to my neck, I turned to Sombra. "Any big ideas?" I asked, and she crossed her arms. "C'mon, I need more motivation than that." She teased. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Any big ideas, please?" I added the "magic" word to the sentence. "Well since you ask so nicely..." She trailed off while taking a few steps towards me.

"I was thinking a quick entry point through the window near the top floor. Maximilien usually resides with his guests near the main floor, more often than not gambling, but tonight he's been a lot more reclusive. Perhaps he's planning something big with his fellow Talon members." Sombra said as she pulled up a holographic layout of the casino. His office rested above the main hall, and I doubt he expects company. "Just waltzing in will get us killed." I said.

"I think you can handle it. Backup will arrive pretty soon. I figure in the mean time you can make poor Maximilien squeal." Sombra replied, and I nodded. "Should we kill him?" I asked. She hesitated to answer, weighing the pros and cons of eliminating him. "Probably not. He could prove quite useful alive, and with the right blackmail he could become an extension of my power. Information about what's going in Talon would be quite useful later."

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked, a little concerned about our future. "Do what?" Sombra responded. "Betray Talon like this? Going on our own? What're we going to do after this?" I fully turned my body to her. She shrugged, as if I asked her what she wanted for dinner rather than the actual question I gave her. "We'll be fine. I'm ten steps ahead of ya Scottie-boy. We won't be alone for long."

Sombra walked on ahead, leaving me in a confused silence. What the hell am I doing here? What do I hope to find? How exactly is figuring out who killed my fiancé going to give my life meaning? I don't know admittedly. But I just hope it's a start.

* * *

The glass shattered on impact, my feet hitting the floor before the glass had even completely broken from the impact. Sombra stayed behind, messing with the servers and keeping Maximilien from alerting any guards. The cheering and laughter from below could drown out the sounds that originated from here. I moved quickly, noticing how large the room was. The omnic stood alone at a table fit for nearly fifteen, as if it was a place where people gathered. Perhaps this was where Talon drew up its plans. A fireplace and the moon were the only source of light as I closed the distance between us.

Maximillien didn't seem bothered by the unexpected intrusion or the broken glass as he turned to me with a smile. His gray figure and red accents contrasted with the dark suit he wore, the red lights from his interior igniting, making his smile all the more sinister. He clasped his hands together, bowing his head low. "Ah, to whom do I owe the pleasure, Mr..." he leaned forward, gesturing for me to finish the sentence. "Gallagher." I replied, and he raised a metallic eyebrow as I continued to step towards him. "Your name has crossed my desk before, Mr. Gallagher. You're one of Moira's favorites aren't you?"

"Some people might see me as that." I muttered, stepping into the light. He looked up at me as I towered over him. "I can see why. Tall, brooding, and intimidating. Just the way she likes her men." He chuckled to himself. "Would you like a glass of wine?" He offered, and I shook my head. "No. No point anyway. It has no affect on me." I said, and he poured his own glass of a fine red wine. "You mustn't always drink to intoxicate yourself. No matter, though. I'm fairly certain you weren't sent here to discuss wine. Though I don't see the reason in breaking a perfectly good window to enter. Doors often suffice."

"You're not as amusing as you think Maximilien, have anyone ever told you that?" I snapped, growing aggravated with his poor attempts at jokes. "Yes. Yes they have. Though I usually have other means of making them do what I want. If I want them to laugh, they laugh, Mr. Gallagher. Or, they do other things..." he sipped on his wine before attempting to alert the guards. When he noticed they didn't come barging into the room, his eyes widened in confusion. I smirked. 'Good work Sombra.' I thought to myself. "Well, you're not so scary without guards now are you?" I laughed. He fumbled, rapidly pressing the button under the table as I leaped over the table. He released a short yelp, trying to call out for help, but my sharp grip on his neck silenced him.

Maximilien struggled against my tight grip. I lifted him up off the ground with ease, and quickly slammed his head into the table. A part of his metallic frame chipped off as I did so. "Ah! Stop! What do you want?" He yelled, and I scowled. "What do you know about my files? Who is truly responsible for the bombing? What happened to me?" I demanded, and he squirmed under my hold. He laughed a bit. "So that's it? Gone rogue? I told Moira she should've installed that chip into your brain..." he chuckled, and I shook my head. "What chip?!" I heard an audible snap as I forced his arm upwards. "I advised her to put a control chip in your brain! To prevent you from acting out like this! I guess it's my luck that it comes back to bite me rather than her."

I stopped, at a loss for words. "She wanted you to be whole! She didn't want to risk creating a problem with your nervous system by implanting something like that. But now you've figured it out..."

"Talon is responsible for what happened to you! Moira ordered it herself! You found out too much about the correlation between Blackwatch members and Talon! She didn't want you revealing our identities and whereabouts!"

Stepping back, I stumbled away from Maximilien. He stood back up, looking me down. "You truly didn't know did you?"

I fell to the ground as I tripped over a step behind me, and I groaned. "No..." I mumbled to myself, unable to accept what he said as truth. Moira was responsible for all of this? Talon? Those were the ones who built me up and fed me all these lies? The first person I saw when I woke up was the woman who destroyed my life? Moira O'Deorain. She lied to me every waking moment of my life at Talon. Should I be surprised? I should've seen this coming. I...I should've stopped this. Megan...I'm sorry.

When I came to, I noticed a ringing in my ears as my vision blurred. My heart rate was accelerating quickly, and my HUD was beginning to malfunction once more. I struggled to stand back up, noticing that Maximilien was gone, no doubt gathering every guard he had. I shook my head, the ringing fading as Sombra yelled in my ear. "Scott! I don't know what the hell you did but this entire place is crawling with Talon agents! They must've tracked us! Get the hell out of there!"

I growled, watching as what must've been over a hundred Talon agents filled the room, crashing through the windows and kicking in the doors. They surrounded me as I prepared myself to fight. "Get out of here Sombra. Don't worry about me." I muttered, and I removed the communications device in my ear before she could reply.

The shots they fired upon me seemed to move in slow motion, allowing me all the time in the world to quickly dodge them. My mind was still stuck on what Maximilien had just revealed to me as I slammed a titanium blade through a man's chest, ripping his upper torso off as I slammed him down. I swept the legs out from under another one, catching him with one hand and crushing his skull with my fingers. "TAKE HIM ALIVE! WE NEED HIM ALIVE!" I heard, and that gave me all the more power over them as I felt a shot ricochet of my artificial limb, striking a man in the neck. I felt the butt of a gun slam into my skull, and I groaned before turning and swiftly breaking his wrist. Grabbing his gun I fired into the crowd of agents before hearing the magazine empty. Throwing the empty magazine into the air, I smacked it into a man's face, cracking his helmet and nose at the same time.

A bullet struck my shoulder, sending me back as I grunted in pain. Another one charged me with a knife, and I caught his wrist with ease before shattering the sharp blade in two with my knee. The shards flew into his eyes, and with a boot to the jaw he was on the ground. An electric current flew throughout my body as I stumbled to the floor, stunned by the attack. Another taser struck my chest as smoke began to rise in the air from the heat. I stood up and slashed open the chest of an agent, his blood covering my artificial limb as I turned to the two other attackers who rushed me at the same time. With one quick slice from my blade I spilt them in two simultaneously. I looked down, noticing a throwing knife was lodged deep into my hand. I smiled at it as my fingers began to malfunction from the sudden disconnection with my nervous system. "Now it's becoming interesting." I taunted them.

A line of them sprayed me down with assault rifles, knocking me to the floor as I yelled in agony. I caught the foot of a man who attempted to kick me while I was vulnerable, and I shattered his femur with a quick twist. I struggled to stand up as I tried to fight through the searing pain. 'Where are your friends now, Sombra? You're probably long gone already. Safe and tucked away.' The hopelessness of my endeavors here hit me harder than the bullet that pierced its way through my torso.

'What am I doing here...' I thought to myself as I deflected a bullet with my blade, my limb teetering from side to side. It wasn't supposed to withstand the punishment of one hundred men. My vision was blurring as I caught a sword swung my way once again, sluggishly slashing through the attacker's throat. 'In this miserable place?' I crushed the larynx of another man with my elbow. 'Is this worth risking my life over?' Doubt began to creep in as Maximilien's words echoed through my mind. 'Talon is responsible for what happened to you!'

'Who am I fighting for?' I asked myself as I felt a blade pierce my leg, coming out the other end. Another taser struck me, and I ripped it out as it electrocuted me. 'Am I fighting for Sombra? For her dream? No. That can't be it.' I pondered, another shot splitting my collarbone in two. 'For myself? Do I want to live this badly? What is there for me to do with this life I've been given?' A knife cut through the skin on my cheek. An inch to the left and it would've dislocated my jaw. I crushed his sternum with a quick jab to the chest. 'Or perhaps I fight for Megan, my fiancé? Why do I fight for a dead woman? What use do my struggles have? Why was I even brought back to this wretched world? What more do I have to see of this desolate and hopeless life before it can be taken from me?'

'Am I fighting just to fight? Do I only find meaning in my existence by fighting for it? What is MY dream?' I stopped moving, closing my eyes as the world around me faded back into the nothingness it once was.

Nothing but silence accompanied the next few moments as Talon agents swarmed me.

My eyes snapped back open as I swung my blade horizontally, severing the spine of three men who rushed me. 'Maybe I shouldn't be thinking. Perhaps I should just focus on killing those in front of me.' I charged into the remaining thirty something agents with a scream of pure and unadulterated rage. I slammed my blades into the stomach of one before ripping it out sideways. His entrails spilled out onto the floor as I sliced the jugular of another man in a millisecond. Blood spewed everywhere, coating Maximilien's walls and floor in a fresh coat of paint. 'Nothing will stand in my way! Nothing. Nothing!'

The men began to flee from the scene as soon as they noticed the losing hand they'd been dealt. I laughed as I watched their eyes widen in shock when they witnessed my blades slide out of their friend's collarbone. Another defiant talon agent slammed a broken shard of a katana through my chest, and I coughed, releasing a sea of red as I did so. 'The only thing keeping me going is hate. When it runs out, so do I.'

I pulled him closer to me, snarling at him as I felt every bite and sting as the blade worked its way through my torso. I swiftly freed his head from his worthless shoulders.

The placed was littered with the dead, and I was the only one left standing. I looked at the carnage I had wrought, though I refused to look inside myself and face the facts. I feared them. I'd been manipulated this entire time. Moira had strung me along like her own personal puppet. She knew I was digging too deep, and she attempted to aid Maximilien in accomplishing that task. They're both in for a rude awakening when I find them. I'll strangle Moira, and watch the same life she took from me drain from her eyes as she dies. The thought nearly comforted the darkness and hatred inside me.

I withdrew the shards of the blade from my chest, shaking as I did so. My augmentations were having trouble functioning properly or responding to my brain. I sighed, falling to the ground. I leaned back against the blood covered wall, not bothering to wipe the blood from my face. I'd probably die soon. Or Talon will stumble across me and I'll end up brainwashed. I'd rather die. I wonder what happened to Sombra. Is she with her friends? She said we wouldn't be alone long. Things might've not worked out for her. I lacked the strength or interest to move, listening to the wet smack of blood against the hard tiles of the floor. A weak cough erupted from my chest, and I began to close my eyes.

As if fate was envious of my hard earned rest, I found myself surrounded. Not by Talon agents though. But by a much more colorful group of characters. I hadn't heard them. I must've been too busy losing blood.

The scent of a lit cigar filled my nostrils as a man spoke. "Ain't she say he s'posed to move?" He asked, tipping his cowboy hat low to the others. 'Who's "she"?' I thought to myself. "No way he's still alive. He couldn't of done all this by himself." A short man with a long blonde beard spoke. His red gear seemed to glow like a fire in the dark. "Great, another bucket of bolts." A Russian voice called out, belonging to a mountain of a woman with short pink hair. Her biceps rivaled that of the largest I'd ever seen. "I take offense to that." A cyborg joked, his green accents contrasting with the darkness. The blade he had seemed to sheath itself, and with that it sheathed a much greater power underneath. The visor offered a slit of green light for him to look through. A large man laughed at that with a vigor I'd never heard before, his smile different from what I'd expect. One of his eyes bore a scar, probably from a blade, that blinded that eye, but it never seemed to take away from his happiness. His armor shone in the pale moonlight, and a hammer the size of two men laid in his grasp. "Whoever he is, he seems to be quite the warrior!" He yelled. "Yeah, no kiddin'." The cowboy responded as he looked around. "Must be around a hundred of them." He muttered.

I seemed to recognize a few of them. The cowboy, his name had crossed my desk on a few assignments. Jesse McCree. Talon wanted him dead. The cyborg was Genji Shimada, a former member of a family crime syndicate in Japan. Torbjorn, the short Swedish engineer sneered at me as I realized who he was. The others I could barely make out. I didn't recognize the Russian woman, though Sombra did mention a woman with pink hair one time on a mission. A woman with angelic-like wings attempted to rush to my side, but was stopped by another agent. "We don't know who he is. He could try and hurt you." A young Egyptian woman spoke, glaring at me. I offered no response. Lena rushed to my side, surprising me. "Oi! Scott! Are you alright? Answer me!" She shook me, and I grunted. "Lena, you can't trust him! Get away from him!" A woman I couldn't see shouted, but Lena didn't reply. "Any man who kills that many Talon agents is a friend of mine!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to trust." Another voice advised. It belonged to a large gorilla. A gorilla that spoke. Was he the famous one from Overwatch? The surviving gorilla from the lunar base? The gorilla adjusted his glasses, staring at me. Growling, I looked at Lena, who offered me a bright grin. "Let's get you outta here Scott." She lifted me up to my feet, and the others seemed to back up as she did so. "How do you know him?" The gorilla asked, but received no answer from Lena. She got one from another voice I instantly recalled.

"I introduced them."

Sombra appeared, and the others smiled. "Ah, it's good to see you up an' about boss!" Jesse McCree cried, and they rejoiced. 'Boss? What is she doing leading a bunch of former Overwatch agents?' I thought to myself. Sombra didn't have a scratch on her, offering me a sympathetic smirk. "Scott, meet my friends. Friends, meet Scott. He's a good man. Though he might not look like it covered in blood." She gestured to the group behind her, and then back to me. I released an incoherent mess of a sentence as I looked up at her, still leaning on Lena for support. "S-Sombra...how did you..." I sputtered, before collapsing to the ground in a daze.

Even as they all crowded around my body with both curious and distrusting gazes, Sombra smiled at me.

"I told you that you'd be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Duel with Fate

 _Nothing but the sound of rushing water filled my ears, my eyes too weak to open, keeping me trapped in darkness. Is this death? Is death simply nothingness, the mind still able to operate, the nerves still able to feel and send messages to the brain, but the body simply unable to move, rendering the person's soul to naught but a passenger that has to withstand every bit of torture that is decaying? Every bit of the bacteria and maggots consuming and infesting the body until the brain is destroyed completely? Is death even more torturous than the life I led? Was my pointless and meaningless life extinguished for no reason other than to satisfy fate's desires? Were we all simply puppets strung along, waiting for the moment when our strings are cut and we fall lifelessly to the floor? How do people ever believe their lives have meaning? Our life is nothing more than a cruel joke, and death is the punchline. All that is created will eventually be destroyed, reigning in the new era of a constant cycle of destruction and creation, and we are left to fumble around in ignorance until our true enlightenment: our demise._

 _The rushing water that once sounded much like the calm ocean beating against the sands of a beach transformed into a violent river destroying everything in its path. And it was getting closer. Rather than moving, I listened intently to it and waited patiently for it to reach me._

 _Before I could properly accept the fact that I couldn't stop it, light finally came through a crack in the darkness that enveloped me. It soon spread, until it shattered like glass all around me. The light blinded me, but without the strength to turn away or shield my eyes I soon embraced it._

 _Visions began to rush through my mind at a speed I couldn't quite comprehend. Were they memories? Some of them seemed familiar, like my times spent with my SWAT team, Megan, the train station bombing, the surgery that made me, Moira smiling down at me. Moira. The name echoed through my head as I felt myself clench my fists, though I had no arms to do so. She will die._

 _But others seemed to be of a future I had yet to experience. A duel between Sombra and I near the ocean, laughter of unfamiliar voices, a smile from a cowboy. Jesse McCree. The same cyborg from earlier shaking my hand, a shield covering me from an explosion, Sombra hugging me, Lena crying on my shoulder. Soon the white light turned to a dark blood red as the ground around me was made up of skeletons that were still coated in blood, as if the people they belonged to were just skinned. I attempted to scream in pain when an agonizing fire burned my eyes, blinding me in my left eye as the deaths of those I had yet to meet ran through my head. It soon ended with the touch of a button, and the rushing water soon flooded the visions as I spread my arms and allowed it to engulf me._

My eyes opened upon impact with the water, and I struggled to move my head to analyze my surroundings. I had a pounding headache, and it hurt like hell to even breathe. My ribs were probably shattered, along with my collarbone from the blades that had penetrated my body. I raised an arm, looking at the familiar titanium of my prosthetic limbs. They functioned properly again, and the hole from the fight had been completely sealed shut. I grinned in fascination as it did what I said to do once more. My HUD was turned off, but I didn't want to risk turning it on having to deal with its possible glitches. My eyes began to get used to the bright lights of the room, and they began to zoom and enhance on an insignia that sent shivers down my spine. Overwatch.

I groaned as I attempted to sit up, grabbing my ribs and wincing in pain as I did so. The hospital bed began to seem less like a comfortable place to rest and more like a trap. I couldn't trust Overwatch, even with the truth revealing who was truly responsible. They're not going to take kindly to a former Talon agent in their midst. Though they did keep me alive. Curious. Why keep me alive if they don't want me to join them? Not that I will.

Sombra must've ordered it. I was still having trouble wrapping my head around everything. She led what remained of the reformed Overwatch? When did she first begin contacting them? Was it before the Petras Act that declared all Overwatch activity illegal? And if so, what role did she play in the organization before its downfall? Was she simply feeding them information and got them to trust her? Did she really even run them? She probably did, knowing Sombra and her seemingly limitless ambition. McCree did call her boss, and they sure seemed glad to see her alive. Was Sombra truly that good at hiding things? Though that only made me trust her less, especially with how she hid it from me. Shouldn't I have known? I nearly died alone, in pain and confused because she didn't tell me the full story. I need to get out of here as soon as I can.

I could make out footsteps from outside the door to the room, and I heard a conversation that must've been going on for hours judging by how tired the woman seemed. Sombra was the first to open the door, turning back to the other woman as she sighed. "Why can't ya just trust me Angie? When have I ever done something that wasn't purely for our benefit?" Sombra asked, and the blonde stepped towards the machines near me, ignoring me. Her blue eyes were locked in an intense frown as she scoffed, tucking her stray bangs behind her ear. She was the woman from before. Angela Ziegler? I could only assume, but I was fairly certain it was her. She was a former field medic in Overwatch, and her work with nanotechnology shook the world and the foundation of medicine itself. She was a pacifist, and she saved many lives. She must be the reason I'm still breathing. I doubt I'll get the chance to thank her. I closed my eyes. I needed to gather all the information I could before I left. It may prove useful later.

"Not ten days ago, when you ordered us to bring this man into our only base of operations, compromising not only the safety of yourself, but everyone else as well." The doctor answered, and I heard Sombra snicker. 'Ten days? I've been out that long?' I thought. "Okay, I'll admit it I just like having him around. Besides, he'll come around." Sombra vouched for me, though I never asked for it. "He's a Talon agent. Although it may be my duty to keep him alive, forgive me if I have doubts about his intentions. It's hard to trust a man who just got finished slaughtering a hundred men before he collapsed to the ground when you first met him."

"He killed other Talon agents, and believe me he has no loyalty to them whatsoever, what with him figuring out that they murdered his fiancé and made him what he is today. Besides, I used to work with Talon, but now look at us. You're trusting me to lead Overwatch to victory."

"Yes..." Angela released a sigh,"...now look at us."

"Why didn't you tell him about us?" Angela continued, and Sombra contemplated the question. "I couldn't have him messing up the mission. I had my sights set on him the moment he arrived on that surgery table, but I couldn't trust him with that type of information. Besides, if he's willing to kill one hundred men just to survive, imagine what he could do with proper motivation."

There was an audible silence between the two, and I clenched my fists, eager to escape my confinement. "Who is Scott to you?" Angela asked after some time, and my muscles tensed when she asked that. I was admittedly curious, and with her oblivious to my consciousness she wouldn't lie. "He's extremely useful. And although he may not seem like it, he's trustworthy. Besides, there is something about him you find alluring isn't there? Or is it just me? Perhaps it's the way he carries himself. If we could ever get his mind off of his dead fiancé maybe he'd stop moping and be even better at what he does."

"And what exactly does he do?" Angela inquired, and I could tell Sombra was smiling by the way she said her next words. "He helps me achieve my dream. He's practically unmatched in his skill to dispatch foes. His willpower and strength is fascinating as well. Tell me doc, when have you ever seen someone withstand a katana through the chest and continue moving?"

"Never." The doctor quickly answered.

"Exactly. If we're going to succeed, I need that drive in my people. My charisma can only go so far." Sombra offered a chuckle as she said that, though the doctor seemed less amused.

I felt the doctor's hand touch my cheek, checking the deep gash that was in it. I grabbed her hand before she could do much else. She released a yelp and Sombra gasped by the sudden movement. I didn't release my tight grip on her, staring them both down.

I smiled at the doctor, yet she oddly enough did the same. Looking down, I noticed a needle less than a centimeter away from my neck. That amused me to say the least. "Ha. Offer one hand but arm the other. Smart." I commented as I released her from my grasp. My voice was still hoarse, and I never thought it'd hurt just to speak, but it did. Enough to make me wince when I attempted to inhale more than usual. "Scottie, sounding as good as ever."

"Sombra." I muttered, offering her a scowl. She smiled. "Aww, don't be such a sour puss. How are you feeling?" She asked, and I groaned. "I wish I could go back in time and fix all of this." I ignored her question, looking down at my feet as I began to sit back up. Why has this happened to me? What did I do wrong?

"Scott, is there anything feeling abnormal? Any part of your augmentations not working?" I shook my head in response. "We had our best working on keeping you alive, though we may not be as experienced as we should be with this kind of hardware. You might want to thank Torbjorn and his daughter Brigitte for repairing the damages."

"I never asked for your help." I growled, and Angela laughed at that. "You were too busy spewing blood from your mouth to form a coherent sentence, let alone ask. Forgive me, I may not be as fluent in foreign languages as I'd want to believe. If you'd want I can put you under and reopen the wounds you sustained?" She offered, and I coughed, instinctively shooting a hand to my side as I did so.

"Where are my things?" I demanded as I tried and failed to ignore the pain. "You won't be getting your pistols if that's what you're asking." Angela answered, and I looked up at her. "We both know I don't need them to be a threat." I replied, and she seemed to back off a bit. "I need my clothes. Give me my gear and I'll be on my way. I have no interest in joining your Girl Scouts club." I spoke, standing up as I did so. My body was weak, but they probably couldn't tell I was bluffing. I'm willing to bet the doctor could take me out if she wanted. "Hey, I loved the Girl Scouts as a kid, pendejo." Sombra folded her arms, and I sighed. My body was riddled with wounds. Some were small, probably forming from shrapnel or bits of glass. But others were large, especially the one that ran horizontally along my chest, the flesh still raw to the touch even after ten days. I felt stitches stretch with my muscles as I winced once more, a long scar going down my lip splitting back open.

"Give me my things Sombra. It's the last time I'll ask nicely. You of all people should know I'm not very patient." I threatened, and Sombra grinned. "All ya had to do was ask. We'll talk later, alright? Don't break anything while I'm gone." She teased, and I scoffed, watching her strutting back through the white and sterile hallways. I growled, body shaking with an uncontrollable rage. How could she smirk and laugh at me like nothing happened? Like she didn't leave me to die in Maximilien's casino? Why didn't she help me? Instead I had to suffer through every bit of pain, taste every drop of blood.

"I know how you feel Scott. Don't entirely trust her, do you?" I turned to the Swiss woman, and offered a blank stare. "You'll never know how I feel." I responded, before turning back to exit. "Maybe I will. We should talk more, if you stay. It might help." She offered. I grinned at that. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be gone before you know it, Dr. Ziegler. Which way is my gear? If you don't mind I'd prefer to not walk around half naked." I said, and she smiled, as if just now realizing I only wore pants and the bandages around my body. "Just go straight down the hallway, and take the last door on your right. Your gear should be there. May I recommend staying for a while to at least get a meal? You may experience dizziness or feel lightheaded after being unconscious for so long."

"I don't think I should. The sooner I go the better." I replied, and Angela frowned. "Well, it's up to you. Lena would surely like to see you before you go at least."

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks I suppose." I made my way down the hallways, following the directions Angela had given me. It felt odd, to be in a place like this. Reminded me of my time in Talon. I both shuddered and furrowed my brows at the thought. Taking a right, I found myself in an empty training room full of weapons, targets, even moving robotic practice dummies. Sombra must be pulling a lot of strings to fund this. Or simply stealing.

A shuriken zipped past my nose at a speed unparalleled. If I hadn't sensed it and moved back I'd be missing a nose. Turning to the cyborg who threw it, I growled. His mechanical locks hissed as he released a chuckle. The face plate he usually wore to protect his head was now off, revealing a horribly scarred Japanese man with raven black hair. The scars stretched up with his smile as he did so, revealing perfect white teeth. The man was oddly handsome. "Ah, sorry. Simply testing your reactions." He said, scratching the back of his neck. His katana laid beside him on the table he rested on. He must've been training earlier. "Scott was it? I'm Genji Shimada." He introduced himself and waved at me, and I nodded. "Angela worked hard to save your life. I'm glad I'm not alone. You're another cyborg. Though not as handsome, mind you." He grinned.

"Not exactly concerned with what others think of me. Waste of time. I'm here for my gear, that's all." I said, dismissing his friendly banter. I was wary of his attempt to lower my defenses. I didn't trust anyone here, especially a man who nearly cut my nose off not a minute ago. "Ah, one of those huh? It should be over there." He said, pointing. "One of what?" I asked as I followed his finger to the table that held my gear. The vest and trench coat were spotless, as if they'd never been used. "The brooding type. I used to be the same." He said, and I scoffed. "Let's hope I don't end up the same then." I said, and he laughed. "How long will you be staying? Are you already off to duel Moira?" He asked, and I turned. "Who told you about that?"

"Oh Sombra informed us all about you. The explosion, Megan, your augmentations, your deeds. I sympathize with you, but I hope you'll refrain from charging into a losing battle. Patience is a warrior's best weapon." I scowled, preventing myself from grunting in pain when I slipped into my black trench coat. I can't reveal weakness. "Good thing I've got other weapons." Genji chuckled at that. "I hope you'll consider working with us. Our goals may align." He grinned, and I shook my head. "No. No they don't. I'm not trying to fix the world or save it. I'm not trying to make it a better place. That struggle is pointless. I just need to kill those who wronged me. I'm not like your precious leader, Sombra. I don't have a dream. I only feel a hatred for those responsible for... this." I gestured to my arms and eyes, and Genji frowned. "I understand. I do not wish to stop you from doing what you want. I only aim to try and direct you away from a path I've taken, and on to a better one."

Thinking about what he said for a moment, I nodded. Perhaps I wasn't alone. He may understand. I doubt he understands the pain, but he may offer insight. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I offered him a wave before leaving.

Intending to leave before Sombra realized it, I moved quickly. Luckily enough the hallways were anything but busy. I grunted, feeling my stomach growl at me, yearning for at the very least a bite of food. I frowned. I suppose I'll have to eat fast, and find a way to get out of this predicament I've found myself in. Sighing, I began to wander through the hallways in hopes of stumbling upon food, practically sniffing around like a dog. 'I've stooped so low.' I thought to myself, but didn't dare give voice to it.

* * *

The food wasn't half bad. Certainly better than the slop that was served at Talon. Half of my salary was spent on actual food. But for once, it tasted good. Perhaps it seemed like that because it'd been over a week since I'd eaten. I was surprised to see that they allowed me to grab whatever I wanted. I only grabbed some bread and a few eggs, concerned more with what I'd do once I got out of here rather than eating.

What the hell was I gonna do?

That question finally began to strike me as I violently ripped a piece of the bread off the loaf. I couldn't contain my emotions well enough to pretend that I wasn't upset. I ended up taking all of my anger out on my food instead of Moira or Talon. I suppose I'd have to wander through the streets before I can figure out a plan. Or maybe I can stay with the people here, at least until I'm ready for another fight. I won't have to join them, just tag along.

No.

I refuse to be some parasite. I won't stay any longer than I must. I can't stay either. Sombra already believes I'm hers to boss around. She acts like she owns me. There's nothing I hate more than people acting high and mighty, holding themselves above people. I broke another piece of the bread off, biting into it harshly. I could feel the plate in my hands beginning to shatter from the pressure.

"Ah, the 'Butcher of Monaco' is finally awake!" I heard a southern drawl call out behind me. Turning, I found McCree tipping his hat my way, offering a bottle of water in his mechanical hand. It was sleeker than mine was, and silver. His red serape around his shoulders contrasted with the brown vest, pants, and hat he wore. His gun rested on his hip in a holster, attached to a BAMF buckle. I snorted. 'How conceited.' I judged.

"The what?" I asked, taking the bottle he offered. "It's a nickname we came up with while ya were busy sleepin'. Sounded intimidating 'nuff to me."

"Folks around here are a bit afraid of ya." He said as he took a seat beside me in my private little corner. I looked around, catching both the curious and distrustful gazes sent my way. The engineer, Torbjorn, muttered something to himself as he scowled at me. The large man with the scar offered a nod, and the young Egyptian woman glared at me. "I'm used to it."

The cowboy watched me drink intently, offering me a look I couldn't decipher. He seemed fascinated by me. Probably like everyone else, amazed by my prosthetics. My eyes met his as they zoomed in and out, analyzing him. He scratched at the stubble that ran along his chin. "When we found you I thought you'd been dead for hours. I mean, a man surrounded by bodies an' blood all over 'im ain't usually wakin' up, at least judging from my experience. You weren't movin', and bone was sticking out of places it really shouldn't." He chuckled to himself. "I figured the boss wanted us to pick you up for a funeral, an' I was getting ready to give ya a proper burial. Then you coughed. Phew, nearly shit me'self."

I took another bite of my food, staring down at my feet. I heard him shift his feet as he studied me. "I reckoned you were gonna die when ya collapsed like ya did. I reckoned you'd die hundreds of times afterwards, but you didn't. What kept you goin'?"

Stopping, I clenched my fists as I thought of Moira, the screams of the Talon agents echoing in my head.

"Hate." I answered.

McCree shook his head. "Naw, there's a reason you're still moving." He replied, and I nodded. "Aye, there's a reason. My augmentations kept me alive long enough for Dr. Ziegler to save me. I'm hard to kill." I leaned forward as I spoke, and he grinned. "Oh I don't doubt it. But there's a reason. Fate ain't through with you yet." He said as he stood up. I snickered. "Heard that before. He was talking about God though."

"Maybe he was right. Faith ain't exactly my strong suit. There are plenty of pious sons of bitches that think they know the word o' God. Seems everywhere ya go there's some prophet tellin' ya what to do who's so far up his own ass he can only smell his own shit. I preferred just killing those kinds of people. But what matters, I believe, is that there's something greater than you and I. And it has plans for Scott Gallagher."

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've done." I grumbled, and he sighed. "I probably do. Hell I've probably done the same damn thing before. I even had a friend who joined Talon." His voice softened as he spoke about his friend. 'Reyes.' I thought to myself.

"Tell me, you saw what I did. You saw what I'm capable of. I slaughtered those men for no reason other than my hatred for Moira. If God is so just, why does the 'Butcher of Monaco' still breathe? Why hasn't he punished people like us?"

Jesse McCree stopped, and closed his eyes before walked towards me. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"He has."

Staring down at my hands, I closed my eyes. Much like Jesse just did. Opening them, I focused on the titanium limbs that tortured me on a daily basis. They constantly reminded me of what I am, and what I'll always be. I'll never be human.

Suddenly my food lost its flavor.

* * *

I noticed Sombra out of the corner of my eye almost immediately. It was the way she held herself that attracted so much attention. Well that, and the bright clothing. She wore a blue shirt that revealed her toned arms. Her usual gear was missing, yet the familiar cocky grin she wore rested on her lips. I frowned.

"Ah you look much better." She smiled, though she noticed my bags slung over my shoulder. "Would you walk with me Scottie? I'd like to ask you a few things."

Going against my better judgement I nodded in response. "Sure." I followed her through the hallways as she walked through them, knowing the layout like the back of her hand. How many times had she been here? Lena caught my attention for a moment when I saw her speaking with someone else. It was the large man who used a hammer. They seemed to be laughing about something, but when Lena saw me she grinned and waved at me. I returned with a wave of my own.

"How long have you been leading this group?" I asked, and she shrugged. "About ten years. Why?" She responded, and I rolled my eyes, irritated by how nonchalant she could be. "Nothing. Just wondering."

The rest of the walk there was silent, and I focused on my surroundings. The once proud facility was a shadow of its former self, but the agents didn't seem to mind at all. If anything, a good bit of them were rather cheerful. Perhaps Sombra is that good at leading them. They do seem to respect her quite a bit after all.

I soon found myself outside, and we had descended far enough away from the base to where we resided near the beaches of Gibraltar. 'A beach? Like in that vision?' Sombra stayed relatively close to the base though. It was a quick sprint away. She always did leave herself a back door. "Okay, you can be straight with me now. Why didn't you leave me to die back in Monaco? Why did you bring me with you?" I asked as soon as we seemed far enough away from the base to where no one could listen. But I doubt they all allowed me to be alone with their boss when they considered me dangerous. I looked up and noticed Lena was resting on a railing up above, but I didn't mind.

"You didn't need to die. It was unnecessary. And I figured Angela would be able to keep you alive, so why not?" She explained, and I frowned. "What do you want from me?" I demanded, and she giggled. "You already know Scott. I told you this before. I want you to join us. Your talents were wasted in Talon. Believe me, you'll be surrounded by the world's greatest my friend. Imagine what we could accomplish." The hacker said, and I shook my head. "I think you mean what you could accomplish. Isn't this all for your 'dream'?"

"I watched you in Monaco." She ignored the question, which ironically answered it. "You were magnificent. But the fight was quite close. You nearly died." Sombra frowned, and I scowled. "Yeah. I did. Too bad you were busy watching rather than helping." I muttered, and she smiled. "I needed to see what you were capable of. I believed you would win, and if it ever seemed like too much for ya I would've jumped right in Scott, believe me." I scoffed, folding my arms.

"But judging by the way you fight, you don't value your life at all. You charged the enemy head on, no matter what it cost you. You never gave an inch, even when outnumbered one hundred to one. To me, you'd rather engage any opponent that crosses your path, no matter how reckless it is, just to find Moira. I understand the pain you feel, and I sympathize, but you will never find any meaning in your life by battling to preserve it. That's why I want you to join me, Scott. We both want Moira dead. Admittedly for different reasons, but does that truly matter? You'll never get her on your own."

"And if I say no?"

She seemed shocked by that, her eyes widening. "You don't want to?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I refuse!" I yelled, but stumbling to my knees in pain as I did so. Gritting my teeth, I looked up at the hacker. "Get off your high horse! You don't know me! Don't talk like you do either!"

"You're right, I don't know you. But I'd like to, Scott." She said, and I stood up, straightening my back. "We'll settle this, right here, right now." I furrowed my brows as I stared her down. My titanium blades shot out, replacing my hands. "The way I see it, you owe me your life. I could've left you to die. But so be it. I figure using my gun wouldn't be exactly fair." She drew a long knife from her boot. She grinned. "Always keep a weapon on you."

"If I win, I get to go free." I stated, and she raised an eyebrow. "And if I win?"

"You can have me for your army."

Sombra smiled. "So be it. I'll have you soon enough." She said, her confidence as blatantly obvious as ever.

I growled. "You know, it's that cocky attitude of yours that makes me sick!" I shouted as I charged her. Both of my blades came crashing down on her knife. Surprisingly enough, she held me back. My eyes widened. "What?" She threw me back forcefully with a kick to the stomach. "We can wait until you've fully recovered, if you'd like." She taunted me. I heard Lena cheering on Sombra, along with a few others.

"No one interfere! I will have what I want." She ordered, though a few of them were still hesitant. They really were truly loyal to her. 'She easily evades my blows, while somehow still parrying me. She uses her narrow blade with one hand. She is...good. Better than I thought she'd be. Maybe I really was that weak right now. But that didn't matter. STRONGER. FASTER. BETTER.' I told myself, rushing her once more. Sombra countered my swing with the finesse of a master swordsman, using my momentum against me. She countered with a swift cut that ran along my nose, and another jab that sliced through my leg. 'She's going to attack my weak points instead of facing me head on. She'll just wait until I'm so tired of hacking at her that I fall to my knees.'

'That WON'T happen.'

The people she led began to crowd around us, giving me an audience to prove myself to. "Ha! He can't even handle her when she only has a knife!" The engineer sneered, laughing at me. "He'd make a great addition to our team." Lena offered, but he guffawed. "In your dreams. He'll turn on us the second we turn our backs to him."

I grunted, pushing down against her with all my force. Her blade wasn't meant to handle such pressure. She slid the blade down, and I moved with my blades, allowing her to cut my cheek, opening the wound back up. I groaned. "Since when were you so good at this?" I asked, and she laughed. "Maybe I've been training more than you thought."

I swung my right blade down vertically, and Sombra quickly avoided the swing, but I slashed my left blade along her leg, causing her to yell in pain. I heard the others shuffle behind me. "Don't!" Was all she had to say for them to stay back. I picked her up off the ground by her throat, watching her as she kicked and squirmed in my grasp. I recalled the blade I had near her face back into my arm. "I could kill you right now, but out of appreciation for you saving my life, I'll let you live. Consider us even."

Flinging her into the sand behind me, I didn't bother looking back at her. "Sorry I had to show you up in front of everyone." I apologized, before grabbing my bag off the ground and walking away. I stopped when I heard her rise to her feet. I sighed. I didn't want to have to kill her to win. "Somb-"

I was cut off by a slash across my chest. I stumbled to my knees as I heard others release gasps of surprise. Coughing, the familiar taste of my own blood flooded my mouth. 'She's so fast.' I thought. "How...how did you..." I struggled to speak, and she handed her knife to someone in the crowd as they congratulated her. Her hand met my still bleeding cheek.

"I believe I won. You belong to me now, Scott. You are now an official member of Overwatch." Sombra smiled down at me, ruffling my hair like a child. I looked down at the blood stained sand below me. 'I...lost.' I couldn't believe it. How?

Lena rushed to my side, and I heard McCree chuckle. "Welcome to the club. She beat me the same way." He said, and I found myself struggling to breathe.

"Now, someone get our newest member patched up. I expect a hell of a feast for the welcoming party." She ordered without turning back to the others. They all followed suit, picking me up begrudgingly and helping me back to base.

I couldn't help but feel like I just made a deal with the devil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Part of the Family

2 months later...

The night was as cold as it could get, yet I didn't focus on it, but rather I focused on the warmth flowing through what remained of my body as I slashed through a Talon agent's rib cage. The blood splattered onto my cheek, but I paid no mind to it as I charged ahead, helping the others in the fight as I headed towards the sound of gunfire.

The scouting mission certainly wasn't going exactly to plan. Lena had to call for back up. Talon suspected us, caught us off guard for once rather than the other way around. I was with a small team with Jesse, Lena, and Genji. Sombra wanted us to extract as soon as we got any valuable information on the base nearby, but we didn't move quick enough.

We'd been using guerrilla tactics for a while now, simply striking bases and taking out crucial agents and escaping before Talon could catch us. We didn't stand a chance against their numbers. I hated it, but we needed to. I was never much of a runner. I'm quite certain the others gathered that, seeing as how they first met me surrounded by a hundred bodies.

I could only assume Talon was aware of my allegiance to Overwatch, however unwilling said allegiance was. They lost two valuable agents, and their enemies gained them in return. I was glad to know it irritated them. The more irritated they are, the more irrational they become. They'll slip up, but it takes time. We have to wait.

Ducking, I dodged a bullet before firing back with my pistol, killing the attacker in seconds. I never slowed down on my pursuit to the others, slashing a man at the knees who had his back turned to me as I slid. I found Lena with everyone else near the edge of the tree line with their backs up against the wall.

I didn't hesitate to jump into the battle. I grinned as I saw the others, covered in blood and scrapes from the shootout as they shot back against the ever approaching Talon forces. "Glad to see ya ain't plan on leavin' us behind." Jesse said as he peeked out, before barely ducking back into cover behind the tree to dodge a bullet. "Told ya he'd come through!" Lena chuckled despite the situation.

"Listen up, I've got a plan!" I yelled out over the gunfire, and Genji grunted. "I'd love to hear it." He said as he kicked a grenade back into enemy lines. The explosion killed at least four. "There's no way to take them head on, and we can't just rely on backup to get here! So we're going to use our environment against them! Use explosives to knock the trees over and on top of them!"

"Sounds nice an' all, but I doubt they're just gonna let us flank them like that!" Lena offered, and I nodded. "I'm well aware. I'll distract them, buy you some time, but you'll need to be quick! I won't be able to hold them off forever!" I replied, and Jesse shook his head, firing a few shots at them as they continued their assault. "I don't like it! You'll get torn to bits!" Jesse objected, but I laughed. "I'm the new guy, remember! I'm not as important as the famous Jesse McCree!" I teased. It might've been my augmentations playing tricks on me, but I swore I saw him smile.

"I'll be fine! Just hurry!" I finished, before rolling out of cover and into the open. Around six dozen of them remained, and the trail offered no cover. My mind flashed back to Monaco, and that familiar spark of rage soared through me and came to life once more. I unleashed something dark, vicious, and desperate for survival that night. Something I've still yet to understand.

My scream of rage echoed through the dense wilderness as birds flew away overhead. Bullets zipped past me as I rolled and side stepped, avoiding their shots by mere centimeters. I felt one strike my leg, and another my shoulder, but I pushed forward. I dashed through their lines, cutting off their ability to fire wildly in my direction since they'd end up hitting their own men. I slashed through a man's head, the upper part of his skull coming clean off as I kicked his still twitching body into the men behind him. I could hear Lena, Genji, and Jesse planting the bombs, but I focused on the fight in front of me. I ducked, using my new enhancements, which a reluctant Torbjorn helped install for me, as blades shot out of my arms at high speeds. They shot clean through some of them and ending up piercing the men behind them, and I grinned maliciously at them all. For a moment there was confusion, giving me a chance to butcher them. 'The Butcher of Monaco, huh? I can do better.' I thought to myself as I swung my blade horizontally, cutting a few unlucky agents' legs off at the knees. Leaving them to sprawl around in agony, I used one of their heads to leap over a man who charged me, landing behind him. He was split in half before he could turn. My gear was once again coated in blood, and I relished in the screams of terror they released as they watched me tear through them.

"Scott, pull back!" Jesse yelled. Doing as he advised, I jumped back from the Talon agents, watching them as they looked on in confusion. When they noticed what was happening when they heard the trees snap, some dropped their guns in an attempt to run, and some were too foolish to even notice, too wrapped up in trying to kill me.

I watched as the trees descended upon them, crushing them. The plan went off without a hitch as they seemed to run in circles like chickens with their heads cut off. That allowed Jesse, Genji, and Lena to clean up what remained of the Talon forces as I chuckled to myself. There was no way out for them, surrounded by fallen trees and trapped in with some of the best.

As I listened to the sounds of the remaining agents being torn apart and clawing over one another to escape, I could hear the sound of an aircraft lowering behind me. The hatch opened, revealing a familiar face as she laughed. "Ah, Scott! Fantastic work! I knew ya could do it!"

Sombra offered a large grin, and I frowned a bit. "Yeah, thanks for the help!" I replied, and she shrugged. "Sorry about that. I'll make it up to ya!" She replied, and I shook my head in disbelief. "You've got a lot to make up for then." I held my aching shoulder in pain as I walked towards the aircraft.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I heard Reinhardt yell as he charged off the aircraft before it had even landed, his crusader armor donned once more as he laughed full heartedly. I heard Jesse scream. "Hey! Reinhardt, stop! STOP!" He pleaded, and I stepped on board, turning back to them. "I HOPE YOU SAVED SOME FOR ME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sombra grinned, crossing her arms. "And he wonders why I don't send him on covert operations." I returned the smile, laughing as I watched them struggle to stop Reinhardt. In the corner of my eye I could see Sombra offering me a look I couldn't decipher. "What?" I asked, and she smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing." She dismissed it, walking back towards the pilot seat.

* * *

I listened to the sounds of the others enjoying themselves below me, celebrating something I paid no mind to. I couldn't remember, nor could I really be bothered to try. Sighing, I closed my eyes, trying to figure out the enigma that was Sombra. That grin she gave me earlier tonight had been troubling me. Hell, just about anything she did troubled me. Sombra was a fantastic leader, even better than the others claimed she was. I couldn't help but become angry with myself when I admitted I started to enjoy following her.

She was charismatic, funny, smart, and beautiful beyond compare. And everyone here at Overwatch seemed to like her, or at least trust her. Had she truly been a good person all this time? The woman had nearly everything going for her. And I was envious of it. She had everything figured out. Her dream drove her to do the most outrageous things, but she never failed, and she never betrayed that dream. That dream to make this world a better place, and to rule it. She spoke about it with such certainty. Sombra came from nothing. No claim to anything. Yet she thought of her achieving her dream as an inevitability rather than a possibility.

The clouds overhead seemed to be getting darker, and I anticipated rain the next morning. I hadn't changed out of my gear since the mission a few hours ago. I looked down at everyone below me, my feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop I sat on. I preferred to be away from everyone. I didn't exactly trust them, and I felt uncomfortable being surrounded by them. Which was odd. They never showed malicious intent, even though some could be rather rude. But others only smiled at me. Why? Why did they insist on becoming close with me?

Admittedly, I preferred to brood by myself over my past mistakes. I'd often times think of how different my life might've been if I didn't get so caught up in my work. Perhaps I'd have gotten married to Megan and had children. I could've had a life. But I took it for granted. I felt a tear threaten to reveal itself and roll down my cheek, but I wiped it away before it could. Looking down, I watched Sombra laugh at something Brigitte said, and I smiled despite telling myself not to. I shouldn't get so attached. These missions are dangerous, and every fight could be my last.

* * *

"Sombra, hey!" I turned, looking at Genji as he smiled at me. "I'm glad you came when you did. The mission got out of hand, I apologize." He said, and I waved a dismissive hand at him. "It's fine. Besides, you handled it well. Good work, Genji." I smirked at him. The others seemed happy to be around one another as we celebrated the successful mission. We gathered around a few campfires. It was Lena's idea. I rarely enjoyed the outside, often times preferring to stay inside and plan my next few attacks, but I was beginning to like it. Reinhardt was a little disappointed though. He claimed he could've took them all head on. That old bastard was as crazy as it gets, but he was my kind of crazy.

"I appreciate it, but it was thanks to Scott really. You should've seen him take their reinforcements single handedly! With no cover too! He really is something." I listened to him speak, along with the chatter of the others as I looked up at Scott. He sat alone on top of a roof nearby staring down at his hands, no doubt brooding over some mistake he made earlier.

"Yeah, he's a great fighter. Never seen anything like it." Lena offered, and I heard Reinhardt pout and cross his arms. "Besides you big guy!" She laughed, and I turned back to the others. "Speakin' of Scott, where the hell is he? Anyone seen him? Ain't much of a celebration if we ain't got him with us. He's the reason we're out here." Jesse spoke up, looking up from his bottle of whiskey. "I haven't seen him since he arrived. He refused to let me patch him up." Angela said. "Something must be on his mind." Brigitte said, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

I looked up at the moon, the clouds beginning to cover it. I ran a hand over my shoulder, feeling the makeshift bandage I made out of my own shirt. It hurt, but I was too proud to admit I could use some help. Angela would hold it against me and offer that grin she always gave me. Something about me liked her, I just couldn't tell what.

"Hey Scott!" I heard Lena call my name, blinking over to me in a flash of blue as she grinned. Looking behind her, I spotted Genji, Jesse, and Reinhardt approaching me. "What're you doing up here? Gossiping with the birds?" Genji grinned, scars stretching with his lips as he did. "Thanks for all your help earlier tonight. You really saved us back there. Are you alright?" Lena asked, looking at my bandages. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me. Besides, you've nothing to thank me for. I was just doing my job. The same goes for us all." I turned back to the sky, sighing.

"Well I can't argue with you there. Come on down from there, let's head back. The celebration isn't as lively without its hero!" Genji exclaimed, and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, and he smirked. "The celebration you might've been hearing is in honor of you!"

Jesse winked at me, and I shook my head. "Wait, I never asked for anything like that!" I protested. Reinhardt grabbed my arm and slung me over his shoulder like some kind of oversized luggage, and I struggled against his tight grip. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" I yelled, slamming my elbow into the large man's nose. He didn't flinch as his own blood began to trickle down and onto his lips, but instead he offered a bright grin. "Let's go! I'm going to make a drinking partner out of you yet!" He bellowed, carrying me down with him.

We soon arrived there, Reinhardt still carrying me like a whining child as the others laughed at me. I growled, looking at all of them as they smiled. "There he is! As lively as ever!" I heard Angela point out, and I scowled. "Put me down now you thick headed piece of-"

He dropped me down, and I landed on my ass in an abrupt manner, cutting me off. I growled, shaking with anger. "Don't ever touch me again!" I demanded, but Reinhardt didn't seem to care. "Drink." He ordered, placing a large mug into my hands. I looked down at it, unfamiliar with what it was. The others all smiled at me. "Glad to have you here with us!" Lena grinned. "Yes, show us what you've got!" I heard Zarya, the Russian exclaim. "I guess the party can get started now." The Egyptian woman grinned at me. Fareeha, was it?

I took a sip of the drink, and almost immediately spit it out. "What the hell is that?!" I yelled, and they all laughed. "It's my special brew! If this won't knock you off your feet, nothing will!" Reinhardt grinned, and I returned the smile.

The others soon crowded around me, laughing and conversing with me. They all congratulated me, or even admitted to admiring me. I smiled at them, feeling Lena tug at my arm, grinning wildly up at me. Angela placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, and although I felt overwhelmed, I pulled Lena in and ruffled her hair, speaking with them all.

Looking at Sombra, I could see her standing behind the rest of them, eyeing me from a few feet away. I offered her a nod, smirking. Sombra laughed, raising a glass up in the air to toast, and I watched as she turned and walked away, leaving me to the others.

* * *

The familiar clash of metal on metal became a song to me, and one to be enjoyed at that. The clang and thunk of each impact was a note to be struck, and I was the composer. Grunting, I swung downwards once more, splitting the bot in half, leaving it to rearrange what remained of the gears and regenerate. I dodged the laser shot at me since I had already memorized the patterns of every layout and every difficulty on the settings. I hadn't stopped training the entire morning, trying to make up for the night I spent with everyone else. It was fun, but I wasn't here to have fun. I didn't hesitate to shoot the target in response and snap to my left, blasting another bot full of holes.

I groaned when I felt a sting in my hip, looking back at the bot I seemingly forgot about. The training exercise stopped, and I growled. "Damn. That's not good enough!" I scolded myself, though I directed my anger inwards rather than outwards. Dr. Ziegler had already scolded me for the broken glasses and cracks in walls. It reminded me of Talon, which only seemed to succeed in irritating me more.

Training was about the only thing I ever did. Ever since Sombra bested me in that fateful duel I couldn't help but feel inadequate. Some others tried to console me by claiming I was still weak, but I knew the truth. I just wasn't good enough. Somehow Sombra beat me at what I did best. Often times I'd find myself tearing the bots limb from limb as I remembered each blow she landed on me, and the humiliation I felt afterwards. Each strike was too quick, too fast, too strong to be parried or even blocked for that matter. Since when was I so terrible at killing? It's all I've ever done since I woke up, yet I was still beaten by Sombra. For some reason that irked me in ways I couldn't imagine.

I travelled with a few of the other agents around here during a few missions. I was unlucky enough to get stuck with Torbjorn, who never failed in coming up with a new insult or muttering something under his breath. My dreams, or at least the good ones, were about me ripping him up off the ground and strangling him with my bare hands. Though Sombra didn't want me murdering her agents.

Her agents.

I hated hearing that. She practically owned them; stringed them along like puppets. Yet they didn't seem to care at all. Or fight it. Hell, they practically welcomed it. It's as if they like being told what to do. And now, I was expected to fall in line.

Sombra wasn't evil. No, she was something else entirely. Ambitious, obviously, but I could sense she wasn't willing to compromise her agents' safety here, including mine. She treated us all with a level of respect, which surprised me. During my months with Talon she never showed even a hint of decency to her higher ups. She liked pissing them off. But now I understood why. She had a recalled Overwatch under her sleeve, waiting to be used. Sombra still isn't satisfied with being leader here. She wants more. I can only imagine what that will entice for us.

Wiping the sweat away from my brow, I looked up to see Genji opening the door, offering me a smile. "Well you're up early. Early bird gets the worm, huh?" He said, taking a seat on the table in front of me as he moved the weapons laid out on it. "So, what do ya think of Overwatch?" He asked, propping one leg up and resting his elbow on it, smiling down at me. "What do you mean?" I asked, and he shrugged. "I don't know. Do you...like it here?"

"I don't know yet. In most places like this everybody's the same. You can see the ranks are filled with criminals and people with shady pasts. But here, there's something different. You have friendships between one another. Even love." I muttered, looking up at him. Genji chuckled. "I can tell there's something between you and Angela. I'm glad someone is taking care of her."

Genji blushed, offering me a grin as he scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, yeah, it's mostly the other way around. But yeah, we care for one another. I'd do anything for her, and my friends, including you." I looked up at him, raising a curious eyebrow.

"But I'd have to say it's different here because of Sombra. We all believe in her. And we may have our differences from her, and be here for different reasons, but to be honest, we're probably all gathered here from her charisma. I mean, it's kill or be killed, and we risk our lives nearly everyday, but aside from that, we can live our lives like normal people here. We're all one big happy family I suppose."

"What kind of person is Sombra, truly? There is something there I've yet to grasp." I asked, and he shrugged. "I don't entirely know." He replied, and I frowned. "Huh?"

"Now don't get me wrong, I-I can't really describe it. I just know Sombra believes in something beyond missions, beyond victory. She cares for us, and she believes in us as well. It's probably why we're all so attracted to the idea of her as our leader. Sombra has her eyes set on something bigger than all of us." He answered, and I looked down, sighing. "A belief. In what, exactly?"

"In everything." He smiled. 'Well that's quite the answer.' I thought to myself. There was a silence between us as I looked at him, before the door opened once more, revealing Angela. "Hey, 'hero', Sombra wants you for something!" She said, and I turned back to Genji, offering him a grin. "See ya." I waved, placing a shirt on and covering my bandages.

"Scott!"

I turned. Genji rested his head on his hand, smiling. "I get a funny feeling you'll fit in with Overwatch just fine." I didn't answer, and instead offered him a curt nod before leaving.

When I arrived outside, I moved at a brisk pace, though soon becoming soaked. The heavy rain never seemed to let up as I continued walking. "Why the hell does she need to be outside?" I talked to myself, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

Sombra stood outside, dark purple hoodie covering most of her head as she turned and smiled at me. "Scott, come and join me for a run. This is the best way to wake up in the morning." She offered, and I shook my head. "No thanks. I'd rather get back inside as soon as possible."

I walked towards her, and a devious smirk spread across her lips. "Come on, join me." Her dark blue eyes met mine, and I instantly tried to draw back. She raised her foot high in the air, before slamming it down into a puddle, sending water splashing everywhere. I raised my arms to cover myself, but still ended up getting wet. "Gah! Stop it! We're not kids!" She splashed me again, and I scowled.

She laughed, almost in the same manner a young girl would, holding her stomach as she did so. "Oh no! Now I've done it!" She exclaimed, and I attempted to splash her in the same way she did, but she stepped to the side. "Missed me!" The hacker laughed, before becoming drenched as I bent down and flung water up at her. 'What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a child.' I ignored my better judgement and continued. We both released laughs as I stomped down on the puddle beneath me, pushing her back as she tried to avoid the water. I spotted a cup left behind from last night, using it to scoop the water inside. I threw the water at her, covering her in it. Sombra found another cup, doing the same to me.

For once, I sort of felt human. The water ran down both my skin, and my artificial limbs all the same, uniting them in a way. I was having fun, and for once I wasn't concerned with Talon, or my job here. I never really had much time to do stuff like this, so I figured I shouldn't squander it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I heard Lena yell. We both turned, dropping the cups and pointing at the other, claiming the other one was at fault. Her frown turned into a smile as she raised a large bucket full of water up. "Without me?" Before I could react, she placed the bucket on my head, soaking me even more. Lifting the bucket up off my eyes, I laughed. "You're gonna get it!" I yelled, charging her with my cup in hand. Looking at Sombra, we exchanged glances. "Truce?" She asked. "Truce." I agreed, and we chased after her.

* * *

When we arrived back inside, thoroughly soaked and tired, panting, we all smiled at one another. Lena wore a towel around her shoulders, still trying to dry her dripping hair. Sombra wrapped herself in the largest towel she could find, and I was busy dumping the water out of my shoes. "That's one way to wake up." I muttered, and Sombra giggled. "Hell of an exercise too." Lena laughed, smiling at us both. "I'm gonna go get some more towels, I'll be right back. Thanks, you guys. It was fun."

"Don't thank me, this was all our great leader's plan!" I mocked, and she chuckled. "I hope we've got more plans like that. Talon doesn't stand a chance!"

I watched as Lena blinked off, leaving Sombra and I alone. I sighed, Monaco still on my mind. "Sombra, can I ask you something?" I asked, and she nodded. "Sure."

"Why did you really come back for me in Monaco? Not only then, but every time I'm in danger? You're always there to help, and I don't understand why. You're our leader, not our reinforcements. You shouldn't be risking your life for me." I said, and Sombra rolled her eyes.

"Come on Scottie, it's not that big of a deal. Will you always be left questioning me when I lay down my life for yours?" She asked, and I shook my head. "No, it's just-"

"I care about you, and you're a great asset to Overwatch. I'm not about to lose you over some insignificant task. You're more valuable than that." She explained, and I looked down at my feet, confused. "We've only just begun, Scott. Overwatch is recalled, and Talon is slowly losing ground. The real fun for us has yet to come. And I want you by my side when we win." She grinned at me.

Glancing up at her, I felt like I was I finally beginning to understand why everyone followed her. That sense of certainty behind her voice, and her willingness to help her own people and risk her life for them. I couldn't tell if this was the purpose I'd been searching for my whole life. I couldn't tell if I'd find my dream with her and Overwatch. 'For yours. She said for yours. For now, I pledge my life to her, and striving to help her reach her goal. I want to be beside her. I want to see how far she'll go.' I nodded to myself.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Sombra. I won't doubt you again." I responded, and she began to walk off. "Good. Tell Lena I'll dry off on my own. And thanks for the...interesting morning. It's good to see you let loose Scott. Even if for but a moment."

"Thanks. I'm glad we could talk." I said, and she laughed. "I am too."

She stopped in her tracks, looking back at me. "Oh, and try to be less... brooding. We're not contagious. We're just trying to make you feel welcome. And as good as you look brooding and thinking, you look better with a smile."

'Was that a compliment?' Before I could ask, she disappeared around a corner, leaving me drenched in water, but still smiling all the same.

"You too." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! I was extremely busy, but I assure you I'm always going to be working on this story as much as possible. Thanks for all the support you guys, it's great!**

Chapter 7: Tendencies

5 months later...

That familiar burning sensation that would snap me awake at night was now utterly gone. The haunting crackle of the flames as they rose higher and higher, destroying my body. Everything that made me who I was today, and what I was today, was beginning to disappear.

I thought I'd relish in the fact that I could finally sleep. I could finally focus on other things besides my lust for revenge, and I could try to move on with my life. After all, things were completely different. I wasn't a lone wolf. I wasn't the same man I once was. Sombra changed my view of life, and my cynicism had been obliterated, and instead replaced with a hopeful outlook. That inspiration she gave me motivated me, and kept me moving. Odd. I was inspired by someone like her. I looked up to her, and I pledged my life to a woman who's real name I didn't even know yet. I felt like I was falling at times, free falling, and I hadn't packed a parachute.

But I felt a sting of guilt in my chest every time I slept through the night without waking up in a cold sweat. I hated myself for looking in the mirror and seeing something I could accept. For once, the titanium limbs felt like my actual flesh, not some augmentation. For once, I was beginning to forget what drove me here in the first place. What haunted me in the first place.

Megan.

Even the name seemed like an old ghost. An old ghost that belonged to another life, left to turn to ash along with the rubble of what remained of that life. I'd often times forget what brought me here, and what caused my pain in life. But that pain was fading, much like a waning moon, slowly becoming smaller and smaller, before disappearing entirely.

I felt terrible for thinking like that. She was someone I loved.

Loved. That was the key word. I loved her, but all memory of my days with her were extinguished, and that love didn't exist any longer. Now all that remained was a hole in my heart, that I doubt could ever be replaced. But that never stopped me from searching. I didn't even know what to look for, but I searched all the same. Perhaps that hole could be filled with Overwatch. The new bonds I was forming with those around me. I was proud of those I surrounded myself with. Heroes of a bygone age, who, even though the world cast them aside, still felt the urge to help those in need, even going as far as risking their lives for others. Even others who hated them.

I didn't belong. As much as they tried to make me feel welcome, even here I felt an outcast. I still have a lot to learn about this whole 'good guy' thing. Saving people wasn't my strong suit. But the thing is, Sombra knows that. She's seen what I can do. She's seen me covered in blood and guts, unable to determine what blood was my own, and what blood belonged to the people I slaughtered, and still accepted me. Something about the way she acted made me want to follow her. It's been months since I first joined, nearly a year, and I still couldn't help but feel like she treated me differently. There was a look in her eyes whenever she noticed I was in danger. Sombra never hesitated to help me, even going as far as to risk her own life for me.

Sitting up, I took a deep breath, the scent of the ocean wafting it's way into my nose. I frowned, looking up at the bright stars and moon above me. I hadn't even noticed it was nighttime already. It became a habit of mine to disappear and head up to the highest point I could reach at the base, and just spend hours thinking. Lena said I just wanted to look cool while I brooded, but it was more than me just fretting over worrisome things. I contemplated what I was going to do here often times, and if I should stay. I made the decision to stay a while ago, but I never made it official.

My blade shot out of my wrist, replacing my hand. I stared at it, the stars above shining down and reflecting into it, causing it to shimmer and dance along the sky. I clenched the muscles that remained in my arm, the titanium reacting along with it, the prosthetic beginning to tremble as I gripped tighter and tighter. Sombra and the others had risked their lives for me. They didn't need to take me in. They could've left me to die in Monaco. But they took me in, and showed me a place to be, and what I could do with my talents. They were comrades, friends even.

I released a shaky exhale, feeling a tear threaten to reveal itself. I hadn't ever truly cried since my augmentations. I figured it wouldn't solve anything. But tonight, I allowed the tear to run down my cheek, as I closed my eyes. "I don't know if this is what I'm looking for. I don't know if this is my dream. But for now, I pledge my life, and my blades, to them."

Hearing footsteps coming from behind me, I quickly straightened up, wiping the tear away before it could streak down my face. I looked behind me, noticing Sombra, her vibrant hair and augmentations attracting the light, as the metal ran down her skull and spine, those dark blue eyes meeting mine. Although Sombra was leader, she certainly didn't dress like it, opting to wear a loose fitting shirt and gray sweatpants. Her smile widened when she saw me stand up to greet her.

She raised her hand. "Please, sit down. I didn't mean to interrupt something." Sombra said, and I shook my head. "No. No it's fine. Did you want to...sit?" I asked, moving over slightly. She promptly took a seat beside me, offering me a look. "I noticed you didn't come to the cafeteria for food. How long have you been out here?" I shrugged in response, and she smiled. "You always have something to brood over."

"And you always have some business to go sticking your nose in." I grinned, and she laughed. "Touché."

My mind flashed back to the night we talked back in my room at Talon. Things certainly changed. Though we still treated each other the same as we did back then.

"So what's up? You only come find me when you need something done." I replied, and she gasped. "So untrue! I come to see you all the time, Scottie! Besides, I'm not always asking something of you." When I only frowned in response, Sombra continued speaking.

"But I do need something from you. Or well, something to tell you, rather. I want you to lead the other strike team tomorrow. You should be the ones escorting the civilians to safety while me and the others distract Talon."

I stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. The mission tomorrow was the most dangerous one we'd ever taken. Once again, the city of Numbani was being attacked. We intercepted plans for an assault on the city while authorities were scrambled by other teams. We alerted the authorities anonymously, and prepared to counter their attack. Talon wanted to send a message with this attack. They wanted people to know they were back, and they meant business. With the assassination of Tekartha Mondotta, a civil rights leader for omnics, human and omnic tensions were reaching a boiling point, and Numbani was nearly the only place where omnics were treated as equals. If Numbani fell, omnics would have no safe haven to go to, and nowhere to hide.

But Sombra trusted me with overseeing the evacuation of civilians that would be caught in the crossfire. The authorities couldn't order a mass evacuation without Talon knowing they were onto them, so it was up to us to keep them safe. Or, now it was up to me.

"Me? The guy who's never saved someone in his life?" I asked, and she nodded. "You saved quite a few during your days in the FBI. I bet you'll be able to do it again."

"You're sure? You trust me with this?" I questioned again, and she laughed. "Yes. Yes I'm sure. You're better than you think you are. And I know you won't let me down. You never have. Never will. I've already informed the others. They're ready to follow you."

I paused, looking down at my hands. 'I pledged my blades and my life to Overwatch. If I wasn't willing to lead them in one of their most dangerous missions, what help would I be? I swore I'd help them. I won't break my promise so easily.'

"Sure. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Something went wrong.

Genji had to be left behind for us to evacuate the few remaining citizens in the city. Or what remained of the city. It was being torn apart, even with us aiding the authorities and the government. I shuddered at the thought of how things would be if we hadn't found these plans. We needed to go back and get Genji, yet we were being pinned down by snipers and a few squads of Talon agents.

Ducking, a bullet whizzed by my head. I looked up at Reinhardt as he held his shield up, laughing with a joy unmatched. "Is that all?!" He demanded, cackling as he did so. Lena and I offered each other worried glances as he did so. Jesse grunted, barely dodging a shotgun shell. "As much fun as this is, we need to get Genji!" He yelled, and I nodded. "I know! But we're fucked here! We don't have a clear path through this!"

"Well, you're the leader! Find the path!" I heard Brigitte reply, and I growled, peeking out from cover. A thought popped into my head. 'No. No. Don't even think about it.' I scolded myself while I looked at Reinhardt's crusader armor. With a good charge, I could break through the line. I'd move on ahead and get Genji while they defeated the remaining Talon forces.

I could only hope Sombra was having as much fun as I was on her side of the city.

"Reinhardt, I've got a plan. It's crazy, but listen up!" I called out to him, and his grin widened. "Ahaha! I love crazy!" He laughed, and I sighed. "I'm gonna need you to charge the enemy lines. Just let me ride on your back."

I didn't bother trying to explain why, and I doubted Reinhardt even cared, just as long as he got to fight. "Uh, no. I'm the one always stuck fixing up his armor! No!" Brigitte contested, and Lena nodded. "Scott, you've pulled off some crazy stunts, I won't lie, but I don't know about this one!" She said, firing at the enemy forces. Jesse chuckled. "Well then he'll have one hell of a story to tell! We're counting on you, partner!" He nodded, offering his support. I grinned at him, before hopping onto Reinhardt's shoulder, gripping the armor as tightly as possible. "On three."

I gulped audibly, for once not really liking the odds.

"One..." I hesitated.

"THREE!"

"Wait no!"

Reinhardt blasted off into the enemy lines, taking four unlucky men with him as he laughed. We collided with a bus, crushing the men between the vehicle and Reinhardt. I hopped off immediately, still reeling from the speed at which we just moved, but Reinhardt was already blocking the incoming bullets from hitting me. "Go! Run!"

I turned and began to do exactly that, run. Leaving him to the others, I knew he'd be fine, and come away with some scars and a new tale to tell. That old man always had something to share.

I slashed through two men, not bothering to stop and make sure they were dead, instead running for Genji.

* * *

Angela's POV

I was in the midst of bandaging a wound Winston had sustained when I heard shouting coming from below me. One of the screams belonged to a voice I recognized. It belonged to Scott. Rushing to the edge of the building we were in, I looked down. I looked at Scott as he pulled his blade out of a Talon agent's throat, before turning a corner and vanishing. 'What the hell is he doing?' I asked myself as I tried to follow him, moving to a window to my left that might overlook his destination.

There he was, charging head first into an entire battalion of Talon agents, his blades extended and his entire vest covered in blood. He ran alone like some sort of superhero, screaming in anger as he didn't bother to find cover. His usual trench coat must've come off during a firefight. Or, with how frantically he was running, he lost it during his sprint downhill. And at the end of that hill lied about a hundred agents, who were already beginning to fire upon Scott.

I noticed someone dash through their lines, preventing them from focusing and killing Scott. I recognized the white armor with green accents, along with the sword he swung. "Genji!" I yelled. Sombra soon rushed to my side when she heard me yell. An amused grin stretched across her face. I turned to her. "What the hell does he think he's doing?! He's going to get them both killed!" I demanded, and she smiled at me despite my anger.

My scowl soon turned into a confused frown.

"He's distracting them for us. He's risking his life for us, and he's doing it alone like always. In other words, he's doing exactly what I expected him to do."

* * *

My face became distorted with both rage and blood as I swung my blade indiscriminately, killing anything in my path. I had completely forgotten about my duty with my fire team, only focusing on Genji. Genji was a good friend, who, unlike me, had something to live for. He deserved to be able to come back to Angela and the others, and be appreciated for the man he is. I refused to allow him to die all alone in the streets of Numbani, riddled with bullets and rendered unrecognizable by the gore. I pledged my blades to him, and I won't let him down.

Jumping to his side, I split a man in half as he aimed his sights on Genji, standing back to back with him. There was a pause in the chaos, and he turned his head in my direction as the Talon agents swarmed us. "How many?" He asked, and I chuckled. "So far I'm at thirty-four. You?" I replied, and he laughed. "Fifty-two."

"Ah, finally a challenge." I mocked him, and he charged the enemy along with me, reflecting bullets back into them as they fired. I could hear him counting upwards as he cut through their armor like butter, causing me to swing even harder to protect him. He was a good man, and he didn't need to die out here. At least not alone.

A bullet found my lower hip, causing me to stumble, but Genji sliced the other bullet in two before it hit me. "On your feet." He said, offering a hand. When I grabbed it, he flung me into a crowd of them, allowing me to catch them off guard. Some of them attempted to block my slashes with their guns. They learned the hard way that my limbs were made of tougher stuff than their equipment. 'I bet Talon regrets making me so resourceful.'

I could hear what sounded like roaring thunder as the shadow of a man flew overhead, before crashing into the ground with a crack. A shockwave was sent towards Genji and I, and we both rolled out of the way. The Talon agents weren't so lucky, being sent flying into the buildings around us. Scrambling to our feet, I soon recognized the man by thengolden gauntlet he wore on his fist. "Akande Ogundimu." I muttered, glaring at him.

"Oh, if it isn't the traitor himself. You will pay for what you've done, but I will hear a confession first. Then, I'll crush every bone in your body."

"Why are you doing this?!" Genji demanded, and he chuckled. "This..." he gestured to the rubble and fire that replaced the once tall skyscrapers of Numbani. "Is evolution. Only through conflict do we evolve as humans. In order for us to become better than we were, we must fight. The strongest will survive, and soon every man, woman, and child will fight for themselves, not their country, their government, or for anyone else. In the end, we are liberating us all."

"Evolution? By killing innocents?" I growled, and he scowled. He was almost spotless, only a few scratches decorating his body. His skin gleamed in the sunlight as he approached us, getting larger and larger with each step.

"Got a plan?" Genji asked, steadying himself. "Yeah. Beat him."

"Sounds good."

We both dashed at him, attacking from different directions. Akande caught us with both hands, crushing my wrist with his gauntlet. "I haven't had a good fight in a while. You disappoint me."

He flung me into the wall behind me, as both the cement and my spine crashed against one another in an unsavory crack. I fell to the ground, struggling to stand as I looked up. He held Genji in his fist by his throat, as Genji stabbed Akande's arm to no avail. He didn't even seem bothered by it. "You're this world's heroes? We're doomed with you guarding us."

Akande slammed his gauntlet into Genji's sternum, shattering his armor as he screamed in agony. "GENJI!" I exclaimed, watching as he crashed into the windows of a large bus behind him, shattering the glass.

Akande laughed, and I yelled, an unadulterated rage rushing through me. I hoisted him upwards by his hips before slamming him into the hard ground. I didn't stop to allow him to stand up, instead stabbing my blade through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. For the first time, the proud Akande made a pained expression as he stumbled to his feet as I withdrew my blade from his shoulder. Blood ran down his dark skin, as he grunted in pain. I growled, slamming my left blade through his lower abdomen, before his left hand grabbed my throat.

He picked me up off the ground with ease as I stared into his eyes with a hatred unmatched. He winced as he forced me to pull out my blade slowly as I ascended. I kicked, my foot meeting his chest, but it didn't seem to affect him as he raised an eyebrow at me. He offered a smile. "You're willing to fight to protect the people you care for. I respect that. I even envy it at times. But you must die for what you've done."

His grip around my throat tightened. I watched as he prepared to strike me with his gauntlet in the same fashion as he did with Genji, but I slashed through his left hand, severing his hand from his arm. I dropped to the ground, coughing as I heard Akande scream in both pain and shock as he realized he was missing his left hand. I stood up, and lowered my gaze at him, smirking. "Does this mean you're going to have two gauntlets?"

I watched as Talon reinforcements arrived, allowing a still yelling Akande to escape and mend his wounds. They all pointed their guns at me, and I exhaled. I glanced at Genji, who was beginning to stand up, and I stood in front of him, my blades extending outwards. I heard murmurs of discontent as they seemed afraid of me. "That's him! He beat Doomfist all by himself!" I heard one man shout, and another seemed to be shaking with fear. "They say he killed 100 men all by himself!"

I growled, and once again released a battle cry, preparing to fight once more.

Before I could slice through the first man I saw, Sombra appeared in the midst of them in a flash of purple using her translocator. "Miss me?" She asked, before firing her sub machine gun into the crowd wildly. I watched as Reinhardt charged into the enemy forces without hesitation, Brigitte reluctantly following him. Winston leaped into the air with a ferocious growl. Jesse rolled into action, firing his peacekeeper at anyone he could see. Lena zipped past with a giggle and flashed a signature smile before helping the others decimate what remained of Talon's reinforcements.

When I realized the others could handle them, I collapsed to my knees, coughing up a bit of blood. I felt an arm wrap around me and help me up, and I looked at Torbjorn helping me. "Don't think this means we're friends." He spat as he rolled his eyes, and I placed my weight on the engineer as he helped me hobble towards Genji. He was unconscious, and Angela was desperately trying to bandage his wounds before he bled out.

"Genji..." I muttered, but Angela snarled at me like a rabid dog when I attempted to help. "Get away from him! This is your fault! You left Genji behind! He's like this because of YOU!" I watched as her eyes filled to the brim with tears, hands clenched into fists as she scowled at me.

I stopped in my tracks, looking down in shame as I tried to hide the pain her words caused me. The tears in her eyes were there because of me. That anger was all directed towards me, and rightfully so. Genji wouldn't have been in this position if it wasn't for me. I knew we should've stuck together.

Stepping away from Torbjorn, I began to stumble without his support, but I continued forward all the same. "Scott! You alright?" I heard Jesse call out, but I ignored him, limping back to the aircrafts we took. I shook my head, though unable to be rid myself of these visions of Genji being hurt.

Sombra never should've given me this responsibility. I wasn't ready.

* * *

Something in my heart tore when I heard Angela yell like that. It wasn't that she hurt my feelings or something. It was that I knew she was right. It truly was my fault. I refused to go see Genji, guilt overwhelming me whenever I neared the medical bay where he was stuck. He was going to be alright, but that didn't mean he was going to be okay the next time. The next time he probably won't be so lucky.

But there shouldn't be a next time. I won't let that happen again.

When we all arrived back in Gibraltar, I tried to stay as far away from the others as possible. Though it didn't necessarily work. Lena and a few others must've been trying to track me down, or my little hiding places weren't as private as I'd like them to be. It had only been a few hours since the mission and I already tried, and failed, to gather enough strength to check on Genji.

On the bright side, the mission was an overwhelming success. The citizens of Numbani were safe and sound, and a few of them even reported that we saved them, though luckily no one could confirm that. All Overwatch activity was illegal, after all. Talon was beaten back with relative ease, despite the change of plans due to my tendency to be a lone wolf. Something about charging the enemy singlehandedly got my blood pumping in a way I doubt anyone else could imagine, and the violence I inflicted on those men gave me a feeling of self worth nothing else could. I wasn't truly good for anything else other than fighting. It's all I've ever known since I was rebuilt by Talon. It's all I'll ever know.

"Scott! There ya are!" I heard Lena shout, snapping me from my thoughts. I'd yet to change out of my bloody gear, the red beginning to fade into a light brown. Reinhardt, Jesse, Brigitte, and Winston walked with her, all of them smiling. 'Did they forget about what happened to Genji?' I thought to myself, choosing to ignore it. I plastered on a fake grin, and I greeted them.

"Hey." I said casually, and Jesse chuckled. "Good work out there Scott. Or should I say sir?" He teased, and Brigitte smiled at me in a sort of mesmerized gaze. "It was amazing, Captain! You took them out in one charge, and even defeated the legendary Doomfist!" She exclaimed, and Lena laughed. "That's gotta sting Talon, losin' such a great opportunity like that. You saved Genji's life too!" She patted me on the back, though I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in my chest. 'He wouldn't have needed saving if I had done a better job.'

"It was like their whole army was afraid of you!" Winston said in amazement, and Reinhardt grinned at me, the look in his eye showing the respect he had for me, even if he towered over me about a foot in height. "I expect nothing less from a warrior of your caliber! Let's hear it for our new Captain!" Reinhardt bellowed, and they all cheered and smiled at me.

"Thanks. You all did a good job. I'm sorry if I got a little carried away out there. I apologize." I said, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment. We all began to walk through the hallways together, as Jesse frowned at me. "Apologize?" He said, abashed. "What are you goin' on about? Now we get to brag about you to everyone else!"

"C'mon! Let's celebrate! First round's on me!" Lena laughed, and the smile on my face soon dissolved as I noticed we were right beside the medical bay, and along with that, I heard a voice call my name. "Scott! Congratulations!" I heard Angela say, each word dripping with sarcasm. Her hand rested on her hip, now in her usual white lab coat, her gloves still coated in blood. 'Probably Genji's.' I thought.

Everyone in the group surrounding me exchanged nervous glances, now regretting all the pride they shared over my actions. They knew full well how much Angela despised me now, and I doubt they planned on getting chewed out along with me. They noticeably backed away slightly. Ironic how everyone was so afraid of the one person we're supposed to go to for help. "Ah! Angie!" Jesse said, voice cracking as he said it.

"We need to talk. Would you come with me for a moment, sir Captain Scott?" She mocked me, and I exhaled. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." I muttered, before stepping towards the doctor. It was as if she fumed with anger, each step making me grow more aware of how unpleasant this was going to be.

As soon as the door behind us shut, and we were in an entirely different hallway, Angela instantly began to raise her voice. "What did you think you were doing?"

"What?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that! Your strike team was supposed to provide support for the evacuation of civilians, not rush head on into enemy forces! We were supposed to each take a flank to contain Talon's assault on the city. Despite your success in defeating Akande, you ruined our battle plan, charging like you always do into the center of the enemy. You just had to go out there and attack them alone, like you think you're some kind of hero! Your self centered actions and leadership put your team in serious danger, and you nearly got Genji killed! You're going to get someone KILLED, you ass!" Angela gripped me by the collar of my vest, staring into my eyes with the same fury as before, a raging fire engulfing her eyes. Each one of her words was laced with as much venom as the woman could muster.

I looked away, brushing her hand off of me. I turned away, before stopping. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I promised, and that only seemed to infuriate her even more. "You always say that."

"You haven't changed at all. Not since that duel with Sombra nearly a year ago. You don't care at all about the lives of those you lead, not even Genji, someone you claim to think of as a friend." I looked down at my titanium hands, not even bothering to try and defend my actions. "All you care about is swinging those blades of yours and killing people."

"You're just a mad dog!"

I snapped, turning around in an instant and grabbing her wrist, holding it tight enough to snap the bone clean in two. Angela looked up at me, a hint of fear flashing through her as I scowled at her.

"You're wrong! I'm NOT like I used to be! I've changed! I do care about Overwatch, I do!"

"Why don't you two calm down?" Sombra asked, walking towards us as she frowned at us both in disapproval. We both turned, and I released my grasp on her wrist. Angela glared at me. "Angie, may I speak to Scott alone for a moment?"

Angela sighed, and nodded, before looking at me, then turning her gaze back to Sombra. "You're too easy on him. Genji nearly died. I won't forget that." She walked off, leaving me to Sombra. I rested my arms on the railing beside me, struggling to relax for a moment.

"You two are a handful, you know that Scottie? Constantly arguing." She muttered, losing the professional attitude she wore around the others as she leaned against the wall to my left, crossing her arms. I didn't bother looking at the hacker, instead fixing my eyes on the floor beneath me. "I do care about Overwatch. In my own way I do care about you all. I'm not like that...thing I used to be." I admitted, and Sombra sighed. "I know." She grinned at me, but I didn't return the smile.

"It takes me back, back to when you first joined us." Sombra began to reminisce, and I frowned, thinking about that duel. I could still hear the clash of our blades coming together in a spark, the way she dodged my blows with relative ease. "In Talon, you wandered from firefight to firefight, never bothering to ask yourself why you did the things you did. On that day, we held a duel for your freedom. And what a duel it was..." she trailed off, becoming lost in her own memory.

A smile formed on her soft lips, and her shoulders relaxed for a moment. I met her eyes, and we shared a gaze I couldn't describe. She tensed back up again soon enough, and I instantly saw her as a leader, rather than the friend she was a few seconds ago. Sombra smirked at me, and turned. "C'mon. You'll be the toast of tonight's celebration." I watched her walk away, catching her attention when I said her name. "Sombra!"

"I'm sorry about Genji. And for ruining the battle plans." I apologized, unable to look her in the eye. She took steps towards me, and placed a warm hand on my cheek. "I made those plans with your tendency to charge the enemy in mind." That cocky grin of hers spread from ear to ear, and she winked at me.

The woman left me both confused and smiling at the same time. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Thanks, Sombra."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Purpose

2 months later...

I greeted the bright summer morning with an irritated groan.

Once again, here I am in Monaco, though at the very least under entirely different circumstances. Sombra required me and a few other agents to accompany her on the trip to Monaco. I couldn't figure out why, but she wanted us with her all the same. Angela, Genji, Jesse, and Lena were all helping Sombra with her mission, such as gathering information about the ball she was attending, or spying on those at the ball such as Satya Vaswani, a woman known for her work with Vishkar. Even powerful people such as Katya Volskaya, CEO of Volskaya Industries and hero to the people of Russia, were coming. It was all for some sort of celebration of peace, recognizing the end of the omnic crisis.

No doubt everyone there was choosing to ignore the omnics and humans tearing each other's throats out around them. At times I found it all so amusing. How truly ignorant the most powerful people in the world were.

I had yet to figure out why I was here though. Sombra never asked something of me since we arrived, and we only spoke with one another at times, though about entirely different topics than the mission. Was I here just to give her company?

Doubtful. Sombra wasn't the type of woman to ask for someone's time. She demanded it, though no one ever realized she did. She attracted everyone around her, either with her words, her thoughts, or her looks. Sombra probably needed me for something important. She trusted me with certain things she never told anyone, and we were becoming closer. I was second in command, but that didn't mean much since Sombra was a much better leader than I, and I was a 'worse case scenario' type of leader.

Sombra planned on gathering support for our cause, but she obviously kept Overwatch out of the picture. They couldn't know she led us. Not until we won more support from the public. Katya was going to help us, since Sombra was already blackmailing her, and using her leverage over Katya she could force her to introduce and promote our work. I was fairly certain that Sombra was pretending to be some sort of peace corps. I snickered at the thought.

Jesse and I were staying together at a hotel, along with Genji and Angela, who resided in an entirely different floor of the place. And, in case anything went wrong, we were less than a mile away from where the ball was going to happen.

Jesse and the others had already chastised me for being here, what with my nickname being the 'Butcher of Monaco' and all. Lena said to keep a close eye on me in case I planned on killing another one hundred Talon agents in a casino. Sombra offered me a look when Lena said that, and something about it made me uneasy. Perhaps she needed me for something much more sinister than I originally believed.

The door to my room opened behind me, and I turned to find Jesse, still wearing his hat, probably to cover up how terrible his hair looked at the moment, holding two things of coffee and smiling. I smiled back, stepping towards him as he handed me a cup. I took a sip of the coffee, not bothering to put any sugar in it. Jesse sat down across from me, releasing a sigh. "Ya know, this whole Monaco thing ain't so bad. I thought I'd be bored, but it's good to relax."

I chuckled. "Don't let Sombra know. She'll send you on some secret mission." I joked, and he took a swig of coffee. "Nah, that's what you're for, Captain."

He reminded me of my authority often, which bothered me for a reason I couldn't name.

"You know, you don't have to call me that." I replied, and he nodded. "I know. S'pose it's just a habit. I'm used to takin' orders."

"How come?" I inquired, and he noticeably tensed up, his smile fading. There was a grim look in his eyes as he hesitated before sighing once more. "Well, you know about Reyes and I, right?" He asked, and I nodded in response. "Yeah, well you remind me of him at times. All the commands, always being a hardass an' what not. He was a good friend, before the whole Talon thing."

He paused, and I watched him intently, listening to his breathing hitch. "I've always been a soldier. Used to be part o' the Deadlock Gang. Never no captain or nothin', just a grunt. All my superiors thought I was brave. Especially Gabriel Reyes. But I wasn't."

Jesse met my eyes for a moment, and I didn't say anything. I didn't want to interrupt him. "I ain't ever run from a fight, but I only did that so everyone else wouldn't see how afraid I truly was. That's all I was, a coward. A coward who followed orders, no matter how cruel they were. In Blackwatch, I'd often question what I was doin', but I was always too scared to say anything. Same situation when I was younger in Deadlock. Blow up that building? Yes sir. Steal those supplies? Sure thing. Kill those people so they won't snitch? No problem."

His eyes were glued to the floor, and he had completely forgotten about his coffee, instead focusing on his memories. I began to feel guilty for bringing it up. I offered him an understanding gaze, but he ignored it. "I remember one time, in Blackwatch, there was this woman screaming at us, calling us animals as we dragged her son from their home. But we weren't animals... we were just following orders. I slit that boy's throat myself, and left that woman alive to sob beside her son's corpse. That night, I felt so ashamed. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. All I could do was stare into the empty night sky, hearing that woman yelling that boy's name. I reckon I'll hear it for all my life."

He stood up, and I was at a loss for words. I watched him walk to the door, open it and pause, standing there in the doorway. Jesse turned to me, and spoke softly. "I know I can't ever bring him back. But what I can do, is bring a little goodness into this world before I'm gone. It's all any of us can do 'ere in Overwatch. It's never too late to stop hurting an' killing people, and start helping people. It's never too late to come back."

Jesse offered a look my way that said all he needed to. He smiled softly, before leaving.

I looked down at my hands, thinking about all the lives I took. All of the lives I'm going to have to take. Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed with guilt. What goodness did I ever put into the world? I didn't have a dream to make the world a better place. I just fought to survive. I fought for my own selfish desires.

Soon enough, someone else entered my room. It was Genji, his signature grin spreading as he offered a wave. "Yo. Am I interrupting something?" He asked, and I shook my head. "No. How's Angela?" I replied, and he nodded. "Good. Good. She could use a break. She still blames you for my new scars, though." I grimaced, and he offered me a sympathetic look. "I'm s-"

He raised a hand, interrupting me before I could apologize for my actions in Numbani once again. "Don't say it. You've apologized enough. It wasn't your fault. I believe Angela was just a little worried about me, and it made her irritable. You didn't deserve what she said to you."

I kept my eyes down, still struggling to look Genji in the eyes. He nearly died because of my carelessness. He was just too kind to admit that it was my fault he got injured.

When Genji noticed the silence was becoming longer and longer, he spoke up once more. "Sombra told me to get you for something." He muttered, and I glanced up at him. "What for?" I asked, and he shrugged. "She didn't say. You know her, she loves to keep secrets. But, at least you'll get to be alone with her again before she goes." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Tsk. It's not like that." I said, and Genji laughed. "Right. Whatever you say, Captain. Just be sure to come back soon, we were planning on having a few drinks tonight to celebrate. You know, seeing as we might very well be getting the support of some of the most influential people alive."

I smiled at the cyborg. 'Always an optimist, aren't you, Genji?' I thought to myself. He never failed to make everything seem like nothing could go wrong. Let's hope for once our plans can go off without a hitch. "Sure thing Genji." I said, and he grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I cracked open the door to her room, peeking in.

There she was. Surrounded by holovids and computers like always, sitting down casually. She wore a black shirt, along with some dark gray shorts as well. Her clothing contrasted with her vibrant eyes, hair, and personality. Her sun kissed skin was free of any blemishes or imperfections, her natural beauty enough to make even the most confident woman envious. Sombra offered a grin when she noticed me. "Ah, Scott. I'm glad you came."

I stepped in to the room, smirking as I noticed how unorganized she was. As perfect as she could seem at times, I rarely found her tidying any of her things up. "Can you wait a second? I'll finish up everything soon." She asked, and I grinned, leaning back against the wall beside her desk. I watched her type away at some document, reading information. I found it amusing to see how enraptured she could become. "Your work keeps on growing. Finding even more people to blackmail?" I asked, and she grinned.

"Cute. But you should know, for once I'm not trying to manipulate someone. When you find yourself in charge of so many things, you've got to do more than just battle." Sombra replied and I nodded. "Though some of the things I read out of pure curiosity. You never know when the information can become invaluable."

I stepped towards her, now right beside her at her desk. "So. What's the problem?" I asked, and she frowned. "Hmm." She hummed to herself, jotting something down on a paper, then tossing it on her bed behind her without looking. Sombra leaned back in her chair, relaxing for a moment.

Then she turned to me, those dark blue, nearly purple eyes meeting mine. They portrayed an emotion I couldn't quite understand. Sombra for once lacked a cocky grin or smirk, instead staring at me in an intense gaze, her face completely blank, but her eyes said everything.

"Well, my friend, I want to ask you to kill a man for me."

I raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by her words. Rather than ask her why, I asked her who it was. 'Was I just like Jesse? Just following orders?' I asked myself, but clearing my head of those thoughts. "Who?"

"The general of around a fourth of Talon's forces. A man we've both encountered before, but his use for me has run out. Maximilien."

"You were using him the whole time?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yes. Without my hold over him, Numbani would've fallen, even with our help. But you see, Maximilien has begun to rebel, and even tried to blackmail me. A foolish attempt to beat me at my own game." She explained. I frowned, scratching at my sharp, coarse facial hair.

"This is an assassination," Sombra continued. "It's a lot different from battle. It's a dirty task, and you cannot be allowed to fail." I stared blankly at her, still trying to decide how I felt about this.

"It's dirty work, and because of the nature of this task, you're the only one I can trust. Scott, you're the only one who understands. You understand what I must do to achieve my dream. But Scott, you have a choice."

I chuckled, smirking down at Sombra as she sat in her chair, looking up at me. For once, she was desperate for my approval, not the other way around. "This isn't like you. You should just order me to do it, without saying all that other shit."

The same grin I wore on my lips spread on her own in response. Although I was smiling, internally I trying to figure out how the hell I was supposed to be feeling about this.

* * *

Pulling my hood further up to cover my head, I pulled down the cloth I wore to cover my face down, taking a deep breath. The night was cold, my hood fluttering in the breeze as it rested on my shoulders, flowing behind me like a cape. I released an uneasy sigh, analyzing the familiar surroundings. How long has it been since I've been here? A year? It felt like an eternity. Things had changed.

I scrunched my nose, frowning as I thought about what I was doing. Maximilien was a terrible man. He'd done cruel, vile things, and lacked any sense of guilt or remorse for his actions. I would be doing this world a favor by ending his life. So why did I feel so awful about this whole thing? Assassinating a man in his casino? It wasn't exactly my style. It wasn't right. It was wrong. But it was necessary.

Or at least that's what I told myself. What was I doing? I barely even questioned Sombra. This wasn't like her. Not like her at all. She never had people do her own dirty work. She'd never been afraid to get her hands dirty before. But here I was, here to do it for her. 'Just following orders, right, Jesse?' I thought, and hoping he'd be able to understand what I was doing. 'What would Genji think? Or Lena? Or even Angela? She'd hate me even more...'

Shaking off my doubts, I covered my face once more with the cloth, and secured my hood so it wouldn't come off. I exhaled, and leaped to the other part of the casino, catching a misplaced brick and pulling myself upwards. The casino was practically empty, though Maximilien was here. From what I could tell, there weren't nearly as many guards as there were a year ago. This should be easy. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Murdering a man is easy?'

Why was I hesitating? It's not like he didn't deserve it. He wanted to plant a chip in my brain. He wanted to control me like some sort of puppet. He worked with Talon. He needed to die. I've killed hundreds, one more should mean nothing.

Dropping down, I landed on the balcony outside the same large window I broke a year ago to get to him. I quickly noticed Maximilien, and I dashed to the left, just barely escaping his sight. Peeking out from cover, I noticed he wore that same suit and tie, along with the same interior designs he had back then. I began to shimmy across the balcony and on to a higher platform in hopes of finding a way to quietly enter. Gently opening a small window I found, I crouched and entered it, shutting it behind me before the moonlight could give away my position. I kept in the shadows, the sole light in the room coming from a large fireplace behind Maximilien and to my left, leaving the room poorly lit and with plenty of shade to use to my advantage.

There he was. Right below me, unaware of my presence. Maximilien seemed preoccupied with something I couldn't make out on a holovid. He threw it across the room in frustration, slamming his hand on the desk. What was he upset about? Some deal gone wrong with Talon?

Before I could drop down on top of him and end it before he could even react, the door was nudged open. A small head poked out, blonde strands of hair shooting out in all sorts of directions in a messy hairstyle. I frowned. 'Who the hell is that?'

"Dad?" The little boy asked, stepping into the light. He wore a plain white shirt and blue pajamas, as innocent as could be. He rubbed his eyes, clearly tired. I kept hidden, struggling to maintain my composure. 'Dad?!'

Maximilien's shoulders relaxed upon seeing the young boy, and he even released a chuckle. "Michael, what did I say about sneaking up on your father while he's working?" He cooed, and I was surprised to hear him speak in such a manner. Since when did he develop any sense of right and wrong, let alone choose to adopt a child? "I know! I know! But I was hoping you could read me a bedtime story before I go to bed?" Michael asked, his voice seemingly even more gentle than a whisper. His blue eyes met mine for a moment, yet he couldn't tell I was there. My heart stopped. If I killed Maximilien, I deprived this innocent child of his father. But if I let him live, thousands of others will die.

"Ah, how silly of me. How could I forget?" Maximilien laughed, crouching down as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Go on and get whatever story you want me to read you, and we'll get down to business. Whaddya say?" His entire personality changed around the kid. He almost seemed like a good man. The boy's eyes lit up, and he hugged the omnic tightly. Maximilien wrapped his own arms around him in return, smiling down on him. "Now go on kiddo, I'll be right here waiting." He winked at the boy, allowing him to rush out the door. I listened to the pitter patter of his small footsteps descending the stairs in a joyous manner.

Using my augmentations, I moved to the other end of the room, dropping down silently in the corner. I stood there, paralyzed. I had no clue what I was going to do. The window I used to enter opened once more, the cool wind blowing in, causing the floor to creak. I heard Maximilien huff. "Damn wind."

There was a moment when time came to a halt, and I watched as his eyes widened as he saw me. My blades shot out, the white lenses in my eyes dilated, my heart quickened, and I charged at him all within less than a second.

"Guar-!"

He attempted to call for the guards, but my titanium blade ran through his entire body, shattering his metallic frame. I stared him down, watching as the red lights of his eyes and mouth began to flicker, and his core functions began to shut down as he looked up at me. I held his head with my other hand, gently resting him on the floor as his hands twitched, circuits shorting out as he struggled to speak. "W-why...I wanted to...help..." What did he want to help with? Was he going to help us? Did he plan on betraying Talon without Sombra's knowledge? Was that the explanation for his outburst? His hand found my face, pulling the cloth down. His eyes widened as I turned away, unable to look at him as he trembled, afraid to die. "Scott... why..."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, withdrawing my blade from his frame, allowing him to go limp, his lifeless body touching the floor. The lights in his body were extinguished, and all that remained of Maximilien was a husk. I noticed my hand begin to shake, and I struggled to steady it, along with my breathing. 'What had I just done?'

'A coward who followed orders, no matter how cruel they were.' My mind flashed to Jesse. "I'm sorry." I repeated myself, searching for forgiveness from a corpse. A corpse I created.

'You're just a mad dog!' I heard Angela shout at me once more, her words like knives piercing my skin, shattering my heart. I found myself in a trance, practically unable to move.

My eyes snapped to the door when I heard it creak open, footsteps slowly beginning to enter. My hood fell off, revealing my raven black hair as I scrambled to the doorway, hiding behind the door as it opened. Another footstep came closer. 'I need to move. If I make a run for it, they'll probably catch me. I need to kill this guard before he alerts the others.' I told myself, escaping the visions flooding my brain. I heard a small gasp, and I kicked into action.

I charged through the doorway, slamming my blades through the guard's sternum, pinning him against the wall. I scowled, noticing his small figure, blonde hair, and...

Those blue eyes met mine once more tonight, only this time in shock and pain. His tiny hands dropped the small book he was carrying with him. My eyes widened, and I gasped, immediately sending my blades back into my arms. He whimpered in pain, staring at my face, as if trying to figure out why I did this to him. His body slowly slid down the wall behind him, leaving a trail of blood. The little boy began to struggle to breathe, looking down at the gaping hole in his chest. His left hand clawed at his throat as he began to drown in his own blood, his right hand reaching out to me. His eyes didn't show anger or sadness, but fear. The same fear his father showed not a minute ago. My titanium hand met his, and I gripped it gently. "No..." I shook my head, and tears began to stream down his cheeks as he tried to breathe, instead choking. I never took my eyes off of him, watching as he cried, blood dripping down from my arm and onto the floor. He released his final gasps for air, coughing up blood onto his once white shirt, covering both the floor and my face. My grip on his hand loosened when he stopped moving, head tilting to the side as he stopped struggling against his death. His hand fell to the floor, and I was left in utter silence.

I stared at my hand, watching it shake and tremble, unable to keep it still as my mind rushed with thoughts. I just murdered an innocent child. He'd done nothing wrong...

I shut my eyes in an attempt to stop seeing his delicate eyes piercing their way into mine, but instead all I could see was him crying, tears mixing with the blood coming from his mouth as he stared at me. I listened as my breathing hitched, and I released a scream of agony unwillingly. I never told myself to do that. It was just my body's natural reaction to something so terrifying.

Footsteps were rushing up the stairs beside me, and I opened my eyes, looking at his crumpled body once more. His skin was already flushed of color, and his glossy eyes stared at the floor. No emotion was expressed by the contortions of his face except pain. Nothing but pain.

Pulling up my hood and mask, I turned to the stairs, and two guards noticed me hunched over Michael's body. I didn't bother trying to explain what happened. They were going to attack me. And I deserved it. I contemplated allowing them to shoot me.

Adrenaline soon kicked in, and in the heat of the moment I rushed one of them, ripping his gun out of his holster and firing two shots into his chest, before emptying the magazine into the other guards skull. Another three guards looked up at me from down the stairs, beginning to rush after me. 'Damnit! Damnit!'

I turned, sprinting down the other hallway, hearing them shout amongst the chaos that was my escape. "Cut him off! Don't let that bastard get away!"

Two other guards arrived at the end of the hallway I was rushing through. I didn't bother slowing down, instead rushing towards them. They stood in front of a glass window. That window was my quickest way out of here, and only two of them stood in my way. They both fired upon me, but I rolled, just barely ducking out of the crossfire. Before they could reload and fire again, I rammed the man to the left with my shoulder, knocking the gun out of his hands as he crashed into the wall. The man to his right aimed to fire at me, but I kicked his hands, sending the pistol skidding across the floor.

I flung the man I had pinned against the wall by his arm, sending him into the other guard. They both stumbled as they fell over one another, allowing me to stab through both of them with one quick strike. The guards who chased me up the stairs arrived at the end of the hallway, and they all aimed at me. I jumped through the window, a bullet whizzing by and scraping along my cheek, along with three shots lodging themselves into my right leg. My wounds caused me to topple over the balcony. I plummeted into the trees, and prepared myself for the pain I was going to feel.

* * *

Angela's POV

Jesse groaned, taking a large bite out of his chicken before taking a sip of his whiskey, some of it unceremoniously dripping down his chin. I rolled my eyes, embarrassed by his lack of manners. Although, we weren't really in some high class restaurant. The bar was rather run down, but it didn't stop Genji from recommending the place. I suppose it was suitable. I doubt people would come looking for Overwatch agents here. Something about the way Genji saw the good in everything made me realize how much I loved him. He was a truly fascinating man.

Speaking of fascinating men, Scott, who was supposed to be here, no doubt brooding over some mistake he made in his life, wasn't here. His absence upset Genji and the others, for a reason I couldn't quite understand. Why they were so infatuated with a cruel man such as Scott eluded me. I clenched my fist at the thought of him, his actions irredeemable. Yet Genji saw something in him I didn't. He claimed Scott had a troubled past he hid behind his bitter tone and blunt attitude. Perhaps that would explain why he's always contemplating something, completely silent in some corner of the room rather than speaking.

"While we're here, I bet Sombra is enjoying some succulent meal at that ball while being told how fascinating she is by some rich snobs." Jesse sneered, and Lena giggled at his remark. "Aww come on, that bunch is no fun. Who wants to worry about all those formalities? You can't relax." Genji offered a smile, and Jesse grumbled. "I don't care about that. What's a little stress to enjoying the perks of royalty?"

I stared at the table, keeping silent as I took a sip of my drink. "Hey, does anyone know where Scott is? I haven't seen him all day." Lena asked, and Jesse chuckled. "Ah, that lunatic is probably fightin' another thousand men on his own."

"We were both scheduled to discuss how we were going to ration our supplies for the next six months. He never showed up. Didn't notify anyone either, as usual." I said, and Genji frowned, clearly thinking about something. 'Scott probably promised to be here, didn't he, Genji?'

I looked up, finding Scott at the doorway. He wore a dark hood that went around his shoulders like a cape, along with a black cloth wrapped around his neck. His hand was trembling, and there was dried blood on his titanium limbs. I stood up, not hesitating to approach his intimidating figure. Looking up at him, he towered a few inches over me, his shadow engulfing me. "Where in the hell have you been all day?" I demanded.

His eyes were downcast, his face stripped of all emotion. His usually hard looking exterior became soft, and Scott for once looked vulnerable. I noticed his trembling was even worse than I originally saw, and he was caked in dirt. His hair was matted down from sweat and water, and there were clumps of mud in his sharp beard. His breathing was labored, and a drop of blood was streaking down his cheek from a scrape. My eyes widened as I got a better look at him. Scott turned to the table where the others sat, and they all waved at him. Scott didn't greet them, and looked back at me. "Where's Sombra?" He asked. His voice was soft, and wavered as he spoke. I had never heard the man sound so small and defeated.

"She's still at the ball." I answered.

Scott nodded. "Oh."

I watched him begin to hobble away, revealing three bullet wounds in his calf. He steadied himself on the doorway before limping away. Off to find Sombra no doubt.

'He's wounded.' I thought. I pondered the idea of allowing him to walk there all by himself, but my conscience got the better of me and I called out to him. "Scott, wait! You're injured." I hurried over to him, catching up to him with relative ease. He stumbled a bit, but I caught him before he fell.

His eyes met mine, the white lenses zooming back out as his eyes widened. "Don't be so shocked that I'm helping you. I'm a doctor after all. We'll go to Sombra, then we'll clean you up. Don't want our Captain getting an infection now, do we?"

Scott offered me a surprised grin, nodding. "T-thanks." He stuttered, placing his arm around my shoulders, allowing me to support his body weight as he limped forward.

* * *

Scott's POV

We soon arrived near the ball, the streetlights lighting our path as we moved forward. I glanced at Angela for a moment, before turning back away. I was still unable to meet her eyes without feeling guilty.

My leg burned with each step I took, and I struggled to keep my mind off of what I just did. I could hear Michael's cries as I moved through the night, the wind almost knocking me off my feet.

The mansion was huge, spanning at least three acres as it towered over the park, dwarfing even the largest trees. The lights were still ablaze inside, yet the night was rather quiet except for the sound of music coming from inside the mansion. Angela and I ascended halfway up the stairs before stopping. My eyes widened as I noticed Sombra, Satya Vaswani, and Katya Volskaya walking through the park side by side, discussing some topic I couldn't make out. They were all adorned in the most fashionable gowns made from some of the finest silks I'd seen in my life. Sombra wore a vibrant blue dress that revealed her tone muscles and collarbone. Satya wore a white dress that was much less revealing than Sombra's, but knowing Sombra she made her dress like that on purpose. She loved being the center of attention. Katya was much more reserved, though still as formal as the others, wearing a black suit and black pants. Her eyes were locked onto Sombra, no doubt listening intently to what she had to say.

I watched as Satya and Katya sat down at a bench near a large fountain in the center of the park, right above us at the edge of the stairs. Sombra remained standing. They didn't see us, but I could see them and hear what they were speaking about. Sombra wore a fake smile, the same one she used to manipulate and deceive others, no doubt charming them both. Katya was of course aware of Sombra's actions here and her true intentions, but never revealed them. "What a lovely night, and such a nice breeze too." Sombra remarked, looking up at the sky. I stared at her, enamored with the way she held herself. A part of me yearned to be by her side, no matter what. Even if she made me do all of this for her dream, I didn't care. Her dream had become mine.

"Truthfully, I find these festivities quite tedious. Though I suppose it has something to do with my ineptitude at social undertakings." Satya admitted, and Katya offered a smile. Sombra sighed. "I'm afraid I'm becoming quite tired. I never knew parties like these could take so much out of someone." She said, and I took a step towards her. Angela placed a hand on my shoulder. "Wait. You intend on seeing her looking like that? You'll just end up embarrassing her. If you really have to speak to her, wait until the others have gone."

Angela began to tear the sleeve of her shirt off, revealing her rather muscular arms as she did so. I raised an eyebrow, confused by what she was doing. "Come here." She ordered, and I bent down, allowing her to dab at my cheek with her shirt, wiping away the dried blood and mud running along my face. My eyes met hers, and she returned the gaze. "Are you okay?" She asked. I stayed silent. "What happened?" She pressured me, and I turned away from her before she could ask again.

"Why are most people preoccupied by bloodshed? That is the question you asked me earlier, isn't it?" Sombra turned to Satya as she spoke, and she nodded in response. Sombra turned back to the skies, staring off into the horizon, the wind flowing through her hair. "It's true people possess a side of themselves that can be rather savage, as you've no doubt witnessed yourself. But it's purpose is to gain things, as well as protect them. My work has always been focused on gaining more and more, but I also strive to protect the group I travel with, and the things I've earned. I've learned that bloodshed, at times, is inevitable. You could say it's like a double-edged sword."

I stared up at Sombra as she spoke, paying no mind to anything but her. "Is love one of those precious things? Or honor?" Katya asked, and Sombra snickered.

"Love and honor can both be important things. Things just about everyone is willing to die for. But to me, there is something that goes beyond that. Something even more precious to them. They're driven to pursue it, doing so entirely for their own benefit, not for someone else."

My eyes widened as I looked onwards. 'A dream.' I thought to myself.

"People strive to achieve their dreams, to make them a reality, no matter who they are or where they're from. Their dreams can be small, or large, but no matter how ambitious, they're willing to trample over others to fulfill that dream. Someone can be sustained by their dream, revived by their dream, or even killed by it."

I felt like her eyes were staring right through me, like all her words were directed at me. I had never heard Sombra speak like this to anyone. She never revealed how she truly felt, not even to me. A twinge of jealousy struck me.

"Everyone should know what it feels like to strive for such goals. Even if they don't fulfill the dream to its entirety, or even die trying, it's worth every struggle that it may or may not be. And if someone is to abandon their dream, it will smolder in their heart forever." Sombra spoke with such wisdom and confidence, sounding just like any other great philosopher of our time.

Sombra looked up the the moon, her eyes fixated on the stars. Her ambitions rested beyond the sky, but to her it was an inevitability that she fulfilled her dream. And I wanted to be by her side when she did. To be her friend. Her loyal companion. Nothing else mattered to me. Even Katya and Satya were completely silent, struck with an overwhelming sense of astonishment as they listened to Sombra speaking.

"I find it ridiculous to simply live out my life for no other reason than I was born into it."

Her words found their way into my heart, striking a chord like no other had. I stared at her in awe.

She seemingly snapped out of her trance, turning to the other two and offering a smile. "I apologize. I hope I haven't been boring you two."

Both seemed shocked to hear her flip personalities so quickly, and struggled to speak afterwards. "No. Not at all. You've shown me a side of yourself I never knew existed. I thought I had you figured out. But there's a side to you no one but yourself truly understands. You're an intriguing character to say the least. I'm sure that's why your friends are so fascinated by you." Satya said.

"They're loyal friends, willing to risk their lives, all for the sake of my dream." Sombra hesitated, as if thinking about us before speaking once more. "But that doesn't mean they're my true friends. Of course I enjoy their presence, but I require something more from someone to see them as a true friend."

My heart shattered upon hearing those words, and all of a sudden, I felt such shame. I felt like I was being crushed by the burden of knowing I wasn't a friend to her.

"A friend shouldn't rely on another's dream. For someone to be a true friend, they need to have a reason to live that goes beyond me. There is a man, a man that I work with, who truly baffles me. He is clever, strong, swift, honest, even charming at times. He has a way of carrying himself unlike any other person I've met. He's fascinating."

I smiled for a moment, and Angela offered me a look as I did so. I ignored it. "But he lacks a dream. Lacks any reason to live, and fights for the sole purpose of surviving, rather than for something higher than himself. This man is willing to die for me, and nearly has time and time again, but not because it's his dream, but because he wants me to achieve my own dream. He latches onto it, hoping it will give meaning to his existence. At times, I start to think of him as a friend, but I remember that he'll never be my equal."

Staring down at my feet in shame, I clenched my fists. 'I'll never be your equal. It's true. I've never had a purpose outside of you.' I told myself, a storm of emotion surging up inside of me.

"To become my friend, someone must pour their heart and soul into their dream, and never betray that dream. Even if it meant opposing me. For me to call a man my friend he must stand on an equal ground, and sustain a dream of his own."

I stood there in silence, the cool night breeze flowing through my hair. I had done everything I did tonight for her. I murdered an innocent child, and I even defended that action. I believed I had done that all for her dream, but only now did I understand.

I did that, not because it was necessary, but because I wanted to prove myself to her. I wanted Sombra to depend on me, just as I depended on her.

I didn't move, my eyes fixated on the woman who I was so desperate to impress. I desired her approval, and now I realized I'd never truly get it. In order to have a dream of my own, I needed something outside of Overwatch. Outside of Genji, Lena, Jesse, Reinhardt, even Angela. I needed something outside of _her._

I felt Angela place a hand on my shoulder, but I paid her no mind. My breathing hitched, and I shook with an uncontrollable sadness, my entire view of the world being shattered by Sombra.

"Would you share your dream with me?" I heard Satya ask, but a woman interrupted them as she came rushing towards them both, yelling out for them. "Satya! Katya!" They both turned and stood, the woman struggling to catch her breath. "What is it?" Katya asked, stepping towards her. "It pains me to tell you this, but the honorable and distinguished Maximilien was assassinated tonight! Not even his son was spared!"

"WHAT?!" They shouted simultaneously. Katya gasped and covered her mouth. I looked at Sombra as she stared off into the distance. She knew I had accomplished my mission. "But Maximilien was a good friend, and our partnership was helping better this world. Who could've done such a thing?" Satya asked, though no one but Sombra and I held the answers.

"Please, come with me! We have guards here to escort you away from Monaco, just in case the assassin is coming for anyone else!" The woman begged. Satya and Katya turned to Sombra, who nodded. "Go on, I'll be fine." She assured them, and they began to hurry away from the premises.

"Scott, did you..." Angela trailed off, unable to find the words. Even she didn't want to assume I was capable of such a thing. I turned to her, offering her an ashamed look before walking away from her.

Angela was left in silence as I left without a word, my head down, still limping and covered in blood and dirt.

'I'll find something. Something outside of you. I'll gain my own independence. No matter the cost, Sombra.'

 **Things are spicing up my friends! I have so much fun writing these kinds of chapters, even if they can be rather disturbing. I love delving into the emotions Scott feels and how his entire view of the world can be destroyed with a few words. But now Scott is on a mission of his own, and I can tell you right now there will be dire consequences for everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey-yo everyone, I wanted to give you all a quick update before this chapter starts. I've been realizing how long some of my chapters can be, and I feel like the longer and longer I make them the harder it's going to be to pump them out quickly. Of course I'll still work as hard as I usually do on making a good chapter, but I could make them shorter if you guys would prefer. Or maybe you prefer the long ones, even if it takes a bit longer. I don't mind either way. Let me know what you think.**

 **For now I'm gonna make this chapter extra long in order to compensate for my busy schedule. I might not be able to update the story for a bit longer than usual. Don't worry, I'm not going on hiatus or anything like that!**

 **Also, thank you! A huge thank you to the people reading this story and consistently coming back for more. I love hearing what you guys think of my writing and how you feel the story is developing. I'm also glad you all are as excited to see where Scott ends up down the road as I am. I can't wait until you guys read what I have in store for him. Right now, in this chapter, he's already struggling with what Sombra said...**

Chapter 9: Pray for My Lost Soul

2 months later...

I always hated waiting.

It reminded me of the silence I had to endure after Megan's death. The dark nothingness that was death. Or what I could assume was death.

Sombra reminded me patience was a virtue for the fourth time today during the mission, but hearing her speak set off even more raging fires in my mind.

' _To become my friend, someone must pour their heart and soul into their dream, and never betray that dream. Even if it meant opposing me. For me to call a man my friend he must stand on an equal ground, and sustain a dream of his own._ '

I could still hear her words echoing through my head, and I involuntarily clenched my fists. Nothing has ever bothered me in a way her speech that night did. Not Megan's death, not my artificial limbs, not even the innocents I've killed. All of it pales in comparison to those words. I'd always found a way to shut out the voices in my head, ways to forget the terrible things I'm responsible for and the blood on my hands. Yet she stuck out in my head forevermore. It's affecting me in ways I can't imagine. I can barely hold a conversation with the others around me at Overwatch, much less act like nothing had happened. At times I can't even eat, too busy staring off into the distance as I focus on Sombra. As I focus on what I was going to do.

The thought of leaving Overwatch in search of a dream had crossed my mind many times, and it was often tempting. But something about Sombra didn't allow me to leave like that. I wanted to see this thing to the end. I wanted it to have a happy ending. I stayed with them in hopes of finding what made me special. Everyone at Overwatch had it. That thing that made them unique. Whether it was a quirk, habit, history, personality, or skill. But a part of me knew if I was going to fill this gaping hole left inside of me, I'd need to find it on my own.

Sleep became a distant memory ever since the assassination, and I've become rather restless. Genji commented on my terrible form recently during training, and Lena, who resided next door to my room, complained about me mumbling in my sleep. Whenever I was unlucky enough to drift off into a deep slumber, my subconscious was sure to punish me for it. Nightmares about Maximilien and his son haunted me ever since I murdered both of them. It was an accident. I never meant to harm that boy. But no matter what I told myself, I'd often flash back to the spiraling hallways of the casino, with his cries of pain ringing in my ears.

Angela tried to speak with me more often ever since figuring out what I had done two months ago. She's the only one who knows exactly what it had done to me. But I soon lied and claimed it didn't bother me. Though that didn't prevent her from checking up on me a lot more frequently than usual. The others in Overwatch assume that we finally got over our animosity towards one another, although I never hated her, but there was still a look in her eyes that told me she certainly didn't enjoy my presence. But a part of me could sense she wasn't so hesitant to speak to me about things anymore. I'd often times catch her watching me from a distance, offering me a worried gaze. I never returned the same.

I steadied my hand as soon as I noticed it was trembling. How long was it like that? At times I'd completely forget what I was doing. These days it was easy to get lost in everything that was going on. Of course to Sombra, that was the best part.

Glancing over at her, I watched as she repaired the damages she sustained during a tumble downhill during our scouting mission. It wasn't anything serious, but she had a few scratches and bruises left behind. I told her she didn't need to come with me. I figured that if anything she'd end up slowing me down. But she insisted on tagging along. She claimed she had 'gone soft sitting on her throne' and forgot how to use a gun. Admittedly it had been a while since she'd been on a mission, but I couldn't lie and say I wasn't hoping for some alone time on this mission. I hoped it would give me some time to think.

Instead, I was busy making sure to impress Sombra, even though there wasn't much to do to begin with. It was a simple scouting mission on a Talon base near Russia. It seemed to be a serious problem for Volskaya Industries, what with the countless assassination attempts on Katya Volskaya. We had an attack planned out, but we figured checking out the perimeter one more time couldn't hurt. Nothing of interest happened. Sombra told me about how important this mission was for us. She claimed to have been stockpiling supplies, support, and even troops from many big corporations. Apparently Talon has been targeting their trade routes, stealing their weapons and materials.

That was a huge problem for nearly every major company in the world. They couldn't go running to the government, because then they'd find out they'd be smuggling weapons and gathering illegal materials. At times I wondered if we were doing the right thing. But Sombra never seemed to care about doing the right thing, but rather gaining support from as many influential people as possible. Every step got her closer and closer to achieving her dream.

It was a losing battle. We were most likely going to fail, and probably end up all dead after the attack, but that didn't stop Sombra from risking it all on this one siege of a base. It was one of Talon's largest, and every single attempt to destroy it had resulted in failure thus far. They had anti aircraft guns, over a thousand agents stationed there, and plenty of surveillance drones surrounding it. It was one of Talon's main headquarters. I even remember working there for a few days, but not long enough to become acquainted with the layout. Even with the support and troops from major corporations around the globe, it was risky. But Sombra jumped at the opportunity to prove herself to them all the same. She figured with their help, she'd gain even more power and authority. She'd even gain some new allies.

If we won. I still couldn't help but worry about our chances in this kind of a battle. A large portion of us were going to meet them all head on in the battlefield. Before this, we'd always counted on guerrilla tactics to get the edge on our opponents. Strike quickly, then retreat before they can retaliate. I knew for a fact with my reputation I was going to be on the frontlines. I could already see myself covered in the blood and guts of my enemies.

Turning to Sombra, she offered me a smile that I failed to return, and I sighed as I walked over to her, leaving the flight controls unattended. "No, no. You're doing it all wrong." I shook my head, kneeling down beside her as she sat, struggling to bandage the cut along her shoulder as it bled. She scoffed in response. "I think I know how to bandage a wound." I moved her hands away from it, doing it myself. "Yes you do. Albeit very poorly." I muttered, undoing the loose knot she made. I rolled my eyes when I noticed how dark the wound had become. "I told you to disinfect it, now it's gonna hurt even more." I growled, looking up at her. She smirked. "Dios mio, you sound like my mother."

"Yeah, well, mother knows best." I grunted, pouring the disinfectant over her wound. Sombra winced in response. Dabbing the blood away, I wrapped it in gauze and began to properly bandage it. I noticed a look she was giving me, and I frowned. "What?" I asked, and she continued smiling. "You're worried about me. It's cute." She remarked, and I scoffed. "You know what's not cute? Dying of an infection. We need you, Sombra. Your our leader."

'The one with the dream. The one I'm so desperate to prove myself to.' I bit my tongue, keeping the comments to myself.

"Yeah." She replied, looking into my eyes. "What are you waiting for, a kiss? Pilot the aircraft, I've gotta change out of these muddy clothes." I ordered Sombra around for once, and she chuckled. "Sir, yes sir!" She gave me a mock salute before hopping in the pilot's seat. I trusted her to get us away from the Talon base at the very least. I'd take care of the rest.

As soon as I began to unbuckle my belt to slip into something less dirty and more comfortable, I heard a loud and unfamiliar beeping erupting from the monitors around the aircraft. "Uh...Scottie?" I heard Sombra call out to me, and I hurried out to see what was going on. "I know I'm not particularly good at this whole flying thing, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be beeping like that." Sombra said, and I furrowed my brows, looking down at the controls. 'Missile lock. Wait...Talon's anti aircraft weapons...how did they detect us?'

"Oh shit!" Sombra noticed it just as soon as I did. I threw Sombra to the floor before shielding her body with mine out of pure instinct, bracing myself for impact. There wasn't enough time to maneuver or escape the lock. Face to face, Sombra and I both slammed into one another as the missiles exploded upon impact, violently tearing half of the aircraft away with ease. The snow and freezing air blew harshly against both Sombra and I as she nearly went flying out of the gaping hole. I held on to her wrist as tight as I could, watching as the aircraft descended at a nauseating speed as it twirled in the air. "SOMBRA!" I yelled, feeling my grip on the metal frame loosen as the front end of the plane shattered against a tree. Sombra slipped out of my grasp, holding on to singular metal pole as her legs went out from under her. "SCOTT!"

I didn't hesitate to jump over to her before she fell out. We both collided with one another as we plummeted out of the crashing plane without a parachute. Holding myself under her, I prepared myself for impact as I held her to my chest, turning my back to the frozen river below me. The last thing I heard was a sickening crunch of bone and ice before finding myself underwater in subzero temperatures.

I slowly descended into the abyss as I lacked the strength to continue moving. I looked up at the fading sunlight shining through the hole I created in the ice, beginning to succumb to my fate.

But then she appeared right in front of me, right within arms reach, just below the surface of the ice. Sombra. If I died, she would too. Overwatch would lose everything it had gained so far. Everything we'd been doing would've all been a fruitless struggle against failure. I refused to allow that to happen. Once again, I continued moving not because of my own volition, but for Sombra. For her dream to become a reality.

'This man is willing to die for me, and nearly has time and time again, but not because it's his dream, but because he wants me to achieve my own dream. He latches onto it, hoping it will give meaning to his existence.' I could hear her speaking about me once more as I swam upwards, refusing to allow her to drown and be forgotten in these frozen waters. 'I may not be your equal, Sombra, and it's true, I lack a real purpose in my life. But you have that dream. A dream you must fulfill. You belong with the others, leading them to victory. Not here. Not in this god forsaken place. Besides, I pledged my life to you, for now.'

I resurfaced above the water, pulling Sombra with me onto solid ground along the edge of the ice. Looking to my right, she lay there completely motionless, the snow already beginning to cover her. Her black and purple hair lying sprawled out around her head, completely soaked from the water. I moved towards her, placing my hand on her cheek. She was as cold as ice. I scanned her body for a heartbeat, finding a faint pulse. Though she wasn't breathing. "No..." I muttered, stripping her out of her gear, making it easier for her to breathe since it wasn't so tight. I placed my lips on hers, attempting to resuscitate her. Taking deep breathes each time, I released a sigh of relief as she began to breathe once more, coughing up the water from her lungs. I growled, noticing the blood dripping down my right abdomen. Gripping the piece of shrapnel lodged in my rib cage, I swiftly pulled it out, ignoring the pain. I needed to focus.

Sombra was surprisingly not wounded from the crash. Of course she suffered from a few cuts and bruises, but I'd be able to heal those with ease. I noticed her teeth were chattering. Placing my hand on her forehead, my eyes widened. "Shit, she's got a fever." I muttered, looking around in desperation. 'She needs shelter or she'll freeze to death.' I told myself.

Leaving our gear there for the moment, figuring I'd come back for it later, I picked Sombra up, carrying her in my arms. I took her to the woods nearby, finding a hole beneath a tree that would work. It was spacious enough for both of us to fit, and it didn't draw any attention. Talon would be looking for us. But as long as we kept quiet and away from the crash, they'll lose us. And with the snow falling like it is, I won't have to worry about leaving footsteps behind. Placing my hand on her shoulder for a moment, I looked at her as a sudden emotion rushed through me that I couldn't describe. 'I need to keep her safe.'

I went back and retrieved her gear, setting it down beside her. Removing my shirt, I used it as a damp towel to wipe along her forehead. Despite the cold, she was sweating. 'Yeah, definitely a fever.' I confirmed it, looking down at her clothes. Although not as bad as her gear, her undershirt and pants were completely soaked. If I started a fire, the smoke would certainly alert the Talon agents. Sighing, I began to undress her. I needed to warm her body with my own. If not she'll die. I was already out of my shirt, so I pulled Sombra closer to me as I rested my head against the confined space beneath the tree.

Sombra huddled closer to me, her arm draped around my chest. She shuddered, and I ran my hand along her shoulder, soothing her in a way. It all felt so familiar. Like I had done something like this before. My mind soon flashed to Megan, but I shook it off before I could give it anymore thought.

Her fingers danced along my collarbone, where my skin and titanium limbs weaved together. She must be dreaming about something. Her soft skin was cold to the touch, making me move closer to her to keep her warm. The snow continued falling outside, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. The soft lull of sleep began to call for me, and although I resisted it for a moment, desperate to stay awake to keep Sombra safe from harm, I eventually allowed it to embrace me.

* * *

I could hear Sombra rustling behind me in the tree as she awoke. I dropped the gear I was carrying over that I had just washed, squatting outside the hole. She noticed my shadow blocking the sun, and she turned to me, struggling to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning." I said, offering her a smile. Laying there, she looked up at me in a dazed sort of state. The makeshift blanket I made out of my trench coat covered her naked body, successfully keeping her warm, and keeping my eyes from wandering. I ran a hand through my wet hair, still drying from washing myself off.

"W-where am I?" Sombra asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "You really don't remember do you? You've probably got a concussion from the fall. You're in a cave near the river by the Russian Talon base. The anti aircraft guns shot us down before we could get away. Lucky for you, I broke your fall, and we ended up in a frozen river, but you're still injured." I explained, and she began to sit up, my trench coat beginning to slip off of her slim shoulders. "Damnit Sombra, you're not ready to get up yet!" I exclaimed, reaching out to her. Sombra revealed herself to me, her toned figure catching my eye, but I forced myself to look away from her. "I'm sorry." I apologized out of habit, and she looked down and realized she was naked.

"Your clothes were soaked through. You would've frozen to death if I didn't strip them off you. I kept you warm with my body." I admitted, and I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to escape this awkward situation. For a moment I thought I saw her blush. "Oh. Thanks, Scott."

I nodded. "Don't mention it. You would've done the same for me." I threw my shirt towards her, and she caught it with ease. "Go ahead, take it. I've been wearing it all day. It's completely dry. You need to rest."

My shirt was much too big for her, the shirt running down to her lower thighs. She sighed, leaning back against the roots of the tree. "I'd offer to cook you up something to eat, but a fire would attract unwarranted attention. Talon'll be on the lookout for us." I spoke softly, closing my eyes for a moment as I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned back.

For what seemed like a few hours, at least judging by the sun's position in the sky, I let her rest. I caught a few winks of sleep, but I didn't allow myself to drift off for too long. We still weren't safe. We'd have to wait for help to arrive. I already made a few calls for help using the frequency on our intercoms. I couldn't understand what they had said in response, but I was certain they heard us. They'd probably be here by nightfall. I planned on leaving with Sombra and making our way to higher ground in an hour, so I began to strap my gear back on.

When Sombra woke up, I asked her a question that had been on my mind for nearly a year. "Sombra, why'd you start all of this in the first place? What caused you to chase this dream of yours?" I asked, turning to her. She hesitated, and I figured I wasn't going to get an answer. I wasn't her equal anyway. 'Why give me an answer? I'd never understand how it felt to strive to make a dream a reality.'

I looked off into the distance, listening to the wind gently blowing outside. The storm had calmed, but snow still covered the land around us. Despite the situation, it was a beautiful landscape. "I imagine it must be pretty rough on you, all this responsibility." I began to trail off.

"Javier." She whispered, and I turned. "Huh?"

"There was a boy I knew, when I was way younger. His name was Javier. He was my best friend. Hell, he was the only friend I had, honestly. Back then, it was odd for an omnic and a human to get along, much less become good friends. We were like most kids, naive, foolish, and ignorant to the world around us." I watched her smile to herself, pulling her knees to her chest as she began to reminisce.

"I was born in a rather small and quiet town. The land was barren, and since agriculture was our only form of trade, we couldn't rely on a steady income. In the summers there would be intense droughts, and in the winter storms would destroy our crops. But that didn't keep them from taxing us for the war efforts. It was the omnic crisis, and Overwatch and the army needed their supplies, no matter the cost to us. Frequently, we'd go full days without eating."

I frowned, pitying her. 'How could such a strong woman come from such a place? Where did this fire that drove her come from?' I asked myself. "One day, we were attacked by omnics during the crisis. People never trusted omnics in my town, however few there were. Javier, my best friend, was constantly harassed and beaten for who he was. I always tried to protect him. But during that attack, he was nowhere to be found. I would've looked for him, but the army was too busy 'saving' us. When they were finished, they left us to clean up the mess, with no reparations for the damages."

"When I found Javier, two nights after the attack, he was being torn apart by a mob in the streets as he cried for help, even calling my name as they beat him. I watched helplessly as they began to rip him limb from limb, and cave in his head with a baseball bat. All while he screamed my name. He needed me. But I was too paralyzed to do anything or intervene. Javier died because of something other omnics were responsible for. That boy..." I watched as she tended up, her hands clenched into fists. "My friend, was murdered for other's mistakes. And all I did was watch."

I hesitated to reach out and comfort her. She'd probably flinch away. Even though I never knew him, I felt sympathy for the poor boy. And it only hurt even more to know things like that were commonplace back then. Countless were murdered out of prejudice. And still, even now, it's happening around us. I understood what she was talking about. Watching as innocents die around you, powerless to stop it. It's all I could think about in Kings Row.

"From then on," her dark eyes met mine, "I vowed to never watch something like that happen ever again. I told myself, one day, I'll change the world. I won't have to concern myself with the divide between human and omnic. One day, I'll unite them, and one day they'll understand one another. No more animosity between each other, no more distrust, and no more violence. A utopia. No matter how unlikely the circumstances are, I'll make something of myself. I refused to let my opportunities pass me by. I refused to hear him shouting my name every time I closed my eyes to sleep for the rest of my life."

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia!" She repeated herself, and my eyes widened. 'Her name...'

She met my eyes, grinning at me as a stray tear ran down her cheek. "Olivia Colomar. Now you know. You know my name, and why I do what I do. I've never told anyone. To be honest, I never thought I'd tell anyone..."

I was at a loss for words. 'She trusted me with that kind of information? She told me her biggest secrets? And for what? Was this some trick? Was it some way to get into my head? No. No, she was genuine. Som- no, Olivia trusted me with that. Her story. Her dream. Her name.'

"I...I..." I stumbled over my words, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Olivia...thank you." I said, meeting her eyes once more. "For trusting me."

'What did this mean? That was certainly only the kind of information she would share with her friend. But she...' I was even more conflicted than I was before.

"Yeah. It's odd, to hear that name again. But oddly...pleasant...to hear it coming from you." Olivia smiled at me, and I grinned back at her. There was a long silence between us, but it wasn't out of discomfort. It was just natural silence.

"I've realized that...after all the terrible things I've done, it all came from one death. One small flame extinguished. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm doing the right thing. I don't always believe the ends justify the means. But I know I have to. If I don't, no one else will."

My smile faded as Olivia's did as well, and she became lost in her thoughts once more.

"Although it's been so long, that same sadness will never leave me. No matter how many people I save, I regret the things I do. But I refuse to abandon my dream. I've come too far." I listened intently to her as she spoke. "It's a heavy weight to carry, yet I carry it alone all the same. I have nothing else to give my life to. Nothing else to accomplish. I knew for me to make this dream a reality that I'd have to do terrible things, yet, I can't stop. If I quit, everything I've done will have been for nothing. I was never born smart, or strong, or clever, but because of my dream, I know I must be."

I put my hand on her own, consoling her for the moment. "Hey, it's okay." I offered a slight smile, and she looked down at my hand on hers. "I was ready to carry it by myself. Alone. No matter how many comrades I surrounded myself with, I never wanted to burden them with the weight of my dream. But they still stood by me. Risking their lives for me. I won't forget that."

Olivia's eyes shifted up from my hand to my eyes, and I found myself unable to move, paralyzed by her gaze once more. "But then you came along. Swinging those blades left to right, defying death countless times. That day, before our duel, I asked you to join us in a way I never had before. I barely knew you, yet I held you in such a high regard. I know I shouldn't...but...but I trust you, Scott. I've put my faith in you, in a way I never have with anyone. I..." I watched as she hesitated, failing to find the words to say.

"Hey, you're not alone. You know that. You've got everyone at Overwatch, waiting to follow your lead. You've got the support of some of the most influential people in the world. And...you've got me, Olivia." I still struggled to call her that. I smiled at her. For once, I found the words to say to her. She couldn't be doubting herself now. Not with what's at stake now. We all depend on her.

'I can't stay. I shouldn't be lying to her. This...this isn't where I belong. I have nowhere to be, and nothing to do with my life. I have no sense of direction. I'm just an aimless wanderer. Yet she trusted me with all of this. But I have to leave her. To be her true friend, someone she can truly depend on, I need a dream of my own. She said it herself. I need to find my own way. I refuse to be another comrade to her. I so desperately desire to become something she cares for in her life. I want to be a part of that dream. But I never will be. I'm nothing to her. I'll never be her equal. To her, all I'll ever be is a loyal soldier. Her right hand man. But I won't let that happen. I have to believe I can be more than that. I have to be. For my sake. For her sake.'

* * *

Olivia and I were on the move, trudging our way through the deep snow. She was behind me, shivering as she rubbed her hands together for warmth. I offered her my trench coat for an extra layer, exposing my titanium limbs. The sun had begun to set, and soon enough the others would find us. I just needed to get to higher ground, and signal for them with the flare gun I took from the crash. Talon is still trying to track us down, but the crash threw them off our trail. They believed we went an entirely different route than we did. The problem was, that flare would attract them to us. We'd have to be certain the others were on their way.

I could hear Olivia struggling to keep moving, still wounded from the crash and practically freezing to death out here. I kept close to her, slowing down to keep her safe. We couldn't lose her now. Not when we're so close to our goals. To her goals.

'How am I going to leave Olivia and the others?' I asked myself. Even if we win, and we accomplish our mission, they believe I'm just like them. They don't know how conflicted I am. It breaks my heart at times when I look at them, knowing that I plan on leaving them behind. All of their smiling faces, haunting me with each step.

'I have to. I need to find something of my own. I need to gain my own independence from them. From Olivia. They'll never understand it, but I have to do it all the same. That dream, that flame that keeps them all ablaze, I need to ignite my own. And I must do it alone...'

"I shared my story. Your turn." I heard Olivia speak, and I didn't turn to her, instead walking forward at a quicker pace. "I know I've asked you this before, but why do you fight?"

Moving forward, I attempted to dismiss her question. "We need to keep moving. Save your strength. Talon agents might be close." I muttered. Turning for a moment, I looked back at her. "I fight...I fight because..." I never finished the sentence, turning away from her and looking up into the stars as they began to become visible. My mind flashed to the night in Monaco, with her standing above me at those stairs. 'So close to me, yet just out of reach.' I told myself.

I could hear her voice echoing in my head again as I continued onwards. ' _But he lacks a dream. Lacks any reason to live, and fights for the sole purpose of surviving, rather than for something higher than himself.'_

Stopping in my tracks, I heard the snap of a twig nearby, and the sound of a bullet being fired soon followed. I jumped in front of Olivia, the bullet grazing my shoulder, leaving a spark as it flew by and struck a tree. I growled, my blades extending outwards.

Hundreds of Talon agents sprung out from behind the trees and dense woods around us, and I began to doubt our chances of survival here. 'I've taken one hundred men, and I nearly died doing it. But this...'

Olivia loaded her sub machine gun, and we stood back to back as they surrounded us and converged on our position. The ones that lacked a helmet were smirking at us both, aware of the likelihood of our death. "I've only got two magazines, Scott. Not enough for this many men." Olivia muttered, and I snickered. "That's why I use blades. They never run out of ammo."

"Scott," I heard her hesitate as I readied myself for the coming skirmish. It was going to get bloody real fast. "We've beaten the odds before, but I don't know about this one." I didn't respond.

Turning to the hill right above me, I listened as a familiar voice cackled behind the rocks before revealing himself. That same sneer met my cocky grin as his scar stretched with his lips. "Looks like I finally found you, traitor."

"Ha. Yeah, long time no see, Duncan. Still as ugly as I remember you being." I raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. My mind flashed back to my time at headquarters and the constant remarks coming from him. I chuckled to myself. 'At least now instead of imagining myself ripping his head off, I can actually do it.'

"Keh. You always were a cocky bastard. It'll be your end in a few minutes. You and Sombra had done good work for us before you left, I'll admit it. I was even beginning to like the two of you." I scowled up at him, and Sombra leaned her back against mine, steadying herself. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to spare you a slow death. I'm going to enjoy this. Men, attack them. Bring me Scott alive. Now as for Sombra, I'm certain you all know what to do with her..."

I could hear Olivia bristle at the thought of it as the men around us laughed, approaching us slowly. "I'd seriously have to advise you against that. She'd probably end up biting something off." I grinned at them, feeling Olivia elbow me in the ribs.

"I've had enough of you! Men, bring me the traitors!" Duncan shouted, and they didn't hesitate to follow his order.

Instead of waiting for them to come to me, I charged them. The first three I could find were swiftly split in half by a quick slash of my blade, leaving my left blade open to decapitate another one. I smirked, hearing Olivia firing shots at them. She's got my back.

A shot hit me in the leg, and another shot through my hip. I didn't retreat, instead attacking those responsible. A few shots struck me in the back, and I grunted in pain, stumbling a bit. "HOLD YOUR FIRE! I want them alive!" I heard Duncan order, and I smiled to myself. 'He's a damn fool, always has been. If he was smart he'd kill us right now and be done with it. All he's done is give us a fighting chance.'

The Talon agents hesitated, but I didn't. Before they could even draw their knives or any form of melee weapon I cut through their defenses, impaling two men to the tree behind them. The snow was already becoming a dark red as I cut a man's throat, allowing the warm blood to trickle down my cheek. Jumping to Olivia's side, I stabbed the man she had her back to. She dropped her gun and swept the legs out from a man before stabbing him in the weak point of his armor, penetrating his lungs. We stood back to back as we held them off, and I slashed horizontally, smirking as four men fell to the ground at my feet. But they just kept coming. No matter how many I killed, another ten took their place. I soon realized I'd have to fight this battalion singlehandedly. Olivia wouldn't survive this, but she could if I bought her enough time to flee. She could make it to the others in time. Hell, I might even live.

I caught the strike of one man, before throwing him in front of me as a man charged me with a large tree branch. His skull spilt open upon impact, and I soon caved in the other's head with my elbow. I hurdled over Olivia, bringing both my blades down with as much force as possible. The unlucky agent I landed on was split right down the middle. I felt a knife slide between my ribs, and I groaned in agony, suffering through the wound as I dislocated his jaw with a quick jab to the face. He stumbled back, giving me time to pull the knife out and fling it towards another agent, jamming itself into his eye. I parried another blow from a baton with my blade, stabbing my blade up his armpit and through his collarbone.

"Go! Now! Get moving!" I yelled, turning to Olivia for a split second before breaking a man's neck. "No!" Olivia responded, dodging an attack before retaliating with one of her own. "I won't leave you to take on this many men!" She refused, and I sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way," I crushed a man's skull under my heel. "But you're not well, and you'll just end up getting in my way." I stabbed a man in the chest, throwing him behind me and into a group of men. Another agent swung a knife down vertically, but I shattered his blade with a riposte and pierced his heart. Countering an attack once more, I caught the end of his baton with my left hand, breaking it with my right forearm before backhanding him with a blade, slashing his face.

"To hell with this! Fire upon Sombra! Just leave Scott alive!"

I rushed in front of Olivia, catching a few bullets to the chest and arms. I coughed, a glob blood spurting outwards. "Aww. Isn't that cute? Rushing to save his woman." He taunted me, releasing a howl of laughter.

"Why? Why'd you do that?" She asked, and I looked around at the men surrounding us. They hesitated to strike, not wanting to be the next one to fall victim to one of my viscous attacks. I looked at Olivia, meeting her worried gaze before turning back to my enemies.

"Because every sword has its sheath. You belong with the others, leading them to victory. I belong here. Fighting those who stand in my way, a lone wolf. Go back to them. Fulfill your dream. Until then, I'll try and figure out an answer to your question." I explained, exhaling slowly. 'These may be my final breaths. My final words as well. But no matter what, she must live. She's more important than I am. I'm not her equal. Not until I find my own path.' I thought to myself.

Olivia still stood there, hesitating as she stared at me. I charged the men behind her, cutting through them like silk. I opened a path for her to run. "MOVE! Go on! Get out of here!" I shouted, tossing the flare gun I retrieved from the wreckage to her before turning back to the agents as they charged me. I shoulder charged through them, knocking them to the ground, but still feeling a small shiv slash through my calf. I grabbed one by his collar as he sprawled around, wringing his neck like a wet towel.

I heard her run away, before turning. "I promise to bring back reinforcements. I promise." She repeated herself, before sprinting off. I didn't bother turning to her, too busy struggling against the others. They began to shoot at her as she moved, and Duncan scowled. "Don't let her escape! She's their leader!" He bellowed, but I knocked him off of his platform with a rock. "You should finish what you started here, before you go chasing after skirts."

Every one of them began to converge on me, and I smiled, allowing the blood to streak down my face.

I hopped down from the hill I had positioned myself upon, crushing a man with my boot before dodging an agent as he flailed at me in a poor attempt to kill me, swiftly cutting him in half. I sprinted towards another two as they drew their pistols out of fear, but not in time to get a shot off as I stabbed both of them through the chest.

I needed to stay on the move, or they'd pin me down and corner me. I rushed to my left, knocking a man's knife out of his hand before killing him. I swung my blade to the right, smacking the knife out of the air and into another agent's throat. I laughed. 'Not bad.'

My celebration was cut off early as a shiv stabbed through my upper back, knocking me off balance. I growled, turning and planting my foot in his chest, sending him careening into a tree behind him, shattering his spine upon impact. I felt a large blunt object smash into the back of my head, bringing me to my knees. My vision was blurred as I could barely make out the shouts of agents and Duncan cheering them on. I tried to stand, but another long knife was shoved through my gut, and I yelled in agony. Two men were holding me back from stabbing him. I head butted him, cracking his nose before pulling both of them men down on top of him. I stumbled away from them, balancing myself on a tree. I closed my eyes, the throbbing pain in my head certainly not helping me.

'I fight, not because I want to, but because I know nothing else. Because I know that if I were to give up, I'd die. And on occasion, I wish for death. But a part of me is too cowardly. I truly don't want to die. It's the only reason I've ever struggled in my life. Not because of something beyond me, or for someone else, but solely because of my need to survive. But one day, that will all change. I'll find something to fight for. I'll pour my heart and soul into it. And on that day, I won't belong to her any longer. I fight for my own independence.' I finally answered Olivia's question, and I opened my eyes. The snow was completely red around me, and I looked at the countless bodies I had cut down.

My next step to independence, was killing those who got in my way. No matter how many.

'This is war. Not unlike any other war. It's nothing I can't handle. Nothing! Nothing!' I told myself, charging the enemy as my battle cry echoed throughout the night sky.

* * *

His leg crumpled under the force of my kick, and I left him howling at the moon like a wolf. I slashed behind me, cutting through another man's throat. My mind flashed to Olivia for a moment, hoping she was okay. Her words remained stuck in my head as I slammed my blade through an agent, kicking him off my blade forcefully into the others.

' _Something even more precious to them. They're driven to pursue it, doing so entirely for their own benefit, not for someone else.'_ I was completely covered in blood, staring at the hundred or so men remaining who lacked the courage to charge me once more. I was knee deep in the bodies of my enemies, but I could barely hold myself up, let alone kill anymore men. I fell to my knees, exhaustion setting in.

' _People strive to achieve their dreams, to make them a reality, no matter who they are or where they're from. Their dreams can be small, or large, but no matter how ambitious, they're willing to trample over others to fulfill that dream. Someone can be sustained by their dream, revived by their dream, or even killed by it.'_

When I opened my eyes again, I found Duncan face to face with me, kneeling down in front of me. I was held up by two men as they lifted my arms. I scowled defiantly up at Duncan, and he smiled. "You put up a damn good fight, I'll give you that. I'm surprised you're even still breathing. But, you were built to last weren't ya, Clank?" He laughed. It had been a while since I heard that one. Nowadays, that word meant nothing to me. I remained silent, allowing him to move closer to me. He was exactly where I needed him to be. Another inch and he was within range.

He pulled my head up by my hair, forcing me to look at him. "It's a shame I've got to kill you. We sure could use you." He offered a grin, and I returned the same. His eyes widened for a moment as I extended the blade in my right arm, sending out through my elbow and into one of the Talon agent's chest. Duncan attempted to step back and draw his gun, but I escaped the grasp of the other man still holding me, swiftly disarming him before stabbing my left blade straight through his mouth, making splinters of his teeth as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. "Chew on that, you bastard." I withdrew my blade from his skull, looking at the others that remained as they dropped their weapons in terror. I smirked at them.

"How the hell is he still moving?" I heard one whisper. Another yelled in fear. "Screw this! I'm getting out of here!"

They all broke out into a frenzy, and I released a final enraged scream as they began to flee from the woods, running in all sorts of directions as they escaped. I smiled for a moment, standing up until I watched the last one go, before collapsing to the ground beside Duncan. 'I'm lucky none of them chose to stay behind. A damn fly could've killed me.' I thought to myself, thankful that for once fate felt inclined to give me a break.

Groaning, I struggled to crawl over to the tree behind me, pushing a dead body out of the way and resting my head against the cold bark, releasing a sigh of relief. I never really realized how much blood I had lost before I looked down, watching as it began to pool out of me. I made no effort to stop the bleeding. I was in too much pain to move, let alone try to tend to my wounds. I smiled, closing my eyes for a moment. I ignored the pain, and chose to get some well deserved rest instead.

* * *

Olivia's POV

'Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. Don't die.' I repeated to myself, hoping against all odds that Scott had made it out of there alive. Yet there was always a part of me that knew I had probably left him to die out here, alone, forgotten. I scowled, rushing forward as I sprinted to the spot I left him at. Genji was the first to find me here, and the others soon came running behind him. Genji seemed just as scared as I was.

Angela offered to bandage some of my wounds, but I refused. 'She'll have her hands full if Scott is alive.' I thought.

The sun was beginning to rise, and the birds were beginning to chirp as they flocked to their nests. I didn't bother taking in the beautiful sights around me as I hopped over the trunk of a chopped down tree, sliding down a rock as gracefully as I could.

I stopped when I heard the crunch of metal under my foot, everyone behind me coming to a halt. A small knife rested there, but with no blood on it. Had they run away? "Here it is." I said, turning the corner and looking down below me. "We-"

My jaw dropped as I stared at the red snow surrounding the entirety of the location Scott was. Blood was splattered along the trees and rocks, giving the terrain a dark red coat to it. "Scott..." I muttered, analyzing what remained of the Talon agents. It was even worse than in Monaco.

Some were split right in half, their entrails hanging out below them. Others were decapitated, looks of horror frozen on their faces as they stared up into the sky. Another had a tree branch shoved through his throat, and the one beside him was hung up on a tree like some twisted decoration. My eyes widened at what he had done. Scott massacred these men. "Holy shit..." Jesse mumbled under his breath, and I could hear Winston shift his feet uncomfortably. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

The stench was terrible as I stepped over the countless bodies, their black uniforms drenched in blood, the snow around them saturated with red. "Are you saying he did this by himself?" Reinhardt asked, removing his helmet as he did so.

"Can this be real? There's at least two hundred of them." Angela stopped in her tracks. I didn't bother answering her question, as I strode past another fifty corpses before stumbling upon him.

There he was. He was propped up against a tree, a knife stuck deep into his thigh. There was a deep gash that ran along his nose, and he was bleeding profusely from his shoulder and abdomen. His eyes were shut, an odd look of tranquility on his face as a ray of sunlight shone down on him. His titanium limbs were still dripping with blood, and there were what seemed like thousands of cuts decorating his body, along with a wound that rested on the back of his skull, the dried blood turning his black hair into a light brown.

"Scott!" I shouted, running over to him. He didn't respond, sitting completely still against the tree. Genji knelt beside him as well, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Scott?" He asked, looking concerned for his friend. "Come on, wake up, Scott!" Lena demanded, but Reinhardt held her back with his hand. Jesse released a reluctant sigh. "Damnit." He muttered.

I felt my eyes begin to sting as tears threatened to reveal themselves. 'He's just like everyone else I bring into my life. They always end up dying, for me, for my dream. Is it even worth it? All this suffering?' I asked myself, placing my hand on his cheek. It was cold to the touch. "Those look like mortal wounds." I heard Angela whisper, but I refused to give up. "Scott. Scott!" I began to shake him frantically, still gaining no reply. "Scott! I know you can hear me! Get up!" I ordered, watching as his head tilted downwards, staring at the ground.

I shut my eyes, unable to look at him as I shook him once more. "Scott!" My voice began to crack as a tear ran down my cheek.

A familiar cold and metallic hand met mine. My eyes snapped back up to Scott, as I met his small grin. Blood trickled out of his mouth and into his trimmed beard as he spoke, mixing with the snow that covered him. "Please, stop shaking me...it doesn't seem to help with the pain..." He joked, and I heard the others cheer behind me.

I smiled and cried at the same time as I pulled him into a hug, holding his body tightly against my own as I released a chuckle. I felt him return the hug as he rested his other hand on my back. He was alive. Alive.

* * *

Scott's POV

I snuck out of the medical bay when Angela had left. It was damn near impossible to keep moving, but I couldn't stand the incessant beeping of the monitor beside me any longer. My body felt like it was on fire down there.

My entire chest was wrapped in bandages, along with a few bandaids on the deep scratches along my face. The deep gash in my nose required stitches, and it was already beginning to leave a scar. I had to hobble around on a crutch to keep myself steady, which made it difficult to climb up to my usual spot. I resided on the same rooftop I always did, taking in the cool night breeze as it brushed along my wounds. It felt relaxing.

Angela gave me an admittedly well deserved scolding for my reckless behavior, and said I required full bed rest. Olivia delayed our attack on the Talon base, claiming we needed to be at full strength if we were to even stand a chance.

Olivia was on my mind once more as I failed to think about something else. She was the only thing I preoccupied myself with. This day changed everything. When we arrived back at base, she never left my side as Angela patched me up. There was genuine concern in her eyes when she watched me grit my teeth in pain. That hug I received kept me awake despite my attempts to sleep. Olivia had tears in her eyes, and she smiled in a way I'd never seen her smile before. She pulled me close to her, and I could feel her tears soaking through my gear.

But what did that mean? Did that mean she truly cared for me? As a true friend? But how could she? I never achieved something outside of Overwatch. I never found something for myself. Maybe she didn't care about that anymore...

But I did. I always will, until I find a dream of my own. I can't just be a friend to her. I can't just stand below her, admiring her. I want to stand beside her, to be an equal to her in every respect. No, I needed to. Nothing else would satisfy me.

I stared down at the lights below me, a few of the others gathering around a fire for one of Reinhardt's stories. I smiled. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I turned to find Lena smiling at me. She wore a dark coat and jeans, the familiar hum of her accelerator comforting me in a way. It took me back to when I first met her.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice coming out in a low grumble. I had lost my voice from all of the yelling. Lena twiddled her thumbs, stepping towards me. "Don'tcha think you should be asleep?" She asked. I huffed. "Heh. You know me, I've never been one for rest. But it's nice up here. I can shut my eyes for a few moments."

"You look good, despite all the wounds." Lena remarked, and I chuckled. "Thanks. Maybe it'll make up for how terrible I feel." She giggled at that, taking a seat beside me. "The painkillers wearin' off?" She asked, and I nodded. "Yeah. But I'll be fine."

Lena gave me a look that I'd received a thousand times before. A look that said she knew I was hiding how I truly felt. I sighed, looking back down at the others below me. "There's no need for you all to worry yourselves about me. It's for my own sake that I do all of that stuff." I spoke up, and Lena remained silent. "It's just my nature. I'd rather fight than run away, no matter how many of them there are." I continued, and she raised an eyebrow up at me. "So that's the only reason? You took on an entire battalion because you refuse to run away?" She dug even further. I probably shouldn't have said that. Unlike Jesse or Genji, she always kept pushing. Lena always wanted a straight answer.

"Yeah. I suppose. Besides, I owed Duncan some payback for what he did when I was in Talon. He was always a pain in the ass." I answered, thinking about how it felt to finally be rid of him. "But to be honest, there was something I couldn't get out of my head. Compared to what Sombra is trying to do, compared to what all of you are trying to do, me fighting a battalion singlehandedly is meaningless. Like me, it has no purpose." I admitted, and Lena listened to me intently as I spoke. "I'm not just talking about her, all of you have something to stake your lives on. The people you love, the people you want to protect, the goals you want to achieve. I think it's great. I really do."

I paused, closing my eyes as I clenched my hand into a fist. "No matter what I do, whether I fight a hundred or a thousand men, it will never be more than just some random act." I scowled, struggling to calm myself back down. I opened my eyes again to take in the beauty of the night sky. "Scott, I..." Lena failed to come up with the words to say. "Winston doesn't think he's suited for army life. When this is over, he wants to go back to his science experiments. He wants to help cure the world of disease and illness. Genji told me about his plans for his future with Angela. He admitted he wants to marry her when this is all over. At times I envy them. They have something outside of this...damn crusade. Something to live for. You all do."

"Looking over you all, from up here, sometimes I feel like I can see each and everyone of your hopes and dreams flickering in the light. All of them forming together to create the raging fire that is Overwatch."

I stopped, looking at the others as they laughed around a campfire. Each individual flame of that fire was one of their dreams. "But mine isn't to be seen among them. Even after all this time, I feel like a man who stopped to warm himself by the fire before passing."

Lena placed a hand on my shoulder. "Scott..." She struggled to find the right things to say once more. I ignored her. "As long as I have my blades to fight with, I'm sure to survive. Before joining you all I always survived. No matter the numbers, no matter who I faced. None of it mattered. This time was no different. In truth, I know that this isn't any way to live someone's life. But it's the only life I've known. I've learned nothing but how to defend myself throughout my life. So now that I'm surrounded with friends, and those I can truly depend on, I find myself lost. I have nothing to give myself to. I only fight because I know nothing else."

I stood up, chuckling in an attempt to shake away the emotions I felt. "Forgive me. I know, it probably sounds pretty pathetic." I admitted. "No. I understand, Scott." Lena offered, and I smiled. 'Always good for a smile aren't ya, Lena?' I thought, which made it hurt even more to know what I was going to do. What I had to do. Soon, I'd have to leave. Leave all of them behind to find my own place.

"Wait, Scott...you're not thinking of..." She trailed off again as a gentle wind blew by. I looked at the fire as it wavered in the night breeze. "Scott, are you thinking of...of leaving us?" I heard her ask, and I sighed. Unable to look her in the eyes and tell her the truth, I remained silent as I walked by her.

"Goodnight." That was all I said, leaving her in a stunned silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An End to This War

The indescribable feeling of dread, excitement, and calm never left me as I awaited the call to battle. There was no emotion that could truly compare to the feeling I'm left with before a battle, especially one as large as this.

I'd never thought I'd see the day when we were more like an army than a band of mercenaries. Countless men and women have joined us for this last fight, this final push against Talon, all thanks to Olivia's connection with Katya Volskaya and some others. Although Talon has bases and headquarters all around the world, if we were victorious come the morning, Talon would lose its stranglehold on the major companies around the world, and without the steady income of supplies coming from them, they'd be weakened, if not outright destroyed by it. This siege was our one chance to come out on top, despite all odds.

But Talon wasn't going to go down without a fight. Although we destroyed the many surveillance drones surrounding the large base, and even temporarily disabled the anti aircraft guns, Talon was most likely aware of our presence, though they couldn't tell where we were yet. Not until we were already in formation. They seemed to be stockpiling their supplies here for the time being, which means they'll hit us with everything they have. Aircrafts, tanks, guns, everything. From what I could tell, they had more numbers than we did. Although we were around five hundred strong, Talon was probably holding near a thousand agents in there. But that meant nothing to me. We were all at our best. And fear was already spreading through their ranks after what I had done here just two weeks ago. An entire battalion gone, leaving them vulnerable.

The people with us were well trained, but I could tell they were cannon fodder, as much as it pained me to admit it. Most of them would die in the coming fight, but that didn't make them any less eager to prove themselves. I stayed away from the large crowds of them as they all gathered around campfires as they struggled to keep warm in the night. All of us were too restless to sleep, but too weary to practice. I kept a watchful eye on the base, it's rear nearly impenetrable due to the mountain that towered over it. It forced us to charge them head on. Though Talon was going to meet us in the field as well. They wouldn't miss a chance to crush their only rival. Olivia was counting on it. Talon's hubris would be its downfall. The base was large, and patrols were sent out at regular intervals. Along with that, snipers were positioned around the rooftops, and the main entrance was heavily guarded. Talon probably anticipated a surprise attack in the night. But Olivia had other plans.

Jesse, and around twenty men were stationed up ahead, camping out in the mountains above the base. Olivia planned on baiting the main forces of Talon to come and meet us in the field, leaving the base open to an assault. She figured within minutes they'd be able to secure the fortress and leave Talon pinned between two fronts. With nowhere to go, they'd either die, or flee.

As good as that sounds, we can't be certain it'll work. They outnumber us, and needless to say they have more supplies. Lena is the only one of us who can properly pilot a fighter jet, so she'll be left to take care of the three Talon aircrafts by herself. Lena assured me she'd be fine, but I couldn't help but worry about her. If she was shot down, I'd be too preoccupied with the siege and leading some of the others to help her. If she died, I'd lose something valuable to me. The only one I ever truly trusted with how I felt. With what I planned to do.

'No.' I told myself. 'Keep thinking like that and they've already won. She'll be fine. I'm sure she's a great pilot. She'll watch my back.'

I sighed, resting my head against the tree behind me, clumps of snow plummeting to the ground as the wind caused the leaves to rustle. I didn't bother trying to get some shut eye. I figured I'd spend more time focusing on what I needed to do during the battle to keep everyone safe rather than actually sleeping. I could hear footsteps originate from behind me, and I turned to find Angela, wearing a thick fur coat, boots, and gloves. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail as always, bits of snow sticking to her hair as her deep blue eyes met mine. I offered a small grin. "Angela. Need me for something?"

"No. I'm simply checking in on everyone, making sure everyone is in peak physical condition." She explained, and I nodded. "Oh. Well I'm fine. Nervous?" I asked. Angela released a sigh, folding her arms. "Obviously. The new recruits are reckless. They're going to get themselves killed if they're not careful. I'm worried about everyone right now. It is my job, after all."

I chuckled at that, watching as the snow gently descended to the ground. "I worry about two people especially. Genji, for I'm fairly certain pretty blatant reasons. I always worry about him anyways. And you."

"Me? You needn't be. I'm fine, and you've patched me up from my last fight. I'm ready to go, Doc." I answered, and she shook her head. "I meant emotionally. You've always been reckless, but recently you've been needlessly aggressive in battle. Is something wrong?" Angela asked, and I hesitated. 'I'm desperate to prove myself. This might be the last time I fight for Overwatch.' I bit my tongue. "No. You know me, I'm not the type of guy to run from a fight. I guess I've just found myself in worse situations than usual." I offered, and she smiled. "No. I don't believe I've ever seen you run, except for when you're running into a fight. You give Reinhardt a run for his money. Even he knows when to retreat."

"Yeah, well don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, or the people I'm leading. I'm not going to let what happened...to Genji happen again." Angela placed a hand on my shoulder. "Scott, about what I said when that-"

"Don't. You don't need to say anything." I stopped her, offering her a bright grin. "I deserved it anyway. Now, go on and get some rest. Cozy up to a fire and keep warm. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Angela and I smiled at one another, and I winked at her before watching her leave. "Angie!" I called out to her, handing her a bulletproof vest I was planning on wearing. She raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wear that underneath your gear. You'll be a target, especially with all the white you wear. I don't want this to be the last time we speak to each other." I said, and she frowned. "But you'll be vulnerable without it-"

"I have faith you can get me patched back up, Doc. Stay safe out there." I said, revealing a bit more emotion than I cared to show. I never liked addressing how I felt.

Angela offered me a curt nod, and a look I couldn't decipher, before walking off once more, using her arms to wrap her coat tighter around her body as a cold breeze blew by. I soon decided to try and bury my worries and doubts by going to find Olivia. The woman always seemed to calm me down, but I didn't know if she'd be able to now, what with her being a major cause of my agitation and unease.

The deep snow made loud crunches under my feet as I moved through the makeshift camp we made outside of the base, ignoring the wandering eyes of a few agents who noticed my scars and titanium arms. I should be used to those stares by now, yet they always bothered me. I scratched at the scar on my nose, the wound still healing.

"Olivia, apologies for the intrusion. I just wanted to see you." I muttered as I stepped into the tent she put up, noticing her lack of winter clothing. She only wore a loosely fitting shirt and jeans. I frowned, watching as she stared at the holovid in front of her, studying some sort of supply list. "Hey, aren't you cold?" I asked, once again gaining nothing in response but a halfhearted grin. "Olivia." I nudged her shoulder, and she groaned. "Scott, now isn't the time." She replied, and I nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry, I'll go."

I walked away from her, beginning to exit the tent. "Scott! Come back."

I sighed, leaning back in the tent. "What?" I asked, a little irritated. "Look, Scottie I'm just feeling a little stressed right now. I've been checking the numbers over and over in case I missed something. I'm sorry for acting like that." I offered a comforting grin, leaning against the desk she had set up, multiple maps, holovids, and papers with illegible scribbles on them sprawled across it. She was gonna end up working herself to death.

"Even you need to relax, sometimes. I know it's hard, and that things haven't been easy for us recently, but I'm here for you." I replied, and she kept her gaze locked with the map at her desk, studying it once more. "I don't know, Scott. I don't know if it's enough. For once, despite all my effort, I don't know if this is enough. I feel like I'm just leading us all to our deaths. It wouldn't be the first time..." she trailed off, and I shook my head. I noticed her shiver, and I didn't hesitate to drape my coat over her shoulders.

"Hey, you've got to give yourself more credit. We were nothing more than a group of disbanded outlaws before you took over. You've changed us, inspired us, given us hope. And sometimes, hope is all you need." I said, sounding more and more like Lena by the second. I suppose her attitude has been rubbing off on me. "I never knew you were such an optimist, Scottie. I'm used to you always sticking to yourself and brooding." Olivia teased me, and I chuckled. "Well, I guess you can have that affect on people."

'Why do I act like such a fool around her? I can't stay with her and the others. This isn't my place. It never was.' I reminded myself, though I couldn't ignore how I felt drawn to her. Olivia means a lot to me, as hard as it can be to admit it. It's why I'm so willing to risk my life for her. 'Yet it's also the reason I must go. I refuse to be beneath her. Not anymore.'

"You know, you're the only person who calls me Scottie." I said, ignoring my worrisome thoughts. Olivia grinned up at me. "That's because I'm the only who's ever seen you dance. You can be intimidating, but believe me, nothing is funnier than you trying to dance. I don't think I can ever look at you the same." She joked, and I laughed. "Oh, come on. Give me some credit, I did better than Jesse." I said, thinking about the only time I could ever recall dancing. Lena had mocked me for quote 'bein' a right stick in the mud' and dragged me out of my corner against my will and forced me to dance. It was fun, though back then I wouldn't dare admit it. I wasn't very good, not really a dancing man, but for once I felt inclined to just cut loose. It was the first time I ever felt included in Overwatch.

"Yes, but he was passed out drunk for most of the night." She giggled, and I smiled, feeling her place a hand on my chest to shove me playfully, yet she was too busy laughing to do so. Our eyes met, and I couldn't help but notice the slight hint of a blush on her cheeks as her hand lingered on my chest. The tent was suddenly much hotter than it was a minute ago.

Olivia stepped back as soon as she realized how little space was left between us. I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment as she sighed, leaning over the desk again. "I should probably focus on the supplies again. Thanks for helping me unwind, but I need to get back to it." She said, and I met her eyes once more.

"Don't. You need to sleep. Everything's going to be fine, but we can't fight this battle without our leader." I said, but she still seemed hesitant to allow herself to relax. "Olivia, trust me. I'll keep an eye on the others, make sure everything is good for tomorrow. Take a break, for me." A smile spread across her lips as she nodded.

"I find it hard to say no to you." I felt her hand grip mine as she walked by, her thumb tracing along the back of my palm. "Thank you, for everything."

'How am I going to explain why I have to leave once this is all over to that face? I'd be betraying her, leaving her behind. She'll be fine. Her dream means much more to her than me. I'm not good enough.' I thought.

But for just that short moment, her eyes told me the opposite. And I even found myself wanting it to be true.

"Yeah."

* * *

I watched as the birds flew overhead, providing the only sound besides the cold harsh wind as it blew through my hair. I sighed, my hands clenching themselves into fists. There it was again. That calm before the storm. The silence shared between hundreds as they all anticipated the first shot.

Placing two fingers beside my ear, I pressed the button on the communications device that wrapped around my ear. "Lena, is everything up and running?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the base in front of me. Talon was preparing itself for our full strength. I could hear the whir of an engine on her side of the comms as she laughed. "Yep! She's all set, and handling like a breeze!" She exclaimed, and I nodded, releasing a shaky exhale. "Alright Lena, when this starts, no heroics. Stay safe, and don't do anything reckless."

"You're one to talk." Lena replied, and I scoffed. "Yeah, well do as I say not as I do." I grinned, and I heard her breathing hitch. "We're going to take them on, together. Right?"

"You're damn right we are. Make me proud, okay?" I said, hiding my unease. "I will. You belong fighting by our side. Not alone. No matter what, we're right beside you." Lena was clearly referring to what I said on the rooftop that night, and I grimaced. "I've got to go. I'll see you on the other side." I ignored her comment, ending the conversation.

I shook my head, struggling to clear my mind of unwanted thoughts. Now wasn't the time for thinking. I needed to focus on the upcoming battle.

"Hey, you nervous?" I heard Genji ask me as he approached me from behind. I turned, offering him a grin. "Not even a little. We've got the people, the supplies, and more importantly, the skill." I answered, and he nodded. "Good. We need everyone at their best if we're going to win this." He remarked.

"The walls are built twice as high and twice as thick as any other base. And the far side is protected by a sheer cliff. Not to mention the people they have stationed there." Genji continued, and I frowned. "It's just like any other base, only bigger. We'll do it the same way we always have." I assured him. He paused, turning to enter the armored vehicle to our left. "I sure hope so."

We were all making our final preparations, and I watched as Genji sharpened his blade while awaiting orders. The armored vehicles came with mounted machine guns at the rear, allowing us to fire upon them as we charged. We had hundreds of them, and Olivia was going to lead the charge, and we'd all follow in a diamond formation before spreading out to deal as much damage as possible before retreating. It was as dangerous as it got, but it had to be done. They won't meet us in the field unless we trick them into doing so.

"Damn snow," I muttered, wiping it from my face as it blew by with the wind like some sort of mist. "It's everywhere." I growled, and Olivia soon responded to the comment. "It's a part of my plan. With limited visibility, the snipers won't be able to get a good shot on us from afar. And once we're close, the second strike team will have already dealt with them." She explained, and I smiled. "You're looking much better than you did earlier."

Olivia smiled at that. "You alright?" She asked, and I smirked, my blades extending outwards. "Never better."

"Good. The time has come to move." Olivia stated, and I watched as she turned to leave, feeling some sort of emotion I couldn't describe stir deep inside me. "Hey!" I yelled, and she turned back to me. "I..." I stumbled, before finding the right words to say. "Just stay safe." I finished, and she grinned. "Same to you."

Turning, I looked at the flag planted near the rear of the armored vehicle as the familiar blue, orange, and white colors fluttered in the breeze. 'This is the last time. The last time I fight for this flag...'

* * *

When the order to charge came, I didn't hesitate to slam my foot on the gas pedal as the armored vehicle drove through the dangerous terrain with ease as it hovered over the snow. Genji offered me a look, but I continued onward at the same speed, following Olivia's vehicle as she drove forward. I could hear the engines of other vehicles behind me as they pushed themselves to the limit.

I looked to my left, seeing Reinhardt propelling himself at a faster speed than the vehicles around him, his hammer dragging across the snow as he laughed. "HERE I COME!" He bellowed, and I heard Genji laugh. "Let's hope we can keep up with him."

A large aircraft hovered above, and I watched as it primed itself for an attack, the large mini gun attached to it prepared to fire. "Steady." I heard Olivia order through the comms. "Steady..." she repeated, and I gripped the steering wheel as tightly as possible, afraid it might snap.

Just as soon as one bullet was fired from the aircraft, Lena's fighter jet shot it down with unparalleled accuracy and speed. She soared overhead, and I could hear practically everyone cheering as she diverted Talon's focus away from us. "NOW!"

Bullet shells began to rain as we fired upon the Talon agents in front of us. They dove behind the makeshift barriers they created, but I watched as Reinhardt slammed through a barrier, destroying the electromagnetic shields they had. I swerved right, just in time to dodge a rocket fired at us. The vehicle behind us wasn't so lucky. They didn't even have time to scream.

'Don't focus on that. If you worried yourself about the ants on the ground, you'd never be able to take a step.'

I crashed into the barrier, creating another hole in the wall. I could still hear Reinhardt laughing as he swung his hammer from side to side despite the chaos going on around us. Olivia's vehicle was busy laying down cover fire, giving Genji and I time to hop out of the vehicle and into the enemies front lines. Olivia was right. The snipers couldn't see us with all the snow fall, much less take a shot.

My blade found its first victim, impaling an agent to the sandbags behind him. Genji cut down another man as he attempted to shoot me. I watched as the other vehicles overwhelmed the other areas, successfully neutralizing their first line of defense. It was all going according to plan. I turned, the hundreds of other vehicles continuing forward. Reinhardt shielded us from incoming fire as he plowed through another ten agents.

Using his body, I jumped over Reinhardt and into the second line of Talon agents. I could hear screaming and death happening all around me, but I blocked it out. I slashed one man's throat, moving to kill the other agent while he fumbled with his gun. He was smashed into little more than a puddle of blood and bone by Reinhardt's massive weapon. "IS THAT ALL?!" He guffawed at their attempts to harm him, bullets deflecting off of his thick armor. Brigitte was going to have a fun time patching it up this time.

I stabbed one man as he fled, before flinging him into a group of agents who attempted to use one of their anti aircraft rockets. Genji finished them off, and I smiled as I charged head on into what seemed like a hundred reinforcements. I felt a few bullets graze by me, causing me to bleed, but I never slowed down. I cut through the first man, rushing through the middle of their lines. The base seemed even bigger now that we were so close. I swung wildly, not bothering to time my attacks or pace myself. Once again I found myself in a frenzy, decapitating men before they had a chance to shoot me.

Genji sliced through them, making his way to me. We soon stood back to back, deflecting shots back at them, working as one solitary unit. A rocket struck a vehicle behind us, and it exploded upon impact, the momentum causing it to violently flip over. I tackled Genji out of the way, before the blast sent us both flying back. We slid across the bloody snow, the roots of a tree stopping us from going any further. I stumbled as I tried to stand back up, my ears ringing from the explosion. I winced, struggling to stand. Talon was advancing, and only now did I see all of the once eager men and women dead at their feet, being trampled as Talon's full force marched out to meet us in the field.

It was all going as planned. Hundreds dead already, and by my count it had only been minutes. We were being slaughtered, despite our success in breaking their first few defenses. But with most of our vehicles destroyed in the charge, along with a lot of casualties, we were outnumbered. Most of our forces were waiting for the next stage of the siege, watching us all be massacred. I knew Olivia was ruthless at times, but I couldn't have prepared myself for this.

Snapping out of the trance I was in, I pulled Genji to his feet. He coughed, most of his visor covered in blood and soot. I could only assume I looked the same. "Where is Reinhardt?" He asked, I turned, spotting his shield. It was cracking from the incoming fire, but no one could cover him as he retreated. As soon as I began to move towards him, a large bomb was dropped into the center of Talon's army. In a quick flash, a large fraction of them were reduced to nothing.

Reinhardt began to retreat from the front lines, and I could hear Lena yelling. "Get out of there! I can only buy you so much time!" She exclaimed. Soon enough she was forced to flee as another aircraft chased after her, initiating another dogfight. A vehicle came skirting towards us as it drifted to the side before coming to a halt right in front of us. The hood was covered in blood, and the windshield was shattered, and a door had been blasted off. I spotted Olivia in the drivers seat. "Get in!" She ordered.

Neither of us hesitated to hop in the vehicle and hold on as she accelerated, dodging incoming fire and bombs as she swerved back and forth.

When we arrived back at our main battalion, they all looked ready for battle, guns raised to the air as they released their battle cries. What remained of those who charged along side us were stopping to catch their breath as we gathered up our strength. We'd have one shot at this. We need everyone to do what's necessary to win this. With Lena's help, we had made it an even fight, but they had the upper hand, along with more weapons. I soon realized we were going to lead another suicide mission as we charged them head on once more in an attempt to buy some time for the other team. This time we'd throw everything we have at them, but it didn't make it any less dangerous.

Our backs were to the river, meaning we had no way to flee. Talon was marching towards us, leaving the base vulnerable to an attack. I could hear Fareeha chuckle as she loaded her rocket launcher. "Oh boy." She muttered, watching as Talon began to charge us full force, the thunder of their footsteps causing the ground to tremble. Torbjorn gulped, adjusting his armor. "We don't have to take 'em all on, do we?" He looked up at Reinhardt who was covered in snow and blood. "This is the final push, old friend. We have no room for fear in our hearts. Ready yourself for battle."

Olivia turned to them all, exiting the one vehicle we had left. We'd have to face them on foot. "Everyone take formation!" I watched as they readied their weapons. "Our backs are to the river! Retreat is not an option! You have no other choice but to lay down your lives on this fight! This is LIFE or DEATH! If we survive this, we will stand VICTORIOUS!"

They all cheered, screaming at the top of their lungs, and I hopped on the side of the car as Olivia prepared to drive it. My eyes met Genji and Angela, and I offered a grin and a nod.

"CHARGE!" I ordered, looking forward as Talon continued to get closer and closer. I steeled myself for the final battle, the final assault, one last effort. All of this will come to an end in the coming moments.

Olivia drove towards the danger as always, leading the others and I into Hell once more, as I began deflecting the bullets fired at me with my blades. Talon had defeated our vanguard, but they won't crush us as easily. I turned, finding everyone I'd come to know in Overwatch following me. It filled me with an emotion I hadn't encountered before. I wanted to protect them. To see them all live happy and fulfilling lives. I refuse to let it end here. We'll fight tooth and nail to see tomorrow. Just like we always have.

I didn't hesitate to jump off the vehicle and into the center of them, spearheading them right in the chest like I always did. Bullets whizzed by me as I yelled, killing anyone who stood in my way.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I slid my knife between the sniper's ribs, penetrating his lungs. He only struggled for a moment before falling to the ground. I watched from the top of the base, overlooking the battle that was going on below. It was nerve wracking to have to watch as everyone you've known is risking their lives to buy you time. It makes me feel like a coward. How I've always felt.

Growling, I continued moving, disabling the other electric fences, and other defenses with a few clicks of a button.

The men I was leading were doing a damn good job of taking care of the others and clearing out the base. With all the chaos going on, Talon had no idea we had infiltrated the base. "Listen up! I want one squadron to seal off the entrance to the base! Ain't nobody gettin' in, or out!" I ordered. It felt odd, leading men. I was always the one following orders, not giving them. "The rest of you secure anymore guards! I don't want any surprises!"

"Hurry, we ain't got time to waste!" I yelled. I looked at the battle going on below. 'Sombra's plan is going perfectly.' I thought.

The sounds of someone being strangled alerted me, and I turned around to find a shadow hovering over two dead bodies. His familiar dark hood and mask sent a shiver down my spine, before a rage like no other overcame me.

"Gabriel." The name felt like a curse, something that should never have been said. Like it was something to be long forgotten. I scowled, and he released a chuckle. "McCree." He growled. "I taught you better than that." He taunted me, and I drew my pistol without hesitation, aiming at him. He turned into a mist, engulfing me, before taking shape in front of me. Before I could react, he knocked my pistol to the side. "Face me like a man, cowboy."

My past with Gabriel won't interfere, not like it has before. I'm fighting for something other than myself, and I refuse to allow him to get the better of me. Gabriel is dead. I'm facing Reaper. Not the man I once knew. Not the man I once respected.

I swung at him, my fist connecting with his mask, meeting his chin underneath. He grunted, but I didn't slow down. I kicked him in the chest, and he laughed as he fell to the ground. "I'm surprised. You usually run from an actual fight, like the scared boy you are."

"I ain't runnin' from the likes o' you. Not anymore." I replied. He stood up, cackling as he did so.

"Good."

* * *

Scott's POV

I wiped the blood away from my face, before catching another knife with my left hand. I turned, lifting him up by his arm before stabbing straight through his ribs, leaving him to bleed to death. Reinhardt charged forward, taking another five unlucky Talon agents with him as he slammed into a tree. He laughed. "Keep pushing, Scott! We're almost through!" He yelled, and I sliced another man's throat, rushing through another three agents, slamming them into the ground. Genji threw a shuriken that whizzed by me, striking a soldier behind me that I didn't notice.

We were being pushed back, slowly but surely. People behind me were up at the edge of the river, struggling not to fall off. Those unlucky enough to stumble into the river probably ended up drowning, being weighed down by their heavy gear and armor. "We can't keep this up!" Genji said, stabbing a man through the chest. Brigitte was pushed back, falling to the ground. "I'm not gonna drown in this river! I'd rather die FIGHTING!" She exclaimed, charging the enemy. "Seems like Reinhardt has been rubbing off on you." Fareeha joked, dodging Talon's attempts to shoot her down. Her rockets were blasting them to smithereens, but she was being pinned down by enemy fire.

I met the enemy head on, rushing through their lines, creating a hole for the others to infiltrate. I slashed at yet another soldier that tried to shoot me, moving forward at a fast enough pace so it was hard to hit me.

A large gauntlet struck me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me, sending me careening into a large rock. I groaned, failing to get up. "There you are, Mr. Gallagher. I've been looking forward to our rematch.

Akande Ogundimu stood towering over me, his new metallic hand glimmering in the sunlight. "Scott!" I heard Olivia exclaim, trying to reach me. "Stay back! Lead the others to victory. I'll take care of Akande!"

"No one shall interfere with our fight! Scott is all mine!" He laughed, clearly excited to see me once more. He didn't have a scratch on him, the blood covering his gauntlet belonging to some of our soldiers no doubt. I coughed, standing up straight. I couldn't beat him again, not in the state I was in. I was weary, and a few wounds were giving me enough trouble as it is without him coming along. I was fairly certain he cracked a few of my ribs with that one strike.

"Come on then, I'll give you an autograph on that new limb of yours!" I taunted him, before charging at Akande, filled with the same rage I was in Numbani. 'He won't lay a finger on the others. I won't let him!'

* * *

Jesse's POV

I stepped to the side, dodging Reaper's jab and countering him with a few punches of my own. I landed three swift blows to his chest before bringing my fist up to his chin in an uppercut. Reaper winced as he stumbled back, off balance. I had yet to see the man- no, the thing bleed up until now. His mask was nearly shattered, and he tried to shoot me with his shotguns in a desperate attempt to end the fight sooner. He was losing.

Reaper was still trying to get his bearings back when I swung at him once more, but he caught my fist before it could connect. He twisted my wrist, forcing it backwards as I yelled. He took advantage of the opportunity and swept my legs out from under me. I rolled before he could bring his boot down on top of my head. Standing up, I blocked a right hook and threw a few punches to the gut, causing him to bend over to protect his abdomen. I grabbed him by the collar and punched him right where his nose would be, sending him down the stairs.

He struggled to stand, most of his body returning to a vapor like substance. He was going to try and run. Reaper always did whenever he realized it was a losing battle. I scowled, disgusted by the monster who masqueraded as a man who I knew.

Reaper still laughed, even now as his blood fell to the ground. I calmly stepped down the stairs, standing tall in front of him. He didn't scare me. He never had.

"Yes. C'mon Jesse, beat me till your knuckles bleed. And why stop there? We both know there's only one way to stop me! As much you deny it, it's who you are. It's what you want. It's what you need." I struck him once more, sending him down another flight of stairs. "That's not who I am. It never has been." I replied, approaching him once more.

"Fresh off a kill, and back for me, eh? You've never been one to avoid bloodshed." He laughed, and I growled, punching him once more, now standing over him as he laid on the ground, defeated. "All this rage, all directed at me, and for what? I'm the one who made you what you are. As much as you deny it, I'm a part of you, Jesse."

"You betrayed us all. Your friends, your family, everyone! This was never who you were! You ain't the same man I once knew!" I yelled, looking down upon him, a sadness in my heart that I couldn't control slowly creeping out.

"You just can't get it through your thick skull! We both exist because of THEM! The only difference between us is that I don't hide behind a facade. I don't claim that my actions are just. I do what I do for vengeance. And you're the same." Reaper growled, and for a moment, I almost pitied him. This thing is not Gabriel. "That's why you fight. You like the way it feels."

"I fight for those who can't. I fight for the people I care for, for the friends I have. For the folks I want to protect. I fight for an idea, a dream. The difference between us, is that you only fight for yourself. For this sick, twisted vengeance you lust for. You've never believed in anything. Nothing but yourself."

He began to turn into a mist, fading with the wind as his darkness became a part of the sky. "I'm part of you." I heard him repeat, whispering in my ear.

I turned my back to him, and spat. "You're a shell of a man. Nothing more."

* * *

Scott's POV

I spat the blood from my mouth, dodging another attack from Akande. We had traded blows against one another for what felt like hours. I'd completely forgotten about the battle, but I figured that was for a reason. If I could take him down, Talon's army would lose its leader. Akande had been the one directing them, motivating them, training them. It was why they were such a force to be reckoned with. But without him, they'd be nothing. Fear would run wild through their ranks, and before long they'd be begging for mercy.

I was covered in bruises, but Akande was limping, along with hundreds of cuts littering his body. Yet his smile never faltered. The man, if you could call him that, he was more like a mountain, had a craving for fights. Akande was obsessed with this rematch. I'll be sure to make it his end.

The battle was going in our favor. Talon was being pushed back as Olivia rallied the others, leading the charge straight through their frontlines. Lena had also provided plenty of help, taking out the last aircraft in the sky, along with bombing Talon's forces. All we needed was Jesse to plant the flag atop their base, and the day would be ours.

But Akande paid it no mind. He only wanted me.

"You've gotten even better than I remember." He punched me, sending me crashing into the ground. I jumped up to my feet, dodging his next attack and extending my blade outwards, stabbing him through the shoulder. He yelled in pain, picking me up with ease and flinging me to the blood covered snow. I struggled to stand back up, noticing my blade was still stuck in him. Akande had shattered it, and he slowly pulled it out, blood gushing out of the wound. I rushed him, using my other blade to stab him in the chest. Akande caught the attack, parrying it with ease as he used his gauntlet to punch me in the stomach. I could feel him crush my organs, and I felt the blood in my mouth sputter out, and I collapsed to the ground.

Akande raised his gauntlet once more to finish me off. "Goodbye, Mr. Gallagher."

I caught his strike, surprising both of us. He scowled. "What?" He pushed even harder as I gripped his gauntlet, struggling to keep it from crushing me. It was mere inches from my face when I kicked Akande in the mouth, sending him back. "How did you..." he trailed off. "I'm stronger than you, Akande. I always have been. You just refuse to accept it." I offered him a confident grin.

I stepped to the side as he charged me, yelling as he did so, but he caught me with his gauntlet. My eyes widened as he tightened his grip, crushing my ribs. He threw me to the ground, the back of my head slamming into the hard rocks below me. My vision was blurring, along with a sharp ringing in my ears accompanying it. Akande raised both of his hands high up in the air, preparing to bring them down upon me. I'd never survive the attack. But I could barely move, let alone counter the blow.

He stopped, grunting in pain, turning around. Three shurikens were lodged deep in his back, and I heard Genji call my name. "Scott!" He yelled, sliding his sword across the snow. I reached out, snatching the katana. Before Akande could react, I slammed the blade deep into his abdomen, standing up and pushing the sword through him with every bit of strength I had left.

Blood gushed from his mouth, spewing all over his chest and face as I slid the blade out. I offered him a smile as he looked up at me in pain and pure terror. "Tell Moira I'm coming for her." I said.

I brought the sword down upon his head with all my might, and it split right through it. Warm blood began flow downwards, bits of blood and brains spraying up at me, covering my face. Akande Ogundimu, the legendary warrior, 'Doomfist' fell to the ground at my feet, his head split open. Smirking, I watched as his blood spilled out, intermingling with the snow around us.

"Never mind. I'll tell her myself."

"He actually beat him." I heard a surprised Brigitte mutter, her eyes wide in shock. Reinhardt laughed. "Good one!" He yelled, before returning to the fight. Though the remaining Talon forces didn't give him much resistance as they stared at Akande's corpse in fear.

I looked around, meeting all the eyes of the scared Talon soldiers. I laughed, feeling Angela and Genji help me stand. I watched as a familiar flag fluttered in the wind behind them, standing proud as it towered over the base. A familiar cowboy stood right beside it, firing shots up into the air as the men who went with him celebrated.. 'Jesse did it.' I thought to myself.

They all turned, staring in confusion as they slowly realized what had happened. We took the base out from under them without them ever noticing. They had nowhere to run now. I laughed, meeting their eyes as they noticed my amusement.

"What the hell is wrong with you all? Your head has been cut off! Akande is DEAD! And the base you're fighting for has fallen! Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet!" I mocked them, leaning my weight upon my friends.

"Cry out! Let them know today belongs to us!" Olivia yelled, raising her fist in the air as we all smiled. The day was won.

"It's about damn time!" I heard Lena mutter through the communications device, as we all released our final battle cries. Reinhardt was easily the loudest, his voice echoing through the skies above as he held his hammer above him, laughing.

"Grant no mercy to any who stand in your way!" Olivia ordered, as the Talon agents began to flee as we mowed them down, our gunfire ripping them to shreds. I was much too weak to consider fighting, and Angela offered me a grin. "Still have faith I can patch you up?" She teased.

I smiled weakly, ignoring the violence going on around me. We were victorious. For a moment, my eyes met Olivia's. She offered me a wink. My smile widened, and I turned to meet Angela's gaze once more. "Always."

* * *

The night was dark, but we lit fires large enough to rebel against the shade and the cold. Despite our wounds and casualties, the others all celebrated. There were plenty of stories to tell, drinks to be had, and memories to be made. Despite the struggle it was to earn this victory, I watched as they smiled like nothing had happened. Like they had suffered through no hardships.

Looking down on them from a rooftop as always, I couldn't help but grin. We did it. We actually did it. Olivia was already speaking with Katya and many others about what they were to do, and talk of an end to the ongoing war between Talon and Overwatch was beginning to circulate. I didn't believe it for a second, but perhaps and armistice could be reached. Perhaps temporary peace is possible.

Olivia was so much closer to her dream. So close she could practically reach out and grab it. I felt happy for her. This goal she strived to achieve for so many years, the people she lost, the suffering she went through; it was all beginning to bear fruit. The end was in sight. It'd probably be a while before we could all sit back, relax, and grow old with one another and receive our happily ever after, but the thought alone that one day all of this would end brought me joy. I wouldn't ever have to worry about who would die tomorrow, or how dangerous my next mission might be. I could just be normal.

For now, I had plenty of time to think. To contemplate my next move. For the time being, I planned on staying for a while, at least long enough to see this all through to the end. I wanted to see a happy ending before leaving. I refused to leave things unfinished.

But when the time was right, I had to leave. I required something of my own, before I feel fulfilled. Despite our accomplishments, both in the past and what is to come in the future, I still felt hollow. Empty. I was still drifting through this world without meaning.

At times, I worry about what they'll all think of me when I leave. Will they brand me a traitor? Despise me? Claim I was some coward, running away from my responsibilities? Most likely. But that didn't matter. No matter how they feel about me by the end of our journey, I must go.

Angela had all but completely healed me. Once again I looked like a mummy, most of my skin being covered with bandages. I still struggled to breathe at times, but that was my fault entirely. She warned me that if I kept moving around I'd heal much slower, but I've never been one to have idle hands. I kept myself busy enough, greeting the others, telling stories, and working on my blades. My last one had shattered. Never again. I'll make them stronger, sharper, larger. At least it gave me something to focus on.

When I stumbled upon Olivia, she was ordering some of the men around as usual. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but she was as focused as always. Olivia had really grown as a leader. She never failed to inspire the others, or give us all some sort of hope to cling on to. And today she proved it. She proved that her confidence wasn't born from ignorance. Her dream could soon end up being a reality. I smiled at the thought. Despite how envious I could feel, or how much it could sting when I realized I lacked a dream to keep me going like the others, I still smiled. Olivia truly deserved happiness. Though I don't think I'll ever be someone who can give it to her.

The men surrounding her began to leave, either off to complete the tasks she gave them or go drink with the others. I debated leaving her alone, watching as she closed her eyes and rested against the wall behind her. For once, Olivia seemed truly exhausted. And who could blame her? She just led an assault on the largest Talon base in history, and won.

I approached her, and her eyes snapped open, before her gaze softened when she noticed it was me. "Hey. Good work." I said. 'Wow, good one. She just accomplished something no one else in the world has, and is one major step closer to her lifelong dream. You've got a way with words.' I scolded myself.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, and she sighed. "Just a few scratches. But to tell you the truth," she looked up at me, offering a pained expression. "I could use your shoulder."

I didn't mind helping her up as I slung her arm over my shoulder delicately, before gently resting my arm around the arch of her back to support her as she stood. Reinhardt was sharing a story around a campfire as everyone listened intently to him as he spoke. We both watched silently for a few moments as they all laughed at some joke Jesse had cracked. Angela and Genji sat side by side, their hands intertwined. I smiled at that.

"It's amazing." Olivia muttered, looking down at them. A stray tear fell down her cheek as she grinned. "Hey." I tried to comfort her, but she didn't respond. "I always feel this way. Whenever I see all of my comrades surrounding one another, smiling like that, my heart is filled with a sadness I can't describe because they seem so close to me, yet just beyond my reach."

My eyes widened upon hearing her say that. I had felt the same way every time I thought about what she said that night in Monaco. 'Did she truly care for them in that way?' I asked myself.

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I picked Olivia up, holding her in my arms. Her hand instinctively met my chest as she held on, looking up at me in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "It's time to go and greet your army, Commander." I smiled down at her, and she laughed.

"Oh Scott, you always say those things..." she trailed off, and I chuckled.

"I know. I'm charming, aren't I?"

"That you are, that you are."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Weariness

7 months later...

 _Nothing but the blinding white of the world around me could be seen as I stood there. My trench coat was on, along with my gear. I looked down out of habit, my titanium limbs staring back at me like always._

 _I took a step forward, planting my foot on the ground, or lack there of as I felt the overwhelming sensation of unease. I felt like I was floating, with nothing below me to catch me if I were to fall. My footsteps echoed, and my unsteady breathing seemed a lot louder than usual. Frowning, I continued walking through the abyss as I wandered around aimlessly, stumbling into the light around me._

 _The sound of other footsteps startled me, and I soon realized they were becoming louder. I turned, and the silhouette of Genji was slowly approaching. "Genji! There you are!" I exclaimed, sounding a little more scared than I wanted to admit. He kept moving forward, before he was practically right in front of me. Genji made no note of me, and his head never turned, and his eyes never met mine. I stared in confusion placing a hand out to stop him as he walked into me._

 _I frowned in confusion as I felt him move right through me. I turned around to see him moving forward as if nothing happened. "Hey! Wait!" I attempted to run after him, but I was practically glued in place. I struggled against it, and Lena arrived right behind Genji. She walked forward in the same manner as Genji did, paying me no mind as she marched onwards. "Lena! What's going on?!" I demanded. For some reason, I felt so scared and helpless as they left me behind, walking past me. I was like a shadow to them._

 _"What the hell is going on?!" I cried out, watching as Jesse morphed right through me, as if I never existed. "Where are you all going?!" I asked, but once again my words fell upon deaf ears. Even with all my shouting, they never noticed me. Reinhardt was next, walking by me. "Hey! Wait up!"_

 _Soon everyone in I'd gotten to know in Overwatch was marching past me, and I reached out for them. "No! Come back!" I felt my feet begin to run towards them without me telling them to. But no matter how hard I pushed myself, I was always slower, left behind by the others as they pursued the life in front of them. All of them had something outside of themselves that they were working towards. Their own vision. And I was left scrambling after them, struggling to scrounge up some reason for me to be fighting beside them._

 _"Don't go that way!" I begged. "Please!" I called out after them, reaching out. "Please! No! COME BACK!"_

 _"Scott." I heard Olivia's voice come from behind me, and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned to find her, those dark blue eyes finding mine. She looked into my heart, into my deepest desires. "Olivia..." I trailed off, placing my hand on her cheek. To my surprise, I actually made contact, and could feel her smooth skin run along the titanium linings of my fingers and palm. Olivia almost seemed soothed by my touch, and for the moment I forgot about the world around me, and the others I cared for._

 _Just like always. She always drew me away from everything in the world. From every single one of my ambitions, my desires, my thoughts, my emotions. Everything I knew was replaced with her, and I soon found myself feeling much like a small child, struggling to understand the confusing world around me. With Olivia, nothing else mattered. All it takes is one moment for her to consume everything I've ever been, and ever will be. And for some reason, a part of me isn't bothered by that. I feel that maybe if I make her dream a reality that I will have fulfilled my duty and my own dream. A part of me feels like there is nothing else in the world out there that truly matters. A part of me believes that finding my dream is a pointless endeavor that will only end in pain and misery._

 _But I MUST go._

 _I felt Olivia place her own hand on mine, the warmth of her fingers somehow radiating through my body. My eyes widened in shock as for the first time in years, I felt like I had my hands again. I felt whole. I felt human._

 _"Olivia, where is everyone going?" I asked, and she shook her head. Those eyes pierced mine once more, and neither her face or eyes conveyed some form of emotion. She offered nothing more than a blank stare, her face vacant of expression._

 _"Only the weak get themselves killed in other people's battles. If you have nothing to fight for or give yourself to, and you lack the strength to find a reason in your life, then your life is forfeit."_

 _I stopped in my tracks, and Olivia began to disappear in front of me. 'No. I have something outside of myself. I fight for a reason. I fight...' I told myself, but I lacked the strength to say it. And that was because I knew it wasn't true._

 _I was left in a stunned silence as the bright light surrounding me shattered, and I was engulfed in an agonizing darkness. Soon enough, I began to accept my own meaninglessness._

"COME BACK!" I awoke with a loud scream, and I listened to it as it echoed throughout my small room. I struggled to catch my breath, sitting up as I did so. My bed was completely drenched, and my body was sweating, my body glistening in the sunlight coming from behind my blinds. I exhaled, running a hand through my hair and standing up from the bed. I fumbled in around in the darkness of my room before finding the window and opening the blinds completely, allowing the sunlight to brighten the room.

Slowly steadying my breathing, I began to realize what time it was. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it was around noon. "Scott, are you okay? Should I alert Dr. Ziegler?" I heard the synthesized voice of Winston's AI, Athena, radiate through my room. Shaking my head, I gathered my thoughts and emotions and pushed them to the back of my mind. 'I should wake up anyways. No doubt Olivia has something for me to do.' I thought to myself.

"No. I'm fine, just had a...a dream." I hesitated to tell the AI the truth, ashamed of how terrified I was. I was acting like a frightened child. "Understood. Logging you out." Athena left me to myself, and I sighed. 'What the hell was that about?' I asked myself as I slipped into some new clothes. I didn't bother with styling my hair, or trimming my beard, and I stumbled out of my room. Rubbing my eyes, I struggled to wake up. 'I thought I was past this. I didn't need to worry anymore. With Olivia's dream practically fulfilled, she didn't need soldiers anymore. I can be a friend, or maybe something more. Whatever she needs.'

'To become my friend, someone must pour their heart and soul into their dream, and never betray that dream. Even if it meant opposing me. For me to call a man my friend he must stand on an equal ground, and sustain a dream of his own.' Olivia's voice reminded me of why I kept telling myself to leave, of why she haunted my dreams every night. I need to find something to call my own. Even if it means leaving everything and everyone behind.

I rarely find myself alone, waiting for something to do. I usually end up training or talking with someone. Genji usually had a lot of free time. Jesse was pretty open as well. Lena was busy being an inspiration to the recruits around the base. She was a mascot of sorts, and her smile never failed to cheer someone up. The base was a lot more noisy nowadays, with recruits buzzing around from place to place. It was a lot easier to manage the base, but a lot harder to find some quiet. The agents around us were all a bit young and naive, but Olivia was relying on me to train most of them. The ones that stood out to me the most were two kids. Although legally adults, they weren't exactly mature enough for this kind of stuff. At least in my opinion.

Hana, a former MEKA pilot who served during the Omnic Crisis, as well as some pro gamer in some form of entertainment I never bothered with, was possibly the hardest part of my job nowadays. She was cocky despite her age, and lacked respect. Though she did say I looked like "a character from one anime", according to her observation. I suppose that was some form of compliment. Olivia claimed I was being too old fashioned and that I needed to loosen up.

Lucio, whom I like a lot more than the former, is a rebellious, yet kind young man who got his work done well enough. He was always listening to some music I myself hated, bumping his head to some foreign beat. Him and Hana got along well, and were inseparable. Lúcio started a bit of a rebellion a while ago with his music and fame, helping his local town free itself from it's Viskhar visitors. To him, he claimed gentrification was running rampant through the streets, and people lacked the funds to continue living there comfortably.

Neither of them belonged in the field of battle, despite their surprising skill in combat training. I guess it has something to do with their age. I just don't like the idea of them fighting alongside the others. They'll get someone, or themselves killed.

Shaking my head, I leaned against the railing in front of me, overlooking the site on the beach where Olivia and I dueled for my freedom. The way she looked at me that day still causes me to shudder each time I think of it. 'I belong to her now, don't I? How am I supposed to just leave?'

The waves crashed against the rocks below me as I smiled, feeling at ease despite my nightmare earlier. Things were looking up. Olivia was gaining more power, and her ties with Katya and others only grew stronger since the battle. I kept out of it, even though Katya attempted to congratulate me on many occasions for my victory against Akande. My blades shot out once more, this time even sharper than before, along with extra resistance to wear and tear. It would be practically impossible for them to be dulled. I added an extra inch to the length as well.

Olivia was even busier nowadays, what with her having to keep track of everything and keep supplies coming in to support us. Katya was lending her full support ever since Talon was defeated, and Talon lacked the manpower and resources to continue their efforts against us. Every once and a while we'd have to clean up some remaining stragglers from Talon, but it was never anything serious. The information in the Russian base exposed most of their locations to us, and we could destroy them with relative ease.

I met with Angela every once and a while to discuss our plans for the future as we maintained our positions in the ranks. Olivia lead us, but behind the scenes we helped keep everything from falling apart. At times we'd slip into unprofessional conversations about our feelings, or our days, or what was bothering us, and stuff like that. I rarely opened up entirely, but one time I did almost crack and tell her how I felt about all of this. 'No. I shouldn't have even told Lena. I can't let them know what I'll do. If they do, I don't think I'd be able to leave. I doubt I'd be able to look my friends in the face and leave them.'

As much as I tried to not think about it, my mind always wrapped itself back around that problem. With the end in sight, and our goals being achieved, I'd have to leave soon enough. I want to be an equal to Olivia, and to everyone else. I want to know what it feels like to fight for something other than survival. I need to find my own place in this world.

"Hey, Scott." I heard that same voice from my nightmare come from behind me again. I didn't turn, instead slightly tilting my head in her direction. Olivia stood a few feet a way from me, and despite the dark circles under her eyes, and the slightly ragged appearance, she looked great. Olivia's hair gently rested along her shoulder, the purple dye in her hair just as vibrant as ever. The shaved side of her head was slowly growing out, giving her an almost full head of hair. Her loose fitting shirt rested softly along her shoulder, revealing her collarbone and toned muscles. She must've just woken up like I did. Olivia rarely dressed up except for when she had to. I kind of liked that about her.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow, looking back into the horizon. Reinhardt was busy training some new agents. He towered over them all, dwarfing even the largest one in the group. "Are you alright?" She asked, and I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. No need to worry yourself about me." I answered quickly, and she frowned.

"Are you sure? Athena alerted me about how you woke up screaming this morning. You okay?" She asked, and I scowled for a few seconds.

'Of course she did. For an AI, Athena is surprisingly disobedient.' I thought, before meeting Olivia's gaze once again. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm quite certain we have bigger problems than my nightmares." I replied, watching as she chuckled and made her way beside me, resting against the railing like I did.

For a few moments, I stared at the ground, frowning. I often times, even more than usual, ended up lost in my train of thought. Olivia slightly nudged my shoulder, gaining my attention again. I met her eyes, and she frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" I snickered, unable to imagine her genuinely wanting to hear about it, before she remained just as serious as before. I stopped, looking away from her.

 _'Only the weak get themselves killed in other people's battles. If you have nothing to fight for or give yourself to, and you lack the strength to find a reason in your life, then your life is forfeit.'_ Her words danced around my mind, thoughts and emotions rampaging through my skull like a herd of elephants. 'That dream is right. They're all going to leave me behind for better things. I don't have that fire to keep me going.'

"No." I said, but I could still feel her eyes on me. Eventually she conceded, offering me an assuring smile. "Okay. I won't pressure ya, Scottie." Olivia spoke softly, and I nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it, Olivia." I smiled, and she returned the same grin.

"So? Off to train Hana and Lúcio?" She grinned, and I shook my head, laughing. "Thankfully no. For now, I suppose I'll train just a little bit. Torbjörn said that my blades could use a bit more testing anyways." I answered, and Olivia smirked. "Ah, good. I was hoping you'd both get along with one another for at least a few moments. I suppose we'll have to break your blades more often."

"You can give it a try, if you'd like. We haven't had a duel since I first got here. I'd say I've improved." I smiled, extending my blade out again, watching it shimmer in the sunlight. A mischievous grin spread across her lips, and I looked down at her as she poked a finger into my chest.

"You certainly have. In many ways."

I made an audible gulp as soon as I processed what she said, and even what she was implying with her flirtatious tone, and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Oh. Yeah, I uh, um...yeah." I cleared my throat again, struggling to play off how nervous I was.

"Wow, you have a way with words. You've melted my cold, cold heart." She teased me, and I scratched the back of my neck, chuckling. "Yeah, you know me. I'm used to swinging my blades around rather than speaking. Never was my strong suit." I replied, and she giggled. "I think I recall Genji telling me about some one liner of yours. 'Never mind, I'll tell her myself.'" She mocked me, using a deeper voice to imitate me. I smiled. "Yeah, I've been getting shit for that one from Genji ever since."

I noticed how close we were to one another, as if with each sentence we spoke we were drawn closer to one another. But for once, I chose not to back away. Olivia looked up at me, and if not for the height difference, we'd be mere inches away from one another. Olivia grinned, and I felt my lips curving up in to a smile as well.

"Thanks. Thanks for... I don't know, everything." I said, and I instantly regretted it. It sounded a lot like a farewell to me. 'Damn it, control yourself!'

Luckily she didn't interpret it that way, and she smiled. "Don't mention it. You've always done the same for me." I felt her hand meet mine, and a sudden warmth began to flow through my body. Just like in the dream. It was as if I still had a hand. I found myself tracing my thumb across the back of her palm.

"Hey! You two love birds gonna kiss already?!" Genji yelled, and Olivia and I instantly backed away from each other in embarrassment. Olivia folded her arms, looking away in order to hide her blush. I placed one hand on my hip, scratching at my scalp in frustration. My eyes met the cyborg's as he laughed. 'I'll get you for that one.' I thought to myself.

"What's up?" I called out, failing to escape the awkward moment. "I was wondering if you'd want to train? It's been a while since we practiced." He explained, and I nodded in return. "Sounds good, I'll meet you there!" I replied, and he nodded, releasing a chuckle. "Yep!"

Olivia and I met each other's eyes again, and for once the woman seemed truly flustered. "Well, that just happened." She tried to find something clever to say, and I laughed. "Thanks for checking up on me. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah. Hopefully next time there won't be any interruptions." Olivia said, and I chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up." I teased, and she grinned. "Oh I won't. I'm ready for a disappointment." She laughed, and I shrugged. "You do have some pretty high standards."

I began to jog off to where Genji was in hopes of finding him, before hearing Olivia call out to me again. "I only settle for the best." She offered me a wink, and I denied myself the right to ask her what she meant by that. With how straightforward she can be she'd probably answer the question.

'Why the hell am I flirting with her? It can't happen. She'll never see past the augmentations. No matter how many times I repair them or upgrade them, they'll never be the same as flesh. I won't ever look the same. As much as I'd like to believe the opposite, I'm not entirely human. I'm a freak. Why would someone like her want anything to do with me in that way? My eyes and my limbs are a constant reminder of what I am. And what I wasn't.' I thought, struggling to shake my worries off as I hurried to find Genji. Maybe some training would help clear my mind.

But I knew that would never work. It never did. Olivia will always be in my mind.

'I don't want to just be her friend or her lover. I want to be her equal. An equal in every respect. Someone I would be proud to be. But to become that, I know I must leave. They'll despise me, I know it. But they'll never understand.'

'I won't be some aimless wanderer my whole life. I'll be like them. I'll find a purpose. Even if I must destroy the friendships I've fought so hard to create, or be branded a traitor, the fact still stands. I always came to the same conclusion I did in my nightmare. I must leave.'

* * *

Groaning, I released an exhausted sigh as I stepped through the hallways. I didn't bother offering the new recruits smiles or inspiring words. They shouldn't need it to get their job done. I never had someone praising me every time I moved a muscle. They shouldn't either.

That probably explained why they didn't seem to like me. It's not that they hate me, but I'm fairly certain I scare them half to death every time they see me. Some of them mumble amongst themselves, theorizing about why I have titanium limbs, and where all of my scars came from. I chuckled to myself, remembering the way Angela compared me to "one huge scar", as she put it.

I couldn't exactly blame her for the comparison. My upper body consisted of mostly scar tissue, and my face had scratches and cuts running along it as well. The one that looked like a claw going through my beard, which made it uneven, the other one that went horizontally across the bridge of my nose, along with the small scar that ran down from my lower lip to my chin. Jesse commented on them one day. I recall him saying I was getting a lot of attention from the female recruits. I hadn't noticed. I doubt they'd feel the same when they saw me take my shirt off.

The titanium in my body met at my collarbone, inserted deep into my bones and flesh, causing my skin to appear jagged at times. My skin could be rather cold, a side effect from all the metal inside me apparently. But, Olivia never seemed to mind. All those times she saw me without a shirt, or all the times her hand has met my skin, she never complained. And it truly baffled me. Is Olivia able to look past...everything? My dark history, my violent nature, my augmentations, my lack of purpose?

Shaking my head, I knocked on Angela's door, before entering like always.

I frowned when I noticed Angela was lying face down at her desk, head resting against her keyboard. Her monitor was still on, and she was asleep. "Angela?" I asked, hurrying over to her. "Hey. You okay?" I shook her, listening to her mumble something in her sleep. The woman's hair was a mess of blonde strands, and she had dark circles under her eyes like usual. Knowing Angela, she probably pulled an all nighter working on something.

"Angela!" I shook her more violently this time, and her eyes snapped open, and she sat right back up. "What?! Wh-what's happening?!" She asked, her eyes in a frenzy. I smiled at her, amused by how out of it she was. "Nothing's going on. I was coming to speak with you, but you clearly need to rest." I explained, and she frowned.

"Oh? No, no I'm quite alright Scott. You don't have to worry about me." I almost laughed. Angela was beginning to sound a lot like me. "Angela..." I warned, but she shook her head once more. "I assure you, I'll be fine."

"Look, why don't you take a break? I'm certain whatever you're working on can wait." I offered, and Angela coughed weakly. "No. This has to be done. I came across a new project Talon has been working on for months now at the Russian base. It infects omnics and people with augmentations or new prosthetics alike. Something about it causes people to go haywire, and even start attacking others. It's airborne, and produces no scent or look. It would be completely unavoidable if it was released." Angela said, scowling as she did so, as if she loathed the fact that something so despicable could even exist.

"Angela, Talon lost. We're beating them back bit by bit. They've almost completely disbanded, and with Olivia gathering more support from the others, we'll be able to completely crush Talon if they ever came back. Besides, you're clearly not in a well enough state to be trying to find a cure for some airborne virus. Throwing all your time and effort into one unobtainable goal is pointless. Trust me, I would know."

I looked down for a moment, reminiscing about how focused I was on killing Moira. Two years ago, nothing else mattered to me but killing her. But in the time I've spent with Overwatch, I realized how wrong I was. One day I will be able to kill her, but I simply wasn't strong enough back then. And I was fighting an army alone.

"Look, I appreciate you being here for me, but I've got to focus on this. Imagine if it got into the wrong hands? The deaths of millions would be on my hands. I cannot allow my weariness get in the way of saving lives. Don't you understand? When I became a doctor, I was well aware of what I was signing up for. I've given up a large part of my life to helping others. And I don't regret it. I can't allow this to go on. If I don't stop it, who will?" She asked me, and I shook my head.

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that you aren't going to find some cure for it by killing yourself over it. When you signed up, it never meant you have to throw your life away. You still have people here who're willing to help. You're not alone." I was beginning to realize what a hypocrite I was starting to sounding like. I was the one who constantly threw his life away recklessly, and even now I refuse to rest. But something about Angela made me want to save her from that life. She deserved better. In my heart, I know that what I've been doing is no way to live one's life.

"Which is exactly why I must keep working! If I stop now, something could happen to you, to Zenyatta, or Torbjörn, or even Genji! I can't give up!"

"I understand what you're saying," I began to raise my voice as much as she did. "But you can't do this. You need rest! This is going to get you killed. Just take a break!" I yelled, and she stood up, walking over to the other side of the room, retrieving some notebook with intense scribbles written on it. The doctor usually had very neat and legible handwriting, but with how exhausted she is, her hands must be shaking. 'Damnit, she's gonna get herself killed! And she has the gall to say I'm stubborn!'

"I must do this, Scott! What about that can you not understand?" She shouted, and I growled. "I understand, believe me, I do! But you need to sleep! We can't have you too tired to even stand. If someone gets hurt, we need you to help get them back into fighting shape!" I responded with a shout of my own. Angela sighed, as if understanding it for a moment. It seemed like a wave of exhaustion hit her as she leaned against her desk, and I noticed her legs begin to shake.

"Scott. This is who I am. I don't need your help. I've always worked by myself, and I've always been just fine without you. I'm not just one of your soldiers. I won't just fall in line." Her voice softened, but her brows remained furrowed, and despite how weary she was she still felt strong enough to defy me. That was what I liked about her. Angela always stood her ground, even against the likes of me.

"I can't give up. I can't. Now, I know I said I'll always welcome someone into my office with open arms," Angela began, wobbling slightly as she struggled to stand. I reached a hand out to steady her, but she ignored it. "But if you're just here to distract me from my work, I'd like for you to..." I could tell by the look in her eyes that the office was beginning to spin around her, and she was going to collapse.

"Angela?" I dashed over to her, catching her before she crashed to the floor. "Angela!" I shouted, trying to wake her up. She was unconscious, and her body must've realized she'd been running on empty for hours. 'God, you've got to be the most stubborn woman I've ever met. What the hell made her think she could create a vaccine without sleeping for a whole day?' I thought, muttering a few choice words to myself as I picked her up.

Although I wasn't familiar with the layout of her room, I soon found her bed. It was a mess, with the sheets hanging off the bed, along with some medical supplies strewn about the entire room, seemingly at random. It was as if she just threw them around her room without a care in the world. But I've known Angela long enough to know that no matter how cluttered it was, it was all organized to her in that fascinating mind of hers. I set her down gently on the bed, resting her head on the soft pillows beneath her.

I placed a hand on her forehead, and could read from the temperature spike running through my prosthetic hand that she had a fever of 101 degrees. I rolled my eyes, rather annoyed at how reckless she could be. Now I guess I know how she feels about me constantly rushing into a losing battle without a care in the world. I was beginning to develop a new understanding of why I pissed the doctor off so much.

"You know, for a brilliant doctor, you really don't take good care of yourself." I muttered to no one in particular, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders to keep her warm.

I contemplated leaving, but I soon decided against that. 'She'd probably get up and get right back to work within an hour.' I told myself, and I frowned, scratching at my chin. "I probably shouldn't worry the others. You'll probably never forgive me for letting you take a break, but I suppose a lot of people are gonna hate me soon enough." I said, thinking about my inevitable departure.

Sighing, I realized I had no choice but to make sure she stayed asleep and took care of herself. I pulled the seat from her desk into her bedroom and sat down in it. I folded my arms and crossed my legs, reclining back into the swivel chair. Shutting my eyes, I took a moment to rest. 'I don't suppose I'll get a thank you?' I thought to myself, and I smiled, looking at the Swiss doctor, and I could've sworn I saw a faint grin tug at the corner of her lips as she slept.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Angela's POV

The sunlight that peeked in through the blinds began to irritate me, and I rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes again.

My eyes snapped open when I realized that I couldn't recall ever going to bed. Hell, I could barely recall what happened the day before. I forced myself to sit up, looking at the window beside me, able to tell by the light that it was probably still early in the morning. Not early to me, but early enough to not fall behind on my work. 'Wait a minute...my work!' I thought to myself.

I began to rub my eyes in an attempt to wake up, struggling to get out of the sheets that wrapped around me. I felt so weak. So weak that I couldn't even escape the clutches of my own blankets. A sudden feeling of dizziness struck me, and I suppressed the urge to vomit.

Turning to my left, I shrieked in genuine terror as I noticed Scott sitting in a seat in the corner, his eyes locked on to me. That seemed to amuse him more as his smile widened, revealing his pearly white teeth. "Good morning to you too." He joked, as my heart still pounded in my chest.

His hair looked disheveled, and dark circles rested under his eyes. Scott looked like he hadn't slept in years. "Scott? What're you doing here?" I asked him, my voice cracking as I did so. I watched him as he stood up and retrieved a small glass of water and handed it to me. I gripped it firmly, but my hands still shook, and I could barely hold my head upright as I took a diligent sip of water. "You haven't gotten anything in your system in around two days. Take small sips. You're still not ready for a lot of food, and I don't know if your stomach can even handle the water right now either." He said, and I coughed, sitting up and planting my feet on the floor, and I soon realized how queasy I was feeling.

"What happened?" I muttered weakly, and he sighed, handing me a pill. "Take this." He ordered, ignoring the question for the moment. I didn't bother asking him what it was, popping the small pill into my mouth and taking a sip of water to help wash it down. "You're still running a fever from what I can tell, and you haven't recovered yet. You've been running on empty for far too long, Angela. This is why I told you to get some rest beforehand. Your body has been fighting off a sickness for days now." Scott spoke, and he seemed concerned for my wellbeing, at least for the moment.

"You collapsed yesterday from fatigue, and I took you in here so you could sleep. I've been watching over you for a day now. Don't try and get up yet, your body is still exhausted, and don't even think about getting back to work on that virus. I'm gonna check up on you every few hours for the next couple days. So don't do anything stupid." He said as bluntly as I could expect a man like Scott to.

'A day? He's been taking care of me that long?' I asked myself, but I didn't bother asking him again. "I've given you some medication to help you feel better, but you won't be doing much until you take some time to rest properly. The way I see it, I'm glad you collapsed. You'd have probably ended up killing yourself over this damn virus, and I don't think Genji would ever forgive me for that." Scott offered a faint chuckle, and I coughed once more, releasing a sigh.

"Scott?" I looked up at him. He frowned, turning to meet my gaze. "Hmm?" He replied, and I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"You would've done the same for me." He grinned, and I turned away from him for a few seconds. 'A year ago, I probably wouldn't have.' I admitted to myself, thinking about how unfairly I treated him. Scott was taking care of me, even staying up all night to watch over me just in case. The man had a nurturing side to him that he rarely showed. A side I angrily presumed never existed.

"I got you some food, just in case. It's not much, but if I remember correctly, you always liked blueberry muffins. I got a few of those, and plenty of water." He continued, and I scowled, feeling guilt suddenly begin to rise up from the pit of my chest. 'What the hell is wrong with me? How could I have said those words to him? I called him every cruel name I could think of. And for what? A mistake? A mistake that he took full responsibility for, and still feels terrible about to this day?' My thoughts echoed in my head, and it was as if each word Scott said proved every single one of my assumptions about him wrong.

Scott was standing in the doorway, a concerned look in his eyes as he held the door to my bedroom open. "I'm glad you're okay, doc. I'll tell the others you'll be fine. Genji must be worried sick. If you need anything, water, something else to eat, blankets, anything, just let me know." That unique smile of his seemed to brighten the room. Something about his eyes, the way they constantly flicked from area to area, the white lenses zooming in and out as they analyzed everything, that ponderous expression on his face. My mind flashed to when I was yelling at him, those same eyes fixated on the ground in shame.

'You're wrong! I'm NOT like I used to be! I've changed! I do care about Overwatch, I do!' I could hear his voice in my head.

"Scott!" I called out to him as he shut the door. He opened it back up immediately, looking at me. I clenched my fists, and said three words I wasn't exactly used to saying.

"I was wrong." I admitted, looking down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. I heard him snicker, stepping towards me. "That's a first." He joked, but I looked up at him. "No. I meant... I meant about what I said to you... after Genji was injured in that mission." I responded, and I noticed his jaw tense up as if he was going to speak, but then he stopped.

"I shouldn't have said that. It was cruel, unjustified, and just plain wrong. I'm sorry." I apologized, and I watched as Scott sat back down in the seat, sighing.

"You know, in the end, I'm glad you said those words. I deserved them, at the time. I was acting foolish, and even more reckless than usual. I really messed up back then. But it kept me motivated. Every time I gave an order, or led a mission, I thought twice about what I was doing. I thought twice, because I knew your lives had more value than mine. Each time I charged Talon head on, by myself, was because I didn't want you all to get hurt. When I fought that entire battalion, I did it because I knew my life had no meaning. If I died there, nothing would have changed."

I opened my mouth to apologize again, or to tell him he was being too hard on himself, but he continued speaking. "I'm out of place here. I admit it, I don't belong. You all have these dreams, and goals you wish to accomplish, and I'm just stuck here, desperately trying to keep up." Scott said, and his hands clenched into fists as he thought of something. I kept silent, listening to him as his breathing hitched. "You all have a fire deep inside you, keeping you ablaze. I don't have it. I realized that in Monaco, as I leaned on you for support. But...soon I will."

My eyes widened, and I slowly processed what he was saying. "Wait, Scott, are you...?" I trailed off, my mind flashing back to him in Monaco as he limped down the stairs, leaving me in a stunned silence. "I know you'll all hate me for it. But I have to." He said, all but confirming what I believed he was trying to say.

"Angela, I'm leaving Overwatch."

 **Oooh, cliffhanger! I'm sorry it's been taking a little while to get these chapters out, but I've been busy! I've really been looking forward to getting this chapter out. I wanted to continue writing about Scott and Angela's evolving friendship, and how Scott is coping with what he has to do. I also like pitting the two most stubborn characters in this story against each other in an argument.**

 **Next chapter things between Scott, Olivia, and Overwatch will all come to a climax. Of course it's not the end, but I've been building up to this chapter for a long time. I can't wait for you all to read it!**

 **Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! It helps me out a lot, and keeps me motivated!**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Stone in the Road

One month later...

The drums behind me were drowned out by the crowd's screams as I stared at my hands, clenching them tightly around the reins of the horse I was riding. Confetti was falling from the buildings above as my horse moved forward without me guiding it. I could hear them calling my name, reaching out to me, begging for any response. But I kept my eyes forward, locked onto Olivia as she led the parade, smiling at each civilian as she passed by.

'I didn't even know this many people lived in Monaco.' I thought to myself, looking at the people above waving from their windows, throwing flowers and confetti down upon us.

Katya was throwing some huge celebration for us in Monaco of all places, and the upcoming ball would take place in the same location Olivia was when all of this started. When I realized I was beneath her. Apparently it was all to celebrate our success against Talon and their inevitable defeat. Since Talon had been causing Katya, and Monaco, the city itself which heavily relied on trade to sustain its population, a lot of trouble. I was right near the front of the parade, behind Olivia and a few others, and because I defeated Akande myself, I was being praised as some hero.

I was truly not looking forward to this ball. Apparently hundreds were going to be there, with all sorts of noise and unnecessary speeches. Although it was all praising us and our hard work, I realized how out of place I was going to feel. I'd have to wear something other than my gear. I was already dreading the moment I had to put on that tight tuxedo. It squeezed too tightly in all the wrong places.

Drums and horns were being played all around us as we slowly rode by on our horses. I watched as Lena caught a thing of flowers thrown to her by a young boy. Her grin widened what seemed like a thousand fold as she smelled the roses. For a moment, that smile spread across my own lips. Jesse was busy waving both arms at the crowd, laughing as the women near him reached out for him as they yelled his name. Genji stayed close to me, offering curt nods to those who caught his attention. I could tell by the way he held himself that he was smiling beneath that mask. Torbjörn sulked as usual, scowling at everything and everyone. Brigitte was waving diligently at them all, smiling brightly. Reinhardt, who was walking since he nearly crushed his horse when he tried to ride it, was trying to escape the grasp of multiple children as they jumped on him like he was some sort of playground. Reinhardt seemed rather used to it, oddly enough.

Angela was a few meters ahead of me, but she sat there motionless, completely ignoring the crowd. She had been offering me looks ever since I told her about my plan to leave, and tried on multiple occasions to stop me. Thankfully she never told anyone else. But the woman seemed as preoccupied with my decision as I was. To think that after all the arguments we've had, she'd be asking me to stay.

Sighing, I thought about how far we had come. We've gone from a group of outlaws to heroes, and I couldn't help but focus on Olivia. It was all possible because of her. Her and that dream.

I could hear children crying out to me, running through the crowd to keep up with my horse as it trotted along. "SCOTT! SCOTT! TELL US ALL ABOUT HOW YOU DEFEATED DOOMFIST!" I met their eyes, offering them a small smile. Despite all my scars and augmentations, they smiled right back at me, looking up at me with nothing but pure admiration.

I winced as Michael's whimpers and coughs flooded my brain, reminding me of what I had done. 'How can I smile at them knowing that I murdered that innocent boy? If they knew any better they'd resent me, or fear me. I didn't deserve any sort of praise.'

From what I could tell, the children's parents agreed with me, hushing them and standing in front of them to protect them from me. I could see the fear and hatred in their eyes as they stared at me, and I soon turned away. 'The children only look up to me because of their naive sense of justice. The things I've done are nothing to be proud of.' I reminded myself, my usual frown finding its way on to my face.

Some civilians in front of me pointed out from the sidewalks, all of them grinning at me in wild amazement. "There's Commander Gallagher up front! He's the strongest warrior in all of Overwatch!" I heard them shout, and Genji chuckled gleefully. "This is amazing! I never knew there were this many people in Monaco! I've never seen a crowd so enthusiastic in a parade before!" He laughed, waving at a few adoring fan girls as he passed by. I kept silent, thinking about what I was going to do soon enough. 'It's a good thing he doesn't know. I doubt I could bear looking him in the eyes and leaving. He had shown me nothing but kindness, and in return I was turning my back on him and everything he cared about.'

"Aren't you going to wave or even smile at them? After all, you are the hero of the battle." I felt his eyes on me, but I paid no mind to him. 'What am I going to do after this?' I thought, but my focus was snapped back to the crowd around me, and Genji as he called my name. "Scott!"

"Huh?" I turned to him, and he paused. "What's the matter? You seem a little down or something. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." I answered, nodding at him. I looked back at the crowds, and all of the people who took photos of me and waved at me. Some were even offering flowers. "This is real. It truly is. How could anyone have dreamed of this two years ago?" I muttered, smiling for a moment.

"Yeah! It's crazy!" Genji exclaimed, and I looked forward, watching as Olivia trotted forward, smiling. "But one person did. And only she saw it." I said, thinking about her dream. Thinking about how close she was to her dream. A grin spread across my lips.

"It's amazing. She did it."

I noticed Angela turn around, and our eyes met almost instantaneously. That concerned gaze of hers pierced through my hard and rough exterior, and right into every single one of my insecurities and fears. I frowned, realizing how hard leaving tomorrow was really going to be.

* * *

3 hours later...

I wore an annoyed scowl along with my tuxedo as me, Genji, Jesse, Lena, Angela, Reinhardt and a few others walked in behind Olivia as she led us in to the mansion. The large room was lit up by multiple chandeliers hanging above, holding candles above us. It was filled to the brim with waiters and waitresses who hurried around from place to place, carrying wine and champagne on their trays. The place was crowded, and I could recognize a few faces in the large groups. Plenty of them were new recruits, enjoying the fruits of fame and notoriety. Along with them, hundreds of men and women in dresses and suits fancier than the next piled up around us, smiling and raising their glasses in admiration.

As soon as Olivia entered she was swarmed with men and women, all of them asking about her work, or how it is working with us, or other dumb questions like that. Oddly enough, she seemed right at home, charming the crowds with ease. That grin of hers was enough to woo everyone in the ballroom. She wore a purple dress made from a thick velvet, along with some white silk gloves that fit her just as well as the dress did. I couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked.

I was already becoming annoyed with my suit, scratching at the irritating fabric as it restricted my movements. Unlike me, everyone else seemed glad to be out of their gear and into some fancy getups. Genji wore a tuxedo like me, which I found amusing since he was already in a suit, but he looked good. His mask was off, revealing that smile of his. Angela wore a slim red dress that shimmered in the light, and it probably attracted more eyes than she was comfortable with, which explained why she kept so close to Genji. Jesse was looking as sharp as ever, his hair slicked back, and he was clean shaven. His eyes danced along the faces of the adoring crowds as he kept his head held high. Reinhardt towered over us all, though he offered warm smiles to everyone around him. He had ripped a part of his suit because of his size, but he still looked presentable.

Lena on the other hand seemed a bit uncomfortable, and I noticed her blushing as she felt eyes on her. Lena wore a bright blue dress with a v-cut leading up to her upper thigh, probably revealing more skin than she liked. I offered her a small yet assuring grin, and she returned the same.

The sound of violins and applause soon broke out as we walked forward, the crowd making way for us as we walked through. All of them offered these proud looks, and large smiles. I felt out of place. Even more so than usual.

I heard Jesse chuckle, and he nudged Lena with his elbow. "Hey. Stick out your chest. They'll look down on you if they think you're not confident." He advised, clapping her on the back. Lena's blush remained visible on her cheeks as she replied. "I'm just so nervous. It's embarrassing!" She exclaimed, and Jesse laughed.

"To think we've come this far! To walk through these halls like this!" He grinned, and Lena nodded. "Yeah. You're right! I can't believe I'm standing in a place I only ever believed existed in fairy tales! And it's all thanks to Overwatch! Surrounded by adoring fans and smiling faces all over again...it's great!"

"Heh heh! That's more like it!" Jesse said.

We all stood nearby as even more people crowded around Olivia, each and every one of them praising her for her work. It was if they had completely forgot we were standing right here. "May you tell us about some of your tales from the battlefield? Won't you grace us with one of your fascinating stories?" They all demanded.

"I'm sure my tales, as barbaric as they are, would only bore you lovely ladies and dashing gentlemen." I heard her say, and they all continued swooning over her. Jesse stared as even more people crowded around her.

"Daaaamn. You think she could at least spare a couple of those women for me." I heard Jesse whine. Soon enough his wish was granted as a few women surrounded him, their hands finding their way to his muscular arms and chest.

"Aren't you one of the great commanders of Overwatch? Please tell us about your heroic exploits on the battlefield."

A large smirk met his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Weeell, I must confess, yes I am! Sometimes I'm afraid of my own strength!" He boasted, and Angela rolled her eyes, causing Genji to laugh.

"It's him! It's him!" I heard a few females shout as they hurried over to me. Jesse seemed disappointed that they noticed me and not him. Beautiful women in fine silk dresses began to surround me as I met their gazes. "The commander of Overwatch who bested Akande singlehandedly in combat!"

"Uh, yes." I answered awkwardly, adjusting a button on one of my sleeves. For once, rather than staring in fear at my augmentations and eyes, they all gawked at them in pure joy, their hands meeting my titanium limbs as they shouted. "Tell us some of your stories!" A brunette exclaimed. Their voices began to overlap one another as I struggled to answer their questions.

"I heard you fought an entire battalion by yourself!" One woman yelled, and the topic began to shift to that. I looked to Reinhardt for help, who was already busy with even more adoring fans. He was already telling them some story as they gathered around him. "Well...yeah, but..." I trailed off and they gasped in shock. "Unbelievable! You must be the strongest man in Overwatch!" All of them were chuckling, and some old woman was beginning to pinch my cheeks like she was my grandma.

Sighinng, I pushed past them as I placed my hands in my pockets. The ladies began to voice their displeasure and disappointment as I walked away. "You take care of them!" I called out to Jesse, who seemed shocked for a moment, before chuckling. "If you insist!"

As usual, I sat in the corner of the room on a bench by myself, growling as the others seemed to be enjoying the attention. "Gah! What are they doing?!" I folded my arms, leaning back. I noticed Lena shift her gaze towards me before she excused herself from a crowd of men and rushed towards me. "Huh?"

She took my hand firmly and yanked me up, dragging me through the ballroom as she paid the rest of the room no mind. "Wh-what're you doing?" I asked, and she turned to me, running a nervous hand through her spiky hair. "Those men keep pestering me, and I don't know what to do about it! I was hoping you'd pretend to be my partner." Lena avoided my gaze, and I nodded my head.

Once we were outside on the balcony, she sat down on another bench and released a sigh. She seemed exhausted already. "Ugh. I'm not very good at things like this. Trainin' has always been more comfortable." She admitted, and I smiled.

"Yeah. I feel the same. To think you'd get all dressed up like this." I teased, and she blushed, causing me to chuckle. "Well, I don't know! Men's clothing is more practical!" She defended herself, and I sat down beside her as she offered me some room. "It's silly. I can't believe I came here wearing a dress. I look ridiculous."

"I look silly don't I? The truth." She asked, looking up at me. I shook my head. "No. You look very lovely." I answered, and she giggled. "Really?" Lena replied, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. You look a lot better than the women in there."

"Lena. Why don't you go in there and dance with the others?" I asked, watching as Angela and Genji shared a dance. I smiled once more, happy for the both of them. "Oh no! I've never been a good dancer. Besides, I'd probably just end up tripping over someone's shoes." She explained. We were silent for a few moments as a cool night breeze blew by, ruffling Lena's hair.

"Well, what about you? This appearance seems out of character for you. I didn't think you liked attending these formal celebrations."

I paused, my mind flashing back to that night on the rooftop. About when I confessed how I felt about Overwatch to her.

"I want to see everything through to the end." I muttered, looking on at all of my friends having a truly good time. It warmed my heart to see them smile. Olivia was speaking with Jesse and a few other recruits, laughing about something. "What?" Lena looked up at me once more, and I stared up at the full moon above, taking in the beauty of the night sky.

"Ever since I met you all two years ago, what Olivia and I, what you and everyone else in Overwatch has done these years, what she's won. And even what she stands to win now that she's come this far. I want to see how it all ends. That's why I came here tonight. To finish this."

There was a short moment of silence between the both of us as Lena offered me a concerned look. The same look she gave me on that rooftop. "Tell me, you want to leave, don't you? Leave Overwatch?"

I kept silent, my gaze shifting to my hands as they clenched into fists. "You do, don't you?" Lena spoke softly, and I sighed.

"I'm tired of looking up at her from inside of her dream."

The people inside began to applaud the entrance of someone, and I noticed Katya enter the large room. "Why don't you go on without me? I'm gonna stay out here and cool off. I refuse to listen to another tedious speech."

"I'll be inside if you need me. And Scott?" She turned to me, and I met her hazel eyes. Behind them she hid a worry I'd never seen in her eyes before. "N-nothing." She changed her mind, leaving me to myself for the moment.

When I grew tired of sitting alone outside, I stepped inside the ballroom again, my senses overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of it all. I wiped some of the dirt from my tuxedo and straightened the tie before stumbling through the crowds. I stood with my back up against a wall as I stared at the others dancing. There was a way they moved with such fluidity and grace that never failed to mesmerize me. I snatched a drink off of a waiter's tray as he walked by, downing the entire glass in one sip. I carelessly threw it to the side, hearing it shatter against the hard floor.

"Scott? My, might I say you look ravishing." I heard Olivia say, and I frowned in response. "I could say the same about you." I muttered. She raised a suggestive eyebrow at me, causing me to try and move past it. "So um, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd care to dance with me? It's rather embarrassing to be all alone when you're surrounded by happy couples." Olivia offered me a grin, and I chuckled, shaking my head in response. "Ah, apologies, but I don't think you'd want me as your dance partner. Besides, isn't there-!"

Before I could finish my sentence or resist her, she snatched my hand and dragged me with her to the center of the room, giggling the entire time. "H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded, and she laughed, placing a finger on my lips and hushing me. "C'mon, you don't have to be all serious. We're here to have fun!" Olivia took my hand in her own, placing it on her hip before taking my other hand and holding it in the air. I felt her hand rest along my back, and I struggled to hide how uncomfortable I felt.

"H-hey! Stop spinning! I'm gonna get dizzy!" I said, making her laugh as she twirled. Her hand became intertwined with mine, and I noticed the hundreds of eyes on us. "They're staring!" I said, but she forced me to look at her. "Just focus on me. You know, for a strong warrior who has defeated hundreds, you sure do get flustered easily."

Doing as she said, I kept my eyes locked with hers, and I became lost in them as the world around us spun. Soon the eyes around us didn't bother me, and I focused on keeping up with the woman in front of me.

Our arms were outstretched as we held on to one another by the hand, spinning around as we laughed. I had never heard Olivia truly laugh like this before. She didn't stifle the laugh with a hand, and she didn't bother being formal. She just laughed. That smile of hers was enough to melt my heart, and I began grinning like a fool as well. The rush I felt with her was unlike any other, and I could feel my heart beating faster. The crowd had given us room as we spun, and I chuckled, despite what I was going to do.

'Don't focus on that. Just focus on her. For tonight, and tonight only, we can be with her. We can make her laugh and smile, and show her how we feel. But in the morning...'

'She doesn't need to know. I'll be gone before she knows it. But that's how it must be.'

Olivia smiled, and I returned the same.

* * *

Angela's POV

I struggled to focus on the book I was reading as the thunder and lightning crashed above me, causing my small room to shake. It was pouring outside, and the storm wasn't going to be letting up any time soon. Sighing, I placed my book back down in my lap, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Ever since Scott told me about his plans to leave Overwatch it's been all I can think about. He's even more quiet than usual, and he's constantly frowning. It was as if he couldn't stand being with us anymore. It aggravated me to no end. Perhaps I just didn't understand, but he was acting so selfish. After two years of hard work and dedication, and now that it's starting to let up and life is getting better, he wants to leave. I debated telling the others countless times before, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even if I disagree with him, I'd be violating his trust by revealing his plans. But that didn't mean I wouldn't try and stop him.

Scott seemed rather happy earlier tonight though. He was laughing and dancing with the rest of us, as if enjoying his last moments with us. Genji expressed his concerns about his wellbeing, but I didn't tell him. They were such good friends, and I figured that it would probably hurt his feelings if he knew about it.

I planned on speaking with Scott in the morning. For now, I was just glad to be out of that ballroom and out of that dress. No matter how many celebrations I attend, I'll never become comfortable with them. I looked outside, looking at the bright neon lights of the city, with hundreds of signs and streetlights illuminating the streets below.

A flash of lighting struck, and within it I saw a man in a dark trench coat with a bag slung over his shoulder walking in the rain, his gaze averted to the road in front of him. 'What a fool. He doesn't even have an umbrella. Where is he-'

My thoughts came to an abrupt end as I recognized the clothes he was wearing, along with his black prosthetic limbs.

"Scott!"

I rushed out of my room and through the hallways of the expensive hotel we were residing at, grabbing my umbrella and a light rain coat. "No no no no!" I sprinted to the exit, which Jesse and Genji were standing by, speaking about something I couldn't hear. Genji noticed me and stood up, confused. Jesse seemed just as bewildered as he adjusted his hat, frowning at me.

"Angela? What're you doing up so late? Where are you going?" Genji stopped me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I began to catch my breath, realizing I'd have to explain what Scott was doing to the both of them. "Scott is leaving!" I yelled, and Genji frowned. "Wh-what? Where to?"

"Ah he's probably out for a cigarette." Jesse muttered, and I growled, contemplating slapping that dumb grin off his face. "He's not! Please, he's trying to leave Overwatch. Don't you get it?" I said, and I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. "What? Scott's leaving?" Lena asked, and a flash of guilt seemed to pass over her face. 'Did she know about this?' I thought, but I didn't bother asking. "I didn't think he'd actually do it..." She trailed off.

"C'mon! We need to go after him!" I exclaimed, and Lena nodded, leaving the two confused men behind us.

We both rushed out of the door and into the pouring rain, our feet splashing in the puddles below us as we hurried over to the figure who stood just below a street lamp, revealing his raven black hair.

"Scott!" Lena yelled, his name echoing off the tall buildings around us before fading away into the rain. He stopped, slowly turning around and staring straight into our eyes. There was no sadness in his eyes, nor anger or happiness. He was completely resolute and unwavering. The rain dripped off of his face, flowing around his sharp features and completely drenching him. Thunder crackled above as we looked at each other. "Scott. Are you leaving us?" I asked, but he remained silent.

"Answer me!" I shouted. "I'm sorry. I know we don't always get along that well, but we have fought side by side for so long! And all of the hard work we've endured is only now bearing fruit. And this is just the beginning!"

"Thank you. Both of you. But I've made my decision." Scott said, but Lena stepped forward. "Please don't!"

"I can't live under the weight of her dream anymore. Buried by it." He muttered, before looking up at us. A small grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "Angela, I hope you and Genji live well. Take care of the others for me. I'll be back one day." He nodded, turning to continue walking away before another voice chimed in.

"Hey!" Jesse called out, and him and Genji walked side by side. Genji smiled at me, before walking past us as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Please, give us your company for just a moment."

The trio walked off into the distance, leaving Lena and I to try and come up with some way to stop him from departing from Overwatch. "Wait, Sombra! Sombra will be able to stop him!" Lena snapped her fingers, and we both hurried off to find our leader.

* * *

Scott's POV

Jesse was busy flirting with some woman behind us, his back turned to me as I sat in the chair opposite of him. Genji sat beside Jesse, his eyes locked with mine, his brows furrowed. Not in anger, but in confusion.

"What happened? Why're you leaving us so suddenly?" He asked for the tenth time already, and I sighed, looking down at the cold beer in front of me. Jesse was asking a bartender for another round for us as I began to speak. "It's not sudden. I've been thinking about this for around a year." I admitted, and his eyes widened.

"Why? Are you discontent?" Genji leaned forward in his chair, and I shook my head. "No Genji. It's nothing like that. These past two years have meant everything to me. It's like I'm in some amusement park. There's never a dull moment with you all." I muttered. "Then I don't understand why- Jesse! Could you please stop that for a moment?" Genji growled, his anger getting the better of him for once. Jesse clicked his tongue, scoffing. "Do ya have a problem with me getting acquainted with a woman or two at a bar?"

Jesse kicked his feet up on the table, sighing. "We've got unlimited access to whatever we could desire here in Monaco. In the street women and children mob us as we walk by. And why not? We're heroes to these folks, and we've saved countless innocents! It's about damn time we got some recognition! We've obtained the impossible, and we spilled our own blood to achieve it!" His gaze shifted to me, and he scowled in disgust. "And you're prepared to just give all this up?!"

"Answer me!" He spat, his anger growing even more verbose as he continued speaking. I frowned, but I kept quiet. "Well, do whatever makes you happy! Which for a normal man might include having a beer with his friends, but all you seem interested in is killing more enemies!"

"You're right." I said, and Jesse's eyes widened in surprise. "I'd rather fight for my life than live it."

"So that I may live, I take life. Over these years, I've done nothing but refine the art of killing. But then, I learned what I needed to grow stronger. Without it, I'd never truly become a better man. I met her. The woman who made me question everything I ever thought I knew. She made me need her respect, her love, her affection. She owned nothing, yet she strived to obtain everything." I spoke about Olivia with such a passion and longing I've never been able to properly put to words.

"Recognizing her ceaseless ambition, there is no one in the world I respect more than her."

My gaze shifted, and I frowned. "But to be beneath her. Serving her dream at her feet, admiring her from afar, I can no longer stomach it. I want to be at her side as an equal when I forge something for myself. No more will I be anything less than an equal to her."

Genji and Jesse shared a stunned silence, exchanging glances with one another as I sat there. "You think you're her equal?" Jesse asked, and something snapped in him as he slammed his fist on the table, standing up from his seat. "God damn you and your childish bitching! I ain't gonna listen to it! Sombra is exceptional and you are beneath her. You should be more grateful for your position, which Sombra and no one else, saw fit to bestow upon you! A rank and position an ass like you ain't deserve!" He jabbed his finger at me, and I met his eyes with an anger of my own.

"I don't want what someone else can give me. If it's given to me then it's hers to give and not my own." I replied, causing the cowboy to growl.

"What? Too good for her crumbs, huh? Listen, a real man recognizes his limitations and makes compromises! He has a responsibility to his friends and to himself to understand his flaws and accept them! But you're just too damn weak to admit that you've already exceeded your station, so you're running away from your friends, looking to the horizon and praying for what will never be, because you're just a coward!"

"McCree, that's enough!" Genji shouted, and eyes were beginning to shift to our booth in the corner of the bar. I lowered my gaze at him, but I didn't raise my voice. "What about you? Are you the only man to have never dreamed? You're right, I have exceeded my station. But unlike you, I refuse to just be some grunt like you who blindly follows orders."

There was a fury like no other inside of him as he realized what I was referring to, but luckily enough he exhaled and closed his eyes. "I've had enough. I clearly can't convince you with my words. Hopefully Sombra'll knock some sense into you. Goodnight."

Jesse stormed off, leaving with a huff and not even bothering to pay the bill. Genji sighed, offering me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about what he said. I think he just hates the thought of you leaving us." He assured me, but I shook my head. "No. It's quite alright. I appreciate everything you've all done for me. You, especially. You're a great friend." I smirked up at him, and he nodded.

"It's getting late, I'll show you out." He stood up from his seat, leaning over the table. "I hope you find it." His scars stretched up with his mouth as he grinned, and I smiled weakly. "That thing that makes you whole. I've been on that same trip myself. When you get back, perhaps we can share our stories."

I chuckled, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "I hope so."

* * *

The storm was beginning to settle as the rain stopped, and Genji and I walked in relative silence, the only sounds between us were our footsteps along the hard cement road. The city was slowly dissolving in the distance, and when I turned back to look at Monaco I could only see the bright lights.

We both came to a halt near the top of a hill with a single tree standing alone at its peak. I offered the cyborg a smile, and he nodded. "This is far enough. Thanks for coming." I said, and he sighed, shrugging. I began to walk off, leaving without another word as I came to the top of the hill. "I suppose this is goodbye, Scott." I heard him mutter, but before I could reply I heard Lena shout at me once more. "Scott! Wait!"

I turned back, watching Lena rush towards me, leaving Angela, Reinhardt, and even Jesse behind. He was busy sulking as he leaned back against the lone tree on the hill. "What's this?" I looked at them all, but they didn't answer. Rain was still dripping from the leaves as I felt Lena slam into me, and I looked down at her as she cried, the tears staining my trench coat. She balled her hands into fists and pounded on my chest incessantly, and I sighed.

"Scott, you're so mean! How were you just going to leave without sayin' anythin'? After everything we've been through! What happened? Don't you like us anymore?" Lena demanded, a stray tear running down her cheek. I lacked the strength to answer her questions. "Lena...I..."

My eyes met Angela's, but she looked to her left, and a woman emerged from behind the tree.

Olivia stood there, staring at me, and there was an anger in her eyes I hadn't seen before. I could tell she must've shed a few tears, judging by her puffy eyes. 'This was what I feared. This is what I know I cannot bear.' I told myself, realizing just how cruel it was to plan on leaving like this. My grip on my bag tightened, and Olivia finally spoke, her words cutting through the silence.

"Are you leaving us?" She asked. That simple question caused me to shudder. I scowled, looking up at her. "Yeah." I muttered.

Olivia furrowed her brows in frustration, and the once warm smile she offered me tonight was replaced with an icy glare that shook me to my core. It frightened me how easily she could go from being a beautiful woman to a deadly enemy in an instant. "You're turning your back on us? On me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, as if she expected me to back down, or make some excuse. She should've known better.

"Please explain it to me so I can understand!" Lena tugged on my coat, and I looked down at her. "We spoke about this before, but I just don't get it! Why would you want to leave? Isn't Overwatch like a family to you?" I wanted to nod in response and tell her all the things I was thankful for them doing, but I couldn't. If I stay here much longer I might end up changing my mind. And then I'll never be their equal.

"Lena, leave him be." Genji approached us, offering her a stern look. "Why?" She turned to him, and he frowned. "It's a man's decision. Don't make it any harder on him."

She turned to the others in desperation, hoping for more support. "But Scott is one of our commanders! He's an important part of Overwatch!"

"Keh! We don't need him, especially not now! We can win without him!" Jesse scoffed, folding his arms. "I know, but-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jesse huffed, walking towards me as he stared up at me, his face a few inches from mine. He reeked of whiskey, his once clean and slicked back hair tumbling down into his face. He scowled. "I've hated you for a while now. Ever since we won in that battle against Talon you've done nothing but wallow around like some baby! I've never liked you since, and I finally know what's been pissing me off so much recently!"

"It's your damn face! You think you're so special because of those augmentations, always brooding and judging all the time! And let me tell you something! You're also not the only person in the world who's got problems! It's people just like you who make me sick to my stomach!" Jesse spat, and I offered him no response. I held myself back, refusing to lash out in anger. 'He's drunk.' I reminded myself, though it didn't soften the blow of his words.

He stepped back, chuckling. "Can you believe this arrogant asshole? I mean every single one of us risked our lives for 'im, but does that mean anythin' to 'im? We're finally being rewarded for everything we've been doing, and what does he do? He throws it away!" He turned back to me, his hands clenching into fists.

I frowned, realizing the truth in his words. They had all risked everything for me, and some of them were injured protecting me. And in return I was throwing everything Olivia and the others handed me and leaving.

"If you wanna suffer then be my guest, but know that you're not special like Sombra is, and you never will be!"

A satisfied grin spread across his lips, and he chuckled again. "Feels good to get that off my chest. Just know if we ever meet in a fight, you'd better watch your ass."

There were a few seconds where we all stood in silence as Jesse walked back to the tree, and I sighed, adjusting the weight of my bag on my shoulders. I smiled, my eyes flicking between them all. Some of them expressed sadness and bittersweet smiles, and others like Jesse expressed a feeling of betrayal and anger. "Thanks for everything. You've all been a family to me. I'll be back one day. I can only assume that we'll have a lot to catch up on." The others stood there in silence, and Genji nodded at me. My smile faded, and I turned to leave them.

"Goodbye."

My eyes widened in shock as I heard the sound of a gun being cocked, and I looked into Olivia's eyes, that same fire from before raging inside. Except this time, she expressed no emotion. Her eyes were fixated on me, and she held her hand steady as she raised the barrel of the gun to my chest. I could hear Angela gasp as she noticed what was happening.

"I told you long ago that you belong to me, Scott." Olivia spoke softly, never taking her eyes off me as she drew a knife from behind her back. The same knife she used two years ago in that duel. "I won you that day. I won your life, your death. They are both mine."

"If you wish to be free, it's the same as it was before." She began, placing her pistol back in her holster. Her mouth twisted in anger, and her grip around the hilt of her knife tightened.

"Come and take your freedom from me."

"Wait, please, both of you calm down!" Angela shouted from behind me. I tried to offer Olivia the same smile I always did, but she gave nothing in return. Her stance was balanced and firm, yet it wasn't rigid. "Can't you just settle for a smile, and a fond farewell?" I asked, but Olivia remained silent. I dropped my bag and sighed.

"I guess not. You've only ever settled for the best."

The blades in my arms shot outwards, and I narrowed my gaze at her, frowning. I harbored no anger or hatred towards her, but I wasn't going to back down now. My blades shimmered in the moonlight as I exhaled, closing my eyes for a moment. 'I love you, Olivia. In a way I can't comprehend. But that won't change anything. Not now.'

"Stop this! What do you think you're doing?!" Angela rushed towards us, standing in between us as we stood a few feet apart. 'She can't stop this. This duel is fated to happen.'

"Are you really willing to kill one another?" She demanded, looking into my eyes. "Step aside, Angela. I don't want to hurt you." I said, an odd sense of calm finding its way into my voice. I wasn't afraid, or angry, or sad. Just determined. Determined to see this through. Angela scowled up at me. "What has gotten into you?! If you really do this someone is going to die!"

Reinhardt's giant hand snatched her own, dragging her away from Olivia and I. She kicked and struggled against him, but it was no use. "Don't interfere, Angela. This is how it must end." The large man spoke gently, placing her down on her feet beside Genji. "Stop! Do you really want to see them kill each other?!"

"Now that it's come this far, there's no turning back." Genji muttered, and Jesse chuckled. "Good. Maybe losing an eye will knock some sense into him."

"What're you all doing?! Please! Help me! Genji!" Angela begged, and Genji turned to her. "This is their fight. We can't come between them."

"But-!"

"No. There's nothing else to say. If Scott really wants to leave, then he must earn his freedom back. I'm sorry, Angela."

None of us made a sound as a cool breeze passed by, my coat flapping in the wind. Olivia was preparing to strike, and I anticipated the first move. 'Her eyes look as if they're focused on an enemy. But, even if she hates me, or thinks I'm a traitor, I must go.' I thought to myself, and I began to think about everything we had been through. All of the friendships I made. I was really leaving it all behind.

'It's just like it was two years ago. Just as it started, so shall it end. A duel. It couldn't be any other way. But this does show me that you still value me.'

A drop of rain plummeted from the branch of the tree behind us, and we both launched into action.

'Enough to fight for me.'

Olivia moved forward as gracefully as ever, swinging her knife upwards as I brought my blades down with every ounce of strength in my body. Our blades clashed against one another, and a spark flew from the metal.

Her knife shattered upon impact and the upper half of the blade flew into the air, and my blades struck her shoulder. I stopped my swing just before it would've killed her, resting right beside her neck. Olivia's once proud eyes met mine, and her confidence, much like her knife, was broken.

She dropped the hilt of her knife and fell to her knees, clutching her wrist. Olivia stared at her hands in shock, her eyes widened. She sat there in the puddle of rain below her, and her body began to tremble, as if she couldn't accept what just happened. I exhaled slowly once again, recalling my blades back into my arms.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. The others were in awe, looking at Olivia as she struggled to comprehend that she was defeated. For a moment, I could see how heartbroken she was. Because she had lost, and because she had lost me as well. Her eyes were empty, and I contemplated saying something. Maybe confessing how I felt about her, or thanking her for everything. But I choked on my own words.

Walking by her, I didn't turn to the others or to her. "Farewell."

I continued down the road, the puddles of water splashing as I moved forward, never looking back. I left footsteps in the mud beside the road as I heard thunder crashing in the distance. Another storm was coming soon. 'This is it. I'm leaving. I've wanted this for a year now. I won my freedom back. Yet, why does it so unfulfilling?'

The others were crowding around their leader, but I couldn't hear her say anything. She was silent. "That's it? He's really leaving?" Lena muttered in disbelief. 'Why am I doing this to her? She's an amazing person, and a good friend. But this is what I repaid her kindness with.'

"I hope he stays safe." Genji said, but I didn't stay to find out what anybody else had to say. It'd only tempt me to come back or to say something.. 'But I can't. One day I'll come back as a new man with a purpose in life. One day they'll be proud of me.'

"SCOTT!" Angela's voice rang out, echoing through the night sky as I walked away. She probably expected me to turn, or to say something.

But I just kept moving, hoping to avoid my conflicting feelings. I never said a word and I resisted the urge to turn around to meet her gaze.

'You'll be alright, Olivia.' I thought, my mind flashing to her face as she collapsed to the ground. I struggled against the growing winds as they began to howl in the night. 'You just stumbled over a stone in the road. It means nothing. Your goal lies far beyond, doesn't it?' I thought about that fateful night in Monaco, and her speech about her dream. It's what started all of this.

'You'll overcome this. You'll walk again soon. And when you do, one day I'll come back with my own dream, my own purpose. Goodbye, Olivia.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Things Better Left Unsaid

3 days later...

Lena's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed as the storm outside continued to rage on, the wind crashing against the window beside me. Sitting up, I nudged the blankets off of my body with my legs and pulled my knees up to my chest. The silence of this damned hotel never failed to keep me awake. Our stay here was going to last another week probably, as Katya was still trying to throw yet another party. From what I could tell, we were all about as lively as a graveyard these days.

I was used to the hum of the lights outside of my room at the base, along with the occasional pair of footsteps outside my door. But here...nothing ever made a sound.

Perhaps that was because practically no one had said a word since Scott left. Not even Sombra spoke to any of us. Jesse was the only person to ever try and hold a conversation, but it quickly died out this morning at breakfast as we all sat in relative silence. Even Reinhardt seemed a bit disheartened by Scott's departure.

Angela was just about the only one of us functioning properly. Though that was to be expected. But I could tell just by the way she held herself and how worn out she looked, she must be taking it pretty hard. After all, she tried her hardest to prevent Scott and Sombra from dueling with one another. But I suppose it had to happen.

Genji was doing alright, but he was even more quiet than usual. I suppose he still maintains that positive outlook, even now. I envy him at times. He always looks on the bright side of things, and he never failed to cheer people up. But I doubt even he could make everything seem better.

It was hard to believe at first. Hell, it's still pretty damn hard to believe. Scott was gone. He left with a few goodbyes and a smile. I expected him to say something else after Sombra fell to her knees, but he just said farewell and left. Scott didn't even turn around when Angela shouted his name. It was hard to explain. It was hard to understand why everything felt so wrong.

Scott was like a mascot to us, a testimony to what determination and willpower can accomplish. We'd always ask him about why he did the things he did, and what was going through his head when he did something so brave. He always answered with a grunt, and a small smile, as if even he didn't know what the hell he was thinking half the time.

Even though he wasn't always telling stories, or even speaking for that matter, his presence kind of held us together. I always felt safe with him around. I knew that if I needed him, he'd be one call away. But now that big oaf is off somewhere out there, finding something for himself. If I had only said something when he talked about leaving. If I had just told him that we cared about him, and that he belonged with us, no matter what kind of shit Sombra had said one night, maybe he'd still be here.

It's my fault he left.

Sombra hadn't left her room ever since Scott defeated her in one swing. I only saw her outside of her room once, and she was in Scott's old room in the hotel. Apparently he had left some things behind, but I was too upset to go shifting through what he didn't take with him. It just brought up bad memories. But Sombra was just standing beside the bed, contemplating something. She didn't even move.

I expected her to just brush it off. She was such a strong and confident woman, I believed she would be over it in a day. But it's as if everything that made Sombra the person she is today was shattered in the duel. She never went to speak with the crowds in the streets, and she never showed any emotion. Sombra just locked herself inside and never left. There was something between her and Scott that was destroyed, and it made her a shell of her former self.

On one occasion I tried to talk to her about it, but she didn't answer. When I knocked on her door again, she jerked the door open, and her eyes met mine. There wasn't anything in her eyes. No emotion. No life. Nothing. It was just empty. I just shook my head and excused myself, unable to say anything.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up, my feet meeting the cold wood floors. I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the lights, wincing as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I looked as disheveled as I felt, and I leaned forward over the sink and closed my eyes for a moment, struggling to get my mind off of Scott. My mind always flashed to him walking away from us, Angela yelling his name, slowly shrinking in the distance before disappearing entirely.

The night on the rooftop meant so much more to me now that he left. I told myself he was just rambling, and maybe he was so hopped up on painkillers he wasn't thinking straight. But now that he's gone, his words mean so much more.

' _Looking over you all, from up here, sometimes I feel like I can see each and every one of your hopes and dreams flickering in the light. All of them forming together to create the raging fire that is Overwatch.'_ I shook my head as I could hear him speaking, almost like he was whispering it in my ear.

' _But mine isn't to be seen among them. Even after all this time, I feel like a man who stopped to warm himself by the fire before passing.'_ The clash of Sombra's knife breaking in two as Scott brought down his blades in one fell swoop rang out.

' _Compared to what Sombra is trying to do, compared to what all of you are trying to do, me fighting a battalion singlehandedly is meaningless. Like me, it has no purpose.'_ His voice began to mingle with the his shouts of rage as he swung wildly, tearing through anyone who stood in his way. I could still see him covered in blood, leaning against the tree behind him, surrounded by hundreds of bodies. His screams and groans only became louder and more distinct as I focused on him leaving, the same image of his back turned to us all flooding my brain.

I could hear his faint laughter, and the rare moments where he smiled. I yearned for the times I'd hug him out of nowhere and all of his flustered protests. I always wanted to make him smile, not just because he practically never did, but because I wanted to repay him for all the times he made me smile. ' _I'm tired of looking up at her from inside of her dream.'_

He was my friend. But I never bothered to speak to him as often as I should've. It's my fault he left. All I could hear was the sound of Sombra falling to her knees as Scott's blades retracted back inwards. ' _Farewell.'_

A knock on my door snapped me from my thoughts. I hesitated and thought about not answering, but I figured they'd just knock again. "It's open." I answered, still feeling restless after everything that's happened. The crowds had been hounding us for a while now, and with Scott leaving it made it hard for us to smile and wave like we were supposed to. Sombra wasn't ever bothered by it, but she never even went outside anyways.

I could hear the familiar exasperated sigh of Angela outside of the bathroom, and I walked out to find her rubbing her eyes, probably struggling to stay awake. "What's up?" I asked casually, and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for barging in, but I was wondering if I could bounce some ideas off of you?" Angela asked, her voice hardly louder than a whisper. I shrugged and offered her a small grin. "Sure thing."

"Thank you. I'm not always the best at these sorts of things. But you're quite social, so I figured you'd be a big help." Angela leaned against the nightstand beside me, and I sat down at the edge of my bed. "Yeah. Shoot."

"Well, with everything that's happened, I think we all deserve a vacation to get our minds off of things. Just a day or two off to recuperate and unwind. Scott's gone but...that doesn't mean we aren't still heroes. Maybe we could all head to the beach or something? The weather is supposed to be lovely for the next week or so."

I paused, thinking about Scott. I could hear his footsteps as he walked away from us all on that hilltop, leaving all of us stunned. Shutting my eyes, I tried to think about something else. "I'm sorry, it's a stupid idea. No one is going to try to do anything of the sort with what Scott did. I shouldn't have even said anything."

"No, it's not that. I've just been having trouble with everything Scott said before he left. I could've stopped it but...I was just so focused on other things, or I just brushed it off. If I had just talked to him more, maybe it'd be different." Angela sighed and sat down beside me, resting her hand on my back. "It's not your fault, Lena. You didn't know how far he'd go just to be free. None of us did."

Angela hesitated, staring down at the floor for a few moments. "He told me about his plan to leave as well. I thought about telling the others before, but I didn't want to betray his trust. But now that Sombra is in the state she's in, I regret not informing everyone. If we had just all come together sooner, maybe he would've realized he didn't need to leave."

"I get it now. Why he left." I muttered, and she turned to me. "He really just wanted to find some purpose in his life. Scott never believed his existence was meaningful in any way. It's why he always fought so many people by himself. He valued our lives more than his own. I truly understand what he's been saying all this time. Scott has always been jealous of us, desperate for some dream to follow. And I know it's odd to say this..." I trailed off, thinking about the smile he gave us before he left. He seemed at peace for once.

"But I'm glad he left. He's finally doing something for himself. And the fact that he was willing to go through Sombra, and even look us all in the eyes before leaving, shows how determined he was. He never betrayed us, no matter what Jesse tries to say. Scott just started being true to himself for once. I hope I can see him again, and tell him I understand."

There was a moment of silence between the both of us, and Angela sighed once more, and she looked even more exhausted than I did. "He'll be back. I don't know when, but I know that he didn't mean for that to be the last time we speak. I hope he looks after himself."

"Not too long ago, you were at each other's throats. What happened to cause such a drastic change, if ya don't mind me asking." The doctor stopped, and she frowned. "Well, it all sort of started in Monaco. When Sombra was at that ball, I helped him limp up the stairs to her. But it's odd. I started to see him in a new light at the same time he saw Overwatch in a new light. If that night had went differently, he never would've left."

I raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the best of me. What could've happened to change his outlook on his life and Overwatch so much? "What happened?" I asked.

"Somb-"

The door creaked open just as Angela began to speak and Genji poked his head out, and I found myself struggling to hide my smile after seeing such a cunning warrior act like an innocent child.

"Forgive me for the intrusion ladies, but have either of you seen Ms. Sombra?"

I contained my laughter as his eyes flicked between the two of us. "She isn't in her room?" Angela asked, and he shook his head. "Her room has been empty since this afternoon. I figured she'd be back by now, but she's nowhere to be found."

Frowning, I thought about Sombra. Where would she have actually gone? With how depressed she's seemed, I doubt she'd just go out on her own for no reason. And since she hasn't told anyone, I slowly felt a bit more nervous for her. "Did anyone else go with her or something?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I've asked everyone else, and they didn't even know she left."

"Do you think...?" Angela stopped, and her breathing hitched for a second. Genji looked down at his feet, and I stood up, looking at both of them as they exchanged worried glances. "What do you guys mean? Where would she have gone?"

"Did she...?"

"Leave us?" Genji muttered, and my eyes widened.

"No..."

* * *

Scott's POV

The night was cold, and the fire I made wasn't doing me much good. Although my arms didn't need any form of heat, the rest of my body was freezing. Shivering, I moved closer to the flames, releasing an exhausted sigh.

'If I was still with Overwatch, I'd be warm, safe, and surrounded by friends.'

Ever since I left, the draw back to the others had become much stronger than I anticipated. I expected to feel relieved when I left, or at least confident that I made the right choice. But now that I'm actually alone, huddled close to a fire, I couldn't help but feel regretful. I didn't regret leaving, but something about the way it went down was eating me up inside.

It was her eyes. Olivia's eyes as she stared at me before collapsing. I shattered her blade in one strike, and she just stood there in disbelief. The woman didn't say anything, or even change her facial expression. It was as if she was frozen.

'I shouldn't have done that. I should've just talked to her. Maybe she would've understood.' I thought to myself. I found myself doing that a lot more often these days. But I knew she'd never allow me to just leave. Olivia believed I belonged to her, whether that be in some romantic way or not, and defying her like that was unacceptable to her. But I only left because of her, and what she said. I realized she was right.

' _To become my friend, someone must pour their heart and soul into their dream, and never betray that dream.'_ Her words echoed in my head, just like they did when I stared her down during our duel. _'Even if it meant opposing me.'_

The sound of our blades clashing together was stuck in my head, and I couldn't control this overwhelming sense of unease about the whole thing. 'I'll forge something for myself, and then I'll come back. But who is to say how long that will take? Or what will change while I'm gone? Did I truly abandon them and lie to myself about why I was leaving? Was I just a coward like Jesse said?'

 _'If you wanna suffer then be my guest, but know that you're not special like Sombra is, and you never will be!'_ Jesse shouted once more, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and tried to focus on something else.

Poking at the fire with a stick, I watched as the flames danced along the night sky, the fire extending outwards before tumbling back to the earth, much like the famous tale of Icarus. At times, I felt just like him. Maybe I flew too close to the sun, and now I've royally fucked things up.

Shaking my head, I watched the sparks fly upwards once more, and my eyes widened.

"Sparks." I muttered, thinking about the sparks I had seen in my life. My mind flashed to all the battles I had been in, and the sparks that were created when two blades crashed into one another. When Genji and I would practice with one another, I'd see my life in the sparks I created. It was the same when I fought an entire battalion alone. I felt like I could see everything I had done in my life up until that point, before it was snuffed out in an instant. It made me realize how fragile life was, and how easily it could be taken. It was why I fought. To see those sparks.

'Have I truly figured it out? Is this what I've been looking for my whole life? The small flickers of hope that I get when metal strikes metal?'

The fire in front of me raged on, and in return I felt the embers of a great fire were beginning to rekindle once more. Maybe my purpose was through fighting? Through protecting those that I love. Much like flames, life can be destroyed rather easily. I thought about Lena, Genji, Angela, Reinhardt, Olivia, and all the innocent people out there I strived to protect. That was it. If I was going to come back with a purpose outside of Overwatch, maybe I'd find it through becoming even stronger. I won't let anyone hurt those I love. Not after what happened to Megan...

A small smile started to form on my lips. 'Whether or not this is what I've been searching for all these years, I'll find something. I have to.'

"Thank you. Genji, Jesse, Lena, Angela, Reinhardt, Winston...Olivia. Thanks for everything."

* * *

Olivia's POV

He's gone.

He's actually gone.

'Why did he want to leave so badly? What did I do to cause this? Did he truly despise us that much?' I asked myself, my mind flashing back to the night before the duel. Scott's reassuring smile while we danced comforted me in a way I didn't even know was possible. I was always wary, cautious, and anticipating my opponent's move. But with him, I trusted him. Something about the way he smiled at me, and his laugh sends shivers down my spine even now.

But it was all a lie. He defied me, and turned his back on us all. I was wrong about him. I let him get close, and I got burned for it. But never again. I won't let something like that happen again.

Why did it have to be him? That reckless, courageous, intelligent man was truly an enigma. I revealed my greatest secrets to him.

I...I loved him.

But he left me, and I can't understand why that hurt so much. Scott carried himself in a way no one else did. He didn't care what the bigwigs at parties thought of him, and he was fearless in the face of death. Hell, he cheated it more times than I can count. Scott never even flinched as Jesse hurled every insult at him he could think of. And he never faltered, even under my gaze.

I was the one who faltered. During that duel, I struggled to look at him as an enemy, no matter what he was doing. Scott had stood by me for so long, and saved my life so many times. How could I fight him? The feeling was indescribable when our eyes met, and I couldn't decipher what he was thinking. He wasn't angry, or sad. He just stared at me. His eyes have haunted my dreams every night since.

I've been stumbling around the streets for a while now. I could tell my body was tired, but I was too numb to care. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Overwatch, not the world, not my dream. Everything was bland to me. I simply couldn't feel anything anymore. Not since Scott said that damned word. "Farewell." I muttered to myself, still able to hear his footsteps in the rain as he walked away.

'I've had thousands of comrades and enemies, and I've watched as hundreds died in front of me, and I never batted an eye. It was all for my dream. But you, Scott, you were the only one who made me forget my dream. On that hilltop, you were more important to me than anything. You made me forsake my dream.'

Luckily no one spotted me. It was dark outside, and I was wearing a hoodie to blend in. I was slowly making my way back to the others in hopes of drying off, allowing my feet to guide me through the familiar roads. I stared at the ground, thinking about Scott. I was too numb to smile, even though I suddenly felt the urge to as I thought about him.

 _'Didn't I tell you to stop breaking into my room?'_

 _'Allow me to help you, Miss.'_

 _'Well I could've went with sweetie.'_

 _'I'm gonna try and find her.'_

 _'I'll sleep when I'm dead.'_

 _'Uh-huh. Ever at your side.'_

 _'OF COURSE NOT! I refuse!'_

 _'You know, it's that cocky attitude of yours that makes me sick!'_

 _'Gah! Stop it! We're not kids!'_

 _'You shouldn't be risking your life for me.'_

' _What are you waiting for, a kiss?'_

 _'Damnit Sombra, you're not ready to get up yet!'_

 _'I kept you warm with my body.'_

 _'Olivia...thank you."_

 _'And...you've got me, Olivia.'_

 _'You belong with the others, leading them to victory. I belong here.'_

 _'Please, stop shaking me...it doesn't seem to be helping with the pain...'_

 _'You've changed us, inspired us, given us hope.'_

 _'Take a break, for me.'_

 _'Just stay safe.'_

 _'It's time to go and greet your army, Commander.'_

 _'Thanks. Thanks for... I don't know, everything.'_

 _'H-hey! Stop spinning! I'm gonna get dizzy!'_

I clenched my fist involuntarily as I thought about our duel on the top of that hill. That look in his eyes, like he was staring down an enemy.

' _Thanks for everything. You've all been a family to me.'_

 _'Can't you just settle for a smile, and a fond farewell?'_

 _'Step aside Angela.'_

I could see him lunging at me, bringing his blades crashing down upon me. Our eyes met, and he stepped away. I scowled. He left me with nothing. Nothing but one word.

' _Farewell.'_

As I looked up at the building the others were residing in, I felt a gun be placed at the back of my skull, and I heard a familiar yet unsettling cackle. I slowly turned around, meeting the hooded figure as two more lasers rested on my chest. Snipers were ready to blow me to bits. But I stood there as calm as ever, unable to say anything in return. All I could think of was Scott.

I sighed.

"Gabriel."

 **Cliffhanger again! Things are gonna start picking back up again, and Talon isn't out for the count just yet! And with Scott gone, the others depressed and Olivia distraught, Overwatch is, pardon my French, fucked. Some shit is about to go down next chapter, so you guys better hang on to your seats!**

 **Until next time, everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Howdy everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy with school work! I'm still getting used to the new schedule, and I just couldn't find any time to sit down and write this chapter until now. I appreciate the support, and I'm glad you guys are being patient with me. It means a lot.**

 **I apologize if this chapter seems a little shorter than usual, but that's because I want to try and get these out on a weekly basis. That, and the next few chapters are gonna be really fast and chaotic, so if I spent time writing 10,000 words it'd probably lose the tone I'm going for. I want everyone to feel out of breath and downright confused as shit starts to hit the fan in this story.**

 **Anyways, thanks again!**

Chapter 14: The Fall to Earth

1 day later...

Angela's POV

Shivering, I watched as the air I exhaled spread out like a mist around me, signaling how cold it was. I rubbed my hands together for warmth, leaning against the tree behind me as I could hear some of the new recruits complaining. Jesse was sulking across from me, his arms crossed as he shuddered, shivering worse than I was. Genji wasn't affected by the cold, and Lena didn't seem the least bit bothered. Reinhardt sighed and sat down on the stump of a tree nearby.

It had been nearly half an hour since Sombra ordered us to meet her here for training, yet she hasn't shown, or alerted anyone about where she is. I found it suspicious, seeing as how she never returned last night, but the others seemed too preoccupied with not freezing to death out here. Although it wasn't humid enough to snow, it was around ten degrees outside. It was also six in the morning, so it was safe to say no one was having a good time.

The crows above me cawed as they flew overhead, fluttering away in the distance. The tree I was resting against was dead, the bark practically painted black. I sighed, checking my watch once more, tapping my foot impatiently. 'Why the hell does she want us out here right now? And why're we so exposed? Is this supposed to be some form of test?' I thought to myself, noticing how eerily quiet things were. Reinhardt seemed troubled, as if he could hear something that he couldn't quite make out.

"What could this be about?" Lena asked, looking up at the gray clouds above, pulling her scarf closer to her face. Jesse adjusted his hat before rubbing his arms to generate some warmth. "It's trainin'! What else could it be?" Jesse replied, and Lena frowned in response. "Then why wouldn't she tell us to bring our gear? Somethin' seems off." She muttered, looking in the distance. The hill above us was preventing us from getting a better view of the place, and although we had familiarized ourselves with the streets of Monaco, none of us had ventured too far into the woods like this. 'Perhaps she's getting us out of our comfort zone?' I thought.

"I don't know! Maybe we're practicing our formations, or hand to hand combat. Since we beat Talon we ain't been in a decent fight." Jesse offered once more, kicking a pebble. A few crows that rested on the branches of the dead trees around us snapped their heads to the hill, cawing once more. I scowled, and a sudden feeling of dread overcame me, yet I had nothing to justify my paranoia. "Could've picked a warmer day to do this though." The cowboy grumbled.

"She never came back last night. I guess Scott leaving was an even bigger shock to her than I thought." Lena speculated, and Jesse scoffed. "Don't be a dumbass. The boss wouldn't get so worked up over something like that!"

"I know, but-" she tried to retort, but he quickly interrupted her. "Would ya give it a rest?! Who cares about that self centered asshole?! Sombra's a hero to these people! She wouldn't let something so small bother her. You're all being ridiculous!"

"But Jesse-" Genji tried to intervene, but the man growled. "But NOTHING! I've had enough of your shit! Just SHUDDUP! Tsk, ever since he left everyone is actin' all depressed! I'm sick of it! We should be celebrating!"

"Still, it's not like Sombra to be this late. Perhaps something serious ha-"

Everyone stopped as loud footsteps could be heard. What must've been a hundred agents were marching up hill, and I noticed the tension in the air. The crows began to fly away in fear as Reinhardt's ears perked up, and he turned.

"INCOMING!" He bellowed, and we all snapped up to full alert, looking up at the hill just like Reinhardt did.

I watched as hundreds of men in bright gear began to fire upon us, their bullets flooding the sky as a few grenades were thrown downhill. I stumbled backwards, feeling a bullet graze my shoulder. The brains of the recruit beside me splattered on the cold bark of the tree, my ears ringing from the explosion that went off beside me, knocking me away from the tree.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, a few dozen of our agents had been killed in an instant. Genji rushed over to me, deflecting a few bullets away from us. Jesse rolled behind a tree, covering his head. "WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" He yelled, and Lena blinked into cover as a piece of shrapnel whizzed by her. Reinhardt picked up a shattered log from the ground, using it to shield others from the bullets.

"Damn! Are they survivors from Talon?!" I demanded, trying to get a good look at who we were up against. Unlike the usual Talon agents, they were dressed in a blue and white uniform, along with even better gear than before. All of them were in full body armor. 'No... it couldn't be...'

"It's...it's the United Nations..."

* * *

Olivia's POV

I winced as the harsh crack of the whip met my naked body, my blood spraying outwards to the dark wall beside me. Nothing illuminated the room except for one small light that dangled precariously above my head, keeping everything else in darkness. I looked at all the bloody tools and knives they had lined up on the table to my right. Soon there was another crack, and I felt the whip cut into my abdomen. I didn't make a sound as I met Moira's mismatched eyes.

The woman was sweating, her ginger hair matted down to her forehead. She panted, growling as she stared at me. "I should have known. I should've alerted the others to your schemes. I could've ended this destructive conflict, once and for all. But it was all for your dream!"

She continued lashing out in anger, her spit spraying onto me and she yelled. "After all the times I favored you! This is how you repay me?!" I struggled against the chains on my wrist which held me up, but it did me no good. 'Is this how Scott felt? Held against his own will while I tortured him? Had he really hated me this entire time?' I asked myself, before scowling. 'He's a traitor. He always will be.'

"It's over for you and that band of mercenaries you call HEROES, you hear me!?" Moira shouted, the now red whip meeting my cheek, cutting through my skin like butter. I could feel the warmth of my blood drip down my skin, my entire body already scarred from the short time I've spent here.

From what I could tell, with all the news and attention Overwatch was getting, the UN decided to target us. They claim we're disrupting the peace, and what remained of Talon alerted the UN to our position. I was willing to bet the others were dead already. But instead of feeling remorse or guilt, I felt nothing. They mean nothing to me. Nothing but a way to fulfill my dream. 'But Scott destroyed that dream. I should've killed him as he walked away, made an example of him.' I thought, but a part of me knew full well that I couldn't do that. I loved him.

Moira stopped, struggling to catch her breath as I looked at her. "I get it now. I always thought it was strange. Talon has never had any trouble with murdering their prisoners. But for some reason you're keeping me alive. Is it because of your underlying jealousy perhaps? You feel that you can't waste my skills and influence, so you plan on keeping me alive, torturing me for as long as you need, until I break and give in to you. You lust for my power. You desire me, just like you did Scott."

Her eyes widened as she slowly realized I was right, and her brows furrowed once more. "HOW DARE YOU! You will pay for your insolence!" She snapped as she began whipping me once more, her strikes becoming more fierce and desperate as my blood trickled down to the floor below me.

* * *

Angela's POV

I ducked, another bullet striking the young man behind me. I had no time to mourn the loss of these young and talented men. Instead I had to find a way out of this. With Sombra and Scott gone, the responsibility of leading us out of this fell to me.

"I refuse to die until we figure out what the hell is going on!" Jesse exclaimed as Reinhardt shielded him, the force of all the bullets slowly forcing the large man back. "Hey! Why're they attacking us?! We helped save people, and this whole damn city! Sombra, Scott, where are you?!" Lena cried out, desperate for someone to save us. I looked at her, my mind flashing to all the times she needed my help in the field. 'I can't let her down now. I can't let them down!' I told myself, gritting my teeth as I rolled back into cover beside Jesse. Genji was struggling to stay alive, and a bullet was lodged deep into his calf.

"We need to fan out! They're just firing into the crowd!" Jesse ordered, as agents were already fleeing, most of them being shot in the back as they struggled to climb up hill. If we ran away from them we'd be left exposed. We needed to charge them head on to break through their lines and escape. A lot of us would die trying, but it'd be better than us all dying as we try to flee. I refused to go out like that, struggling to claw my way out of this. I smiled for a moment, despite myself and the situation, as a new sense of determination flooded my body. 'I'll lead the others. We'll make it.' I thought.

It's what Sombra would do. It's what Scott would do.

"Wait! McCree! Don't scatter!" I yelled, picking up one of the rotting logs of wood that had been cut down long ago, preparing to use it as a shield like Reinhardt did. I met everyone's eyes for a moment as they looked up at me. 'So this is how it feels.'

"If we spread out we won't be able to break through their lines! Fall in! We'll charge through the enemy at their weakest point and escape! Overwatch has never been one to run away from a fight! Now let's show them what we're made of!"

Jesse and Lena smiled. "Yeah!" The cowboy yelled, a newfound confidence sprouting within him. "You got it Angie!" Lena laughed. The remaining recruits all nodded their heads and shouted in approval. Genji offered a curt nod, and Reinhardt laughed. "HAHAHA! NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!" He guffawed, and I smiled.

"Alright! Everyone, charge through!" I ordered, and they all rushed in front of me, but I didn't lag behind for long. I screamed at the top of my lungs as we ran up hill and into the gunfire, and I prepared for the hell that would await us. 'If Scott can do it, I hope the entirety of Overwatch can too.' I thought to myself, and I could see Scott smiling in my head.

Reinhardt smashed through the UN's lines, completely ignoring the gunfire as they flew through the air, screaming. We followed him through, and I dodged an attack from one of the UN agents and broke my log over the top of his helmet, cracking his skull.

"FOR OVERWATCH!"

* * *

Olivia's POV

Moira was exhausted, and I couldn't feel anything except for pure and unadulterated pain. But I lacked the strength to cry out in agony, or defy the woman any longer. 'Scott gave me that strength. He was my crutch. Why was I so weak without him?' I could still see Scott leaning up against that tree, covered in blood and guts, but he always kept moving. I thought about my friends, realizing that they were probably all dead, rotting in the woods somewhere. I led them all to their demise. Scott had left. But I could still feel it. That small flicker of hope, the embers of a once great fire within me. My dream.

"Reaper! I want you to do your worst to her. She has all but destroyed Talon. But we will rebuild. No matter what, keep her alive. I want her to fully understand the pain she's caused us, then, and only then, can she be allowed to join us. Maybe she'll realize she is doomed without us."

Moira walked away, opening a door near the end of the room, light flooding in for a moment as she turned back. Gabriel cracked his knuckles, chuckling to himself. 'They're going to try and turn me into Widowmaker. They want me to work for them. But they'll work for me in the end. They all will. This world will be mine. Overwatch is dead. But that doesn't mean I am.'

"She must be forced to face the consequences of her actions for as long as she can draw breath. I'll come back regularly to check up on your progress." Moira said as she turned to look at me, my naked body covered in blood. A small yet satisfied smirk spread across her lips.

"It seems that your lover, Scott, won't be coming to save you."

* * *

2 months later...

Scott's POV

An malicious grin spread from ear to ear as the bell rang and the crowd cheered. I had barely broke a sweat this whole damn day, and apparently they've been putting me up against the best of the best. Soon enough they started putting five to ten people against me to make it even slightly entertaining for the crowd. I could hear them betting on me all the way, throwing money near the blood stained arena.

The men in front of me were already scared, and I laughed as I charged them. "I'm gonna hurt you so bad they're gonna have to stop the fight! If you know what's good for you you'd tap out right now! They're gonna be piecing you all back together for weeks."

I joined this little tournament a day ago just for the hell of it. I figured I'd get a good fight. So far I've gotten nothing but a few good laughs. This was an arena for people with augmentations, that more often than not gave them superhuman strength or abilities. We were allowed to be a bit more violent than usual, but that was because we were seen as second class citizens because of our association with omnics. I didn't mind. It let me beat these fools within an inch of their life without getting in trouble.

I caught the first strike sent my way, snapping his wrist with one flick and then shattering his mechanical knee with one kick. I dodged the next blow, allowing him to charge forward. I caught him by the forehead with one hand and slammed him into the ground. The crowd loved it. "COME AT ME!" I laughed, watching as they all attacked me at the same time. I slid under the legs of one of them before planting my knee into his back and flinging him out of the ring. Another two kicked at my head and torso, but I blocked both of them and parried with two swift jabs to the throat, knocking them to the ground.

The man from earlier with the shattered leg and broken wrist was still crying out in pain, and I approached him slowly, grinning. I picked up what remained of his leg and ripped it off of him, before bringing it over my head to swing down upon his chest. "You'll kill him!" I heard the announcer yell over the microphone, and I chuckled.

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" My eyes met the man below me, and I didn't hesitate to swing.

"DIE!"

* * *

A few hours later...

The others that weren't in an ambulance or hospital right now, mostly because they didn't face me, were all busy talking with one another in the locker room as we all got back into our normal clothes. A group of people, whose names I couldn't be bothered to remember, approached me, their frustration with my actions pretty apparent as they all scowled at me. I didn't mind. It'd just mean more fights. 'The more fights, the stronger I get.' I thought to myself, my mind flashing to the friends I wanted to protect. 'I hope they're doing okay.'

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?! I realize it's a tournament but we're not supposed to kill each other! Some of those guys were my friends you bastard!" One redhead exclaimed, and I shrugged. "Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory."

"What the fuck man?! You should just get the hell out of here before we-"

"Before you what? Break your arms at me. Move it, extras."

One guy behind me offered me a smile. "Hey man, let's all just chill out. I'm willing to bet we could all work it out over a couple of drinks." He said, and I held back a grin. 'You remind me of Genji.'

"These people don't matter. The only thing that's important is that I beat them." I scowled, moving over to the corner of the room that I had claimed, ignoring the glares others were sending towards me.

I grabbed my bags and slung them over my shoulder like always, figuring I'd clean up in my apartment later. I didn't have a tv or anything in there. Just a bed and a closet for my clothes, along with a bathroom. I rarely went there anyways, and the money I got from working in places like this was enough to get by.

I could overhear two men talking with one another behind me, and one of them was really excited about something. I was about to ignore it and walk by, but I chose to listen to what the man had to say. Maybe it was a job I could take part in.

"What's with all the shouting? Calm down." The man said, but the blonde beside him chuckled. "Aww don't be like that. I came here to offer you a job. Pays well too." He added, and I raised an eyebrow.

"A job?" The other asked, and he nodded. "We need get some weapons soon. We'll get paid generously."

I butted in, stepping beside them as I towered over the two men. "But why? Another war start?" I asked, and rather than shooing me away, the blonde seemed to welcome me. "Ah good! You're a big man. We could use that. We're hunting bandits. Some band of mercenaries or something."

"Mercenaries?" I looked down at him, and he nodded. "Yeah. Some troop of some famous bandits are on the run from some bounty hunters. Apparently the whole government is after them. I can't exactly remember their name. All I know is they used to be some famous group, kept the peace or something like that." He answered, and I frowned. 'Could it be? Has something happened to Olivia?'

"We could make some easy money. There's supposedly like a hundred of them left after they escaped some ambush. As long as we join the hunt, we'll get some money." He continued.

"Do you know who they are?" The other man folded his arms, and the blonde laughed. "Yeah. Rumor has it they're being led by some woman. A famous doctor or something. Dr. Ziegler? I don't know."

"Dr. Ziegler?" I asked, my hands clenching into fists, and I thought about my friend. 'Why would she be leading them? And why're they on the run? What happened to Olivia?' I wondered, and I was becoming angry. 'Why does the world always try to kill the heroes they claim to so desperately need?'

"Oh yeah!" He said, snapping his fingers. "Overwatch! Talk about a blast from the past! Nearly forgot they ever existed! Apparently they've been fighting some terrorist group, helping some city. Forgot all the details."

I snatched the man by his collar, growling as I stared into his eyes. "What's that? What did you just say?!" I spat, and the other man tried to pry my hand off of him, but I shoved him away. "Aaa-Ah, I..." He stuttered, and I slammed him into the wall. I could feel eyes drawn towards me as I started a scene, but I couldn't care less. "Tell me what you just SAID!" I demanded.

"O-Overwatch! Led by Dr. Ziegler! Wh-what's your problem?!"

My eyes widened, and I realized what a horrible mistake I had made. 'I left them vulnerable. And now... now they're almost all gone. What if something happened to Genji, or Lena, or Angela, or...'

'Olivia.'

"No..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Lost Without You

7 months later...

Lena's POV

I shuddered as the cold breeze blew by, nearly extinguishing the weak fire I conjured up with a box of matches and a few twigs. The Overwatch flag above me fluttered weakly in the breeze, just as defeated as the rest of us. The night was completely silent other than the occasional mumble and the sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks. Wincing, I looked down at the scrapes and bruises that littered my body, most of my skin a dark purple. My hair was a mess, and I sighed as I realized how long we've been running like this.

It was like the whole damn world turned on us in the blink of an eye. Our once loyal allies betrayed us, citizens didn't hesitate to report us to the police, and Talon, a name we never wanted to say again, was rising back up. But most importantly, they took Sombra. She's been gone for months now, nearly a year, and I can't help but worry about her. We have plans to try and rescue her, along with the location of the base she's being held in, but we lack the strength to do much. Most of the recruits that survived the ambush by the UN deserted quickly after. I couldn't blame them. The few that stuck with us were all tired and beat down, not unlike everyone else. But I couldn't leave, no matter how many times I thought about it. If I just up and left, what was the point of everything that I fought for? It can't just all be for nothing.

Angela was busy struggling to keep us all alive, and she was even more run down than usual. Ever since Sombra was captured I'd never seen her rest for more than a second. She was strong, but she lacked the same charisma Sombra had. Instead of fighting for a better world, we were fighting to survive.

We've lost all semblance of what we once were. Even the happiest of us rarely smiled. Genji kept to himself most of the time, and he'd look up into the sky a lot. I've been doing that as well. Not staring at anything in particular, just wondering what would've happened if Scott had stayed. If I had done something.

Everything went to shit. The UN wants us dead, and every amateur bounty hunter with an itchy trigger finger wants to be the one to do it. We've done enough to get by, but slowly we keep losing our numbers. Eventually we'll be found again, and we'll have to run somewhere else. I was so tired of running, and I could barely keep my eyes open as the flames danced along the open night sky.

I just had to face it. The world wants Overwatch dead.

Ever since _he_ left. We've never been the same.

No one dared utter Scott's name, most of us referring to him with a dreaded _he,_ mostly to avoid causing some argument about him, or yet another unwanted memory. The man was always on my mind, and now that for once I felt a little safe here at our old base of operations in Gibraltar, I couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was and if he was okay. I wanted to see him again, just to see his smile. I hoped that wherever he was, he was happy. I hope that for once he feels whole. That his life has meaning.

Looking up, I stared at the rooftop he sat upon almost every night. I could still see him covered in bandages, staring down at the rest of us as he talked to me about dreams. Not a day goes by where I don't wish I could go back in time and say something. Watching as Overwatch crumbled around me, as the family I have crumbled, I felt an overwhelming guilt crushing me.

Sometimes I'd think about Scott and resent him. I'd blame him for what happened. I think about that look on Sombra's face, and know that if he hadn't left she would've never been captured. He destroyed her, and he destroyed Overwatch. Sombra hadn't ever lost, and to be dealt such a huge blow in front of us... But Scott just kept walking, and never looking back.

But deep down I knew I couldn't place the blame on him. Scott was finally doing something for himself. He was searching for a place to belong, for some reason to be alive. If he wanted to be free, he needed to break Sombra's hold on him forever, and that was the only way he could.

Reinhardt sat down across from me, staring into the fire. For once, the mountain of a man looked utterly crushed. That warm smile of his had disappeared entirely. Jesse sat behind me, looking away from the fire and the rest of the group as he watched the ocean waves below. Genji walked over to us, sitting down beside me and offering a curt nod.

"How's Angela?" I broke the silence, looking up at the cyborg. He sighed, the mechanical locks on his shoulders and arms hissing. "Taking a rest. I finally convinced her to sit down." He muttered, and I nodded. "That's good to hear. She really should take better care of herself." I replied, and he offered a weak chuckle.

"Actually, she's taking this pretty well, all things considered. If she hadn't led us these past few months I don't know what we would've done." Genji said. "I know. We never would've made it this far." I remarked, and I heard Jesse 'tsk' behind me, scoffing.

"We survived, and so what? It ain't even possible to get a fresh start, and even if we were to make it and see an end to this shitshow, what then? How're we supposed to accomplish anything? Without the boss, we're just some mob. Like a chicken runnin' around with its head cut off."

I scowled, turning to look at the cowboy as his serape rested gently on his shoulders in the breeze. His hat was tipped down, covering his eyes and casting a dark shadow over his face. The only thing that illuminated his gruff features was the cigarillo in his mouth as he inhaled deeply.

"Yeah we all know we need her! That's why we're going to raid that base and get her back! We just gotta be patient!" I exclaimed, and he offered a condescending smile. He always saw me as some naive kid. "We ain't even know if she's still alive. Talon ain't exactly keen on keeping their prisoners healthy."

He turned to the groups huddled around fires, frowning. "If this is all there is for us, then I don't think we stand much of a chance. We're all dead men walking."

I stood up, my hands balling into fists as I growled. "Then what're you even still doing here, Jesse?! Why didn't you just leave with the rest of the deserters?!" I demanded, and he remained silent, looking up at the night sky. I could feel the eyes of the entire group on us, and I knew that they all understood how hopeless this was. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed.

Overwatch died when Scott left. I just couldn't bring myself to accept it.

'If only he was here.'

* * *

Angela's POV

The holovid I've been staring at for the past ten minutes was beginning to hurt my eyes, and I snapped from the trance I was in. 'Overwatch dead and gone?' It read, and I couldn't stand it. Once again we were being tossed aside.

But this time was different. Before there was a good reason. Before we were just outlawed. Before there was a warning. But not this time. It was all so sudden, and they were ruthless.

I've done my best to keep us alive, and the information Katya gave us, our only ally left, is invaluable. Sombra's location. Just like everyone else, I believed full heartedly that she'd be able to lead us out of this mess. I'd be able to rest, and she'd save us from this fate. If she's still alive. I've seen what Talon can do to its enemies, and I didn't even want to think about what they put her through. But we'll get her back.

If only Scott was here. He'd pull us all together. He'd save Sombra singlehandedly. He'd keep us safe. But he was out there in the world, trying to find purpose. I scowled, thinking about the hundreds who died because of his need for independence. I doubt he even knows what's happened to us. He never was one to keep up with the news.

Turning the holovid off, I could see my reflection in the window beside me. I had lost all color, and my eyes were as dark as ever. I looked as disheveled as everyone else, and I shook off the urge to close my eyes. I needed to stay awake in case some more bounty hunters attacked. They've been a nuisance ever since the UN ambushed us. But now that everyone was worn out, they were as deadly as any enemy we've faced before.

The door behind me opened, and Genji entered and shut the door behind him, offering a weak smile as he removed his face plate. Even with all the scars, he was the most handsome man I knew. Sometimes I wish I could just let go for one day and be in his arms and stay there for as long as I wanted. It's been a while since we've slept in the same bed, but that's because I haven't slept.

"Still awake? Don't work too hard, or you'll fall right over." He joked, and I met his eyes. "Genji..."

"I get how you feel, but please, take better care of yourself. You're the only leader we have left. We're all exhausted, but we need you to be strong. If something were to happen to you..." he trailed off, shaking his head at the thought. I smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss, relishing in the feeling of his soft lips on mine. "I know." I muttered, my hand drifting across his cheek.

"I just received word from the agents who infiltrated Talon. They said Sombra is being held in the lowest levels of the facility, and none of them have seen her. Only those with the highest clearance can see her. They told me about a secret passage through the facility and into the lower levels through a graveyard nearby. But..." I paused, closing my eyes. "But they say they can hear her. Moans that don't sound human. However, they say they haven't heard the voice in a month."

We both sat there in silence for the moment, and he frowned, clearly as frustrated as I was.

I stood up from my chair to go speak with the others, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be hasty." He advised, and I sighed. "I know. We're all tired. We've been on the run for nearly a year now. It feels like centuries since we all sat down completely safe."

"Even so, we've got to prepare. We only get one shot to save her." Genji replied, and I nodded.

The sound of shouting erupted outside, and our eyes snapped to the windows. Gunfire soon rang out, and I ran for my pistol. Genji withdrew his sword, glancing my way for a moment. "Stay safe! Keep your head down, Commander!"

It was odd to hear him say that, but I steadied myself and rushed out the door behind him.

The screaming was even louder outside, with a few agents dead already. Most of our fires had been stomped out, and I could see the others scrambling for cover. I ducked, dodging a bullet and springing into action. I snatched a recruit by his collar and pulled him back, saving him from a bullet to the head. "AH! YOU'RE ALL WEAK! FACE ME IF YOU DARE, YOU COWARDS!" Reinhardt bellowed, half of his crusader armor on, the other half completely exposed.

From what I could gather, it was just like the others. A quick sneak attack and then it'd be over. I could tell we were already pushing them back with our sheer numbers, but that didn't mean much. They were just slimming us down and retreating, until eventually no one was left.

Genji dashed through the lines, cutting two men down as him and Reinhardt held the front line. Lena was busy zipping by like always, flanking the enemy and disrupting their advances.

Jesse groaned, stumbling into the wall behind him. "Argh. I'm hit!" He yelled, and I moved over to him, noticing the wound he sustained in his right shoulder. He coughed, looking around frantically. "They've got us pinned down Angie, you should get outta here! You're too exposed tryin' ta' patch me up Doc!" Jesse shouted, and I scowled.

"Negative. My job is to keep you safe, not the other way around! Now hold still damn it!" I ordered, and he nodded, wincing as he allowed me to focus on the wound.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was tackled and busy wrestling with someone on the ground, as he pinned my hands to the ground. I struggled, trying to knee him in the groin, but I stopped as he placed a blade to my throat. I met his green eyes, his face covered by a dark hood and mask. Jesse reached for his gun, but a throwing knife sliced through his fingers, forcing him to drop it. "Angela!" I heard Genji yell, before deflecting an incoming bullet with his katana.

"This fight is mine," the man growled, digging his heel into my wrist, causing me to shift in pain. His other knee held my right arm down, his two blades on either side of my neck. "Tell your men to stand down, and I'll let you live. Otherwise I cut off that pretty little head of yours right now. I'll give you three seconds to choose."

I tried to roll over, but I felt his blades move even closer to my flesh, forcing me to look at him. "One." He started, slowly inching his knives closer and closer. "Angie! Hold on!" I heard Lena shout. I kicked, but didn't seem bothered by it. "Two." He paused, and his eyes met mine.

"Three!" He yelled, and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

I felt the familiar warmth of blood spurt out over my body, coating some of my face in red. I opened my eyes, watching as the once excited eyes above me were full of fear, and long black blade lodged deep in his throat. Another one went straight through his chest, before they both slid out of him. My eyes widened as the masked man rolled over, kicking and clawing at his throat as he died.

"Four." I heard the gruff voice of man I hadn't heard in years, and I looked up.

There he was. Offering me that damn smile of his, his blades soaked in blood, along with most of his trench coat.

Scott.

He towered over me like always, his shadow completely engulfing me. Those cocky eyes of his shifted to mine, and his grin widened. "I can't believe you let him get the best of you. He's just some street performer." Scott was as cocky as always.

That damn smile.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Pull it together, okay Commander?" I muttered, struggling to keep myself from breaking down as my friend stared at me, seething with a rage I hadn't seen in years. It was so unreal to see all of them, each and everyone of them seeming a decade older. They were so rundown. Was I really that important to them?

Angela kept her eyes locked with mine, unable to believe what her eyes were showing her. I could hear most of the fighting stop as practically everyone stopped and stared, the bounty hunters taking their opening to escape. "Holy shit! It's Scott!" I heard Lena yell, her voice filled to the brim with joy. It felt so good just to hear her voice after all this time.

"What was that?" Jesse looked over, finally noticing it was me. As I expected, he scowled at me. I could hear all the recruits bumbling over to me. "Captain! I knew you'd come back!" They all cheered, shouting at the top of their lungs, smiling brightly. Probably the first real smiles they've had in a long time. Despite what was going on, and how guilty I felt for all that's happened to them while I've been gone, I still smiled back. A sudden warmth filled my heart.

Reinhardt smashed two men's faces into one another, crushing their skulls. He grinned at me. "HAHA! I TOLD YOU ALL THERE'S STILL FIGHT IN HIM YET!"

I leaned down, offering Angela my hand. The doctor hesitated, as if she was worried that if she took my hand she'd fall right through me like I was some vision. I smiled at the blonde, noticing she still looked beautiful, even covered in blood. "Sorry about the wait. Get up. Now is no time to be sitting around on your ass."

"I'll take care of these amateurs. You do your job." I pulled her up, wiping some of the blood off of her. She still stared at me, and just like her I felt overwhelmed with emotions, unable to comprehend what exactly I was feeling. I frowned, motioning to the others. "Go on." They were still cleaning up the stragglers, and I watched as Angela hurried over to the wounded, forgetting about me for the moment.

After around ten minutes of me picking off any survivors, I noticed everyone crowding behind me, staring at me like I had grown a head. "So, running away?" I heard Jesse call out, trying to shoot any more of the hunters. "Don't go after them. You're injured."

"But-"

Jesse was soon cut off as everyone I knew in Overwatch trampled over him to get to me, almost comically so as they mobbed me. I laughed, watching as Jesse rubbed his head and placed his hat back on, dusting himself off.

All of them crowded around me, staring up at me in wild admiration. It was like nothing had changed. The happy faces surrounding me became contagious, and started to chuckle as I felt them pulling and pushing me as they looked at me, struggling to tell if this was real. It was only then that I realized something.

'My family. This was where I belonged this whole time.'

Lena blinked up to me in a quick flash of blue, ignoring the crowd behind her. I still stood a foot taller than her, but that was just how I remembered it. "Scott...you're really here!" She exclaimed, and I ruffled her messy hair, laughing. "Hey, good to see ya in one piece." Lena began to tear up, and I didn't hesitate to pull her into a tight hug, feeling her tears soak through my gear. "We've been so lost without you."

I paused and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Genji stood beside Reinhardt, and our eyes met. All he did was wink at me, offering me a thumbs up. I grinned, returning the same gesture. I looked at everyone, and I felt like the whole world was spinning around me. "Wow." I remarked.

Had they all cared about me like this the whole time? I stood in amazement, still holding Lena as she sobbed.

'I've been so desperate for independence from Olivia, I never realized how many people depended on me. This is all my fault.' I thought, looking up at Angela and Jesse who stood behind the crowd, staring at me.

"It isn't safe out here. We need to prep our defenses and head inside, we can't have them sneaking up on us from now on. Everyone, move! We have no time to be standing around gawking!" Angela ordered. I was taken aback for a moment, noticing what a strong leader she had become. That woman really was amazing.

"Angela-" Lena retorted, but I cut her off. "Listen to her. We can all catch up later. Until then, point me in the right direction and I'll help you all out." I met her eyes, and she nodded at me in acknowledgment.

* * *

An hour later...

The defenses were up and running again, and now that we were inside everyone began speaking with one another, all of them crowding around me. They were all still amazed I even showed up. I couldn't help but feel a smile spread across my lips. The groups were a lot more cheerful than they were before, some of them even playing card games or drinking. I still felt like this was all a dream, but no matter how many times I pinched myself, I never woke up.

Genji, Lena, and Reinhardt were all very curious about my time away from them. Lena wanted to know where I got all my new scars from. I kept most of my stories rather vague, not wanting them to know that I found nothing outside of them. How could I tell them that I finally figured out I belonged with them after everything that's happened?

I left them. But none of them acted like it. They were all so busy laughing and smiling that I nearly forgot about Olivia and Overwatch's fall from grace.

"Our numbers haven't held. Nearly a third of our agents deserted. We can hardly even call ourselves a band at this point." Genji muttered, and I remained silent, wracked with guilt. I looked at my feet, refusing to look them in the eye. "But things could be worse. I doubt there'd be anything left of us if not for Angela." We all turned and looked at her as she continued ordering some of the men on patrols, just as strong as I remembered. But I could tell she was exhausted. 'Maybe I'll need to step up and take charge of things. She could use the extra hand.'

"This all started that fateful day, when the UN opened fire on us. All I can remember is the confusion, and how chaotic it all was. We found out a week later that Sombra had been captured by Talon. We haven't seen her since."

"Sombra?! No." My eyes widened, and I thought about how defeated she looked, her eyes wide open as she stared into the distance. Her entire body and face was blank, devoid of all emotion. 'I'm responsible for everything that's happened. Olivia would've never gotten herself captured if I hadn't left.'

"It all happened a few days after you left. She sneaked out without any of us noticing, and by the time we all began to worry, she was long gone." Genji said, frowning. "Who knows what kind of shit she's going through with Talon? When you left, she just broke down. She never said a word, barely ever ate a thing." Lena added, shaking her head in sadness. "I think it was because you left. I think she might've loved y-"

"Lena." Genji warned, offering her a glare, and she stopped. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not blaming ya for it."

I could still see Olivia, lying in the puddle below her as it poured outside. She never moved, clutching her wrist in shock as her shattered knife slid to the ground. I struggled to keep my composure, my eyes beginning to burn as tears threatened to reveal themselves.

"Don't let it go to your head." I turned, and Jesse sat behind me, not even bothering to look at me. He seemed even more disgusted with me than he was when I left. "What happened to her has absolutely nothing to do with you. Nothing." I thought about saying something, but Reinhardt began speaking before I could.

"You should've seen Angela! She sustained three bullet wounds and still led us to victory! We crushed those cowardly UN agents!" He laughed, a sense of pride overflowing in his voice as he boasted.

"And then today, you came back to us when we needed you the most! Looks like Lady Luck hasn't given up on us yet!" Genji grinned, and I turned to meet his soft gaze.

"We're just about to set our major operation into motion. We know where Sombra is." Genji continued, and I raised an eyebrow. "We're going to save her."

"Everyone here is wounded, their body and minds covered in scars, and no one is forcing them to stay. It isn't even about courage or pride either. The men and women you see here are going to be with us to the end. We're going to rescue Sombra. Overwatch simply doesn't exist without her."

After a short silence, I grinned. "Well, this is nice. I come back after a year and not a thing has changed." I joked, and Genji chuckled. "We're counting on you, Captain." Lena said, placing emphasis on my rank. It felt like ages since I've been addressed like that.

I heard Jesse tsk behind me. "Don't ya mean former Captain?" He growled, and Lena scowled. "Jesse!"

"Why trust him? Where was he when we needed him the most, huh? Out playin' in the cities, only concerned with himself!" Jesse stood up, jabbing his finger at me. "I'll never call this deserting bastard one of us!" He spat, and Lena stood up as well. "Jesse, that's enough!"

"He's a coward, just like I said he was. He's no better than the others who tucked their tails an' ran! Let's make that clear!"

"I understand." I muttered, standing up from the circle around me. "I don't blame you for holding me responsible. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for having left you all." I apologized, turning to walk away. "Oh boo-hoo! There he goes again, makin' everything about him! Go throw yourself another pity party!" I heard Jesse bark once more, and Lena and him began to bicker with one another as I walked off.

"Hey Scott, wait up!" Genji hurried over to me. "Talk to Angela." He advised, and I folded my arms. "Ever since you left and Sombra was taken, she's never been the same. She'd have nightmares, and every time she'd call out for Sombra to come back safely. And for you as well. I've never been able to talk to her about those nightmares. But maybe you can."

I looked at him, and he placed a hand on my shoulder, a friendly smile spreading across his lips. "I'm counting on you, Scott." Turning, I watched him leave, and then I glanced over at Angela. I caught her eyes, but she looked away and stomped off.

'Leave that for tomorrow. I better bring a few drinks as well. I doubt she's been able to unwind in a while now.' I thought.

* * *

The next day...

It felt so odd to wake up back in the base. My room was exactly how I had left it, not a thing out of place. The room brought back unwelcome memories, and painful ones at that. I quickly got out of there this morning, eager to escape it's clutches.

I've been anxious this entire damn day. I could barely focus on anything, let alone hold conversations with people. I was struggling with what to say to Angela, and when exactly I should. I didn't want to fuck this up. She was a good friend, and I needed people like her by my side. Someone I know I can trust. Especially if we're going to get Olivia back.

But I could tell she held this special hatred for me. An anger reserved just for me. I could see it in her eyes every time I saw her across the hallways. At times I debated never speaking to her. I couldn't help but feel terrible just looking at her. Just like with everyone else, I destroyed everything for her. And I don't think I can fix it this time.

It was late in the evening by the time I worked up enough courage to call her and ask if she wanted to speak with me privately. A few stumbles and awkward pauses later she agreed to come see me, and I've been leaning on this railing for the past five minutes, going over everything I wanted to say.

But when I heard her footsteps behind me I lost track of every word I ever had in my vocabulary.

"Draw those blades of yours. Now."

Before I could react and turn around in time, I felt a sharp blade at the back of my neck.

"Angela, what're you doing? You're gonna hurt someone." I tried to remain calm, but it wasn't working out very well.

"Draw your weapon!" She shouted, and I ducked just in time as she swiped at my head, causing me to stumble back. "Wait a minute! Just stop!" I struggled to reason with her, but she didn't hesitate to swing her knife at me again, missing my nose by a hair. "Angela, stop! I'm not going to fight you!"

She gritted her teeth, still as exhausted as ever, the only thing keeping her going was her hatred for me. "Come on. Use those big strong blades of yours, now!" She demanded, trying to plunge the knife into my chest. I sidestepped, and used my foot to trip her over.

"What the hell has gotten into you?! Is this how you greet all of your friends?!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the sky as she began to pick herself up. "I don't see you for a whole year and the first thing you do is try to slice me open?!"

Angela turned her head, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked up at me. "It's all YOUR fault!"

"You've destroyed everything! God damn you!" Her grip on her knife tightened as she lunged towards me. I used my titanium arms to my advantage, blocking the attacks with relative ease. Angela was tired, and I could tell she could barely use that knife, judging from how much she wobbled. I grabbed her wrist as she attempted to punch me, forcing me to grit my teeth. "Sombra, Overwatch, it all went to hell because of you!"

"Because of me?" I asked, and she struggled against my hold. "You walked out on us! You turned your back on her!" She yelled, and I disarmed her before she could hurt me or herself. I shook my head in disbelief, looking away for a moment. I realized that this was the exact spot Olivia and I always talked. That's why I was so drawn to this place.

"That can't be true. She'd never let something so small get in the way of her dream." I replied, and Angela's brows furrowed. "You still don't get it do you? You fool! When are you going to get it through your thick skull?!" The doctor shoved me, knocking me off balance.

"She needed someone, no matter how much she tried not to. No one can live in isolation with nothing more than a dream! You were the only one. The only one Sombra let get close to her! It was you! You're the one who made her weak!"

I felt my body teetering as she bombarded me with attacks, striking me in the face multiple times. I could barely feel it though. I could only see and hear Olivia laughing beside me, her hand on my chest. My eyes widened as I snapped back to reality, only for another punch to connect. I could feel Olivia's arm draped across my chest as I kept her warm with my body, flooding me with sensations I hadn't felt in years.

Angela stumbled, but she kept hitting me, never stopping to catch her breath. The fire she had in her eyes had dissipated, and was replaced with sadness. There was no hatred behind her blows, nothing but her exhaustion getting the better of her.

I gasped, my arms now failing me, and I was unable to move as she punched me once more. I could see Olivia in front of that fountain on the stairs, her speech mesmerizing me yet again. And there Olivia was, crying as she held me close as I sat against that tree. "It was you, damn it!" Angela cried, and I saw Olivia smiling at me as we twirled around together, dancing the night away.

"She was lost without you!" She charged me, and I hadn't notice her pick up her knife. I was too slow to catch her as she slammed the blade into my side, grazing by my organs and cutting through my flesh. I groaned, and I could see Olivia's expressionless face staring back at me.

My hand wrapped around the blade, keeping it in my side as I shook uncontrollably, unable to accept what had happened to Olivia. Angela gasped, looking up at me in shock. I could tell she didn't mean to actually stab me. "What was I supposed to do?" I whispered, and Angela watched as my blood trickled down my side, dripping off of her knife. I felt her pull against me. "L-let go." She said uneasily. But instead my shaky grip tightened.

"I just did what I had to do..."

"Enough...let go..." Angela pleaded, but I only gazed at my shaking hand, my mind flashing to my experiences with Olivia. With the woman I loved.

"She would've done the same...I just wanted to be her equal..."

"I know...Scott, just let go!"

I finally found the strength to release my grasp on the blade, realizing that it had splintered into shards in my hand. Angela stumbled backwards, and I dropped the broken pieces of the knife.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, falling to my knees. Angela seemed to have lost all resentment towards me as she rushed to my side, quickly helping me bandage my wound.

For a few moments we focused on stopping the bleeding, and I struggled to find the words to say. Her anger was replaced with worry as she furrowed her brows, directing her anger inwards to herself. When she was satisfied with her work on my wound, she sighed, refusing to look at me. I leaned on my hand awkwardly as I sat there, releasing a weak chuckle. "I thought you were done with trying to kill me." I joked, and she nodded. "And I thought you were done running off on your own." She retorted.

I heard her sigh, and I laughed. "Touché."

"Scott...I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. What I said...that wasn't me." She attempted to apologize, and I sighed.

"I should be the one apologizing to you." A small grin spread across my lips. "That was my plan until you tried to cut my head off." I added, and she shook her head. "I-I...I don't know why I did that to you. I never wanted to hurt you. There was just this anger I had deep inside of me, not directed at you, but at the world." She trailed off, and I frowned.

"I'm tired of us being thrown away like garbage for wanting to help people. I think of all the good we've done for people, yet we're damned by the public. The people in Monaco, they were so quick to turn on us. When I realize how much suffering we go through, I can't tell why we still do this. Why did innocent men and women have to pay for the mistakes Overwatch made so long ago? Why did we have to be punished?"

We sat in silence as I failed to find an answer to her questions. Then I met her eyes, and she frowned.

"The day you left, only now do I realize what it was that bothered me so much. The thing I couldn't stop staring at wasn't Sombra kneeling in the rain, devastated, it was you. Watching you walk away from us and never look back. Your strength is unmatched, both in body and spirit, and this anger I felt was because of my jealousy. You had risen up against her, fought for your independence. Yet all those years in Overwatch, when I knew what we were doing wasn't right, I never had to courage to leave it all behind. I was too attached. Too afraid that if I let go of Overwatch, I'd simply disappear, that I'd have nothing left."

I looked at her, and she smiled. "You have a strength none of us could ever dream of. You beat her, not in a fit of rage, but out of determination. You desired freedom. And I respect that now. I understand it. When I met you, I hated you. Not because of some choice you made, but because you were everything I wanted to be. Strong, brave, fearless, and a good leader. But...I'm changing."

"Angela, you're a better leader than I could ever dream of being. Without you, Overwatch would've fallen apart a long time ago. And you're wrong, for once. I never found something outside of you all. Outside of her dream. Just like you, I'm afraid if I didn't have you all, I'd cease to exist." I said.

We both looked at one another and smiled. Though the talk didn't start out very well, it ended in a way I wanted it to. "This is where I belong. I see that now. I was so caught up in being independent that I never thought of the people I loved. I realized that depending on someone isn't a bad thing. A lot like you, I'm changing. And I promise, I'll change for the better."

"It's a deal then." A smirk spread across her lips. "We'll both change for the better. I'll stop trying to kill you."

"And I'll stop brooding and going off on my own." I finished, and we shook hands.

For what seemed like an eternity, we sat in a comfortable silence, watching the birds soar overhead. A small smile spread across my face, and I could feel Angela's eyes on me. "What?" I asked.

"You love her, don't you?"

I released an audible gulp, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "I do." I answered.

"When we get her back, maybe eventually we'll all be able to settle down together." Angela said, looking off into the distance as she thought about it. I laughed, hoping that I'd be able to fix the things I broke.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

 **This one turned out a lot longer than I expected it to be, but I just kept wanting to put a little bit more each time I reread it. I really enjoyed writing the last part, so now Angela and Scott finally completely understanding one another and accept it. I love their little friendship, which is full of Angela yelling at Scott for being a jackass. I'm glad Scott is back with them, mostly because I really enjoy his dynamic with everyone. Especially Jesse, cuz I love writing people as assholes.**

 **I've got some really big plans for Olivia, and I warn you things are about to get pretty sad. And if you think you know where I'm heading with this story, think again! Some major curveballs are coming soon, and Scott will suffer even more because I'm a sadist.**

 **But I'm glad this one turned out the way it did. Kind of like the calm before the storm. It was also a little happier than usual, so that's always fun. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I appreciate the support you guys have been giving me. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

 **Til next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Tormented

1 week later...

Nothing was quite the same as it once was, and I could see that now, especially as we stumbled practically blind in the dark. No one uttered a single word, not even Lena as she kept her eyes peeled for any ambushes. Only now was I realizing how paranoid they had become. I couldn't blame them. They've been caught off guard for the past year.

The group consisted of Angela, Genji, Reinhardt, Lena, and me. We were going to infiltrate and extract Olivia from her cell as quickly as possible using the tunnel, and lead her back to the multiple airships we landed around a mile away. The rest of Overwatch was standing by, ready to assist us if we needed it. But if we were lucky we'd get out of here before Talon even knew we were there.

Hopefully Olivia is still alive. None of the agents we have stationed there know her condition. Hell, they weren't even sure if she was still alive.

I struggled to keep my footing in the graveyard, constantly tripping over some root or stone. The place was horribly run down, which made it the perfect place for the secret passageway through the base.

Apparently our agents found it while surveying some blueprints they acquired. The entire base was deliberately confusing, built like a maze to trap any intruders in a corner with no way out. It was dangerous, and without our agents on the inside we'd be completely blind. But luckily enough they managed to not get caught, and they plan on leading us directly to where Olivia was being held. Thankfully the path through wasn't guarded very heavily, and Olivia's location could be accessed with a keycard one of our agents swiped. I planned on taking care of anyone that stood in our way. Nothing could keep me from Olivia anymore. I wasn't going to run again.

"Are we even sure this passage is through this...hellhole?" I broke the silence, and Genji shrugged, not bothering slowing down as Angela led us through the darkness. "The source is pretty reliable." Genji said, and I frowned as he shared some look with Reinhardt. Must be another one of their inside jokes.

"With our luck we're never going to find it." I muttered, and Lena giggled. "Ah, Scott, always the pessimist." She replied, and I scoffed. "I prefer realist."

As if on cue, Angela halted in front of one of the gravestones, wiping dust away from it. "It's here." She whispered, and Reinhardt moved to push it out of the way. Genji laughed, nudging my shoulder. "Never say never."

I watched as Reinhardt moved the gravestone aside, pushing through root and stem to do so. He wiped his hands clean after doing so, the metal of his gauntlets clanging together. He offered us a smile. "Ladies first."

I used my height to my advantage, looking over Angela's shoulder as she surveyed the opening. It was even darker in there than out here. She turned on her flashlight, illuminating the floor and ceiling. It was full of cobwebs, and Lena seemed a little frightened by it. "Ewww." Lena protested, but I nudged her forward with a gentle push. "It's a tight squeeze. Reinhardt, Scott, watch your head." Angela advised, continuing forward with Lena right on her heels.

"What about me? I'm tall too, right?" Genji asked, receiving no answer. "Right?"

Reinhardt dropped down behind me, and I could barely breathe in here. It was cramped, and I was practically on top of Genji as we rushed forward, moving through the seemingly endless tunnel. I could hear the squeaks of mice and other sorts of rodents as we ran by, disturbing their habitat. My mind began to wander as I kept up with the others, my eyes locked with the darkness in front of me.

'Olivia. You were always looking skyward. Rising, climbing, soaring. Like a lonely eagle, searching for the highest point before settling. Always watching us from above. Never down here, crawling through filth like the rest of us. Calm, cold, supreme. Nothing ever truly unsettled you, or left you devastated. So why? Why're you here? Captured, enduring who knows what? This isn't where you belong. This isn't where your dream was taking you.' I became lost in my thoughts, clenching my fists involuntarily.

' _Will you always be left questioning me when I lay down my life for yours?'_ I heard Olivia's voice echo through my head, her words sending a shiver down my spine.

' _I told you long ago that you belong to me, Scott. I won you that day. Your life, your death. They're both mine.'_ I could feel her eyes peering into my heart, her words like knives piercing my flesh.

 _'She was lost without you!'_ I heard Angela shout again, and I scowled. 'If that's true. If you truly needed me like they all believe you did, then what does that make me? Your equal? Your lover?'

'Your dream?' I thought, but I cleared my mind of those thoughts as everyone came to a stop in front of me. Angela held a finger up to her lips, telling us to keep quiet before signaling to a small flight of stairs that led upwards.

I pushed against the metal tile above me, forcing it upwards as I exited the tunnel, keeping my eyes peeled for any stray guards we didn't account for. The place was completely empty, nothing but a few crates and extra boxes of supplies. It was all covered in dust, as if this room was useless to Talon. I guess they never really have needed to use them for around a year. Ever since the UN ambushed Overwatch.

Supposedly this was the quickest way in, and our inside agents had cleared it for the night, taking guard duty. Hopefully this would go as simply as we planned.

I gently placed the tile down, careful not to alert the place. I helped the others out, struggling to help pull Reinhardt's huge crusader armor, let alone his body. "Are we even sure we can trust someone from here? What if it's a trap?" I asked Angela, and she offered a reassuring smile. "We're not the only ones who wish to see Sombra free."

"We've had some help from the inside." Genji added, and I scoffed. "Yeah, well I still don't trust this." I responded, and I could hear two pairs of footsteps coming from directly behind us. I turned, and Angela shined the flashlight on them. "Oh Scott, that suspicious mind of yours hasn't changed, huh?"

My eyes zoomed in, analyzing the two women who stood before me, completely covered in Talon gear. "Brigitte? Fareeha?" I asked, and they both nodded. "It's good to see you all. Surprised to see you make an appearance, Captain."

"You guys are the inside agents?" I asked, and Brigitte chuckled. "Yeah. A fake name and a bit of make up goes a long way." She said, and Fareeha nodded agreeably. "Besides, covered in armor you'd never know the difference."

"It's good to see you." Angela grinned at them both, and they nodded. "Take us to Sombra."

Their eyes noticeably shifted uncomfortably, as if just now remembering why we were here. "You know where she's held, right?" I asked, and they both nodded accordingly. "It's not far. But rumor has it she hasn't been heard in the past week. I don't usually assume the worst...but..." Fareeha trailed off, and Lena jumped into the conversation.

"Let's get a move on. We don't have time to waste." Lena seemed even more serious about this than usual. She was as nervous to see Olivia as I was. I could tell by how she trembled.

"I agree. We must move swiftly if we are to remain undetected." Genji advised, and Angela nodded. "You heard the man. Let's move. You two, lead the way."

* * *

We all gathered outside of a single solitary door that rested alone in the back of the hallway. It's door was made of a thick metal, but the hinges had rusted. Talon hadn't kept it very clean or strong. No need to since there was a mechanical lock on the other end that sealed the door shut. But with how rusty it was it could probably be broken down with enough force. Has Olivia never tried to escape?

No one said a word as Brigitte's shaky hands fumbled with the keycard, before it released a light beep and the sound of the door unlocked in response. I stood behind everyone as Fareeha slowly creaked the door open, and even from back here the stench from inside hit me like a train. I nearly fell back, aghast. Everyone in front of me hesitated, even Reinhardt seemingly afraid to step in. They knew what lies ahead. Whatever remains of our leader. And I doubt any of us want to be the first to see the aftermath of her year of torture.

I gulped audibly, before pushing past Genji and Lena. Angela placed a hand on my shoulder, offering me an uneasy glance. I inhaled deeply, before looking back at the others. None of them said a word.

Angela's flashlight illuminated the blood stained floors, my footsteps echoing as I stepped inside, preparing myself for what I was going to see. I could hear the sound of chains rustling in the breeze that blew past, and I tried to ignore the sight of blood splattered walls around me. There were scratch marks on the walls, leaving trails of blood behind them. I could hear the others stepping in behind me, dead silent as I turned. "Sombra?" I called out, with no response to my cry.

My eyes widened as I noticed the frail silhouette of a woman huddled on the floor. "There!" I said, frantically rushing over to the figure.

"Somb-"

I stopped, my eyes widening in fear as I noticed the color of her skin, most of it a deep red from the multiple scars along her body. Her dyed hair was much longer, along with most of it losing its color. She lied face down, blood surrounding her as I gasped. "Sombra..."

I could hear the others shift uncomfortably as they noticed her lying lifelessly in the corner, and I hurried over to her. "Sombra!" I grasped her shoulders gently, taken aback by how light she was. She must've lost at least fifty pounds. I turned her over, trying to get a good look at her face as I knelt down, holding her in my arms.

She lied there completely naked, allowing me to see every horror that they had inflicted onto her body. Scars littered her body, her entire torso covered in lashes and whip marks. Her arms and wrists had been intentionally cut and bandaged back up, keeping her alive but still causing her pain. Bruises covered most of her thighs and calves, and I could tell from running my hands along her back that it was covered in slashes from blades and whips. She had burn marks that went along her arms and legs, as if they'd been dunked in boiling water. Her skin was pale, devoid of color. I held her gently, afraid that if I moved she might shatter in my arms like glass.

Olivia's face was slightly sunken in, and her eyes were dark. A fresh slash mark went across her head, and I used my thumb to wipe the blood away. Two deep cuts went along her cheek, forming an X. Her once full lips were dry and cracked, as if she hadn't had any water in months. My hands shook as I held her, shaking my head in denial. "Angela! Did you bring any water?!" I demanded, anger seeping into my voice. She froze like a deer in headlights, barely squeaking out a word. "I..."

Genji rushed over to my side, kneeling down as he analyzed her. "No..." he trailed off in shock. Lena approached me as I huddled Olivia close to my chest. "I can he-"

"No! Don't! Stay back!" I growled. I didn't want her to see this. Not yet. But I could barely handle it myself.

"This can't be you...This can't be you..." I repeated, shaking as I held her. I could see her once flawless face and body staring back at me in that cave as I kept her warm with my body. Olivia was gorgeous, but now, with all of these scars... What they had done to her... it was irredeemable. Even with the scars, I could still see the woman I once worshipped. The woman I loved. Even now, she was beautiful in some way to me.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her pupils adjusting to the light. I stared at her, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "It's me...Scott..." I stated, and for a moment she didn't move, as if she didn't recognize me. But her eyes widened in shock, and she struggled to say a word as she squirmed slightly in my grasp. "You..." She croaked, as if her very words suffocated her.

Olivia extended her frail hand outwards, grasping my neck weakly. She clenched her teeth, as if she meant to strangle me. Genji gasped, staring at her. I shook her off with ease, pulling her into a tight embrace as I sobbed. "I'm sorry... I should've never left you..."

My tears rolled down my face like a waterfall as I released all of the pent up emotions and frustrations I had built up, and I forgot about everything else in the world for a moment. It was just us in solitary. I felt her other hand grip my back, returning the hug. The hand she onced placed on my throat fell to my hand as she held onto me as tightly as I did her. "Scott..." she whispered, her voice soothing me for that one moment. Olivia moved against me, as if relishing in my touch.

As soon as I heard her voice and felt her skin on mine again, I realized something. She was the center of my universe once more. Olivia was my dream. And I'd never abandon that dream again.

We all turned as we heard the door behind us slam shut, and I snapped my head back to see Reaper staring at us from behind the barred slot in the door, cackling. "Oh that's too bad. Now I've locked the door. How will you escape now?" He began laughing, and I removed my trench coat, using it to cover Olivia's naked and shivering body. I placed my hand on Olivia's cheek, glancing back at him as I turned halfway.

"Was it you? Were you the one who did this to her?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I shook with an uncontrollable rage as he chuckled, that damn skull mask practically grinning at me behind the bars. "Well, I've made her quite beautiful haven't I? Even more so than she was before. Most of the time I'd whip her or cut her, and whenever she was sleeping or eating I'd peel parts of her skin off, remove her nails. She was never work. She was pure pleasure."

Genji shifted, removing his blade from its sheathe. Reinhardt growled as he stood over Olivia protectively, and Lena and Angela readied themselves for a fight. Brigitte and Fareeha growled in anger. I stood completely still, thinking about everything that he had done to her. "When I felt a little nicer instead I'd simply caress her body with hot irons or bathe her in boiling water. Oh we've been inseparable this last year while you were all prancing around. Sometimes she'd tell me about you all. She had a lot to say about you, Scottie."

Reaper chuckled in gleeful excitement as he recounted every single one of his deranged acts. Lena offered me a frightened look, and I scowled. "Unrequited love has always been one of my favorites. But no matter. Soon enough you'll all be together again, trapped in here. Stuck with me. Soon enough we'll begin transforming Sombra into another Widowmaker, or maybe even me if she's lucky. And you'll all watch helplessly as I-"

I busted straight through the metal door, making splinters of its frame as I plunged my blade right into his chest, pulling him closer with my other hand as he began to gargle on his own blood. He gasped in pain and fear as I yanked upwards, his intestines spilling outwards. "This is where you die, Gabriel. You can mist away all you want, your enhancements won't save you. Maybe you'll live a bit longer than most, maybe not. Maybe it'll give you more time to feel every bit of pain you can imagine." His hands sprawled out as he tried to escape my grasp as I leaned into him. "I've had much worse... I don't fear you...!" He struggled to speak, and I could tell how afraid he truly was, his hand reaching up to me.

My eyes and face offered no emotion as I stared at him, watching his blood seep onto my gear and blades. "Could you repeat that? I couldn't understand you." I smacked his hand aside, before my left blade shot outwards. I picked him up off the ground as his feet kicked and he struggled. "No!" He shouted, but it was much too late.

I slashed at his throat. His head met the cold floor beneath him as it rolled to my feet. I kicked his body off of my blade, before crushing his skull with my boot. His bone cracked under my heel as his mask and hood intermingled with his already deteriorating and rotting flesh. A sadistic smile spread across my lips for a moment, before a gunshot rang out.

The others all gathered behind me, Lena still looking up at me in both childlike wonder and fear, but also a hint of sadness at what had become of Gabriel. Genji deflected another bullet, sending it back down the narrow hallway and into the mob of Talon agents. "Don't move! Lay down your weapons and surrender!" Their commander yelled, and I scowled. They began to move forward to surround us. "We need to fall back, find another way out." Angela said to us all. Genji shook his head. "We don't have time for that."

I could feel Olivia staring at me, and I thought of every bit of pain she went through. Everything that they had caused.

"HAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAGH!" I released a deafening shout as I charged the enemy head on, and they seemed caught off guard by it. I readied my blades as I prepared to bulldoze through them all. I could hear Genji and Lena run beside me, with Reinhardt in the rear as he slung Olivia on his back.

"Damnit! What're you waiting for?! Shoot them!" I heard the commander who stood in front of them say, and I growled. He screamed in fear, expecting us to surrender. He certainly wasn't expecting me to split his head in two, splattering his brains on the walls beside me. The next three in front of me stumbled as they attempted to escape my wrath, as I swung down vertically, splitting a Talon agent down the middle. Lena began to fire at the crowd in front of me, thinning the herd as Genji dashed above them before landing on top of them. I charged straight into the middle of them, using my momentum to push through around a row of them with my shoulder, leaving Reinhardt and the others to clean the rest up.

I dashed forward, slashing to my right as I cut down three armed men before slamming my left blade through another agent's mouth, shattering his helmet. They were being pushed back before they could get a good shot in, the chaos of my abrupt charge catching them off guard. I stabbed a man in the gut before wrenching it outwards and kicking him into the group behind me. Genji's shuriken lodged themselves deep into four men's chest who attempted to shoot me. Lena kicked a man in the back of the knee, bringing him to the ground before allowing me to slam both of my blades into his chest and pull him apart at the seams like an old worn out shirt. Three pairs of hands began to try and pin me down, but I extended my blade through my elbow and into the men behind me.

Slashing a man at the knees, I left him to sprawl on the floor as we continued our onslaught. With Genji, Lena, and the others here to back me up, we'd be able to make it. Nothing was going to stop me from keeping the others safe. None of them will suffer again. I'll be sure of it.

* * *

Sombra's POV

It was another one of my twisted nightmares. It had to be. I've had so many dreams like this, all of them ending with them all being murdered, or simply fading out of existence. But...but none of the dreams had Scott here. He never came to save me in them. He had left for his own dream, independent from me. Showing me that I had depended on him, much more than he ever depended on me. Making me realize how weak I was.

But there he was, covered in blood like usual, hacking away at any that stood in his way, defending me. Just like he did in Russia. It seemed like ages ago, an entire lifetime ago. But he looked the same as he always did. Those eyes of his dancing around, his raven black hair, sharp beard, augmentations, everything...

It was just how I remembered him. But it wasn't the same. It never could be. Not with what happened. Not with all the torture I've sustained. Not with everything he's gained since I fell to my knees in front of him. I scowled, my hand involuntary clenching into a fist.

Scott's trench coat clung to me tightly as Reinhardt sprinted through what remained of whatever Scott left in his wake. His armor was rough, the edge of his gauntlet pressing into my wounds, the pain reminding me this was all real. I stared at Scott as he split another Talon agent in half, screaming in rage as the others pushed on. This was his fault. Everything. He left me, destroyed everything I had created. My dream was shattered ever since he left.

But my dream lied far beyond him. Beyond any of us. Yet...yet his departure destroyed it. What did that make him to me? My dream? Was he more important to me than it had ever been?

No matter how many times I thought of killing him, blaming him for this, torturing him in some sick twisted form of revenge for the year I've been tortured, I couldn't. I couldn't look that man in the eyes and wish death upon him. Not after all we had been through.

What had Scott done while he was gone? Did he return shortly after? Did he find some dream or thing he wanted to do? What motivated him enough to leave us all behind? What was he truly seeking? Did he ever find it?

Before I could give the matter any more thought, more gunfire sounded from behind the Talon agents. More Talon troops? No. It must be the others in Overwatch. How many had survived the ambush? How many stayed behind to save me? I was surprised anyone had showed up. But they all stood together, fighting to keep me safe. It irked me in some way I couldn't understand. Like they thought I was weak, and completely helpless. Hell I probably was. I could barely walk.

But to be beneath them all. To have them protect me as I cowered in the corner. I couldn't stand it. I belonged in front, leading them through this. Instead, Scott had taken my place. Just another thing I lost to him. He was stronger than me.

"Yaaaahoo!" I heard the southern drawl of a familiar cowboy, and I recognized the sound of his peacekeeper and the scent of his cigarillos. "We thought you could use the extra hand! Figured you folks was takin' ya sweet time!" He rolled in from behind, withdrawing a knife from his belt and slamming into an agent's throat. What seemed like thirty new recruits rushed in from behind him, flanking what remained of the still terrified Talon forces. They were pinned against one another, with no way out.

My eyes widened as I recognized the plan. Just like my battle plans in Russia. Draw the enemy out and force them to fight on two fronts. Had they planned this as well? How long were they like this? Did they really ever need me at all? How was I their leader when they got plenty of things done just fine without me.

I struggled to ignore my frustrations as Reinhardt swung his hammer wildly, crushing unlucky Talon soldiers beneath four hundred pounds of pure steel. "How're you holding up, Sombra?! Are you alright?!" He demanded, barely cocking his head back to glance at me. "I'm fine, at least for now." I replied, trying to be louder than the gunfire and screams. "Ah, that is good! It is amazing just to see you again, Sombra!" He praised me, but for once I felt nothing. There wasn't that spark in my chest. None of them belonged to me anymore. All of them were independent. Fighting for Scott, or Angela, or themselves. Not for me. Not for my dream.

I watched as they worked effortlessly together to take down what remained of Talon. Genji ducked, allowing Scott to leap over his back and into the middle of them, slashing wildly as he screamed. As always, the man operated on pure and unadulterated rage. Lena zipped behind them, her charismatic smile as bright as ever, even in a fight. Angela stayed near Reinhardt as he shielded her from harm, laughing as he did so. And Jesse seemed comfortable leading the recruits. Like he had been looking forward to this. Fareeha and Brigitte were in Talon uniforms. They must've been inside agents. It explained how they found me. Reinhardt cradled me in his arms like a small child as he crouched into a false tile in the floor, going down a flight of stairs as the others cleared a path.

We were in some cramped tunnel, the light at the end of it telling me this was almost over. Most of Talon chose to retreat rather than be slaughtered, and Scott stood in front of them all, breathing heavily as he retracted his blades. My mind flashed to when I found him against that tree, covered in blood and guts. He looked just like he did then, but without the wounds. He had gotten even better, more ruthless. I never even knew that was possible.

Jesse tipped his hat in my direction. "I see you got the boss. She alright?" He asked, and Genji sighed. "We'll speak about this later. But she's alive." He replied, and my eyes shifted to Scott as he shook, trembling in anger.

"This is my fault..." he muttered weakly.

I let go of Reinhardt's shoulders, and he turned back as I fell into the now bloody water, stumbling as I fell on my shaky and fragile legs. He offered a hand, and helped me up. I pulled Scott's trench coat closer to my body in order to prevent me from shivering, keeping my head held high in a desperate attempt to seem strong. All of the recruits stepped back as I made my way through the tunnel towards Scott, who hadn't noticed me approaching him. I limped towards him, ignoring Genji's offer to help me stand. "Sombra, you shouldn't be-" Angela stepped towards me, but I shook my head.

"I know. I shouldn't be alive either. But I'm here." I said, knowing full well how battered I looked. No matter what I did I looked defeated. 'They don't need to constantly remind me. I've seen myself. I know what they did to me. I remember how I got each and every scar. Reaper made sure of that.' I kept my thoughts to myself.

My dizziness was getting the better of me, and I nearly tripped over the corpse of an agent. But there Scott was, standing in the light, oblivious to my approach. I stepped towards him as he stood over me by a few inches. He was still shuddering lightly as I took the sleeve of his trench coat in my hand while still covering myself with it and placed it on his cheek.

Scott flinched and recoiled back for a moment, before meeting my eyes. I wiped the blood from his cheek as he shook, and I tried to contain the whirlwind of emotions inside of me. I could see myself hugging him tightly in the snow as he bled on that tree smiling at me. And I found myself in the same position, a single tear rolling down my cheek as I cleaned his face, his eyes zooming out in surprise. "Scott..." was all I could utter as he looked down at me, tears beginning to stream down his face as he did so.

His arms wrapped around my waist before I could react, and he pulled me into a tight hug, and for the first time in over a year, I felt loved. Like deep down in that cold and brutish heart of his, he held a special place for me. The anger and resentment I held for them all dissipated as I felt his lips meet my forehead in a gentle kiss, and I felt something stir inside me. That same feeling that had begun to replace my dream and my innermost desires that day in Russia. The moment he became just as important as my dream.

Even though any hope of my dream coming true was shattered the moment he left, that hole in my heart was being filled by his presence once more. For the few silent moments I spent in his arms, I forgot everything that had happened to me. I forgot the year of brutal torture I experienced. I forgot my defeat by his hand.

And I remembered _him._

* * *

Scott's POV

All I could think of and see were Olivia's scars. I'd close my eyes, and I could still see them. Her body was mostly composed of scar tissue and bruises, just like mine was. But she was supposed to be above that. I could never picture her so terribly hurt. It's why I fought the way I did in Russia. I took those blows so she didn't have to. But then I destroyed it all the moment I left. I let her get captured. I let this happen.

So why, why, why did she still look at me that way? Those eyes of hers portrayed that same feeling they always did, and she even offered me a smile. But I struggled to return the same. I couldn't look at her and not crack under the pressure of the enormous amount of guilt I felt while meeting her eyes. That X scar along her cheek, the cuts on her abdomen, the lashes on her back, the burn marks. All of them stared at me, reminding me of what a failure I was. Of what I caused.

I was selfish. I was so caught up in my crusade that I never thought of the consequences. I never thought Olivia would crash like she did. I believed she was so far above me, that I was meaningless to her. How could I be so blind? She depended on me just as much as I did her. How different would things be if I had realized that sooner? She'd have accomplished her goals by now, made everlasting changes in the world. Her actions would've saved so many. But I destroyed it all with one single swing.

I stared at her as she slept peacefully, unable to leave her side for the remainder of the flight back. We had placed her in the back of the cargo hold on a metal slab. I was sure to give her plenty of food and water, along with enough blankets to cover the whole damn aircraft. I helped Angela bandage her as best as I could, but I was shaking so uncontrollably as I looked at her body that I wasn't much help. Angela was kind enough to not bring it up. Lena and the others kept their eyes on her, and they soon realized I wasn't going to leave her. It was my own desperate attempt to make up for what I had caused. But it was too little too late.

Watching her chest slowly rise and go back down as she slept, I placed my titanium hand in hers, tracing my thumb along the back of her palm like she did with me at times. I was hoping I could soothe her in some way. But I knew that was pointless. Her scars may fade and heal, but her memories will stay there forevermore. A constant reminder of the pain I caused her.

Yet as I looked at her, ignoring the scars, I still saw the beautiful woman I loved resting peacefully beside me. For the moment, I tried to comfort myself by imagining waking up next to her every night, being the one she lived her life with. I enjoyed the daydream, as far fetched as it was. But I couldn't help it. Olivia was the only one who saw past this. My augmentations, my flaws, my fucked up past. I wanted to be the one to repair the dream I had shattered, and to nurture it. Even if I couldn't be with her, and even if the guilt became too much for me, I wanted to be there for her. To see her succeed once more. As much as I hated it when I first met her, I longed for the days when she flew above us, away from the filth and corruption below her. But now she had fallen to earth, and I was the one who clipped her wings.

But not anymore. I wasn't going to run from her. Even if she ends up wanting me dead when she figures out I had left for nothing, and that I found nothing outside of Overwatch, I'll stand my ground. Whether she kills me or forgives me, I'll accept either outcome.

I felt a mechanical hand on my shoulder, and I expected to look up and see Genji, but instead Jesse stood over me. "She'll make it. She's strong, just like you. She'll get on her feet again." He offered me a rare smile. I was used to seeing him scowl like usual, but there was a genuine smile on his face as he patted my shoulder. "I know." I replied, and he huffed.

"Good. Don't wanna see you mopin' around anymore. Ain't gonna get nothing done feeling sorry for yourself. You fucked up. Don't mean ya can't make up for it." Jesse advised, and I chuckled, turning back and looking at Olivia as she slept. I smiled.

"It's never too late to stop hurting and killing people, and start helping people. It's never too late to come back." I repeated what he said to me years ago in our hotel room in Monaco, and I heard him hesitate, surprised I remembered him saying that.

He shifted his feet and walked off, but I could tell by the way he turned back and looked at me that he smiled.

I held Olivia's hand a bit more steady for the rest of the flight with those words in mind.

 **Aww yeah. I love that little bit of character growth between Jesse and Scott. I'm so happy with the way this one turned out.**

 **I wanted to introduce some plots to be explored in the next chapters, like Scott feeling responsible for Olivia's scars, and how Olivia is slowly realizing what Scott meant to her. Both of them are changing and figuring out what the other truly meant, and how important they both were to one another. Scott's dream is Olivia, and Olivia is realizing her dream may be dead and gone.**

 **Or is it?**

 **Until next time, thanks for all the support everyone! See ya in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to let you guys know this chapter is gonna feature a lot of POV switches and cuts and stuff like that. I want to try and cover the entirety of Overwatch's feelings after rescuing Olivia only to find her so scarred and tormented.**

Chapter 17: Broken Dreams

Angela's POV

Two days later...

I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment, struggling to escape my fatigue as things only seemed to get worse as the day went by. And it was only noon.

Sombra was safe and sound, if you could call it that, here with the others. She was busy resting in the medical bay, and Scott was always right beside her as she slept, keeping her safe from any possible intruders. Sombra barely spoke since she arrived, mostly because she lacked the strength to do so. She and I both knew how damaged her body was, yet I couldn't bring myself to look at her and tell her everything would be alright. I had lied to patients before to keep them calm, but she knew what they did to her. And I was much too weak to look the others in the eyes and tell them what was wrong.

But I had to. They deserve the right to know what she went through, especially Scott, since he still blames himself. He's been wracked with guilt ever since arriving here, and ever since we rescued her he's been even worse. Scott barely eats, and is more concerned with her health than his own. He was probably the only one who knew her condition as well as I did since he refused to leave her side. Scott helped me clean her wounds and keep her fed. I could tell Sombra hated being coddled, but chose not to say anything. There were times when Scott would just stare at her as she slept, unable to comprehend what happened. Sombra did the same at times. I monitored her almost constantly, and I'd find her holding his hand as he drifted off to sleep, unaware of how exhausted he was.

I could hear footsteps echoing through the halls behind me, and I turned to see Lena walking towards me. She seemed to be taking this the best, mostly due to blind faith and optimism, with a hint of ignorance. Lena offered me a small yet reserved grin, and sat beside me on the bench outside of Sombra's room in the medical bay. "How's Sombra?" She got straight to the point.

"Well, I'm not finished with my examinations yet, but..." I trailed off, not wanting to say. "You can tell me. I'm strong enough." She assured me, and I nodded reluctantly.

"Her organs are fine aside from severe internal bleeding, but her legs and arms are extremely frail. Her skin consists of mostly scar tissue on her back and abdomen from the whippings and cuts. Her..." I stopped, composing myself to prevent it from causing me to break down like it did before. 'She was always so strong, and to see her like this...'

"Some of her tendons in her legs have been severed. Which means she won't be able to run for years, possibly ever without augmentations like Scott has. And as you know, we don't have access to that kind of technology or funding." I continued, shaking my head as I listened to the things I was saying. Even I couldn't believe them. Lena gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"She can speak, but her vocal cords have been strained. Sombra's muscles have mostly deteriorated, though she can still move around, and even walk at times, though I'd probably keep her on crutches to be safe. Not to mention how much weight she's lost. She's about 30 pounds lighter than before."

"Will she ever make a full recovery?" Lena asked after a few torturously long moments of silence. "If I were to guess, we'd have to be on the run for possibly few years before she's as strong as she was. But even then I doubt she'll be the same. The toll this past year must've taken on her mind... I don't know how she's still here." I said.

"In other words, she won't be leading us out of this like we hoped anytime soon."

Lena closed her eyes, trying to contain her emotions upon hearing the news. I watched helplessly as a tear rolled down her cheek, and her hands balled into fists at her side.

I shut my eyes as well. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Scott's POV

Angela was speaking with someone outside about something, but I drowned the noise out, focusing on Olivia who sat in front of me. She was relatively calm, and she seemed surprisingly at ease with everything that had happened to her. Her arms were covered in bandages, and she was wrapped up in three blankets to keep her warm. She shivered a lot at night. Despite how frail she looked, I could still see a hint of the strength she once had in her eyes. Olivia had slept for most of the time she'd been back, and some of her scars were already fading with Angela's groundbreaking medical technology. Back before I left she might've already been walking on her own. I scowled, keeping that thought to myself.

We had talked for a while this morning about the old days, before I left, and I couldn't help but find myself lost in the memories as we both reminisced. We both avoided the topic of my departure for obvious reasons. Neither of us decided to address the elephant in the room. There were moments where she'd laugh, her voice slightly rugged from what happened to her, but I couldn't help but laugh along with her. The feelings that I had for her that I thought had disappeared once I left were still there, just as strong as before. I wanted to take care of her, and to protect her. A part of me wanted to find a way to get her out of this shitshow. To give her comfortable life, free from worry and pain. But I knew it wasn't possible. I had my chance. And I blew it when I left.

Olivia was looking at her body, as if uncomfortable about something. The deep X scar on her cheek shifted with her mouth as it twisted upwards in annoyance. I could tell she hated being wrapped up in all of the bandages, but she'd bleed to death without them. She wore a black long sleeve t shirt that I had given her from my bag, which was rather large on her slim body.

"Olivia. The shirt? Aren't you hot? I can take it off for you. I mean, it's just the two of us in here." I offered, trying to make it seem a little less awkward than it was. Olivia seemed caught off guard by the question, cocking her eyebrow upwards in a curious expression. "I don't think I'd be much fun in-"

"No! No...that's not what I meant..." I stammered, looking away in embarrassment. I heard her familiar chuckle, and my mind flashed back to all the times she'd tease me. 'She hasn't changed a bit, has she?' I asked myself.

"I'm just kidding." She joked, and our eyes met. She glanced at the corner, where her coat was resting. I had gotten it for her in case she needed to wear something else to stay warm. I couldn't help but get nostalgic upon seeing the purple coat infused with dark gray. I hadn't seen her wear it since Russia. A lifetime ago.

"Your gear?" I asked, looking back at her as she nodded, a grin spreading across her lips. I couldn't help but chuckle softly as I stood up to grab it, it's soft and warm fabric feeling odd in my sleek metallic hands. Smiling at Olivia, I watched as she struggled to stand up, her arm wobbling as she used the bed to steady herself. "You don't have to-"

"I've got this. If I can't stand I might as well not be alive. I'm enough of a nuisance as it is." I frowned as she spoke about herself in such a manner, forcing myself to stay back. I could tell how much she hated being cooped up in here with me, listening to the incessant beeping of the heart monitor. Olivia rarely stood still and did nothing, but in her condition that was all she could really do for now. She was seething with frustration at how useless most of her body was. "Don't talk about yourself like that, please?" I asked, and she sighed. "Sorry. I just... Ah I give up. Can you help?" She gave in, reluctant to allow me to help her stand. I gently gripped her shoulder with one hand while supporting her back with the other. She winced as she stood up, before finding her footing and releasing a satisfied sigh.

I unbuttoned the coat before allowing her to slip her arms through, the bandages getting caught on the seams. Olivia eventually forced her way through it, and I smiled upon seeing her like that. Even though she was bruised and scarred, in her gear she looked as strong as ever. "You haven't changed a bit, even after a year." I muttered, offering her a smile.

"Well, this is still a war zone with all the bounty hunters, so our leader has to have her gear on, right?" I commented, and she giggled. "I suppose so." Her voice strained, and I felt her hand reach my chest. I nearly recoiled back upon impact, my mind flashing to us in the cave in Russia. Olivia slowly stumbled into a hug, her hand traveling up to cradle my head like she would a child as I felt myself fight off the urge to sob. I gently placed my hand on her back, holding her close. "I'm sorry." I choked on my words, a tear dripping down to the floor.

She remained silent, as if contemplating what I said. I could tell she hadn't fully forgiven me. I hadn't either. No matter what they all said, I held myself accountable for what happened to them all, especially Olivia.

When we both broke from the hug, I expected a slap. Some sort of scolding. I deserved it. 'You think you can just abandon everyone you know, including the woman you love, and just come crawling back empty handed and expect forgiveness?!' I demanded, but the question reigned supreme in my mind.

Until I felt the warm embrace of her arms once more, her lips meeting mine in a gentle kiss. My eyes widened, the lenses zooming in and out in surprise as I realized what was happening. Eventually I returned the loving kiss, relishing in the taste before breaking from it and meeting her eyes. "I know, Scottie." That was all she said.

I smiled.

* * *

An hour later...

Angela had called us all outside for an unexpected assembly. Angela talked to me about how we were going to break the news to the others. Some were already suspicious, but they held onto the hope that everything would turn out okay. I offered to talk to them all about it, but Angela said it was her duty. She was second in command ever since I left, and Olivia was in no shape to lead.

We all met on the beach, no one paying the beautiful scenery any attention as they all chatted with one another. The blue ocean waves crashed against the rocks as I sat behind Angela, looking at them all as they gathered around. Reinhardt stood up front, his lower half of his crusader armor on from his training. He held his helmet in his hands. Jesse leaned against one of the only trees still left at the beach, his hat tipped low. He'd yet to actually speak with Olivia, much to his dismay. Lena sat near the back staring at her feet. Angela told me she had already known Olivia's condition. Genji stood beside Reinhardt, his arms folded in anticipation for the coming storm. He was the second one to see what they did to her. All he needed was one look to know she wouldn't be the same.

The recruits all had somber looks on their face as Angela broke the news to them. I blocked it out, looking into the distance for a moment. When I looked back, the recruits were all murmuring amongst themselves, and Reinhardt held his head in shame. Jesse had shifted towards the front, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Sweat dripped down the brim of his hat and into his face. "No. I don't believe it. All that...bullshit about her." He said, and everyone became silent. He looked to Angela and I for another answer, but all he received were saddened glances. "Tsk. Damn you. I'll just go ask her myself!" Jesse exclaimed, but Genji stopped him before he could walk off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He advised, but he scoffed. "Why the hell not?"

"Weren't you listening? She can barely stand, and even now lacks the strength to hold a lengthy conversation. Angela just told us she was resting. There's no need for you to go and disturb her."

Jesse laughed, much to our surprise. "Ha! Genji come off it! So her throat got a little dry in prison? So what? I'll just get her and drink and-" He stopped when he noticed how Angela refused to look him in the eye. He stood there in silence, his mechanical hand clenching into a fist as it glistened in the sunlight.

"Damn Talon bastards. Couldn't defeat her in battle, so they had to capture her when she was alone. Cowards." Reinhardt muttered, his head held low in defeat.

I looked back at Jesse, who was staring at the sand below him. "I AM IN HELL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his despair echoing through the sky.

"This...this was supposed to be our new beginning. Weren't we supposed to make a fresh start after we got 'er back? For a god damn year now we've lived like RATS! Scurrying off into remote corners of the world and hiding! But we're the lucky ones of course! The other half are dead! But have faith, they said! Once we get her back she'll lead us out of this!"

"IT'S ALL A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" Jesse withdrew his revolver in a rage, firing every shot he had in his gun into the sand beneath him before collapsing to his knees beside his smoking gun.

"You know... I had a feeling it would turn out like this." He stated, shutting his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. "But even so...I was foolish enough to believe. I was foolish enough to hope."

We all remained silent as a cold breeze blew by, and Lena forced her way to the front, walking towards Angela. "What're we going to do? I don't understand." Lena looked to Angela for help, for some small sliver of hope. But Angela couldn't muster the strength to say anything.

"It's not like we can't come back! We still have you and Scott." She said, and some of the recruits in the back nodded in agreement. "Sombra is still our leader. I hope you haven't forgotten that." Genji chimed in, stepping beside Lena.

"Of course not. But what're we supposed to do?" She replied, and Genji shook his head. "This last year has been harder on Angela than anyone else. Don't make it any harder for her."

"I'm sorry, but I just need an answer. We can't seriously just be waiting around for another attack? I refuse to just fade away into nothing! Not after everything we've done!"

'You all can't just give up now! You all had dreams, hopes, desires! They can't have all been for nothing. Olivia's dream, their dream, Overwatch, it all couldn't be for nothing! Not after I strived so hard to be just like you all. To contribute to the raging fire that Overwatch once was. To see it ignite and spread once more. Fulfill your promise!'

I stood up, frowning in anger. I found the words that they needed to hear, and I prepared to tell them all how I truly felt. But Angela stopped me, holding her hand out before I could say anything.

"There should still be some time before we must leave. Let me think things over until then." Angela said, and they all stared in confusion. She left me dumbfounded as she walked by me without a backward look, ascending up the dunes of the beach and into the base.

She was halfway to the medical bay by the time I caught up with her, figuring to leave the others to their own devices for now on the beach. All of them had no clue what to do anymore. We were all truly lost.

"Angela! Wait!" I called out, jogging over towards her. The blonde stopped in her tracks, not even turning to meet my eyes. "What is there to think over? What're you planning? Don't tell me you're staying here to take care of Sombra until she's better." I said, and Angela cut me off before I could continue. "Scott. What is it you were going to say to them back there? You seemed really motivated about something."

I paused, thinking about how I truly felt.

"Just to finish what you've started. To make good on your promise. To fulfill your dreams, Sombra's dream. I don't want this to be how we die." I answered, and she stood there, her head tilting down as she looked at the ground. "You're so strong. Aren't you? Of course. Finish what you've started. Make good on your promise. It's all so simple." Angela replied, turning to meet my eyes. Her blue eyes hid a sadness and weariness I couldn't even begin to imagine, yet she stood tall all the same.

"Now try and say that to Sombra."

My eyes widened, and I soon realized what had destroyed her upon seeing Olivia like that. "I used to think of her as some mountain. Something we could all lean on in a time of need. But to see her now, barely able to stand on her own, shivering every night as she sleeps. I realized that everyone is weak. Including her. It's why we all cling to one another. To our hopes. To loved ones. To friends."

Angela stepped towards me, resting her head on my chest as she held back tears. I placed my hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly. "We still have hope. This won't be the end of us. I promise." I said, but she met my eyes, offering me an empty smile.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

I watched as she walked away, unable to say anything in return. I knew that was an empty promise. One that I couldn't be sure I could keep. But I made it all the same in some desperate attempt to comfort my friend. But I should've known she was too smart, and that she'd see through it.

Angela could always tell how hollow my words could be. I frowned, looking down in shame, slowly understanding how Jesse could feel so hopeless.

'What have I done?'

* * *

Later that night...

Genji and I sat together on the beach, leaning our backs on the large rock behind us. We snuck out a little bit earlier to get away from everything. Things were so dreary and hopeless, but Genji snapped me out of my trance and took me on a walk after we had gotten some food. We meandered around for a bit, before stumbling upon this spot.

We mostly stayed quiet, except for rare occasions where one of us would comment about something, or ask the other a question. It usually led to a short conversation, and then died off with the sound of the ocean. The sun had completely set by now, and the moon was beginning to rise. It was beautiful, in a way. The base always was to me. Something so isolated and far away from the terrors of the world.

The others were all restless, and even though Jesse had settled down, he still seemed distraught. Lena avoided everyone, and even Reinhardt was silent. I didn't know exactly what to do. I still felt slightly out of place here. Like I still belonged out in the world, trying to find my place. But Olivia drew me back in. She was slowly recovering, and despite our moment earlier today, I still couldn't truly look her in the eyes. I felt responsible for everything, and a part of me just wanted to run away again. With her slow recovery, questions of where I was gonna go to next popped up in my head. As much as I wanted to, I didn't believe I had a place beside Olivia anymore. Or at least it wouldn't be the same. I soon realized the independence I had fought for caused nothing but misery for those around me. I could leave again. But that thought still irked me the wrong way. I still had hope. That maybe I could forgive myself for what I had done, and maybe even settle down with Olivia.

It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility. Our relationship was changing, and I had no clue what came next for us. But I still held onto the hope that maybe I could take her with me, keep her safe. Love her. Maybe even have a family one day.

"This all just feels like one big dream." Genji muttered suddenly, and I turned to him. "Whether a good or bad dream, no one feels good when they wake up in the middle of one." He continued, and I nodded.

"So. What're you gonna do now? Travel? Fight?" He asked, and I shrugged. "I don't exactly know. I don't think we have a chance to win this war, but a part of me is hoping that outside of battles, that there is a place for me in this world. Whether that's with Sombra, or not. I just don't think I have the strength to stay with you all, wracked with this much guilt. I thought when I came back I'd be able to stay. But now...now I'm not so sure."

"And you?" I returned the question, and he leaned back, looking up at the stars. An optimistic grin spread across his lips as he placed his hands behind his head. "I don't know. Gather up whoever stays behind. Maybe put together some band of thieves. We should be able to scrounge up enough to scrape by. Maybe even take Sombra with us if you choose not to. Eventually she'd be able to carry her own weight too."

A smile formed on my face, and I nodded. "I can come with you. That doesn't sound so bad to me." I offered, and he shook his head. "You're free from all this, remember? If you want to go, then you can. You have no further obligation to stay with us." He replied, and I met his eyes. "I know that. But you think you do?"

Genji stood up from his spot, placing his hand on the rock to lean casually on it. "Well, yeah. I'll always be a member of Overwatch. They rebuilt me into what I am today. But you...you're different. You've already started on your own path, a different journey. If a man can't stand, leave him behind. That's the rule, right? I've done it before, but I just can't do it this time. Not with Sombra in the condition she is. And I still have no clue what I'm going to do with Angela. I'll probably end up having to drag her with me." He chuckled, and I laughed.

"Probably." I said, and he met my eyes again, a serious and contemplative look spreading across his face. "But now that I think about it, Sombra is much too noble, too great to be running with a bunch of stinking bandits. If you end up deciding to leave, maybe you should take her with you. I mean it. Maybe this is the end of Overwatch. But it doesn't have to be the end of us, or her, or you."

"Do you really think she'd stay with me? After everything?" I asked. He nodded. "I think you underestimate how much she cares for you. If you go, I think she'd end up following you. I know you don't believe it, but you're important to her. And if you don't want to leave, maybe I'll just stay behind with you. I try to be some rugged bandit, but I doubt I can just leave this all behind like I did years ago. Perhaps, if we're lucky, some others could stay as well. I don't know what the future holds. I just want a happy ending, for all of us..."

Hearing those words, knowing that he was willing to stay behind in this hellhole just to be with me and the others was all the assurance I needed. He was truly the best friend I could ever ask for. He had plans to leave, even places to go like Japan or Nepal, but he'd give it all up for my sake, or for Angela's. My insecurities were slowly dissolving, and that spark of hope began to flicker inside me. And along with it, a dream did as well. "Thanks Genji. For everything."

"Commander!" I heard Lena yell out, and I could hear others running behind her. Genji and I turned to see her, Reinhardt, Fareeha, Brigitte, and even Jesse rushing towards me. A few of the recruits were behind them as well, gazing at me in admiration. I stood up, and Lena's bright eyes stared up at me, poking her finger into my chest playfully.

"Say, you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye again were you? Because if that's the case, we all decided that we're gonna challenge you to a duel to stay! If you're leaving you're gonna have to go through us." I looked down at her in confusion, and Genji chuckled, though not saying anything about what we had just talked about.

"We'll tie you down if we have to! But we just can't have you running off on us again! Not after everything we've been through! I let you go once, but I'm not gonna do it again! It was a unanimous decision! You're staying!" Lena exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

Reinhardt laughed at my look of surprise, and he raised his hand in excitement. "I volunteered to duel you first!" I laughed, my eyes meeting everyone else's. "All of you? You all want me to stay?"

Jesse was surprisingly the first to speak up. "No shit! Ya ain't gettin' outta this one so easily! We don't have to win a hundred battles, but just to stay together...maybe we'd make it." It seemed like a bit of hope had returned to the cowboy.

"He's right. If everyone starts going off on their own, we're finished." Brigitte said, and I smiled.

I watched as the recruits behind them erupted into pleas and requests for me to stay, all of them calling out to me. "Commander!"

"Commander Scott!"

"Commander Gallagher! Stay with us!"

"You belong with us!"

I felt Genji clap me on the back before placing his hand on my shoulder. All he did was smile at me. "You may not have any further obligations to stay with us, but that doesn't mean I want to see you leave." He laughed. I felt tears threatening to reveal themselves as they all crowded around me, offering me bright grins as Lena hugged me tightly.

I heard Jesse drawl, laughing as he teased me. "Ah stop it y'all! You're bound to make the poor man cry!"

'Perhaps this is what I've been looking for my whole life. That sense of belonging. Of family.' I thought, my mind flashing to the first time Reinhardt dragged me down to drink with them all. I could see how much we all grew over time, despite how bad the past year had been for all of us.

'I didn't realize it back then. But that dream, and everything I wanted is right here, before me now. Why do I never realize what I have until it is lost to me?'

* * *

Angela's POV

I sat in a chair beside Sombra as she watched me slowly fiddle with the bandages on her hands. I was replacing them with new bandages in order to prevent infection, and luckily I was almost done. Her arms were healing well, but she still had a long way to go. The burns were the hardest part. She'd wince in pain as I applied the ointment, but refused to admit that it hurt her. Sombra continued to lie to herself and me about how injured she was.

Sombra kept her right hand held out for me as I held her wrist gently, wrapping the fresh bandages around each individual finger delicately, careful not to hurt her. She kept very quiet, not choosing to say anything as she stared off into the corner of the room. Something must be on her mind.

I looked down at her hand, my mind flashing back to all the times she'd place a reassuring hand on my own to calm me down before a battle. But here I was, taking care of her instead. I shook the thoughts out of my head, breaking the silence, though not looking up at her. "Is something on your mind?" I asked, and I gained no answer in return for a few moments.

"I just..." she trailed off, thinking once more before speaking up again. "Do you think I could ever accomplish my dream and my goals? Now that I'm like this for what, a year? Two years?" She asked.

I hesitated, and she instantly noticed how much I tensed up. What was I supposed to say? That she'd be able to do it if she really set her mind to it? She had done that before, and look where it got her. My hand began to tremble as I thought of what to say to her. Before I could respond, she got her answer from the silence.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer that."

We both remained silent as I slowly finished my work. All that was left to do was tie the knot of the bandage to keep it tight enough to keep air out of the wounds. The trembling in my hands returned as I felt Sombra's eyes watch me rip the bandage in two with my teeth like I always did.

My hands fumbled with the two ends of it as I struggled to tie them together, and I noticed the tear running down my cheek. "Angela..."

"Sorry. It's weird. My fingers...they won't..." I continued to fail to bring them both together to tie them, constantly messing up as I tried to cross them over one another. "I don't know what's wrong..." I trailed off, more tears rolling down my cheeks as I sniffed. I could feel her eyes burning into my soul.

My tears began to soak through her bandages, but Sombra didn't seem bothered by it. I couldn't help but break down seeing the once passionate and driven women completely destroyed and unsure of herself. She always spoke about her dream coming true as an inevitability. That failure was impossible. But now she looked to me for answers, afraid of what the future held for her. I could no longer keep myself from shaking, slowly feeling myself succumb to despair. "I'm sorry. I'm not very useful today."

I accidentally kicked over the bucket of water I was using to clean her wounds with, soaking the blankets that I had set right beside it. "Sorry. I'll go and get you another blanket, okay?" I quickly apologized, but she didn't say anything in reply as I felt her hand grip mine. Her fingers intertwined with my own, and she shuddered. "Would you stay here, just for a bit?"

Smiling, I wiped the stray tears away from my eyes, and used my thumb to stroke the back of her palm. "Of course."

* * *

Olivia's POV

I could still hear the sound of Angela sobbing just outside my door in the hallway. She believed I fell asleep, and tried her hardest not to disturb me. But I could hear her as she emptied everything out into her own hands. It was like she was too weak to even make it to her own room. Was I that pathetic? Were my chances of fulfilling my dream that hopeless?

I should've accepted that long ago. When Scott left, everything was destroyed. My dream meant nothing to me anymore, no matter how many riches I stood to receive, no matter how much power I would gain, I felt nothing. He had consumed me.

There were footsteps outside, echoing through the quiet hallways. I could only assume it was around midnight by how quiet it was, and the lack of most lights in the hallway. Angela stopped crying the moment she noticed the footsteps and I listened to her shift and try to compose herself. I was curious as to who was wandering around the halls so late. But I had a feeling I already knew.

"How's she doing?" Scott's rough voice sent a shiver down my spine. "She um, she just fell asleep." Angela stuttered in a hasty reply.

"Did something happen?" He asked, and I heard him step forward. "No. Nothing happened." She lied. "Hey, come on. The hell is going on?" He asked calmly. I heard Angela step away, probably trying to hide her tears. "It's nothing!" She insisted.

"Then why are you crying?" Scott's voice was barely above a whisper, but I could tell how concerned he was. "Did something happen to Sombra?" He demanded, not waiting for an answer as I listened to him approach the door. The handle jiggled, before Angela stopped him from opening the door. "No! It's not what you think!" Angela exclaimed, and he released the door handle.

I shifted in bed to try and hear a bit better, looking straight at the door. I heard Angela begin to sob once more, and the sound of her falling to her knees in front of him. "Hey, hey...you okay?" Scott asked, lowering his voice again. "I'm sorry. I can't leave. I can't go. I know you came just to help us get back on our feet, but I can't leave with you. How can I leave her? She's so frail and weak, she's always shivering in the night. Sombra used to be so strong and confident. I'd always go to her when I was worried." Her crying became louder and more labored, and I felt an anger course through my veins.

They were going to leave me behind? Scott as well? What was I to them? Some last ditch attempt to fix things? I growled, though careful not to make them aware of my presence.

"I can't leave her behind...I...not like this...I'm so sorry..."

I felt the urge to tear up, realizing how useless I now was to them. I wasn't their leader any longer. Just another mouth to feed. Nothing made me angrier than my own worthlessness, and how weak I had become.

There was a long pause, before Scott spoke up. "I'm staying too. So is Genji, Lena, Reinhardt, Jesse, and a lot of others. Even a chunk of the recruits. You're not alone."

A small smile spread on my lips. Maybe I wouldn't be able to fulfill my dream. But maybe, just maybe, as long as I had them at my side, things wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps one day we could all live a normal life.

I heard Angela sniff, and I listened to her stand back up. "That night in Monaco, in front of the mansion. Do you remember it?" Angela asked, and I became confused. 'Were they at the ball without my knowledge? In front of the mansion? Does that mean they heard...' I didn't even want to think about it as my mind flashed to that beautiful night, staring up at the moon as I gave that speech about dreams.

Scott released a shaky sigh before speaking. "I do."

"Then you know that you can't stay."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I slowly realized what she was referring to. My own words used against me. Scott heard it. He heard what I said about him, and what it meant to be a friend...

"If you truly are her equal, and her friend, then you know you have to go."

The words I had said echoed through my head as I recalled what happened. I had sent him to assassinate Maximilien. He was probably coming to report what happened. I caused this. All of this. Ever since he went on that mission, he had always seemed a little different. That speech about friendship and relying on one's dream. It's what sparked all of it. His desire for independence. His anger and frustration. It was why he was so willing to risk his life. He believed he meant nothing. Nothing at all.

All the times I thought of him as a friend, even something more, yet I never let him know that.

He had believed all this time that I thought of him as something beneath me. Some pawn to be used then cast aside. It was why he left. Why he was willing to do so much just to be free of me. I caused it. I caused everything. My own downfall. All because of a few words. My eyes were filled to the brim with tears as I realized what I had done. I had driven him away from me.

' _To become my friend, someone must pour their heart and soul into their dream, and never betray that dream. Even if it meant opposing me. For me to call a man my friend he must stand on an equal ground, and sustain a dream of his own.'_

At that moment, I felt so overwhelmed with shame and guilt. None of this would've happened if not for that night. We could be on top of the world right now if not for those words. I wouldn't be cooped up in this damn room, covered in scars and bandages. He wouldn't be so lost and confused. The others wouldn't be suffering right now. I could've accomplished my dream.

But all it took... was one mistake...

"I...I...what am I supposed to do..." He asked, and Angela sighed. "You have a choice. But I know how much it meant to you. And I doubt you'd give it up that easily."

Angela walked away, and I listened to her footsteps slowly disappear in the distance. I forced myself to remain quiet, hoping not to cry. I rolled over in my bed, my grip on the thick blankets tightening.

'Not only was I too weak to be of any use to them, I was the one responsible for this in the first place. They'd be better off I was just dead. What was the point of me even being alive any longer? Just to see everything crumble around me? To watch as my dream and everything I worked so hard to build turn to dust and dissolve into nothingness? Without my dream I was nothing. I've been nothing for a year now. Just a broken shell of my former self. But only now was I realizing it.'

I listened to Scott's footsteps as he turned the corner and went off to his room. I shut my eyes, feeling the tears soak into the pillow I rested my head on. I sobbed, thinking about how pathetic I truly was.

I opened my eyes to a bright light shining from the front of the room, illuminating the darkness around me. I slowly turned, forcing myself to look up. My eyes widened in shock as a younger version of myself stood in front of me. She was covered in dirt, the brown rags she wore not doing much to help how unkempt she looked. Her short curly hair was matted down onto her face, covering one of her eyes. She stood on rough patches of cobblestone, the streets and alleyways covered in mud. I found myself back in the streets of my childhood, a younger me looking down in pity. Her dark blue eyes locked with mine from under her tufts of hair, and she shook her head.

"What are you doing? Why are you trembling and afraid?" She offered a smile, before pointing to where the blinding white light was coming from. It was the cities that rested on the hills, so far above the muck and filth below them. They stood tall, pristine, and surpreme, not so much as a chip in their white coats of paint.

The light soon engulfed me, and I found myself struggling to keep myself on my feet, limping towards the door with no control over my own body.

I paid no mind to where my feet were taking me as I shuffled around the hallways, using the walls to help keep me from falling. Each time I turned a corner, that younger version of myself would stare back at me, offering me that playful grin. "Come on! There's still time to play!" She giggled.

The pain rushing through my body meant nothing to me as I pulled my old coat from my battle gear closer to my body. The entire place was asleep as I meandered through, following the visions of grandeur and promise of my dream. I was slowly recognizing the places around me, wincing in pain as I felt my aching body pleading for me to stop and lie down.

But that light kept pulling me forward, and I even felt a small grin find its way on my face. I found myself stumbling into the hanger, and my eyes lit up as I noticed all of the aircrafts. It reminded me of Russia. Of Scott...

She motioned for me to follow, and I soon realized I must be hallucinating, or dreaming. But either way, I didn't want it to end. I needed the distraction from how much suffering I was going through. And how much I had caused.

The light was pulsating over the aircraft, and I tripped as I stepped inside, feeling one of my ribs break, and my wounds began to reopen and bleed. Groaning, I pulled myself into the pilot seat, resting in it for a moment.

I felt the urge to run from it all, and that familiar pull of the light. It was leading me to my dream. To where I belonged. My shaky and fragile hands fumbled with the controls, and I felt the engine start up and whir to life.

My breathing was labored, and I could barely stomach the pain I was in. But I used what little strength I had left to hover the aircraft above ground, and move it forward. I stared at the light as it blinded me, realizing I had no idea where I was going at all.

By the time I looked back, I realized how small the base behind me looked. It comforted me in a way. Perhaps that was just a stage, a small part of my life that went awry. Maybe I was foolish enough to believe that I had a chance. That I could change this world for the better. That one day we'd live in harmony with omnics.

I smiled an uncertain and delirious smile. My eyes were locked with the cities and beautiful light, and I reached my hand outwards to grasp it. My younger self continued running in front of me, leading me to that place. I felt the aircraft shake and become unstable, rocking me back and forth violently as I thrashed around. But I paid it no mind.

'Yes. I rested too long.' I thought, looking at the girl in front of me as she turned and grinned happily.

'This playtime, this dream of mine, hasn't ended yet. Because that back alley cobblestone street continues on.'

I felt the aircraft crash into the ground, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the sweet release.

 **Cliffhanger again! Who knows what happened to Olivia and her dream?**

 **Well I know, but I won't spoil it. This may have been one of my favorite chapters to write. I enjoyed the multiple emotions. I really like the idea of Scott being pulled in two directions, and that Olivia finally realized that she's responsible for his departure in the first place, and that maybe Talon's torture messed her up mentally, causing those visions. But trust me, those back alley cobblestone streets do in fact continue on. And a big curve in that street is coming next chapter.**

 **Every single thing that I've been writing has been leading up to the next two chapters. And they're some big ones. I can't wait for you guys to read it. Hopefully I'll stop procrastinating and get it finished in the next two weeks. Who knows?**

 **Be sure not to miss out! Leave a review if you'd like! They help me out a lot. And thanks guys. This story is by far my favorite I've written. And I have so much planned for it. Including a lot of death, so be prepared.**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Blood in the Water

Scott's POV

The next morning...

I rarely ever felt the urge to drink away my feelings, but the moment I woke up I instantly had to suppress that urge. I struggled to do so last night, Angela's words keeping me up most of the night. I'd memorized the layout of every crack and bit of dust on the ceiling since I spent the entire night staring at it, wondering what I was gonna do with myself. It was the first time I smoked a cigarette in quite a long time. I used to smoke to try and calm my nerves, but now I did it to distract myself.

'What the hell am I gonna do?'

That's practically all I could ask myself these past twelve hours. Even when I closed my eyes I could see Angela staring up at me, her words piercing my heart once more. It was just like when Genji was injured. She always found a way to stir my emotions up inside of me, leaving me to figure what to do. ' _If you truly are her equal, and her friend, then you know you have to go.'_

I growled, sitting up in my bed and staring at the window in front of me. The sun had already rose, and it was nearly noon. I'd spent the whole morning inside of my room for once, trying to keep to myself. I'd received a few texts from Lena and Genji, but I never responded. I preferred some privacy for the moment, and I didn't know what I was gonna do anymore. I had no clue.

Olivia was probably still sleeping, and I figured I'd just bother her if I came in. That's not even taking how uncomfortable I'll feel looking at her into account. As much as I hated to say it, Angela's words lit a fire in my heart. I thought I moved past this. That I accepted that I didn't need a dream to belong here. And that maybe Olivia could be that. Or Overwatch could. But I felt the urge to start off on another journey once more, to find my place. I believed this was my home. But how could it be? I never achieved what I set out to do.

But Genji's and Lena's words were pulling me back, telling me I belonged here. I could still feel Lena's loving hug as she held me tightly, the others begging me to stay. I still smiled at the thought, despite how shaken I was. I couldn't rightly say what I was going to do anymore. I hoped that I'd be able to brush Angela's words off, feel nothing. I bet she wanted me to stay as well. But I could feel Olivia's eyes peering at me and I felt like I was trapped in her shadow once again, struck by her speech.

I was the same as I once was, no matter how afraid or ashamed I am to admit it. And I was struggling to resist how tempting her words could be. I was still the man who stopped by fire to warm himself in passing. Nothing more. I could never be. Maybe I could fool myself into believing I was Olivia's equal. But I'd know deep down that it was a lie. And how could I live with that? How could I force myself to accept that?

No. I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can live without her recognition, her respect, her admiration. I can settle for nothing less. Looking down at my hand, I clenched it into a fist.

But first I must protect those I love. I cannot leave them behind. But after this is all done, I'll set off once more to find my dream. And I'll finally be their equal, and more importantly, her equal.

My thoughts were interrupted by erratic knocks on my door as someone pounded their fist onto it. I jumped up and moved to it, opening it swiftly.

Lena stood there, her eyes wide in shock, but they held a worrisome glance that she shifted up to me. I could see the others rushing around in a panic, and I frowned. "She's gone!" She exclaimed, and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Who's gone?"

And then it hit me.

Olivia might've heard us outside of her room last night. And I soon realized that Angela and I drove her away.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Olivia... Olivia..."

"Olivia?"

My eyes fluttered open to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings, sitting in a chair at a table made of solid wood. I was in a warm house, stairs behind me leading up to a large second floor, and a massive pit bull rested at my side, it's brown eyes meeting mine. I frowned in confusion, looking at my hands, studying the ring that rested on my finger. 'Marriage?'

I could smell pancakes and eggs being cooked, with a man in the kitchen to my left. I wanted to move, but soon realized I couldn't.

'Where am I?' I thought, but was unable to speak up.

"Darling? Still groggy from last night? Forgive me, we went a little overboard with the wine." I heard the gruff voice of Scott call from the kitchen, and he met my eyes with a loving grin. His mechanical arms danced along the pans and silverware all around him as he struggled not to burn anything. He was as clumsy as usual. But charming.

My eyes widened, and I figured out what was going on. 'Ah. A dream.' I finished, but I didn't have the strength to wake up, nor the desire. It was much too sweet of a dream to be snapped out of.

He stepped towards me, placing a plate filled to the brim with delicious sights and smells. A whopping serving of eggs, along with plenty of fruit and a few soft pancakes on the side. He wore an apron, looking quite awkward in it. His raven black hair was as dark as ever, although a few gray hairs were sprouting in his trimmed beard. I felt his lips grace my cheek as he sat down beside me, right in front of his own plate.

Scott turned to me, smirking. "Why're you staring at me? Something on my face?" He laughed, but I couldn't reply. I was trapped in this useless body. Even in my dreams I was hindered by my wounds. He sighed, offering me a shrug. "Dreaming about the old days again, huh?" He asked, shaking his head as he reminisced. "Well Genji and Angela are supposed to be in town this week. I was hoping we'd get to see them. I wonder what everyone is up to these days."

His gaze shifted over to a framed photo of us all smiling at the ball in Monaco as Scott held me close. 'I remember that photo. Before...before everything...'

"So many adventures, so many tales. The past all feels like one big dream, doesn't it?" Scott chuckled, turning to see the pit bull as it growled playfully at him. "No. I'll play with you later, okay bud?" He cooed, patting it on the head gently, ruffling its fur.

'This...is something I want. Despite how impossible it is, I still desire it. Despite how much we've been through, all the anger and sadness, it never changed how much I wanted this. But I destroyed it.'

Scott's brows furrowed in annoyance as he looked out the window.

"Hey! Lena, get out of the mud this instant! And go wash your hands young lady!" He demanded, and I could hear a shout in the distance. "Okay, Dad!"

'Named after Lena as well. This was all some sort of fever dream. Some vision my failing mind created before shutting down. That crash...was it real? Or was it all a dream? This past year? Scott said it himself. It all feels like one big dream. Maybe...maybe I'll wake up back in Monaco, and Scott would've never left. I would've achieved my dream...'

A small smirk spread across his lips as he shook his head. "Quite the handful we've raised huh? Mischievous. Reminds me of her mother." Scott turned to me, grinning. I found myself begging to stay in this dream. Here it was warm, comforting, and beautiful. Perhaps if I hadn't been so selfish, he could've been mine. This could've been real. "So much has happened. Everything feels like a distant memory now that we're older. But I feel a lot more comfortable here. You know, just the three of us. You, me, and our beautiful little girl, Lena. A family."

His titanium hand met mine, but I was horrified to look down and see my arms covered in bandages. Blood was dripping down my hands, and I soon noticed the glass stuck in my forearms. 'No...'

My eyes snapped open to reality, and I gasped for air. Slowly trying to steady my breathing, I looked down, and realized that my dream was correct. I was still trapped in this body, scarred, bruised, and battered. Like some hand me down clothes. My hands pushed my body upwards, allowing me to lean back in the seat. The front end of the aircraft had been completely destroyed, and a branch stuck straight through the passengers side to my right.

Slowly stumbling out of the chair, I used the seats to push myself up and out of the aircraft. I fell to the ground below with a crunch, and I felt something snap in my arm. I couldn't be bothered to look down to see what it was, and I was too numb to even care. I laughed at how pathetic I truly was, unable to even climb out of there.

The light that had led me here was gone, replaced with the bright sun that blinded me as I looked up at the sky. The trees that hadn't been destroyed in the crash swayed in the breeze, and I listened to the crack of twigs and crunch of the leaves as I crawled forward, slowly standing up. I stared at my gear, which was ripped and shredded in multiple areas, covered in dirt and mud. My arms were caked in blood, and I lost all feeling in my legs. But I continued moving.

The world spun around me for a moment as I tried to figure out where I was. All I could remember was following the light, following my dream to wherever it took me, never minding the consequences. It was how I always had been, never bothering to look behind or below me as I trampled over whatever stood in my way. I was lost in the woods, probably on some island near the base from what I could gather. But I didn't care.

'This was where I led everyone.' I thought to myself as I looked back at the wreckage behind me in awe. 'I brought them nothing but pain and misery in the end. All for the promise of a better world, of grandeur. But I've been holding on to a broken dream for much too long. It shattered in my hands along with my blade as soon as Scott left. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't let go. It was all that kept me alive.'

"SOMBRA!" I could hear Scott yelling, and for a moment I believed I was having another nightmare. But I heard his voice echo out once more, and I could hear footsteps nearing the wreckage. I looked up, noticing the smoke leading them right to me. "Sombra!" Another voice yelled, and I soon recognized Jesse's accent. Others were yelling my name, but they seemed even further away.

'They spread out across the island, looking for me. They were searching for me, searching for their last hope. If they knew any better they would've left me to die out here.'

I coughed weakly, using a branch to help balance myself. "S-stay away..." I trailed off. But I could tell it was of no use. Scott always caught up to me. He always found me, no matter how many times I tried to hide.

* * *

Scott's POV

'Olivia...was it really me? Did I drive you to this? Am I responsible for everything that's happened, and what you've become?' The thoughts echoed in my head as I sprinted through the woods towards the smoke. Jesse was right on my heels, breathing as heavily as I was.

'What should I do? What would you have me do? What can I do for you now?' I demanded, scowling in anger as I pushed myself onwards.

Everyone had split up, checking all around the island Olivia crash landed at. Jesse and I were headed to the crash, but the others were scoping out the perimeter in case she had fled the wreck or hid somewhere. We all took two aircrafts to rush over to her, leaving the third one behind in case someone at the base needed it. None of us bothered bringing our gear with us, leaving us exposed if anything were to happen. But we were all in a panic as we flew out to get her.

Winston, Hana, and Lucio stayed behind to keep the base secure, along with a quarter of the agents. But everyone else was focused on finding Olivia and bringing her back with us. "Sombra!" Jesse yelled, and the smoke from the fires of the crash caused him to cough, and I used my augmentations to peer through the smog.

She had fled in that aircraft in the middle of the night while we all slept, and has been here for hours. Did she intend to kill herself in the crash? Was it all some desperate attempt to leave this life behind? Or did she plan on going somewhere else, finding somewhere to be? Perhaps she was following something?

The thought that Olivia could be dead right now suddenly popped up in my head, and I growled in a rage I hadn't felt in months. After all of this, everything we fought for, it couldn't end like this. I won't let it.

My ears were able to make out the soft whimpers of someone nearby, and I gasped. There was a trail of blood left behind, and I could tell by the imprints left in the dirt that they were stumbling with practically every step they took. Olivia could barely walk, and I doubt she escaped from the crash without getting injured. "Jesse! Follow me!" I yelled, and he kept right beside me as I hurried deeper into the woods, ignoring the destruction behind me.

My eyes widened as I found Olivia sitting in the middle of a small pond, the water around her turning red with her blood. "Sombra!" I screamed, rushing into the shallow water to grab her. I could hear Jesse mutter a prayer under his breath as I got closer to her. I noticed how ragged her gear had become, and she sustained a wound on the top of her head. Blood was trickling down into her eyes as she shifted in my sights, eyes as wide in shock like mine. Her bandages were soaked with blood and muddy water. "Sombra...are you okay? Can you speak?" I asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, her violet eyes glistening in the sunlight as she cried. "Never again. Never again with you..."

I frowned, but before I could say anything gunshot rang out, along with a deafening scream behind me. I turned to see Jesse writhing on the ground in pain, his right leg bleeding. "Jesse!" I reached out to him as he fell, but I felt something strong wrap itself around my entire body. I felt as if an anaconda was wrapping its body around me and tightening its grip, and I felt an electric current shoot through my entire body. I yelled in agony as it shocked me, forcing me to my knees as I thrashed about in the water. I grit my teeth in pain as I turned to Olivia.

Behind her stood Moira, her long fingers resting on Olivia's shoulder, ginger hair shooting out in multiple directions. "They've got us surrounded!" Jesse yelled, but I paid him no mind. The woman responsible for what happened to me all those years ago stood in front of me, offering me a condescending smile. Her mismatched eyes danced along my body, analyzing every bit of me as I struggled against the tendrils wrapping around me. They glowed a bright red as the machine gave me another zap.

"My my, Scott, it's been too long. Though I must say you've seen better days. This little group of yours isn't doing so well." Moira taunted, her grin widening. Talon troops had emerged from behind the trees, their guns pointed at Jesse and I as we both tried to stand. I struggled against my bonds as I snapped at her like a wild dog. "Stay away from her!"

Olivia didn't seem bothered by her presence as Moira's nails began to drum along her collarbone. She offered nothing, not even a single emotion as she stared at me emptily.

"What a beautiful love you both share. It shall make her sacrifice all the more important." She muttered, and I stood up on my feet, only to feel a bullet rip through my upper thigh, and I groaned in pain. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Jesse demanded, and Moira laughed.

"Sombra, or should I say, Olivia, you always knew this day would come, didn't you? When you'd forsake those who followed you to hell and back, and sacrifice them to achieve your own dream? Those desires of yours, they're still very much ablaze, struggling against the blizzard around you. You know I'm correct." She turned to Olivia. "How did you...know her name?" I asked, and she smiled. "I learned a lot this past year. You don't think I never asked her what her own name was, do you? My, you must think me a terribly rude host."

Olivia stared up at the tall woman as she towered above her, not looking at either of us. "You want me to... to give them up?"

"Precisely. They've done nothing but weigh you down since Russia. They're much like the organization they fight for, old, decrepit, weak. Without you, they simply fell apart. But with me, with our combined efforts, we could end these destructive conflicts, bring an end to the struggle between Omnic and Human, see them intertwined. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither. It's your dream, is it not?" She asked, speaking to her as if she was talking to a child.

"Don't listen to her damnit! You know what they're like! She's using you!" I retorted, but Olivia said nothing in response.

"Quiet. What would someone like you understand? I had hoped you'd be better, Mr. Gallagher. You were made to bridge the gap, to be the next step in evolution. But now you must be left behind with the others. Doomed to be another body in the pile."

"You didn't have any hopes for me! You just wanted a puppet! Someone to string along to do your every whim! You're trying to do the same thing to Olivia! I won't let you!" I could feel the bonds weakening as I continued to try and pull my arms apart, to rip them out from the grasp of the tendrils.

"Believe me, I want much more from Olivia than I ever have from you. Yes, you were an essential step in our progress, but you must be cast aside. Olivia, listen to me. You've always been a strong leader, that I knew from the start. I know you. Who you really are. A woman with the ability to make the decisions no one else can. One who knows that sacrifices must be made in order to win a war. I ask you, please treat this as any other battle. The only thing that stands in your way is those you care for. That weakness that holds you down."

"Don't listen to their bullshit boss! Fight!" Jesse exclaimed, and I stared at Olivia as she shook. 'What is she doing? Why isn't she refusing her offer already?'

Moira frowned, turning to look at Jesse and I. "I've known you. You've always had the qualities I desired in someone. Willpower. The ability to trample over others for the greater good, no matter the cost to those around you. This dream of yours is what drives you. And it has not left you. People like us, we need that dream to continue living and moving forward. It's the only that is still driving you onwards. You would've died long ago without it. And I believe you know that as well as I."

"This dream of yours can come true, if you come with me. We can do what is right for the world, even if people don't understand it. You have a choice. Either die here, in the mud with those who never truly understood who you were, or join me to help better this world. We can rule this world, give your dream a chance to come true. To see a better tomorrow. To see a better people, free from weakness." Moira continued, and Olivia turned to meet my eyes.

I shook my head. "Don't do this! You know we can still change this world. Us! You and I! You've seen what they do. Please...fight through this. For Javier!" I begged, and she still offered nothing but an empty stare.

'Olivia...don't do this...'

* * *

Olivia's POV

 _My eyes opened to find myself in the streets I spent my childhood in, stuck in the old rags I always wore as a kid. The road stretched on forever behind me, bells chiming as birds flew off in the distance. The same winding alleyways surrounded me as I ran through the abandoned streets, looking left and right for any sign of life. But there was no one there._

 _In front of me, the same familiar light of the city on the hill stood in front of me, blinding me with its beauty. I felt the same childlike wonder as I stared up at it in awe, admiring it from the streets below. I turned back to see the silhouettes of those I'd come to know standing behind me, and in front of them all stood Scott. They were all content with gazing up at their dreams like stargazers would with the night sky, never moving to make the dream a reality. 'Yes. This is what separates me from other people.' I thought as I ran forward, never looking back._

 _The cobblestone streets and small buildings seemed to dissipate as the village disappeared, replaced with hills stretching as far as the eye could see. I continued running, the bells still chiming as the city called me to it. I rushed through, before tripping as my foot caught on something._

 _I found my balance as I realized what I was standing on. The only thing that made up the ground I had been running on was the bodies of those who had died in my many battles. Some wore Overwatch uniforms, others wore dark Talon uniforms. Their bones crunched under my feet as I placed pressure. Their bodies were rotting, their skin stuck to their brittle bones like rubber, with flies circling their bodies as I recoiled back, gasping. "Ah!" I shouted, falling back and landing in a pile behind me with a sickening squish. I reached out to use my hand to push myself back up, but I turned to see the skull of an Overwatch agent cracking beneath my hand._

 _Maggots were infesting the bodies, and I screamed in terror at the sight, my rags being covered in blood, the stench of it filling my nostrils. I resisted the urge to throw up._

 _"Just as noisy as I remember you being." I heard the synthesized voice of a child coming from behind me. I turned, watching in horror as Javier approached me slowly. His chrome body was back to its original state. I could barely ever remember him when he wasn't battered and completely destroyed, that scarring experience had become all I could remember about him._

 _Javier didn't seem bothered by the corpses beneath him as he made his way to me. "Now why're you making all this racket?"_

 _"This is terrible Javi! Can't you see all of these bodies everywhere?!" I demanded, tears in my eyes as I looked at him. A small smirk spread across his lips. "Don't you see that you're the one who did this?"_

 _I turned to see the mist behind us begin to dissipate, revealing all of those who I was responsible for killing. I could see Maximilien and Michael staring at me, and the countless Talon soldiers I killed along the way, blood trickling down from their eyes as they stared at me lifelessly. The Overwatch flag fluttered in the breeze, with the hundreds of recruits who died in the battle I led them in standing behind it, their eyes locked on to me as well._

 _"You were the one who led them here. If you never ran towards those cities no one would've had to die!" Javier exclaimed, pointing behind him as the gray clouds parted, the light illuminating the massacre I found myself in. "N-no...that's not true. I never forced anyone to come with me..." I stammered, looking up at him in fear._

 _"Silence! How do you think you even made it this far? You knew all along what sort of path your dream would lead you down." He scolded me, and I fell to my knees, trembling as I felt the tears that I held back reveal themselves as I sobbed. "I...knew?" I asked._

 _"That's right. And you're going to have to pile up many more bodies if you wish to fulfill your dream. Otherwise you'll become a corpse yourself." He answered without hesitation._

 _"What have I done..." I stared down at the blood coating my hands, and Javier shook his head in disgust. "You fool. If you're going to regret it then you shouldn't have even come here!"_

 _In those moments, I remained silent as I stood up. I wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes, and accepted my fate. 'I knew. And yet... I cannot apologize.' I thought to myself as I stepped forward, striding past Javier as I trampled over the corpses in my way, ascending the hill in front of me that led me straight to my dream._

 _'I won't apologize.' I continued onwards, looking at the corpses that stood tall in front of me. I recognized them immediately. Genji, Angela, Lena, Reinhardt, all of them. They all stood at either side of me, lined up as I climbed. 'If I apologize, if I repent, then all of it shall come to an end.'_

 _The last body stood tall in front of me. It was Scott, his eyes staring at me. He was soaked in blood, wounds covering his entire body like always. He stood in front of me, defiant in the face of death. I hesitated in front of him, clenching my hands into fists at my side. 'Never again with you.'_

 _With one shove, he fell to the ground beneath me like the rest of them. 'I sacrifice.'_

* * *

Scott's POV

Olivia remained silent for what seemed like forever. I could feel the grip loosening as I pulled it apart slowly, preparing to charge Moira. "Behold those who've flown with you. Your wings. Pile them up, Olivia. Take all you have left, and leave them behind." She offered Olivia her hand, smiling.

She hesitated for a moment as she stared at the hand. I growled, breaking free of the hold with a shout and rushing the woman as I extended my blades outwards to stab Moira. She stood completely still, that damn grin remaining on her lips. "DIE!"

I felt something sharp stab right through my side, stopping me in my tracks, but I frowned in confusion, noticing that Moira never moved. 'What...' I thought, looking down at my side to see a blade stuck deep in my lower abdomen, and my warm blood began to pool out below me. Olivia's remorseless violet eyes met mine as I gasped, before she ripped it out of me. "Olivia..."

"I've had thousands of comrades and enemies. Yet you were the only one who made me forget my dream. For that, you must suffer."

Moira smiled as she watched me stumble back, falling into the shallow water beneath me as Jesse struggled. "What the hell are you doing?! Scott! You okay?!" He demanded, before another shot struck him in the shoulder, knocking him down again. "What're you doing..." I trailed off weakly, clutching my side in pain.

Olivia offered no emotion in her gaze, her eyes focusing on me. "You should've known this was who I am. You, of all people, knew I was willing to do whatever I needed to change this world."

"No..." I shook my head, a tear running down my cheek.

"Dispose of them." Moira ordered. Talon agents trained their guns on us, and I looked at Jesse as he coughed weakly. "No! DON'T-"

Blood spurted from Jesse's chest as he fell to the ground, his hat tumbling into the water beneath him. I felt a bullet strike my chest soon after, and I hit the ground hard.

"Goodbye Scott. I thank you, for everything you've done." Olivia muttered, before she walked away.

I gasped for air, listening to the Talon agents lead Olivia and Moira away. "Find the others!" I heard Moira order. 'No. They're going after everyone else...'

"Olivia...what have you done..." I gurgled on my own blood, coughing profusely. The pain was immense, but it wasn't the worst part. I could still see Olivia staring at me, watching as we were both gunned down. 'She's leaving us all behind...killing us so she can keep her dream alive...'

The only thing that kept me going was an uncontrollable anger.

Struggling to stand up, I rolled over onto my side, turning to see Jesse laying in the water, his blood soaking his white shirt. I crawled over to him, grunting in pain as I lifted him up into my arms. He was busy gasping for air, his terrified eyes meeting mine. "Jesse...just focus on me. You're gonna be alright okay, you're gonna be alright..." I assured him, ignoring the pain in my abdomen and chest. His hand sprawled outwards, meeting my face as he coughed.

"Scott...go after them...save the others..."

"No. I'm not leaving you damn it! I'm gonna get us outta here!" I replied, but I felt him grip the collar of my shirt with a bloody hand. "Damn it listen to me! Listen to me...for once...go get the others...get em outta here..."

"Jesse..." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes. "Don't go..."

"Not how I expected it t-to... keh...feel...get the others Scott, f-for me..." Jesse stammered, blood dripping from his mouth as I held him tightly, hoping that I could keep him alive. But we both knew that his wound was fatal. 'My augmentations could work to keep me alive despite wounds like this...but...' I decided not to even think about it.

"I don't think I can do this...not on my own..."

"S-sure ya can..." he offered me a grin.

"It's been an honor... Captain..."

I watched as the light faded from his eyes, and he released his final breath. His body went limp in my arms, and I sobbed as I gently laid him down. Closing his eyes with my hand, I clutched his lifeless hand in mine. I couldn't hold my tears back as I thought of him, all the times he smiled or gave me shit for something. I placed his hat on his chest with a shaky hand, and shut my eyes.

' _It's never too late to stop hurting an' killing people, and start helping people. It's never too late to come back.'_

Jesse was dead.

My grief and deep sadness and pain was converted into a rage unlike any other as I wailed against the silence of the woods, my tears dropping into the bloody water beneath me. The birds flew away in the distance as I yelled in anguish.

"OLIVIA!"

* * *

Lena's POV

Everyone in my group had heard the two gunshots echo through the sky, along with screaming and shouting. I could recognize Scott's voice instantly, and my heart sank deep into my chest. The woods were completely silent, and Angela and I shared a worried glance. Reinhardt and Genji surveyed the area as a few dozen recruits stuck right behind us.

Angela was leading us towards the edge of the woods near the smoke rising up from the crash. We had separated in case Sombra had run from the wreckage, but only now were we comprehending the severity of that mistake. 'Scott, you better make it out of this. You too, Jesse.' I thought, but I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread fill my body with fear, causing me to shake.

"Commander! Where are we goi-"

The recruit who called out was cut off, a bullet splitting through his skull, his head cracking open like an overripe melon as it burst. I snapped to where the bullet came from as we all instantly spread out in a panic. None of us had our weapons. And we didn't have our gear.

'The perfect time for an ambush...'

"GET DOWN!" Angela ordered, ducking behind a tree as a storm of gunfire ripped through the open air, massacring anyone who was unlucky enough to stand in the way. I blinked into cover beside her, my chronal accelerator whirring to life as I peeked out into the distance, noticing the enemy insignia. "Talon..." I trailed off.

Genji zipped through the crowds, using his sword to deflect some of the bullets back into the enemy lines, but it was no use. He stumbled to his knees as a bullet struck him in the leg, Reinhardt pushing him out of the way. Reinhardt was rushing back and forth, pulling others to safety and shielding them with his body, already covered in blood and riddled with holes, but the old man kept moving. Angela and I stared in shock as we watched explosions go off behind us, tearing men in half, some of them crawling around, leaving trails of blood as their intestines spilled out behind them.

Others were screaming before a stray gunshot ended their life, their bodies piling up beside one another in a horrifying manner, looks of terror frozen on their bloody faces. I couldn't move, rendered completely immobile as I watched everything we had all worked to keep alive be destroyed in front of me, their agonizing screams and panicked shouting stopping me in my tracks. Blood splattered onto my pilot's jacket, smearing across my face as I watched. 'This is how it ends...isn't it?'

Reinhardt dashed in front of me as he shielded Angela and I, holding us to his chest as the bullets ripped through his back and limbs. He smiled through a pained expression. "I-I AM YOUR SHIELD!" He yelled, grunting as he fell to his knees. Genji rushed over to us, his eyes meeting Reinhardt's as they nodded in acknowledgment. "What're you doing?! Let us go!" Angela shouted amidst the chaos, but Reinhardt shook his head. "Fly little birds...go!"

I felt the urge to cry as he smiled at us both. "Don't worry..." he stopped, another bullet tearing through his stomach, his entire body running red with blood. "I-I have been called... I must answer..."

Genji grabbed Angela and I by the wrist, offering Reinhardt a saddened glance. "Give them hell, Reinhardt..." He said, and Reinhardt grinned. "Gladly."

Genji picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like some oversized luggage, pulling Angela away in the other hand as she struggled against him. "GENJI! Let me go now! We can't just leave him!" She cried, kicking and clawing as he pulled us through the woods, ignoring Reinhardt's cries of pain and agony, along with a loud crash.

He let me go for a moment, and I stood, looking back in remorse. But I knew I couldn't go back. Reinhardt was gone, but his sacrifice would be for nothing if we just ran back to die with the rest. Angela needed to survive. She was our leader. All that remained of us anymore. I could only hope Scott and Jesse were okay.

"Angela! You're our leader now, don't you see that?!" Genji yelled as him and I shared a silent exchange and dragged Angela with us. I could hear a few Talon agents hot on our heels in pursuit, looking to finish the job.

Genji was struggling to ignore his wound as we sprinted through the woods. "You have to survive. As long as we have you two," he stopped, cutting trees down with his katana to slow them down. "Then it's not the end. I refuse to let it end this way! Do you hear me?!"

Angela had stopped kicking, instead reluctantly moving along with us as we fled. Genji threw a shuriken into a Talon soldier's neck, halting our sole pursuer for the moment. But they'd be on our trail soon enough. "We'll fight, claw, and struggle our way out of this!" Genji finished, his mind completely focused on his mission to protect us, despite his wound.

I stopped, staring for a moment at where Reinhardt had charged the enemy. It was completely silent, and there was no signs of anymore fighting. He was gone. A stray tear trickled down my cheek.

"Lena!" I turned, meeting Genji's stern yet understanding gaze. "We have to go. I'm sorry." He said.

"I know."

I didn't hesitate to rush to his side as we escaped, my tears drying as the wind flushed them from my eyes as I sprinted onwards, continuing so I could honor those who gave everything for me.

'Goodbye Reinhardt...' I thought to myself, hoping that his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

 **I warned you, didn't I?**

 **The next chapter will come as soon as I can get it out. Olivia's dream is back, and she's accepted her evil ways and embraced them. It's only the beginning.**

 **RIP Jesse McCree. RIP Reinhardt Wilhelm.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Betrayal

Genji's POV

Fleeing the sight of a battle was never my usual answer, but in this case I had no choice. I had witnessed many horrors and atrocities in my time, but what happened to Reinhardt and the others will stick with me for as long as I live. I needed to keep Angela and Lena safe. It was my duty, and I'd be damned if I let this be the end of us. They deserve better.

My mind was constantly flashing to Scott as we rushed through the wilderness in hopes of finding a way to escape. He hadn't been seen by any of the others since we split up, and we all heard his deafening cries before the ambush. But with how large this island was, finding him would be damn near impossible, not to mention the hundreds of Talon agents searching for us. It was hard to keep my mind off of my wounds, but I refused to let it stop me. I won't end up like the others. I'll save Angela and Lena. And I'll find Scott.

The constant sound of bullets being fired in the distance wasn't helping us fight the feeling of hopelessness, but it gave us a way out. We'd just have to keep moving in the opposite direction and hope for the best.

Angela was barely able to keep up with us as I dragged her forward, mostly due to her stubborn nature and unwillingness to run from the others. Scott must've been rubbing off on her, as Lena and I were just able to convince her that fighting was foolish. What would be the point of their sacrifices if we just died with them? It can't be that way. This isn't how it will end.

'Where is Sombra?' The question repeated over and over in my head as I kept moving. We came here to find her, yet no one reported ever finding her. Scott and Jesse were sent to the crash, yet they never responded to our calls. Something must've happened to them. My heart sank as I came to terms with the fact that they were most likely dead. 'We can mourn later. For now, we need to get out of here, find a way to contact Winston and the other recruits.'

But our communications were jammed, and the only way out of here were the aircrafts we took, which were no doubt swarming with Talon soldiers.

My head snapped behind me as I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind us. Three lone Talon soldiers were sprinting after us, and I ducked as a bullet was fired. They must've been traveling in packs, hunting us down like wild animals. I growled, my hand snapping to my shurikens as I took cover behind a tree. Angela and Lena were right beside me as I flung three of them into the crowd, all of them hitting their marks. I smirked in satisfaction, before watching the last man in the group raise his rifle and aim it at Lena as she peeked out.

Dashing in front of her, I lacked the time to deflect it with my blade, feeling it rip through my arm and my suit all the same, small sparks flying from the metal. I screamed, before Lena grabbed my sword and yanked it sloppily from the sheath, blinking over to the man and stabbing him in the chest before he could react.

I held my arm in pain as Angela knelt down in front of me. "Are you alright?!" She demanded, a hint of fear making its way into her voice. "I'm okay, thanks." I smiled, looking at Lena as she handed me my now bloody sword back. I denied it, shaking my head. "You're not too shabby with it. Keep it, I already have my shurikens."

"Genji..." Angela trailed off as she looked at me, and I struggled to move my arm. The bullet must've tore through my bicep, because I was barely able to lift it up. "It looks worse than it is." I lied, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. But Angela knew me too well as she shook her head.

"Forget it, we need to go back! They'll find us no matter what we do! The least we can do is die together, fighting with our weapons in hand!" Angela yelled, and I growled. "What was the point of their sacrifices then? We need to escape!" Lena urged.

"Both of you shut up!" I snapped, looking at both of them. "We need to keep fighting to get out of here! Even if I have to resort to ripping their heads off with my bare hands, I will protect both of you to the end! You want to fight just for the sake of fighting?! Not for me, that's for fools! Even Scott wouldn't want that!" I shouted, and Lena nodded shakily, helping me stand up.

I could tell Angela was about to say something, but I hushed her as I listened to the rustling of leaves and the snap of twigs. A Talon agent must've found us.

Before I could react a grenade was tossed at our feet, and it had already been primed and would explode before we could escape the blast radius. I did the one thing I could think of and forced Lena and Angela down, shielding them with my body like Reinhardt would've done.

I felt a fire rushing up my body as large pieces of shrapnel tore into my legs and arms. The blast propelled us forward, Lena slipping out of my grasp as I felt my spine crash against a hard rock, but I still managed to keep Angela above me to break her fall. We hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and I felt most of my ribs shatter upon impact. Screaming in pain, I looked to my right as Lena struggled to stand up. Blood trickled down her head as she coughed weakly. Angela still rested on top of me, her body littered with scrapes and bruises.

Looking to my left, I could see the agent who threw the grenade looking down at us, preparing to fire upon us with his machine gun. My eyes widened in fear, and despite how broken my body had become, I rolled on top of Angela, looking at her as the soldier unloaded his weapon into my back.

I could feel the bullets all chipping away at my armor, pieces of it being torn off as I stared at Angela. She struggled against me, trying to push me off as I remained steady, groaning with each shot that burrowed its way into my flesh. "What're you doing?! Move!" She cried, pushing me, but I smiled. Two final bullets struck my chest, and I found myself unable to breathe as I looked at Angela. The woman I was fighting, no, dying for. This was how it was going to end for me, huh?

My vision was hazy as I felt Angela place her two hands on my bloody cheeks, tears flowing down her face. I cherished her touch for the last time, before grabbing my last shuriken and throwing it behind me. I could hear it strike the man, as I lacked the strength to even look back. I collapsed beside Angela as I listened to the soldier tumble down the hill, his bones unceremoniously cracking beneath him.

Pushing myself up, I rested on my hands and knees, watching as blood poured out of me and into a puddle beneath me. Lena and Angela rushed to my side, Angela resting both of her hands on my shoulders. "Did I get em?" I croaked, coughing as I did so. "Yeah. You got em real good." Lena smiled at me, tears forming in her eyes. I smiled, blood dripping from my mouth.

I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. Using what little strength I had left, I pushed Lena back gently. "Go. Take Angela with you. Protect her." A look of horror spread across Lena's face. "No! You're the one who said we'd fight to the very end! I expect you to keep your word! Lena, help me get him up!"

I didn't resist as Angela and Lena both grabbed my arms, slinging them over their shoulders as they dragged me. 'Angela...always the fighter...' I thought, still smirking.

"Unlike Scott, I'm kind of fragile..." I groaned, and Angela scowled. "Don't waste your breath on dumb jokes." I looked over at her as she kept her eyes locked ahead, refusing to accept that I was a lost cause. "That's always been my problem...I'm all talk..."

"If you've got the strength to make excuses then you're strong enough to walk." Angela said, a single tear dripping down her face. "We need you to keep moving." Lena urged me, but I paid them no mind, their voices fading into soft and incoherent mumbles. 'This is it. Isn't it?' I thought. My body was completely numb, and I felt like I was floating. All I could truly hear was my heart pounding in my body, struggling to keep me alive.

We came to a sudden halt, and we found ourselves surrounded by Talon forces with no way out. I wanted to scream run, but couldn't open my mouth. Lena looked at Angela in fear as she held me tightly. From what I could tell, Angela was probably refusing to leave my side, like always.

'There were so many things I wanted to say to you. The life I wanted to live with you. But I guess it wasn't in the cards. I'm sorry, I'm not able to give you anything more.'

"I love you Angela." I looked up at her, offering my signature smile as she sobbed, my grip on her loosening as I slipped through her fingers. My body went limp.

'That's it? Are those my last words?' I thought, before collapsing and allowing the coming darkness to engulf me.

* * *

Scott's POV

I released a deafening shout as I charged the group of frightened Talon agents in front of me, impaling one of them through a tree with my right arm, using my left to subdue the other with a slash to the chest, his blood splattering onto the floor. A bullet whizzed by me, and I ignored the searing pain rushing through me as a few bullets struck me in the legs, my strength allowing me to smack his weapon from his hands and decapitate him.

My exhaustion was catching up with me as I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. Spitting, a glob of blood dripped down from my mouth. My body was warm, soaked with both the blood of my enemies and my own, my entire uniform ripped to pieces. Ripping my destroyed vest off, I left myself exposed to anymore gunfire, my naked upper body rising up and down sporadically as I heaved.

Talon seemed to have an unending number of expendable troops, as I never got more than a few seconds to catch my breath. Their unrelenting attacks were beginning to beat me down, but I still had a bit of fight left in me. Enough to take Olivia and Moira down with me. If her dream calls for the deaths of everyone I've known, then her dream is evil, and must be destroyed. No matter what, ends will never justify the means.

I could still hear Jesse telling me to find the others, giving me the motivation to keep striving forward. I had been following the sounds of gunfire and shouting for what seemed like ages, my legs ready to give out on me. I hoped the others were doing better than I was. If I was lucky they escaped. It would let me die with a clear conscience.

' _Yet you were the only one who made me forget my dream. For that, you must suffer.'_ Olivia's words echoed in my head as my hand drifted to my side where her knife had struck. Her eyes were the same as they were back in Monaco. She felt nothing for me, not a sliver of pity or remorse for her actions. The actions that got Jesse and so many others killed. Scowling, I looked up to find around a dozen agents point their weapons at me.

I found myself backed into a corner, with a steep hill to my back. They were gonna try and force me off.

I screamed once more and sprinted at them in a moments notice, ripping through the first two of them with ease before succumbing to the wounds I sustained, being shot multiple times in the back. Swinging wildly, I caught any of those unlucky enough to be in my way, slashing through their flesh. Yelling in agony as another wave of bullets hit me, I stumbled backwards. Looking over the edge of the hill, I decided I should take my chances with the fall rather than dying here. I still had to find Olivia. I needed to repay her for what she did to us.

Rolling backwards, I began to slide down the hill at an alarmingly fast rate, and I struggled to use my blades to slow my descent. From what I could make out some murky water below me could break my fall as I slid. My foot caught on a stone and it caused me to tumble down violently, yelling as I crashed into the shallow water beneath me.

Lifting my head out of the water, I gasped for air as I coughed, blood spurting from my mouth. Looking at my reflection, I noticed my face was covered in blood, and I was completely drenched in it, my hair dripping from all of it. Bullet wounds littered my naked chest. Puzzled, I looked down at the water beneath me, only to discover that it wasn't water at all.

"Is this... blood?" I stared in awe, noticing the corpses littered about. Decapitated heads stared up at me in horror as I turned to see nothing but a sea of blood and death. Their bodies were completely mangled, some of their corpses completely shredded from the gunfire, others had been burned to death. And some all that remained was a hand or leg. Screaming in terror, I stumbled back in pure fear.

"AHHHHHH! Is anyone still alive?!" I called out, wading through the blood that ran up to my knees, tripping over multiple bodies as I struggled to get out. 'What have they done to you all? Am I in hell?'

"GENJI! REINHARDT! ANGELA! LENA!" I shouted, but nobody responded, my cries echoing through the woods. I released an audible gulp, afraid that I might be the only one left alive.

"Ca...Captain..." I heard a voice call out, and I smiled weakly as I turned to the voice, gasping. Fareeha stood behind me, her right eye shut, bleeding profusely from the head as she limped forward. Her arm could barely even be considered a limb, her entire arm snapped in half. She clutched a small pistol in her other shaky hand. "Fareeha! You're alive! Thank God!" I rushed towards her, chuckling gleefully.

She fell to her knees with a splash, and I knelt in front of her. "Well I can't actually say I feel... like I'm alive." A small smile spread across her lips. "Where are the others? What happened to them? Is anyone still alive?" I demanded, and she coughed, leaning against me for support.

"I don't know. All I remember is the gunfire and running like hell. I don't know what happened to them." Fareeha answered, and I frowned. "Ca-Captain, what's happening?! What're we going to do?! It's like we're in some living nightmare!" Fareeha exclaimed, erupting into a fit of coughs.

A loud shot rang out, and what remained of her head splattered onto my face, blinding me and turning the world red. I stared at her body in horror, before noticing the man responsible as he cocked his gun to fire again. I snatched Fareeha's weapon from her limp hand and emptied the entire magazine into his chest, watching him drop to the ground dead. I continued pulling the trigger, listening to the click of it, signaling that it was empty.

I threw the gun away in a fit of anger, screaming. "DAMN IT!" I wiped my face, bits of brain and skull plummeting to the ground. Fareeha's crumpled and bloodied body lied with the others, and I struggled not to sob.

Looking up the hill to my right, I noticed the sunlight glinting off the familiar silhouette of a large man. I could make out white hairs, along with a scruffy beard. My eyes widened as I rushed up the hill, ignoring the pain I felt, resisting the urge to give up. Pushing onwards, a smile formed on my face as I met up with Reinhardt as he knelt downwards, his body just as bloody as mine. "Reinhardt! You're alive!" I exclaimed, before the smile I had disappeared altogether.

He offered no response, neither his face or body so much as even twitched. "Reinhardt.." I stepped towards him, only for him to collapse onto his face, revealing how mangled his back was. Practically nothing remained of his spine, as the once large man fell at my feet. My eyes widened before I looked away, feeling a tear threaten to be shed. I could remember all of the stories he'd tell at the campfires, the way he lit up any room he entered. My hands clenched into fists at my side.

I nearly stumbled back and threw up, but I found the strength to keep standing. I could hear the laughter of what seemed like hundreds of Talon agents as they encircled me. They had lured me into a trap with the corpses of my old friends. Their guns were all trained on me as I stood there in shock, wracked with guilt, unable to even get more than a moment to mourn. Their laughter grew even louder as they dragged bodies with them, flinging them to the ground as they surrounded me.

The world seemed to stand still for a few moments as I watched them throw the bodies of everyone I cared about in front of me. Every single one of the recruits lay in front of me, as if staring at me accusingly, blaming me for their deaths. Brigitte and Torbjörn's corpses fell right beside them, Torbjörn ripped in half. Jesse's body was tossed right in front of them, his hat fluttering to the ground. I felt the tears I held back begin to run down my face as what remained of Genji's shattered body was thrown at my feet, his katana placed back in its sheath. I could see all the time we spent together, all of the talks, all of it going to waste right before my eyes.

I shook with an uncontrollable rage as they all stared at me, cackling maniacally at me as I extended my blades outwards. "Y-You bastards..." I scowled at them all, my eye twitching. Every bit of sadness and remorse I felt was transformed, all of it coming together to ignite a fire that blazed within me. A lust for vengeance so strong that I could barely contain myself, an anger rushing through every part of my body like never before.

There was a time when I resisted this anger, this hatred, and only used it when necessary. I kept this fire well tempered, never letting it go out, or spread too far within me. But only now did I feel it consume me, replacing everything I've ever felt, and I soon realized all I could feel anymore was hatred.

I gathered my strength, and what little breath I had left, and released it as I screamed against the raging laughter around me. "DAMN YOOOOOUUU!"

I watched as the soldiers directly in front of me made way for two women as they emerged from behind the troops, dragging two bodies with them, both of them struggling against the bonds that held them. My eyes widened as Olivia, the woman responsible for all of this, stood no less than 20 meters away from me, wearing a new black cloak, a Talon insignia displayed brightly and proudly on her chest. But the anger that I thought I had for her dissipated as I looked at her, still mesmerized by the love I held for her. Despite what had happened to everyone, the urge to stand at her side was still as strong as before.

Moira placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder, running her fingers along the new fabric that covered her bandages. Her violet eyes held nothing inside them, as if she had been made completely hollow. But her infamous cocky smirk spread across her lips.

Our eyes met as she stared at me, and the eyes that had stunned me so many times before left me frozen in place, paralyzed in her gaze yet again. "Olivia..."

"You've nowhere left to run, Scott. You're finished." Moira said, and both Lena and Angela were placed right in front of Olivia, both of them too beaten and battered to resist any longer. I looked at both of them in horror, as Angela never took her eyes off of Genji's corpse. Lena was bleeding from a wound on her head, and Angela had been shot in the shoulder and leg.

I stepped forward, but Moira drew a gun from her hip, placing it to Angela's skull. "You've failed, Angela. This is where it ends for you." Angela didn't resist, instead staring up at me as a stray tear ran down her cheek. "Scott..."

"ANGELA! NO!"

Moira pulled the trigger as I reached out, Angela's brains spraying out beneath her as she fell to the ground dead, her lifeless blue eyes staring at me. Lena tried to reach out, but was too weak to do anything. The fire consumed me once more as I shut my eyes, wiping the tears that ran down my face. I screamed as I ran towards Moira, preparing to slam my blades straight into her throat, but before I could even take a third step she shot me in the chest, forcing me to my knees.

"An unceremonious demise, I must say, but still quite satisfying." Moira smiled at me as I coughed weakly, looking at Olivia in anger. "Look at what you've done! Everyone you've led, everything you've built for so long is being destroyed in front of you! Is this what you want?! Everything we've been working so hard to achieve is being destroyed because of you!" I spat, feeling nothing but hatred for her.

"It's been destroyed for a year now. You caused all of this, just as much as I. I'm simply willing to finish what you've started." Olivia scowled, and I growled in anger.

Olivia grabbed Lena by the throat, pulling her towards her, forcing her to stand. Lena's tears streamed down her face as I stared, my eyes widened as her hand ran along the metallic frame of Lena's chronal accelerator, the one thing that kept her locked here in this time and place. "P-please...don't..." Lena pleaded, but Olivia said nothing in response. Instead Olivia stared at me, a grin spreading across her lips.

"I've always wondered what would happen if I hacked into her accelerator. It's rather simple."

I watched in horror as a spark flew from her chronal accelerator, and the blue whir dulled, before shutting down entirely as Lena cried. "No-"

Her shouts and cries faded in and out of existence, the sound echoing through the silent woods before disappearing altogether, repeating the cycle over and over. Lena continuously transitioned from place to place, blinking in and out, appearing in different places at times as she screamed. "STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I demanded, before Olivia released her from her hold and placed her arm at her side.

Lena appeared directly in front of her, back to her original position as her chronal accelerator whirred back to life. She was a mess, tears and saliva mixing as she cried out in anguish, pure terror filling her eyes as I looked at her, feeling the anger burning once more, spreading through me. I watched as Olivia hacked into it once more, sending her through another nightmare as she faded out once more. Her grin widened as I met her eyes, horrified. She felt a satisfaction like no other as she wielded her power over her, tormenting her despite my protests. She was torturing Lena to get to me, to repay me for leaving a year ago.

I charged Olivia head on, screaming at the top of my lungs as I did so. "OLIVIAAAAAA!" My blades shot out as I lunged towards her, bringing them both down on top of her.

But before my titanium blades could cut through her flesh, I halted right where I stood, with no control over my own body. Her hand was outstretched as she smiled, hacking into my augmentations and forcing me to my knees. "It's a new virus, the one Doctor Ziegler had worked so hard to counteract. Yet she never finished a cure."

Gasping, I watched helplessly as I fell to my knees gritting my teeth as I snapped at Olivia, snarling at her like a wild dog. My arms were stuck in place, and I was forced to watch as Lena sat right in front of me, wailing before disappearing again. "Soon enough this virus shall spread to everyone who has augmentations, along with omnics, bending them to our will, rendering you helpless." Moira finished, smirking at me as I struggled against Olivia's hold.

But my limbs refused to work, my body shaking as I pushed as hard as I could, but I was completely frozen. But I could feel the flesh inside of me conjuring up the strength to move forward, pushing through her despite the virus. I could feel my muscles and tendons ripping as I struggled, my body slowly being destroyed as I continued to push. Eventually my arms moved forward, inch by inch as I growled, eyes locked onto Olivia as she stared at me in surprise.

My blade was mere centimeters from her eye as she withdrew her blade and slashed at my face, cutting straight through my cheek and up my eye. Blood began to flood into my left eye, and I soon realized I was blind in that eye. I yelled in pain, though unable to stumble back, feeling the blood drip out of what remained of my eye, the iris completely severed in two. I couldn't see anything but red out of my left eye as she smiled at me, before releasing me from her hold.

I was sent flying back, rolling in the blood and dirt beneath me. I held my eye in pain, the blood continuing to flow as I tried to hold it. The pain was unbearable as I yelled in agony, struggling to stand back up. The bullet holes in my legs and chest forced me back down, my eye burning like hell.

Despite my pain, despite my wounds, despite the virus running through my veins that could render me immobile whenever they wanted, I continued forward for no other reason than my hatred. For Angela. For Genji. For Lena. For Jesse, for Reinhardt, for everyone Olivia murdered in front of me. I could hear Lena still crying out for help, screaming before disappearing once more. But I couldn't help her. I couldn't save anybody. All of them had died because of my foolishness. I killed them all. It was me. Me.

I ran at Olivia once more, but she stopped me before I could even get close. I fell to my knees, before being forced downwards into the puddle of blood beneath me, struggling to breathe as it filled my lungs. My one eye locked onto Olivia as she continued to torture Lena in front of me. Lena. The only thing I truly had left anymore.

The last thing my left eye had seen was burned into my memory, Lena endlessly fading in and out of existence as she screamed. I could hear the Talon soldiers laughing once more, as I stared at the woman who started all of this. She had been the one to lead me through so much, to stand by me for so long, only to see her slaughter everyone I had grown to love.

I could hear Jesse offering me a chuckle. ' _It's never too late to stop hurting an' killing people, and start helping people. It's never too late to come back.'_

Genji laughed, and I could feel his hand resting on my shoulder. ' _I hope you find it. That thing that makes you whole.'_

Angela giggled, and I could hear her release a sigh. ' _It's a deal then. We'll both change for the better.'_

Reinhardt guffawed, clapping me on the back roughly with his massive hand. ' _Let's go! I'm going to make a drinking partner out of you yet!'_

Lena cried, reaching out to touch me, her hand passing straight through me. I cried as well, my tears mixing with the blood that covered my face and poured out of my eye socket, watching as she screamed once more. Her laughter mixed with her screams, echoing in my mind. _'You belong fighting by our side. Not alone. No matter what, we're right beside you.'_

An overwhelming sensation filled my body as Olivia released her hold on Lena, and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. My exhaustion was beginning to catch up to me as I bled out, staring at Olivia as she grinned at me.

Sadness, anger, despair, hatred, guilt, betrayal, pain, all of it combined into one emotion as I felt my strength slowly pool out beneath me.

Lena and I were all that remained. I could see us all gathered around a campfire as they dragged me down to drink with them. The first time I had ever felt true happiness. I had a family. But I never knew what I had until it was lost to me.

I stared up at Olivia, the one eye I had left beginning to fail me as I felt the urge to faint. Lena lay unconscious right beneath her, and Genji, Angela, Reinhardt, Jesse, Fareeha, and everyone else she once led were piled up at her feet. All for her dream. Nothing was left. Olivia smiled down at me.

And I screamed.

 **Don't worry. That's not the end.**

 **This is only the beginning.**

 **Thanks for all the support! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that this one is gonna seem a bit shorter than usual. I just want to release a quick chapter showing the aftermath of Olivia's betrayal, and add a little epilogue so to speak before continuing with the story. I plan on adding a few new characters, one of them being Efi Oladele. I have big plans for her and Scott.**

 **Thanks for all the support I received for the last two chapters! It means a lot to get feedback from my readers. Thank you so much for continuing to read and follow my story.**

Chapter 20: Agony

The blazing sun brought down a blinding light upon me as my eye opened, birds above circling me like some carcass they planned to feed upon. I could hear the waves of the ocean crashing against the rocks, and tiny bits of sand irritated my skin. Inhaling, I felt a sharp pain radiate through my body, reaching my hand out to force myself upwards. My titanium limb stuttered, struggling to even move. I slammed it into the puddle of water beneath me in frustration, growling as I sat up slowly.

The sky was a dark red as the sunset cast an orange hue to my surroundings, as I looked around me, nothing but death staring back at me. The beach was much like the one in Gibraltar, only most of the water in the ocean was red, the blood of my comrades flowing into it. Looking down, my limbs were shaking, and my body was bleeding as bad as it was before, but I continued onwards. 'This has all been some nightmare...'

My hand grazed across my face, feeling the fresh scar tissue that ran up my cheek and eye, wincing in pain. I groaned as I turned my head, gasping as I saw the bodies of my friends piled up behind me, their corpses mangled and bloodied. I crawled towards them, too weak to walk. The vultures picking at their bodies flew away as I coughed violently, staring at the man who lay before me. Genji had been mutilated, his maimed figure laying face down in the sand, his cybernetic enhancements completely crushed.

Placing my hand on his body, I felt tears work their way out of my eye, as I looked at what remained of everyone I had loved. Angela had been tossed right beside him, her skull split open from the bullet Moira fired. Jesse was nearly unrecognizable, buried by the bodies of dozens of recruits. Reinhardt had most of his skin picked off by the vultures overhead.

I could make out the trembling figure of a young woman to my right. My eye widened in shock as I noticed it was Lena, her signature jacket a deep red from the blood, her chronal accelerator sparking, barely releasing its usual hum. Her cries for help still echoed in my ears as I pulled my body towards her, slowly approaching her. My hand hesitated as I sat in front of her, and I feared what I'd find when I turned her over.

Lena was breathing, calm, like she was in a deep sleep. I rolled her onto her back, looking at her face. Her messy hair had been matted down to her face, covering her eyes. Dried blood covered her cheek and forehead, as I picked her up in my shaking arms and held her closely, feeling myself lose control and begin to break down. At first I sobbed softly, thinking of everything that I had just lost, and the terrors that Lena had to go through. The terrors I had to witness. But my breathing slowly hastened as I began to wail, holding her close to my chest as I buried my face in the crook of her neck, screaming. My mind continued to flash to their screams, the gunfire, the sound of laughter.

I shut my eye in hopes of ridding myself of the horrors, but instead all I could see was Olivia smiling down at me as I bled out beneath her. I screamed into the sky, listening to it echo, but receiving no response in return. It was completely silent.

Until I could hear the roar of an engine. Squinting, I peered off into the distance, noticing a familiar aircraft approaching directly ahead of me. A sadistic grin spread across my lips as I noticed the Overwatch insignia.

Overwatch was dead.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me as the aircraft got closer, and I didn't resist it, collapsing into the sand beside what remained of everyone I loved. It's where I belong. My eye closed, and sleep soon took me.

* * *

My eye slowly fluttered open, as the leak in the ceiling above me dripped onto my cheek, waking me up. I sat there, too exhausted and weak to move, watching as it slowly dripped down again, splashing in the same place it had before. Looking to my right, I could make out the familiar surroundings of the medical bay in Gibraltar. The white sheets held me tightly, as if strapping me down to the bed beneath me. A glass of water had been set on a table right beside me, along with a few flowers and a picture. The lenses in my eye contracted and zoomed in, analyzing the photo.

In it held the smiling faces of everyone I had seen die before my very eyes, all of their staring eyes glancing my way, unsettling me. I had my arm wrapped around Genji's shoulder, with Lena standing right beside me offering a wink at the camera. Jesse leaned against Reinhardt awkwardly, drunk, with Angela scoffing as the picture was taken. Olivia stood next to Lena, her hand resting on her collarbone, the same way it had before she tortured her. I shuddered, looking at all of our truly happy and delighted expressions as we stood together in the ball in Monaco thrown in our honor. Before all of this happened.

Looking down at my body, I noticed my titanium limbs had stopped shaking since I last woke up, and oddly enough my body was covered in bandages, most of them soaked in blood. Raising my hand to meet my face, I felt the coarse exterior of even more bandages wrapping around my head, running diagonally across my left eye. My head ached, and my body was on fire, but I slowly sat up in the hospital bed, planting two shaky feet on the cold tile floor.

Sunlight had begun to shine through the window to my right, and I looked at the clear glass, fearing the monster that stared back at me in my reflection.

My hair was a mess of raven black hair sticking out in every direction, with the one eye I had left looking around sporadically, horrified. The bandages that went around my eye were red in the center, indicating how much I bled from my eye socket. A long, deep red scar ran from my cheek to up my left eye and above my eyebrow. A horizontal cut rested on the bridge of my nose, and three distinct cuts ran along my right cheek, as if claws raked against my skin. A small cut ran down my lower lip and into my beard. And as always, I looked like a mummy, most of my upper body completely white from medical bandages.

The door behind me opened with a creak, and three pairs of footsteps rushed inside upon seeing me. "Scott! You're awake!" Winston rushed towards me, adjusting his glasses to fit his large face. Hana, the pilot I trained before leaving, and Lúcio stared at me with wide eyes, as if looking at a ghost. "Winston..." my voice trailed off, hand still clutching the bloody bandage that covered my missing eye.

"Oh thank goodness! We were all so worried you wouldn't make it!" Winston exclaimed, and the DJ, Lúcio, smiled weakly. "We thought you were a goner for sure."

"There was gunshots and screaming, at least that's all we could make out from the static of your attempts at messaging us. Next thing we knew, we found you all piled up at the beach, not far from where Sombra crashed. The bodies..." Hana muttered, shaking her head in dismay.

"Scott, how did this happen to you? Who did this? And what of Sombra?" The gorilla knelt down beside me, waiting for an answer. My body shook, slowly realizing that this wasn't all some terrible dream. That I wouldn't wake up to find myself in my own bed, and walk out into the hallways to find my friends bustling around in the morning. That Olivia had actually sacrificed all of us for her dream.

"Say, what happened to the others? And where did you get all those injuries? What happened out there?" Lúcio asked me as soon as he figured I wouldn't respond to Winston's questions. My eye widened in fear, panic rushing through me as I snatched him by the collar, pulling him within an inch of my face, scowling. "LENA! WHERE IS LENA?!"

Lúcio seemed startled, both Hana and Winston jumping back in surprise. He averted his gaze, terrified by my sudden movements and appearance. "Sh-she's..." He stammered, before Winston placed a massive furry hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Lena survived. She's right over there, hopefully you'll be able to speak with her."

I gasped, my head snapping behind me, as a few beds down, Lena was sitting upright in her bed, staring at the floor. Her messy hair poked up in its regular fashion, with her pilot's jacket resting on her shoulders, along with the light humming of her accelerator, which rested on her bed. It was no longer sparking, and from what I could tell, her wounds had healed.

Limping over towards her, I ignored the others urging me to sit back down, and the pain rushing through my scarred body, stopping right behind her. She stood still, completely oblivious to my presence. My gaze softened upon seeing her. A smile spread across my lips, splitting the scars back open, reaching my hand out towards her. "Lena." I grinned, my hand meeting her own.

The woman recoiled back immediately, gasping in fear as she turned away from me, unable to look me in the eyes. I frowned, stepping towards her as she backed up. Looking down at my still bleeding body, I figured she wasn't able to recognize me, chuckling lightly. "Lena...it's me. Scott." I whispered reassuringly, placing my hand on her shaking shoulder. As soon as I made contact with her she screamed at the top of her lungs, running away from me. "No! Stay away!" She shouted, my eye meeting her own horrified ones, her once soft and kind eyes staring at me like a child would a stranger, completely stricken with fear.

Winston and the others remained silent behind me as I calmly walked towards her, watching as she clawed at the walls in a desperate attempt to escape my clutches, as if I was some monster. "Please! Don't come any closer!" Lena yelled, and my brows furrowed. "Hey. That's enough kidding around. Lena..."

She was huddled in the corner, on the verge of tears as I got closer to her. Lena attempted to dash out of my reach before I grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back and shaking her as I held her by the shoulders. "It's over! We did it! We survived! Lena-" I stopped as she shoved me back, nearly toppling me over. She ran towards Winston and the others, as Hana and Lúcio hushed her, calming her down as she cried.

"What... what happened to her..." I trailed off as she stared at me, growling at me like some dog. "Lena has...episodes, so to speak. At times, she'll wake up and remember everything, even told me about what happened to Genji. But other times, she'll lose all memory of who we are, and can't even recognize me, and start screaming and wailing. We've been able to calm her relatively every time, but it doesn't make her any less frantic or scared of us. I suppose what she witnessed there broke her, drove her insane."

Winston looked at his old friend, sighing. "From what I can tell, she has these 'nightmares' randomly, and Lena can no longer distinguish reality from dream, and instead of seeing us, or you, she sees whatever terrifying vision her mind can conjure up. She's been like this ever since we found you both." He continued, meeting my eye. I stared at her, hands clenching into fists as I thought of what happened to her, only now realizing the effect it must've had on her, and that it had taken its toll on her mind.

"My best guess is that her accelerator malfunctioned, and although it's been repaired, her mind can be stuck in a trance, trapped in those moments in time. I'm sorry, Scott. More than half the time, she simply won't remember you. I-I wish the news was better."

I watched as Hana and Lúcio held her close, hushing her as Hana brushed her hair in hopes of soothing her. "There, there. I know, he can be a very scary man." Hana said, and a tear trickled down my cheek. The only one who witnessed it, who had been by my side, who had been a true friend despite everything I had done, had been left broken in front of me. All by a woman I truly loved, and a woman Lena respected and admired. Knowing that Olivia had done this made the pain all the more unbearable.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the fear in Lena's eyes as she ran away from me, terrified of the thing she saw before her. The only true friend I had left couldn't recognize me, and instead of the hugs I received during our time together, I was offered screams and pleas for mercy. I wasn't her friend in her eyes, only some thing who came after her.

I could hear her laughter in my head, echoing as I thought of her. I could see her smiling at me at the docks I met her in, and the moment she helped me stand up from the bodies in Maximilien's casino, along with the grins she offered me as I drank with them. Her eyes were mesmerized by my speech, as I longed for a dream, her shocked gaze as I stared at her in the rain, the night of my departure. I could feel her arms wrap around my waist as she hugged me upon my return, crying into my shoulder. And the last thing engraved into my left eye was her reaching out to me, screaming for help, being tortured at the hands of Olivia.

In that moment, I realized I was truly alone.

* * *

I hadn't stopped running since Winston told me about her condition. I never paused or slowed down as Winston called out to me, begging me to stay inside and rest for my own safety. But I couldn't focus on my safety, or my own wellbeing. I could only see the ghosts of those I knew haunting me in this base, reaching out to me.

The recruits that remained here watched as I ran past them, rushing outside of the medical bay and near the rooftops, crying. I ripped the bandages from my eye, feeling the sun grace my still raw skin, my eyelid permanently shut. Blood poured from my eyelid, gushing out as it streaked down my cheek and down my neck. I fell to my knees as I tripped over something, turning around to see the rooftop I sat on so often. I could see Lena and I staring at the stars as I talked about their dreams with such a longing. Looking forward, visions of the campfires we had so often flooded my vision, Genji and Reinhardt laughing as they told stories. Scrambling back to my feet, I began to flee the sight, hoping to rid myself of the now painful memories of days past.

I jumped over the railing beside me, losing my footing once more and tumbling down the hill. With each crash I could see my friends smiling at me, offering encouragement. My head slammed into a rock, and I could see Jesse boasting as he offered a cocky grin. I rolled over, my leg cracking beneath me, Reinhardt smiling widely, his crusader armor shining in the sunlight. My ribs crashed into a tree, with Genji staring down at me with a smirk, his head in his hands. I gasped for air, falling face first into the sands of the beach below, groaning as Angela closed her eyes and nodded at me, a small grin gracing her lips. Lena offered me her usual warm smile, and a thumbs up as well. I coughed, struggling to stand up. Olivia's crying echoed in my head as she pulled me into a tight hug as I rested against that tree in Russia. I scowled, shouting as I stood back up, sprinting towards the setting sun, feeling the sand dig into my bare feet.

The waves crashed into the rocks to my left, the salty water splashing and soaking my titanium limbs as I continued to run, unable to stop the tears that began to stream down my face. My scars stretched with my face as I screamed in agony, knowing that no one could ever comprehend the pain I feel. My suffering was incommunicable, separated from everyone I had ever loved, watching their corpses be paraded around like trophies.

I looked up into the setting sun, watching as it slowly disappeared behind the trees. I ran, despite my body begging me to stop as I heaved, lungs slowly giving out. Despite the fact that I knew I could never escape the pain, no matter how desperate I became. Despite the fact that my memories continued to haunt me, the ghosts of my friends staring at me from afar. Despite knowing that I should be dead. Despite the urge to end my suffering and throw myself into the ocean to let the waves wash me away. Despite everything.

I could see us all in the parade in Monaco, waving at the adoring crowds as we rode by, the civilians tossing flowers at us as the bands played. I could see myself smiling, Genji right beside me as he playfully punched my shoulder. Jesse rode on his horse in front of me, waving at the women who shouted his name. Reinhardt stood, struggling to walk as the excited children clung to his body like some playground. Angela grinned at the crowds, blushing as she smelled the roses a young girl had given her. Lena was laughing, hoisting the colors of Overwatch as the flag fluttered proudly in the breeze. And in front of us all, rode Olivia, her gaze locked onto the cities in front of her as she strode past elegantly. Not the crowds, or her soldiers. Staring at where her dream was taking her.

But then Olivia turned and met my eyes, offering a loving smile.

I cried as the moon rose slowly, screaming out in anguish into the night sky, remembering everything.

* * *

2 months later...

Winston's POV

The tv was blaring behind me, the sounds of the news reports keeping me up late at night as I stared with wide eyes. Things had only gotten worse, and the tensions between Omnics and humans had reached an all time high. And it was only going to get worse from here.

A week after we had retrieved Lena and Scott from the island, reports of psychotic rampages came from all over the world. Something in the systems of both omnics and people with augmentations had driven them to insanity, forcing them to commit violent acts on anyone who was unlucky enough to be near them. It didn't matter what they could get their hands on. They'd kill you with knives, guns, bats, or even their bare hands if nothing else was present.

They call it, "The Omni-Incident", and for good reason. Hundreds of thousands of people had died in days, and millions more were injured. Families had been torn apart, and riots broke out in the streets not long after.

Many TV stations and large company buildings had been destroyed in fires caused by psychotic Omnics, and multiple explosions were reported in the cities.

It only took a day for the world to fall apart, and the shaky alliance between omnic and human to come crashing down. After the incident, the Omnics and people with augmentations were herded out into the streets, mass executions taking place in multiple third world countries. From what scientists and doctors had told us, they had no control over their bodies during the incident, as if having some seizure, but that didn't stop humans from calling for their heads.

The UN was being asked to step in, help herd Omnics and augmented people into ghettos, their own towns governed by strict law enforcement. Despite their best efforts, it seemed like there was no other way it could end. Omnics were being beaten and killed in the streets, stripped for parts and thrown away like garbage.

Luckily enough, Scott was barely affected by the Omni-Incident. Instead of rampaging and murdering anyone in sight, he stopped in his tracks, weakened and falling to his knees, as if he was resistant to it. My best guess after analyzing him and finding nothing out of the ordinary was that he had built up a tolerance, since Scott told me Sombra had used it on him, testing him like a lab rat. He told me that it was all part of her plan. She'd cause a rift between them, then bring them together over the years to unite them and find a cure, all while gaining power and authority all over the world. She'd be labeled a hero. Her dream would become a reality.

It was still impossible for me to imagine Sombra doing such a thing. She had always cared for those who followed her, even going so far as to risk her life for them. Perhaps her time in Talon had changed her more than we anticipated. At least, that's what I told myself to ease my troubled mind.

Mourning the loss of practically everyone I've ever known hasn't been easy, and the same went for Scott and Lena. Many nights I'd wake up in a cold sweat, or find myself staring at the old nostalgic photos of us from before this had all happened. Saying goodbye was the easy part, surprisingly. The hard part was knowing who was responsible, and that they truly suffered before dying. I couldn't get the sight of their maimed bodies out of my head, no matter what I did. All that I had left was Hana, Lúcio, Scott, and Lena. That and painful memories. The recruits had all left, and I couldn't blame them. The world was falling apart, and my life was along with it.

Scott and Lena's physical wounds had healed, although Scott looked a lot more intimidating due to his scars and missing left eye. Lena was slowly getting better during her nightmares, as if at times realizing that it was a dream. But it was a mixed bag. Other times she'd become just as frightened as always, kicking and clawing to escape our loving grasps. The things she must've seen... I didn't really want to know.

Lena avoided talking about it, for good reason I imagine. She spent her days crying most of the time, that or having another nightmare. She muttered things about Genji in her sleep, talking about dragging him as he slowly bled out. I sighed, thinking of the cyborg. I was always fond of him.

Scott had barely said more than a few words to me in the weeks he spent here. I'd find him sharpening his blades, or sharpening Genji's katana. It was the one memento he picked out, and I was fairly certain why he wanted it. He had crafted his own sheath that he could strap to himself, which I found lying near his bed. I expected to hear him crying, or mourning the loss of his friends. But instead I found him swinging Genji's sword, practicing his movements as he got used to having only one eye. There was a rage inside him like no other, and he'd jump at the slightest of sounds. His scars were slowly healing, but they hadn't faded. And mentally he'd never be the same.

One night I came in to check on Lena, but I found him sitting beside her on her bed, his hand resting gently on her shoulder as he watched her sleep. He had always been protective of Lena, but was even more so now. Scott and Lena talked, at least during the moments she could remember what happened. I even tried to talk to him about his anger, realizing that he probably planned to leave and find Sombra to get revenge. But I just couldn't. I feared him, as ashamed as I am to admit it. He stared at me, and all I could see in his eye was a burning hatred, the deaths of his friends engraved into his memory.

I stood up as I heard something bustling around in my laboratory. Shutting off the tv, I hurried down the steps to find Scott standing at the doorway, his back turned to me. The glow of Genji's katana lit up in the darkness, his silhouette covering me as it continued to rained outside, lighting flashing as thunder crashed in the distance. He pulled his long and torn black cloak up, which rested on his shoulders and ran down to his feet like a cape, covering the blade. He wore a black vest, along with a brown utility belt that ran diagonally along his chest, throwing knives stuffed into each slot. His pants were just as dark as the rest of him, and his muddy boots left footprints behind him. His cloak fluttered in the breeze behind him as I met his eye.

"You're leaving?" I asked, and he nodded in reply. Shaking my head, I took a step forward, adjusting my glasses. "You don't have to do this." I pleaded, but he shook his head sharply. "I must. You wouldn't understand." Scott answered coldly, and I released a reluctant sigh.

"I'd tell you not to go, but I know you won't listen. Just be careful, and don't get yourself killed. I'd miss you."

He stood there for a few moments, making me uneasy. "Take care of Lena for me." He muttered, and I smiled weakly. "You can count on me. Good luck, Scott. It's a dangerous world out there." I warned. Perhaps it was just my imagination, or the darkness of the room that fooled me, but I could swear I saw a smirk spread across his lips.

Scott turned his back to me. "Hrmph." That was the last thing he said before stepping out into the storm in front of him.

And just like in Monaco, he never looked back.

 **Just like that, Scott's long journey for revenge began.**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Scourge

2 years later...

Efi Oladele's POV

The rustling of the others' chains grew louder and louder as they struggled against the Talon operatives pushing them back down to their knees, guns trained on them. I had grown used to the sight of a barrel in my face, along with the familiar demands Talon soldiers pumped out nearly every day. Despite having experienced this many times, it didn't make me any more comfortable with Talon's growing presence in Africa, along with my villages. But there was simply nothing I could do about it, our government had been all but overthrown by Talon in secret, and Africa was practically annexed away from the rest of the world.

Rain came down at a steady pace, drenching me and the other villagers as we stared at our oppressors, feeling them shift through our pockets, emptying our bags and purses. I stared at my now ruined blueprints, scowling as I witnessed hours of hard work go down the drain. With that I could've helped some of the kids struggling with their augmentations ever since the Omni-Incident. But I suppose it'd be useless. Those kids are doomed in today's society, what with most omnics having been forced into labor camps against their will. My nails scraped along the slippery metal of the shackles placed on my wrist, as I tried to fiddle with it enough to break free. It was no use though. As smart as I was, I wasn't always the best in these life threatening situations. Besides, Talon won't do anything as long as I don't cause them any trouble, or at least anymore than I already have.

'I knew I shouldn't have come out tonight.' I thought to myself. I was slowly beginning to map out Talon's patrols, but I was foolish enough to believe the storm might give me a chance to slip away. I didn't have a home, or at least not exactly, so I'd usually travel through the towns and find some places to live, resorting to selling my tech and even working on certain projects for people just to get by. I had a reputation to live up to, so I spent hours on each of my projects, using most of my money to get better equipment and tools. I've been tinkering with things for as long as I can remember, scowling as I watched them toss my work out of my bag like junk. One of these days I'm gonna have to build a weapon I can attach to my wrist, perhaps one that can immobilize someone while I escape. I don't think I have the strength to kill anyone, even Talon, as terrible as they are.

It wasn't uncommon for Talon to harass people in the streets since they practically owned them. Africa was in a state of emergency, but the rest of the world either didn't care or had no clue what was going on. They dumped their problems onto us ever since the Omni-Incident. We had built shelters for omnics and people with augmentations who had been affected, but those soon turned into labor camps, or even death camps depending on where you were. Despite how much we liked to believe we were past this violence, that we were civilized, all I could ever see in the streets was people eating each other, making scapegoats of the omnics once more.

But maybe there was hope. A woman, Olivia Colomar, an international hero known for her help with those affected by the Omni-Incident, was struggling to spread her message of unity and the promise of a better world. She had a troubled past, which the media and society itself just adored her for, practically worshipping her wherever she went. A part of me didn't trust her, almost feeling like she was hiding something, or trying to indoctrinate us all with those dulcet tones and dazzling eyes. She held many events and led many protests, always walking in front of them, as if herding the sheep like some sort of shepherd. To the people here, she was like an angel sent from above, as they all waited for her to save us. I wouldn't hold my breath. I believed she was probably like all the rest, just searching for fame and fortune. Everybody wants to rule the world.

"He'll save us. They say he only comes at night, even saves us poor folk from Talon." An old man muttered, closing his eyes in a silent prayer. A younger woman turned to him, raising her hand to slap him before realizing she was wearing shackles. "Are you crazy? Are you talking about the Scourge? He's worse than Talon by a long shot."

"I hear he abducts young children and eats them. That would explain the missing children." Another woman said, and I frowned, contemplating who was responsible. Hundreds of children have went missing in the past two months, and no one has any clue who is responsible or where they are. My best guess was Talon, probably recruiting them.

"That's what they say in all the songs. The police haven't ever even found him, let alone get a good look at him. Most people who see him die. He's like a curse."

A Talon agent scoffed. "Would you all shut up? All I ever hear from you folk is 'Scourge this' and 'Scourge that'. He's a damn myth, some legend an old drunk man made up, and it spread like wildfire through you pathetic bastards. Ain't nobody coming to save you. After all, our boss is saving it. So shut your damn mouths." He growled, sneering at us as he took off his helmet, revealing his short black hair and dark eyes. The other three agents continued rummaging through our things, pocketing anything of value. My eyes met his as a smirk spread across his lips. "Something mighty fierce in them eyes. Bet you wanna get up right now and strangle me, save everyone, huh?"

I spit in his face, and he recoiled, wiping it away with a hand as he chuckled. "Oh we'll have fun with you." His gloved hand shot to my scalp, yanking my black hair back, undoing some of the braids. I yelped, struggling against the bonds as the people around me shouted to let me go. 'Are they gonna take me where they take other kids?' The question shot through my brain, and my mind analyzed my situation and the choices at a mile a second, all while the man called his goons to help unshackle me as he held me with a firm grip.

The whole world seemed to go silent as a man stepped behind him, towering over him as his shadow covered us from the light of the moon. A long black cloak flowing behind him as he didn't move a muscle, watching as the Talon agents aimed their weapons at him, the captain standing up, still several inches shorter than the figure in front of him. "Let go of the girl and move, you're in my way."

With the captain out of the way, I could get a good look at the man. He was more mountain than man, sleek black titanium limbs glimmering in the light. His arms had such a sophisticated design, throwing me through a loop as to who might've made them. His black cloak was like a cape, completely engulfing him in an aura of darkness. It had many tears and rips, and his armor that he wore had multiple kinks in it. A brown utility belt ran diagonally across his chest, throwing knives in each slot, though some of them were missing, as if he'd used them recently. His boots were muddy, and he wore bloodstained pants as well. The hilt of a large katana sprouted out from beneath his cloak, probably sheathed on his back. He wore nothing but black, almost like a shadow.

His face. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. He was missing his left eye, a deep scar going vertically along his cheek and forehead, his eyelids permanently shut. Tiny cuts littered his face and muscular neck. A sharp beard connected to his raven black hair. I expected to see anger in his remaining eye. But there was nothing. No emotion. As if he had seen things no one could imagine, destroying his ability to feel. His augmented eye analyzed the shorter man in front of him, zooming out like a camera lense. The captain seemed uneasy in his presence. The people beside me were terrified, but something about him mesmerized me. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who do you think-"

His titanium fist sprung outwards in less than a moment, sending the captain reeling into the dirt, making splinters of his teeth. I stared at him as he unsheathed his katana, a green hue illuminating the hilt. The Talon agents fired at him, but he moved faster than the eye could even track. It was a mess of gunfire and blood as he slammed the katana into the first man he found, ripping it out with such a force it split him in half. The other two still sprayed wildly, but he was too quick yet again, cutting the other deep enough that it allowed his intestines to spew out, nearly causing me to vomit, but not deep enough to sever the spine, leaving him to fall to the ground. The last man dropped his gun after the magazine emptied and rushed him with a knife, but the tall man had already dropped slightly, stabbing him through the stomach, his back still turned. A long black blade shot out of his wrist just above his left hand, and with it he swung back and decapitated the other man as he screamed in agony.

The world seemed to slow down as his eye met mine for barely a second, sheathing his blade. He turned to the captain he had struck, walking over to him. The crying man reached for his gun, but he smacked it away and grabbed him by the collar. "Please...d-don't kill me..." he begged through broken teeth, tears streaming down his face. The cloaked man holding him seemed bored, as if numb. He didn't hesitate to snap his neck with a quick twist, standing up with a sigh as he grabbed the key to our shackles from the corpses. Before releasing us, he ignored the villagers begging him to let us go as he rummaged through the pile of our belongings. He took the spare bits of food people had on them, despite their protests. "I hope you don't mind me grabbing something to eat." He turned, and their stern demands turned into frightened glances as they stared.

He continued to dig through the stuff littered on the ground, and I watched him pick up my blueprint and hold it up to the light of the moon as it drizzled lightly. He huffed, before tossing it behind him carelessly and standing up. His battered cloak fluttered in the breeze as he took multiple steps towards us. "Please, let us go. Y-you're the Scourge, right?" The old man said, and the mysterious man turned to him. "Is that what they call me?" He released an airy laugh, barely louder than a whisper.

The keys fell in a puddle right in front of me, and I looked up at his scarred face, the one eye staring at me intently. "Free yourself. Let em go, or let em rot here for all I care. Means nothing to me."

I fumbled with the keys in my hands, watching him turn and never look back. There was something about him. Something that told me he'd be the one kind of person I could live with. I was much too young to be on my own. Maybe a bodyguard? Or a protector? Either way, a part of me wants to get a good look at those augmentations of his. And the other part is hoping he'll share some of that food.

A small smile graced my lips. "Y-yeah."

* * *

'The Scourge certainly knows how to get a damn move on.' I thought to myself, struggling to catch my breath as I followed his deep tracks through the night. The moonlight was peering through the dark trees surrounding me, the twigs snapping under my feet as I hurried. I had ignored the others who'd been captured, who were begging me not to follow him. They believe he's responsible for the missing children. But if that was true, why the hell did he save me? It didn't make any sense.

The tight shackles had left deep marks in my ebony skin, still rubbing my wrists to help with the pain and irritation. It had stopped raining, but the clouds covered most of the moon, making it dark enough to cause unease. I suddenly felt nervous as I noticed in the distance a light between the trees. Part of me hoped it was The Scourge, but another didn't. After all, he was clearly dangerous. But my curiosity got the better of me, and I continued forward.

His dark silhouette cast a large shadow upon me as he sat by a campfire, his long and ripped cloak pulled across his body like a blanket. He didn't move, staring at the flames as they grew higher and higher. I debated not coming out of my hiding spot in the bushes. I could leave and he'd never know.

"Come out. If you were a threat you'd already be dead." His gruff voice seemed loud, yet eerily quiet at the same time. My heart sank. Stepping out of the bushes, I approached him slowly. He sat there, cooking the meat he'd gathered off of some snake, it's skin resting beside him. My stomach grumbled, despite hating the taste of snake. It was stringy and veiny, not to mention possibly poisonous.

"I finally found you." I released a nervous chuckle, stepping beside him as I offered a small grin. He sat there, the fires illuminating his scarred face, further showcasing the wear and tear on his body. His sleek titanium limbs were pure black, much like his hair and beard, reflecting some of the light from the fires as he grabbed the cooked meat, ripping it in half and biting into it harshly. He said nothing, wiping his mouth. "You know, you shouldn't abandon someone after helping them. Show some responsibility." I joked. As expected, the only response was my nervous giggle.

For a moment I sat there, looking into the flames like he did. I inched closer, sitting down and putting my hands up near the fire to keep warm. "Ooh, I have a question! Where'd you get those augmentations of yours? I can't recognize the design. I pride myself on my knowledge of those sorts of things. And also, where'd you find that katana of yours? It's definitely not from around here, that's for sure." I struggled to get over my nerves, but his silence was only making me feel even more sick to my stomach.

"By the way, I'm Efi, nice to meet ya. Tech expert, engineer, mechanic, and all around genius, or at least that's what people claim I am. I was on my way to deliver some of my blueprints to a client of mine, but then Talon up and captured me. You know the rest." I turned to look at him, taking in his gruff appearance. He took another bite of his food, ripping it in half with his teeth. I sighed, becoming a bit irritated with his silence.

"Hey! I'm almost positive those Talon guys have a lot of buddies nearby. And they're some skilled fighters. If you don't get outta here you could be in big trou-"

I yelped like a frightened animal as a knife flew right above my head and into the tree I was leaning against, splitting some of my hairs. I gasped, looking at him as he scowled. "You can either stop yammering, or I throw the next one a bit lower."

Gulping, I chose to keep my mouth shut, struggling not to piss myself in fear. Reaching up, I grabbed the hilt of the throwing knife, holding it in my hands. It was blunt, with a crack in it. Looking up at him, I whispered softly. "Say, I could help you out with these knives. Make them a lot sharper. Maybe even help with your augmentations?"

He huffed, his one eye meeting mine. "Do what you want." He stated simply. "But I wouldn't recommend following me. You'll get yourself killed."

Rather than ask him how, since I knew he'd probably be as vague as usual, I chuckled lightly. "I reckon I'm safer with you. Sure know how to use that sword. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get a look at those fancy augs of yours."

A sadistic smile spread across his lips, and there was a look in his eye that scared me half to death. He seemed like he was on the verge of insanity, if not already insane. Those scars had to come from somewhere.

"We'll see."

'What am I getting myself into?' I thought, looking down at the knife in my hands, listening the crackle of the fire beside me, hoping that I wasn't wrong about this 'Scourge'.

* * *

That man damn near left me in the middle of the woods alone. I had dozed off by the fire, and I woke up to find him already putting out the fire and walking away. Luckily enough I got up and ran after him. I struggled to keep up with his pace since his legs were much longer than mine, allowing him to get ahead of me rather quickly.

He didn't seem bothered by my presence, or the fact that I was staring at him. Instead, he kept his right eye glued on the path in front of him, stopping for nothing. I had no clue where he was going, but I kept close to him, preferring getting out of here with him rather than getting stuck out here on my own. I scratched at the scars on my arms, ignoring how hot it was, even with the sun down. My jacket was wrapped around my waist, revealing my dirty shirt and pants. I was used to being covered in filth, never having been afraid to get my hands dirty in all my years tinkering with parts. I felt naked without my tools, but perhaps if I asked nice enough 'The Scourge' would steal some for me.

We moved in silence, as I figured I wouldn't get much more information prying than I did earlier. Besides, I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders. I doubt he'd just kill a 12 year old kid, but that fire in his eye told me otherwise. But all the same, I was safer with him.

Both of us came to a halt as the headlights of a vehicle came from behind, along with the roar of the engine. It was a large truck, with an old man at the wheel and a young girl beside him, probably my age. They stopped right beside us on the road, and I turned to meet the old man's gaze, his scruffy beard perking up with his lips as he smiled. "Need a ride? Traveling through the woods at night can't be easy, especially not in this heat. You and your daughter are welcome to join us for a bit."

I turned to the tall man beside me, and he raised an eyebrow, almost smiling. Clearing my throat, I tried to thank him for the ride and get in, but The Scourge had other plans. "We're fine, keep moving." He stated, his voice as monotonous as ever. The old man frowned in response. "Aww, come now, don't be that way. Besides, my granddaughter said we should help you two. I feel like your daughter could use some shelter as well, by the look of it."

My irritation nearly got the better of me, almost shouting that he wasn't my father, but I figured that wasn't the best course of action. "Trust me, I'm refusing for your own good. You see, bounty hunters are constantly after me. And I doubt Talon likes me much either. Some even take to calling me a scourge."

"That is quite unfortunate, but fear not my boy. For on my side is God, and I'm certain he'll protect us. The town we're headed to isn't very far from here, and I'm sure you could find a hotel to spend the night." The other man replied, his smile bright, despite how coldly he was being treated.

"Now, hop on you two." He said, his daughter offering a grin, along with a thumbs up, her prosthetic hand shooting up.

I nudged the man beside me, digging into his cloak with my elbow when he tried to retort. He paused, looking down at me. For a moment he looked like he was ready to punch me. But he sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. Get on." His cold metallic hands grabbed me, hoisting me up into the back of the red truck. I watched as he stopped, turning to the woods, as if he heard something. The old man poked his head out, frowning in confusion. "Something amiss, my boy?"

The Scourge turned and shook his head. "We're fine."

"Thanks for picking us up, mister." I said, and the old man chuckled. "Oh it's not a problem."

We drove in silence for most of the way, before the girl opened the window behind her to talk to us as we sat in the back. She handed him a towel, and he held it in his hands as he stared at her. He accepted it begrudgingly and dried his hair with it, wiping his face as well. I caught his eye, as he scowled at me. "What? You were gonna turn down a ride. I'm the one who got us this. Keep that bad attitude to yourself." I sneered, and he turned back to the girl as she stared at us. She seemed mesmerized by him, much like I still am. His scars made my mind run wild with the possibilities of how he got them.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like something to drink. We've got water." The young blonde offered, placing a bottle in his hand. "No thanks. I'm alright." He muttered, not even bothering to look her in her bright blue eyes, staring at the ground. I scoffed. "The girl tries to be nice to you and that's what you say? I'll take some water."

Without warning he tossed it at me, and I felt it crash into my cheek. I held my aching face, groaning. "Ow."

"W-were you wounded in battle? Is that why you've got augmentations like me?" The girl asked, and he shook his head. "My arms were taken long ago. And as for my eye, it was sliced in two with a knife."

She gasped, and my eyes widened. "That's horrible, mister. I'm so sorry." The girl apologized, and I grinned. "I bet ya got him in the end, right?" I asked, referring to his skill with weapons. He didn't answer, but some semblance of emotion ran through his face, before being flushed out immediately. I frowned, wondering what truly happened to him.

"Please sir, don't frighten my granddaughter with your stories. Anyway, what's your name?" The man piped up, looking at us through his rear view mirror. After some hesitation, the brooding man spoke. "It's Scott. Scott Gallagher."

I was fairly surprised to hear such a common name belong to the Scourge, and I sighed, wondering how I hadn't even asked his name yet. 'Scott Gallagher, huh?'

"It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Jonathan, but most people just call me Joe. My granddaughter is Angelica." Jonathan said, and Angelica waved at us. I smiled in response. Scott looked down at his hand, shutting his eye and reminiscing, as if the name brought memories.

"I don't mean to pry, but that thing on your back, it isn't a..." he paused, and Scott cocked his head slightly, meeting his eyes with an intense gaze. "Hrm, never mind. You don't seem to be a bad man anyways." Jonathan finished, and Angelica kept her eyes locked onto Scott as he sat completely still. "So, are you some kind of mercenary?" Jonathan asked, and Scott smirked a bit. "Something like that."

"Can't say I approve of a business that involves killing others for money. It really shouldn't be so easy to take a human life. I've seen enough death in my lifetime." He muttered, and Scott sighed. "This is why I can't stand pacifists. Besides, I'm not killing for money."

Angelica shifted in her seat, raising an eyebrow. "Then what do you fight for?" Scott became silent, and even more distant than usual. "Vengeance." He stated. "You know, my nephew couldn't stand pacifism either. I tried to teach him violence isn't the answer, even if it's for the sake of another. But he left home to make a name for himself in the navy. Six years ago, he died at sea, along with the rest of the people on his boat. If he had stayed home he'd still be alive today, perhaps even have a family. What a foolish boy." Jonathan said, shaking his head in disappointment. I felt his pain, yet knew I couldn't comfort him. Sometimes you have to let go.

"And how's that?" Scott replied, not even bothering to open his eye. "Huh?" Angelica turned to him, eyes wide in curiosity. "No matter the cause, he died doing what he wanted. Following a dream. I'd call him a lucky man." Scott said, taking his sword off his back and laying it at his feet in the truck. His titanium hand ran along it with an affection and care he didn't seem to show anyone else. His sheathe had Japanese symbols engraved into it, with two dragons forming a circle, chasing after one another like yin and yang. "Though once you're dead, that's it. No matter what you fight for, or whether it's deserved, it's still the end of the line." He spoke with such a knowledge and pain that it was hard to describe, the look in his eye displaying his loss, painting it like a picture. Maybe one day he'll tell me all about his tales.

After a long silence, he shut his eye. "I think it's time for me to turn in. Kid, wake me if something happens." He turned to me, shifting his weight slightly. "Sure. And it's Efi." I retorted, offering a curt nod. He released a low grumble of acknowledgement. Angelica handed him a blanket, and he looked up at her. "Please, it's so you don't catch a cold."

Draping it over his shoulders, he closed his eye and began to drift off, all while we stared at the mystery that was Scott.

* * *

A few minutes later...

I was just beginning to fall asleep when I noticed how eerily quiet it was. It was much too quiet, almost like someone was stalking us. I debated sleeping anyways, seeing as how close we were to the town. But I turned to nudge Scott just in case, but he was already wide awake, staring at something I couldn't see in the night. We shared a moment of acknowledgement, both of us realizing we knew that something was wrong. His hand drifted to the utility belt around his chest, withdrawing a throwing knife. Jonathan slowed down, looking back. "Is something wrong?"

Scott didn't reply, and a red dot began to appear right between his eyes, a laser extending outwards into the woods. It must've been the sight of some gun in the distance. A bullet rang out, startling all of us, Jonathan coming to a screeching halt as he slammed on the brakes. Angelica and I screamed. But Scott had moved seemingly faster than light, his blade shooting out of his wrist to deflect the shot, throwing the knife right into a man in the top of a tree. He groaned in pain, before collapsing to the ground with a sickening crunch. "What the hell was that?!" I demanded. Scott grabbed his sword and unsheathed as he placed it on his back, standing up and hopping out of the vehicle.

"A bounty hunter. Stay inside. They usually attack in groups. This isn't going to be pretty. I'd recommend staying inside. Drive off, and they'll kill you just to be sure you're not their target." He barked orders like a natural leader, staring into the woods as his katana seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"I can hear them." He muttered, grip tightening around the hilt of his sword, so tight I feared he might break it. My heart sank as I realized I was outside. Despite Scott's warnings, Jonathan hit the gas, but we came to a sudden stop as the tire got caught in the mud. Before I could realize what was going on, Angelica had stepped out to help move the tire out of the mud. "Angelica!" I shouted.

Scott turned to see the source of all the commotion. He scowled. "Idiot! Get back inside!"

"I will, just as-"

Her brains splattered into the mud beneath her as a shot rang out, missing Scott by an inch. The blood trickled down her face as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull. I screamed in terror, and Jonathan cried. "Angelica!"

Even Scott seemed shaken for a moment, watching as her brittle body collapsed to the ground, and he growled as he grit his teeth. I held the door shut with my arm, preventing Jonathan from running out and being shot as well. I offered him a look that said to stay inside before rushing to Scott's side, despite how terrified I was. "We have to get outta here!" I squealed, but he didn't turn to me. "You're free to go if you want."

"Why're you doing this?! You'll die if you try to take them all on!"

A grin spread across his lips, and a dozen bounty hunters jumped out in an ambush, coming from all directions.

"That news is old."

I jumped back as he charged them, deflecting the incoming bullets shot at him. The first one he ran in to raised his gun as some sort of defense, but he split him and his weapon clean in half. Gasping, three men a foot behind him took aim. "Scott!"

He snapped around, swinging his sword across the night sky, painting the trees red as their heads fell to the ground. He was even better than before.

Another charged him with a knife, but he stabbed him, the large katana going straight through his abdomen. Instead of pulling it out, he stepped in front of him, yanking it out through his spine, the once clean sword covered in blood and guts. Smacking the pistol out of another bounty hunter's hand, he kicked him into a tree, breaking his spine and the thick tree in the same crash.

The remaining few bounty hunters surrounded him, but he split two trees on either side of him in half, preventing them from going after us.

Standing beside the large truck, I figured I'd be safer from a distance. I watched as he continued to massacre anyone in his way, moving so fast that bullets couldn't keep up with him. His augmentations must make him faster than a normal human. "Amazing..." I said, before hearing Jonathan shouting. I turned around, only to see blood paint the windows behind him, making me unable to see what happened. "Mister? Is everything okay?!" I rushed down to the side of the truck, but before I could open the door it was kicked off with such a force that it was sent careening into the woods. I fell backwards, shouting. My eyes widened in horror.

Angelica hopped out, her entire body shaking and stuttering, like some sort of seizure. The way she moved was inhuman, her spine twisted and contorted, along with her head, which titled to the side. A bullet hole was still there, large enough to split her brain in half, but she kept walking. In her hand she held a small hunting knife drenched in blood. Her once clean shirt was now a dark red, blood dripping down her pants. The prosthetic arm she had shook violently, a purple hue hovering over it like a cloud, looking like she was being controlled by another person. She was dead, but her body kept moving. In her prosthetic hand, she held her grandfather's head, his tongue hanging out of what remained of his jaw, most of his face mangled beyond recognition. It was like the stories I'd heard about the Omni-Incident. Only so much worse. Worse than I could ever imagine. I screamed once more as she approached me.

Scott appeared behind Angelica and threw her to the ground, his bloody sword in the other hand. "STAY BACK!" He yelled, but she jumped up to her feet and slowly approached him like she did me. How was this happening? Was someone controlling her?

He seemed to hesitate, afraid of bringing his sword down as he raised it above his head. Scott stumbled for once, looking uneasy. A bounty hunter laughed. "Like it? Must be Talon's new weapon they've been talking about."

They surrounded Scott, with Angelica slowly limping towards him, her foot having been broken when Scott flung her to the ground. Her prosthetic hand continued to shake, before she charged him.

The sound of a sword ripping through flesh echoed through the night sky, and I watched as Angelica's upper body flew through the air, her intestines spilling out into the mud. Her body stopped twitching, and the purple hue dissipated. Scott fell to his knees and retched, throwing up into the puddle of blood beneath him, his body shaking. I stared at him, unable to believe that he split her in two, just like he did the others. Even the bounty hunters were shocked.

But before any of us could get our bearings, Scott was already back on his feet, tossing a smoke grenade into the crowd of bounty hunters, jumping behind them as it released a gray cloud, engulfing them. They erupted into coughing fits, dropping their weapons and trying to clear the smoke from their eyes. Although I couldn't see what he did to them in that mess, I could hear every bit of it, their screams, the rip and tear of flesh. And I saw what little was left of those unlucky enough to have been in that group.

Scott stood there, breathing heavily with his back turned to me, his black cloak and armor covered in blood, his raven black hair now a dark red. He shuddered, clearly exhausted as he tried to catch his breath. He slipped his sword back into his sheath, his hands involuntary clenching into fists. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I got a second taste of my lunch as I threw up right beside Jonathan's decapitated head. I could still see his kind smile. He wouldn't have gotten caught up in this mess if I hadn't taken his offer. It was my fault they were dead. And Angelica... I didn't even want to think about it. She was my age...

* * *

The sun rose before I knew it, shedding a new light on the massacre that took place as it broke through the trees. The stench was awful, but I was too afraid to move, rendered completely helpless. I was paralyzed as Scott stood in front of Angelica's body, staring at it, his eye devoid of all emotion once more. That regret or hesitation that I had seen was gone, and he stared at her and her grandfather with nothing. He felt nothing at all. The bounty hunters littered the woods, and most of the grass was stained with blood.

I moved beside Scott, looking up at him as he towered over me like mountain. Dried blood still coated some areas of his armor and cloak, but he didn't seem to care. If anything, he seemed completely in his element when covered with the blood of his enemies. He looked at the puddle of blood pooling out beneath Angelica's corpse as she lie face down in it. "I-it wasn't your fault." I stuttered, hoping to offer some comfort. He cackled, struggling to contain his laughter as he looked at her corpse.

"You got that right. This is all on them. Only the weak get themselves killed in someone else's battle. If you can't live your life pursuing your desires," He turned to me, eye piercing into my soul, a wicked smile spreading ear to ear. "Then you're better off dead."

Inching back in fear, I stared at the cruel man. He began to walk away, not even bothering to mourn the dead. "I'm a scourge, one that those two were too weak and too foolish to protect themselves from. If I went around worrying about all those I'll crush along the way I'd never be able to take a step."

'So this...' I looked at the bodies around me, trying to focus on something else. 'Is the world he lives in?' I asked myself. No wonder he acted so distant and cold. He's been surrounded by violence probably longer than I've even been alive. He was so unbelievably strong, yet there was something inside him I could see. Something that wasn't just hatred, and focused on survival. There was a scarred soul inside of him. Perhaps I was dumb to believe that, or simply too naive.

But it was what I grew up believing in. Even the most evil man deserves a chance. He couldn't have always been this way. There must be something he cared about, something he fought for. Why else would he live? He said he fought for vengeance. I could only imagine who he was after.

A part of me knew I should let him continue walking away, run from him and never look back. Find some other place in the world. I didn't belong beside him. I'd probably get myself killed. But it was like those heroes from so long ago. Overwatch. They believed in the good in individual people. And maybe I couldn't help him. But...but...

I was going to try. Because that's what heroes do.

I ran to his side, and never looked back. I looked up at him, offering an empty smile. He glanced down at me, before focusing on the path ahead.

"Hrmph." He grumbled.

 **I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter in particular, but I really just wanted to get this one right. I've rewritten this one twice, and I feel like I finally captured the character I want Scott to be. I want him to be cruel, and even evil at times. But that's because he has nothing else to live for except his hatred. He's also gone slightly insane, even verbatim quoting Olivia and the things she used to say about dreams.**

 **I really enjoyed writing Efi and how she sort of plays off of him, and also how she is struggling to even understand the way his mind works. But she wants to make it work, both to get a better look at his augmentations, but also a better look at his mind.**

 **Making this all from Efi's POV seemed like a good idea to me because it allowed me to focus on how other people would view Scott, and how mysterious and hateful he can be. I also really love the idea of him spending his days hunting down Talon agents in hopes of finally finding a way to Olivia. 'The Scourge' kinda fits in my opinion. I liked making the protagonist seem like some sort of monster who abducts children and eats them like the songs say. It's interesting to delve into how people view him since they don't know the things he's went through and what he's lost.**

 **I also loved writing his badass line "that news is old", simply because it's common for him to defy the odds and take on a few dozen men.**

 **What happened with Angelica will be an overarching plot point, and I hope you all don't mind the big time skip. Olivia is more powerful than ever, and is practically an angel to the world. She's lying, and her dream is slowly coming true as she unites omnic and human. Africa will be a very violent place though, with camps and extreme tensions between the two.**

 **I apologize for the wait again, and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store. For now the next few chapters will focus on Efi and Scott's relationship.**

 **Thanks for reading, and all the support I've gotten. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
